


VanossGaming Presents: Gmod Funny Moments- Invading the RWBY Universe

by Californias



Category: Banana Bus Squad, RWBY, Vanoss
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Gmod, YouTube, mature language, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 119,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Californias/pseuds/Californias
Summary: What do you get when you mix one of the most divisive web series on the internet and a Youtube Gaming group that is given as much Gmod equipment as possible and the mind of a typical Gmod player?Well one of the most shittiest plots ever.Jokes aside, this is all for fun and is not really meant to be taken seriously.  So don't expect Shakespearean levels of writing or high quality storytelling.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. GMod Story Map: The Emerald Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update (Dec 19/2020): Also yes. This fanfic still has plans to be ongoing. It's just that I'm currently busy with irl things atm that I can't focus on this too much. The next chapter will likely come after 2021

It was Beacon’s annual initiation, and like always, the sight of numerous young teenagers littered the sky as they were launched by the academy’s launch pads. Every Hunter and Huntress in training tried their best to land safely onto the ground, whether it would be using the trees as support, or stylishly rolling to lighten the impact. 

Somewhere near the center of the forest, one unfortunate Hunter was about to do the usual landing roll to lighten the impact of the fall...only to immediately get hit by a yellow and green bus that came literally from nowhere. The Hunter’s body just flung towards a tree like a ragdoll as the random bus braked to a halt. 

“ALRIGHT!” Vanoss shouted as he got out of the bus. “We’re finally here guys!”

As Vanoss’ voice echoed across the bus, 6 other individuals exited the bus holding out crowbars. These individuals were none other than H20 Delirious, BasicallyIDoWrk, Daithi De Nogla, Terroriser, I AM WILDCAT, and Moo Snuckel. As they exited the vehicle, they were holding up PhysGuns, crowbars, and tool guns. 

“Okay so what’s the deal with this location, Marcel?” Wildcat asked.

“Let’s see…” Basically mumbled as he looked on a small GMod HUD. “Welcome to the Emerald Forest, a dangerous place filled with monsters that are feared across the world, with the sole intent to destroy humans. Mission: Your goal is to escape the forest while killing any monster that you come across.” 

“Alright, that seems like enough content for you, right Brian?” Wildcat asked.

“Oh fuck off…” Terroriser mumbled as a response as everyone chuckled at the joke.

“Rules!” Basically said as he kept reading. “No noclip.”

All of a sudden Vanoss just popped out of the ground as he noclipped in front of Basically. 

“Goddammit Evan…” Nogla mumbled as everyone chuckled. 

“Rule two! Do not use Physgun or Tool Gun, only use crowbars.” Basically continued.

With the Physgun, Vanoss held the bus and tossed it towards the sky before spawning numerous health packs. From a distance, you can even see the flying bus knock out some random birds before being sliced in half and exploding.

“It’s fine, we can just spawn another one.” Vanoss shrugged as Basically just squinted at him. 

…

“Rule three! No friendly fire!” Basically read the final rule. 

As Basically read that, H20 Delirious and Moo Snuckel noticed the unconscious Hunter and just crouched towards him. 

“Guys? Was this dead body always here?” Delirious asked.

“He’s not dead Delirious, he still has a pulse.” Moo pointed out. 

“Don’t worry guys, he’s just napping and he just needs a little nudge.” Wildcat said as he swung the crowbar towards the body numerous times. 

As Wildcat kept beating on the body, Delirious and Nogla slowly joined in and started beating on the body too. The beating kept on going until they just saw an odd outline of energy dissipate from the Hunter.

“Hold up! Pause! Pause! Pause! Pause!” Basically said as he tried stopping the three of them from swinging their crowbars. Eventually, the three of them stopped swinging as Basically inspected the body a bit further. “Since this guy is alive, we can probably get some easy answers on getting out of here.”

“What makes you think that?” Wildcat asked. 

“He was seen jumping down towards the ground until our bus fucking ran over his ass! He’s probably a local.” Basically pointed out. “Look let’s just get a health pack and-”

All of a sudden, Vanoss walked towards the Hunter and smacked a couple of health packs towards their head as they disappeared. As the health packs kept on getting consumed, the Hunter looked like he was healing from all of the wounds that he previously sustained.

“Alright before he wakes up, let’s tie him up.” Basically said.

“Why?” Vanoss asked.

“Oh gee, it’s totally not because we just ran him over with a bus and beat him up with crowbars. That would totally not piss someone off!” Basically responded. “Look just get some rope and tie him to that tree there.”

“Okay, BDSM it is.” Wildcat said as he spawned some rope. 

“Oh my God…” Basically mumbled as he facepalmed. Sighing from the forced innuendo, Basically, alongside Moo tied the Hunter against the tree. “Okay, now we wait for him to wake up.” 

“Or how about we do this: We split up with one group-” Vanoss proposed.

“No! No! No! If we split up, we all die one by one. Haven’t you seen horror movies?” Basically interrupted. 

“Marcel, this isn’t a scary map, we won’t die that easily. Besides we have weapons and health packs at our disposal.” Vanoss said as he held out a submachine gun and shotgun. 

“Ugh, fine. But if you guys die, don't say I didn't warn you.” Basically mumbled before looking back at the Hunter. “Tyler and Brian, you guys stay here with me.”

“Then I guess I’ll go with Brock and Delirious.” Vanoss said. 

“Wait, what about me?” Nogla asked.

“Nogla, you can just do whatever.” Vanoss responded as he casually waved his hand.

"Oh sweet. I get to go by myself? Great I can finally try and-" Nogla said as he walked further down into the forest until Vanoss and the others heard nothing but mumbling. 

“Wait Nogla! Don’t travel by yourse-” Vanoss shouted. However, it was too late, seeing as Nogla was already far gone. “Goddammit, I meant that he can choose who to travel with…”

“So, anyone volunteer to go with him?” Moo asked.

“Ugh fine. I’ll go.” Terroriser said as he walked to the direction Nogla ran off too.

“Well of course the other Irish guy in the group goes after Nogla.” Wildcat said as everyone chuckled along, prompting Terroriser to point two middle fingers at him. 

“Okay Evan, so why split up again?” Basically asked.

“Well, we can have one group head that way where we saw the guy getting launched from and check if there’s an exit there.” Vanoss said as he pointed towards the sky. “See look. You can even see more people flying and they’re heading the opposite way that we’re heading right now. So THEREFORE! There has to be something that way.”

“Alright then what will you do once you head there?” Basically asked.

“I don’t know. In game chat?” Vanoss pointed out as he pulled out a small GMod chat window. “I can just inform everyone where our location is so they can teleport to us.” 

“Goddammit, what ever happened to not cheating on adventure maps?” Basically mumbled.

“Well fuck the rules.” Vanoss said as he walked away. “We’re going to find a way out and that’s that.” 

“I mean, I was going to just noclip up and look for an exit, but walking works too…” Moo shrugged as he followed behind Vanoss. 

Shortly after, Delirious followed suit and left Wildcat and Basically on their own. Just hearing the zero fucks that Vanoss had with the rules of the map, Basically can’t help but groan in annoyance.

“I swear we’re going to just break this map…” Basically mumbled.

* * *

Now the only two members left near the unconscious Hunter, Basically and Wildcat just stood in front of him wondering what to do next.

“Marcel, what’s the plan here?” Wildcat asked.

“Well I was going to have Brian use his Arnold voice and try to interrogate the guy, but I guess we have to just ask questions normally.” Basically shrugged. “Okay, let’s just get our guns ready and wake him up.” 

As he and Wildcat reloaded their shotguns, Basically got a bit closer to the guy and slowly nudged him a bit. The first attempt failed, as they got no response after the first few pokes. However, the more they kept poking the Hunter, he was showing signs of waking up.

“Shhh, he’s about to wake up. Get ready.” Basically said as he aimed down the sights of the shotgun. 

With the two of them focused on aiming, the Hunter was shaking a bit before he started slowly opening his eyes. The slow process of waking up was immediately cut short as the Hunter woke up screaming, as if he still felt the shock of getting hit by a bus. Immediately as a reflex, Basically and Wildcat screamed as well and pulled the trigger, firing two shotgun shells towards the Hunter and mortally wounding him. 

“Oh shit! I didn’t mean to pull the trigger.” Basically said as he chuckled a bit. “I kind of liked how we both pulled the trigger at the same time though.”

“Look, that scream caught me off guard okay? He screamed like a pussy though.” Wildcat said as he looked at the Hunter. “Shit, we kind of fucked that guy up.” 

Paying attention to the Hunter once more, Basically noticed that the Hunter was now bleeding like crazy. 

“Well, it’s now or never.” Basically said as he pointed his shotgun at the Hunter. “Alright listen up fucker! You better answer our question or else I’m firing another bullet!” 

As he clung onto the last threads of his life and coughed some blood, the Hunter just quietly hissed at the two of them before finally talking. “I would rather die than risk the safety of my academy to you thugs…”

Immediately hearing this, Basically just lowered his gun and just looked at the Hunter with a confused look on his face. 

“Wait, the fuck are you talking about? We just wanted to find a way out of this forest since we got lost.” Basically bluntly said.

“What makes you think I should believe that you guys won’t invade the academy if I did tell you the exit?” The Hunter asked.

“Well if we wanted to destroy your so called academy, we would just kill you on the spot.” Wildcat pointed out. “Okay tell you what...” As soon as he said this, Wildcat grabbed a couple of health packs and started smacking them against the Hunter, which miraculously healed off the wounds that they both caused. “There, we healed you. Do we look like a bunch of assholes now?” 

“Then why tie me up?” The Hunter asked.

“I dunno. We thought that you will attack us after one of our friends hit you with our bus.” Basically pointed out. 

“Oh! So that wasn’t a dream. Well damn.” The Hunter mumbled. 

“Look dude, just tell us where the exit is so we can let you go and catch up with our buddies.” Wildcat said. “That is unless you do want another bullet…”

Seeing as there was no choice, the Hunter had to answer the question, otherwise he would be eating lead.

“Fine, the exit is just that way.” The Hunter answered as he gestured his head towards the direction that Vanoss and the others ran off too. 

“Well shit, looks like Evan was right.” Basically mumbled. “Come on, just release the guy. Evan shouldn’t have gotten far.”

Wildcat nodded and proceeded to cut the ropes that were tied around the Hunter, setting him free. Despite being at the brink of death twice, it was a miracle that he did not decide to attack Basically and Wildcat after he was set free. Once the Hunter was free, the three of them departed as if they have never met before. 

“By the way, you can take some of those health packs there!” Wildcat shouted as he pointed at the health packs on the floor.

“Okay, we should probably inform the others that we found the way to the exit.” Basically said as he started typing in a GMod chat window.

* * *

As Nogla was wandering further into the Emerald Forest, Terroriser finally caught up with him. He needed a small moment to catch his breath after running quite a distance.

“Nogla, why the hell did you run off like that?!” Terroriser asked.

“I mean Evan did say I can do whatever.” Nogla responded as he shrugged a bit. 

Immediately as he said this, Nogla and Terroriser got a message in the chat that came from Basically. The main gist of the message was telling everyone in the group that the exit was west, the exact opposite direction that Terroriser and Nogla were heading.

“Oh for fuck sake! Now we have to go the other way?!” Terroriser groaned.

“Don’t worry Brian, it should be fine. It wasn’t that tiring to travel anyway.” Nogla said as he started walking away. Just seeing Nogla not tired from that small journey just pissed Terroriser even more. But regardless, he decided to follow Nogla back to where they came from. 

As they were walking back however, the two of them stumbled upon an odd creature that made this eerie growling noise. 

“Oh shit!” Terroriser quietly mumbled as he crouched down behind a bush. “Nogla, you see that?” 

Not responding to Terroriser’s question, Nogla just looked at the creature once more. The creature was a gigantic black bear that was almost two times bigger than the average bear. However, not only was the bear covered in bone-like armor, but it even had red eyes, as if everything else about its appearance did not scream out “evil”. Of course, this was none other than an Ursa Major, although Terroriser and Nogla didn’t know. 

“Holy hell, that thing is huge!” Terroriser said to himself. “Okay maybe if we can sneak up on this thing, we can-”

All of a sudden, Nogla just walked towards the bear and launched a grenade from the grenade launcher attached to the submachine gun. Despite the bear being almost three times bigger than Nogla himself, it was immediately killed by just a few bullets shortly after. Just to make sure the bear was dead, Nogla started smacking it with a crowbar.

“Or I guess you can do that!” Terroriser said as he peeped his head out of the bush. “So much for getting footage of me helping Nogla!” 

“Well we have guns, what else were we supposed to do?” Nogla said as he held his submachine gun up. 

“You could’ve planned a bit and it would’ve looked cooler!” Terroriser exclaimed. 

Nogla just shrugged and walked the other direction, showing absolutely no fucks about the situation.

“Goddammit Nogla…” Terroriser mumbled as he followed Nogla once more.

* * *

Vanoss, Moo Snuckel, and H20 Delirious eventually arrived at a cliffside after following wherever the hell the “flying” people came from. 

“ALRIGHT!” Vanoss said. “Looks like this is our ticket out of here.” 

“Don’t worry guys! I got this!” Delirious said as he started climbing up the cliffside, albeit failing miserably. “It’s time for Batcoon to shine!” 

As Delirious was still climbing up a good two inches up, Basically and Wildcat reunited with the others and just watched as well. While he was still making progress on climbing, Moo looked to the far left of where Delirious was climbing and explored it a bit. Upon looking closer, he noticed that there was a staircase that led to the very top. Being the friends they are, Moo gestured everyone to follow him up the stairs and leave Delirious behind. 

Delirious continued climbing until he finally reached a ledge that he can finally rest on. “Phew this is gonna be tiring.”

“Oh hey Delirious, you made it.”

“Wait what?!” Delirious looked up only to see Vanoss and the others standing in front of him. “How did you-” His sentence was cut short only to see Vanoss pointing at the staircase behind him. “Goddammit!” 

Everyone just had a short chuckle as they just laughed at Delirious.

“I liked how it took you so long to realize that we ditched you for the stairs.” Wildcat said. 

“I know! Why didn’t you guys tell me about the stairs to begin with?!” Delirious asked.

“You were kind of in the zone at that point and I didn’t want to ruin it.” Vanoss shrugged. 

“Fuck you.” Delirious said before chuckling a bit, knowing it was all good. Shortly after, Vanoss held his hand out and helped Delirious off the ground while also making sure he can stand on his own.

“Alright, come on guys. Let’s just see what’s up this cliff.” Basically said as he walked on ahead.

The journey up the stairs were rough, but at least the group did not have to climb all the way up. Despite having to walk almost 5000 flights of stairs, Vanoss and the others made it with almost no sense of pain on their knees and legs. 

“ALRIGHT! We made it!” Vanoss said as they finally reached the top of the cliff, prompting everyone to casually cheer in unison. “Okay now what?” 

Basically said, “Well we just wait for Nogla and-” 

Before he can finish his sentence however, Nogla and Terroriser noclipped to the top of the cliff to reunite with the others. Despite that, Basically was just covering his face in annoyance once more. 

“Goddammit you guys! What happened to rule of ‘do not use noclip’?!” Basically exclaimed. 

“Oh sorry, it’s not like I had to chase this motherfucker from not separating from our group.” Terroriser said as he pointed at Nogla. 

“At least take the stairs like the rest of us you lazy fucks!” Basically shouted.

“Wait, there were stairs?” Nogla asked as he looked back and forth at the stairs that were behind him. The reaction and obliviousness that Nogla showed just made everyone besides Basically and Terroriser laugh. 

“Oh my God Nogla. ‘Oh! There were stairs?’ as he just awkwardly looks at the stairs that were clearly behind him.” Wildcat chuckled. 

“Fucking hell...what’s the point of even playing here if you dumbasses are just going to break the rules?” Basically asked. 

“Okay then, what are we even supposed to do here then huh? We exited the forest, now what?!” Nogla asked.

As Basically and Nogla just argued a bit, Moo and Vanoss just looked to the side and just saw two unknown people just wide eyed at what they had just witnessed. 

“Uh...guys?” Vanoss said as he poked the both of them. 

“Evan, what now?!” Basically asked, prompting Vanoss to just point at the two people standing right beside them. This of course, calmed Basically down a bit, who was now trying to comprehend who these people are. 

One person was a grey haired man that was wearing a dark green suit that was paired with a green scarf. He was about the same height as the group, but looked sure as hell more mature than them. He was even seen holding a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee on the other. The other person was a blond woman that was wearing fancy black and white clothing that was paired with a small purple cape. The woman was slightly shorter than the man, as if she was some sort of colleague, or perhaps apprentice. 

“Sweet, maybe we can ask them.” Nogla said.

“Uh...hey excuse us. Do you any of you guys know where we can go next?” Wildcat asked. 

There was no response to the two as they were still wide eyed from all of this. 

“Well I’ll be…” The man said before turning his head to the woman. “Any thoughts Glynda?”

Without even saying anything, Glynda just fainted onto the ground back first. 

“See? Told you breaking the rules broke this map. Now we can’t even interact with people.” Basically mumbled.


	2. GMod Story Map: The Obligatory Exposition Dump

As the man was still trying to comprehend what he is currently witnessing, Delirious was just waving his hand in front of his face in case he would get any sort of response. On the other hand, Nogla was just poking Glynda’s cheek and Wildcat was just smacking a health kit on the other hoping that she would wake up. 

“No response yet Delirious?” Basically asked, who just shook his head as a response. “See Evan! This is what happens when you break the map with your stupid noclip!”

“Wait me?! Why just me?!” Vanoss asked.

“YOU TOSSED OUR FUCKING BUS AND NOCLIPPED TOO MUCH!” Basically exclaimed. 

“First of all Marcel, it was just one noclip. Second, it’s not all my fault.” Vanoss shrugged. “Look at Nogla and Terroriser, they noclipped. Besides, the map is working fine. How else would this lady just pass out like that?” 

As Basically just rolled his eyes in annoyance, the man started speaking as he held Delirious’ wrist from waving any further.

“Young man, you can stop doing that now. I’m ‘working’ just fine.” The man responded as Delirious backed away. 

“See? What did I say?” Vanoss said. 

“Whatever, let’s just listen to what he has to say.” Basically mumbled as he crossed his arms. 

“Well, looking at your group in person, you guys seem less immature than expected.” The man said.

“What made you think we were more immature?” Wildcat asked.

“Telling from the camera footage my colleague and I were watching, a bunch of adults driving a bus with cartoon-like physics and almost killing one of my students is not something a mature one would do, don’t you think?” The man pointed out.

“I mean, he’s not wrong.” Moo shrugged.

“Also cameras in the forest?” Wildcat asked.

“More like drones.” The man clarified, much to Wildcat’s realization. “Regardless, what I have experienced with your actions in the last 20 minutes begs a really important question: What are you guys?” 

Listening to the one question that the man asked, Vanoss just turned towards the group with a confused look on his face before turning back to the man.

“I mean, do you just want a basic introduction, or a TED Talk?” Vanoss asked.

“Considering I have no idea what a TED Talk is, then save that for later when we head back to the academy. For now, a basic introduction is fine.” The man responded. 

“Okay good, cause it was a rigged choice anyways.” Vanoss said as he walked in front of the group. As he started saying names, he started pointing at each respected person. “Anyways, this is H20 Delirious, BasicallyIDoWrk, Daithi De Nogla, Terroriser, I AM WILDCAT, and Moo Snuckel. And I am VanossGaming.” 

“Nicknames? Not your actual names?” The man asked.

“Eh, we tend to only use real names when we talk to each other. ” Vanoss shrugged. 

“If it makes it easier for you guys, then I don’t see any problem with that..” The man shrugged. “Anyways, you guys said your names then it’s only fair to introduce myself. My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy.” 

“Okay Wizard of Oz, mind telling us what do we do now?” Basically asked as Vanoss quietly chuckled..

Confused at Basically’s remark and question, Ozpin raised one brow and asked, “What do you mean by ‘what do we do now’?” 

“You know, we exited the map. Mind just telling us where we go next?” Basically asked. 

“I’m still not following what you’re saying.” Ozpin responded as he tilted his head a bit.

“The map told us to exit the forest and that’s what we did. So where the hell do we go now?” Basically asked.

Ozpin was just even more confused as ever to the point where he had to pinch the bridge of his nose and rub one temple to just comprehend the question that is being thrown at him. 

“And here I thought meeting you guys in person would make this less confusing.” Ozpin mumbled. “I’m sorry BasicallyIDoWrk, but your question just brings up even more questions on my end.” 

“Oh for fuck sake, this is confusing…” Basically mumbled. 

“Well Evan, looks like you have to do the TED Talk then.” Moo said, much to Vanoss’ annoyance.

“Like I said earlier, if you’re going to do this...'TED Talk', then we best take this to the academy. Just telling from that name just sounds like it will be some sort of length.” Ozpin clarified.

“Yeah pretty much.” Vanoss shrugged. 

Ozpin sighed and turned away from the group as he walked away from the cliffside and towards the direction of the academy, which can be seen from a distance. As he walked away, he asked, “And if it’s not a bother for you guys, would you kindly carry Glynda for me to the academy?”

“I’ll do that.” Nogla said as he proceeded to carry Glynda with his Physgun, much to Ozpin’s surprise.

“I expected you to carry her bridal style, but that works too as long as she isn’t hurt.” Ozpin said.

“Nah, if she wants to be carried bridal style, she better put a ring on my finger.” Nogla said as everyone just chuckled a bit. 

As Ozpin walked towards the academy, everyone followed suit.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of walking and talking though short exposition dumps, Ozpin and the others finally arrived at Beacon Tower. As Ozpin walked towards his desk and sat accordingly, Vanoss and the others were too busy being impressed at the design of the room. Meanwhile, Nogla just tossed Glynda’s body towards Ozpin’s desk as if it were a ragdoll.

“Oops. She should be fine.” Nogla said bluntly before tossing a health pack, much to Ozpin' shock.

“Damn, this looks like something out of some sci-fi movie.” Delirious said.

“Yo Marcel, try to do a small MTV Cribs intro to this.” Vanoss said as he looked at Marcel.

“Alright then.” Basically said as he stood in front of Ozpin’s desk. “What’s up guys! It’s BasicallyIDoWrk and welcome to my crib. As you can see we got this Gucci ass floor alongside-”

“I hate to interrupt, but can we please focus on more pressing matters? Last I checked, I have an initiation to finish up in under an hour. I’m sorry, but sometimes I have to prioritize other things as well. ” Ozpin said.

“Oh shit, my bad. Forgot about that.” Basically said as he looked at Ozpin. 

Ozpin cleared his throat and said, “So, telling from everything I have heard from our little walk in the park, let me get this straight: Your group is a very popular video game friend group and this whole thing is just one long gaming session on some video game called ‘Garry’s Mod’, which would explain all of the nonsensical and bizarre ‘abilities’ you have shown?” 

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Wildcat shrugged. 

“And telling from how casual you guys are, you guys don’t care that you are now in another world and not your own world, which I think was called ‘Earth’?” Ozpin asked.

“I mean we can just log in and off,” Vanoss said as he just blinked out of existence before shortly appearing again. “just like that.” 

“And the biggest nail in the coffin: You guys are only in Remnant so you can get ‘content’ for your video game channel? Not because you were miraculously teleported here through unexplained means and stuck here due to actions that are beyond your control unless you meet specific requirements?” Ozpin asked. 

“Very specific on that last part, but pretty much.” Vanoss answered.

“Also Terroriser is the only one trying to get the content. Everyone is just here for fun.” Wildcat shrugged.

“How many times are you guys going to make fun of me for that?” Terroriser asked. 

“Yes.” Wildcat answered, as everyone in the group just chuckled at the response. 

“That would explain why this map is more immersive than all the other GMod maps we’ve played in the past. It’s literally a whole other world.” Moo said. 

“Not to mention, this whole conversation would explain your group’s ‘surreal’ behavior that I have never seen before.” Ozpin added.

“However, even after that whole exposition dump, we still don’t know what to do next.” Basically asked. 

Ozpin thought for a bit before having an idea. He had a soft smile before looking at the group and said, “Well, if you guys are willing to get content for your channel, how about you enroll-”

“No fuck that! We are not enrolling into this academy.” Basically interrupted.

“Oh? And why is that?” Ozpin asked.

“First of all, bitches go to school and stay there.” Basically said, offending Ozpin a bit. “Second, I don’t think people give a shit about daily vlogs about us going to school. That just sounds fucking boring.”

Ozpin was still trying to get over that one comment Basically said about school, and the numerous swears that he kept hearing from everyone. Regardless, it looked like his attempt to enroll this group into becoming future Hunters has failed, but now he has to think of what else these guys can do now. At first, he was a bit puzzled on how to entertain the group, seeing as how action-oriented they were. Luckily Vanoss gave a good place to start.

“Isn’t there like any boss we can kill? Or some enemies perhaps?” Vanoss asked.

“How about that weird fat black creature back in the forest?” Terroriser asked.

"Wow Terroriser, going to throw shade at Marcel like that?" Wildcat said as everyone laughed, including Marcel. 

"Goddammit Tyler.." Basically chuckled before casually pointing a middle finger. 

"Wait there were monsters in the forest?" Vanoss asked.

"Yes. Didn't you read the map description?" Basically asked.

"Was I supposed to?" Vanoss asked as everyone chuckled a bit.

As Ozpin listened to what the group had to say about the whole Grimm situation, and remembering the time when Nogla casually finished off an Ursa Major gave him a good, yet risky idea. 

"Scratch that, I think I have an idea where you guys can go next." Ozpin said, catching the group's attention.

"Okay Dr.Oz, just say what we have to do." Vanoss said as he turned his head towards Ozpin. 

"Just know that what I suggest is not something the people of Remnant are not aware of, and shouldn't be taken lightly." Ozpin said as he grabbed a mug of coffee. "As Terroriser said, there tend to be evil creatures around the world of Remnant. These creatures are none other than Grimm. They were-"

"Fucking hell, can we just skip this cutscene already?" Nogla interrupted as he just swung his crowbar a bit. Again, there is something humorous about Nogla being oblivious about the situation at hand that made everyone just chuckle a bit. 

"Ozpin, maybe a more bare bones explanation on those Grimm creatures would make things a bit easier on your end." Moo suggested. 

Ozpin nodded, decided to listen to Moo's feedback and decided to get straight to the point. He cleared his throat and said, "Anyways, these creatures of Grimm, yet wild in nature have a master. A person so powerful that not even I can kill on my own. That person goes by the name of Salem."

"Oh, Sailor Moon?" Nogla said. 

"The town?" Delirious asked.

"No, it's like Salem the cat from Sabrina the Teenage Witch. Love that show by the way." Moo said as everyone nodded in slight agreement, besides Terroriser and Nogla since it didn't air in Ireland. 

"Wait so if it's related to witches, is it like the Wicked Witch of the West seeing as you're the Wizard of-" Vanoss said before a sense of realization kicked in. "Oh shit! I feel so smart now."

"But hey, that's just a theory. A Game Theory!" Wildcat said in a nerdy voice.

"And...demonetized for copyright." Vanoss said as everyone in the group laughed.

After laughing for a bit, Basically cleared his throat and asked,"Okay so what about this Salem person?" 

"The thing is, we don't a lot about Salem and-" Ozpin said.

Meanwhile as Ozpin was still talking, Terroriser secretly opened up Google on his phone and did a quick search on Salem. Like any other Google search, Terroriser found some info real quickly on what seemed to be the RWBY Fandom webpage, albeit he paid no attention the which wiki it was.

"Salem. Blah blah blah mysterious figure in Remnant. Blah blah blah Grimm and evil-" Terroriser mumbled to himself.

"Terroriser, are you googling the answers?!" Basically exclaimed in disbelief before chuckling a bit.

"What?! No." Terroriser said as he kept on browsing. 

"Hey! That's cheating! You're cheating!" Delirious said.

"Shut up Delirious, we noclipped so many times." Wildcat mumbled.

"Yo spill the beans dude and tell us where this person is." Vanoss said.

"Okay let's see. Uh...Age, several millennia. Jesus Christ she's an old boomer." Terroriser mumbled. "Okay found it! 'Operates out of Evernight Castle in the Land of Darkness'." 

"Okay Ozpin, you know where this Land of Darkness is?" Delirious asked.

Ozpin sighed as he looked down. He responded, "That is a question I don't know the answer to unfortunately. All I do know is-" 

"Found it." Terroriser said as his GMod hud opened up.

"I beg your pardon?" Ozpin asked.

"See here. I'm downloading the map right now." Terroriser said as he showed a download bar to the others.

"Yes. Downloading at a whopping 10kb/hour." Wildcat jokingly said.

"I see you got premium McDonalds wifi still, Terroriser." Vanoss added.

"I KNEW IT!" Terroriser exclaimed as everyone in the group just started laughing. "YOU FUCKERS DID IT AGAIN! TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY WIFI!"

"Alright here. I already downloaded the map on my end so we can start anytime." Basically said as he had the more superior internet, prompting Brian to unfortunately cancel it. 

"I will still never comprehend how any of this is normal for you guys." Ozpin mumbled. 

"Trust me, you'll get used to it after 8 years." Moo shrugged. 

Ozpin cleared his throat one more time to catch the group's attention. He continued, "In a quick turn of events, I'm surprised that you have everything under control and have already more progress in 4 minutes than what my colleagues have in their whole life."

"You're welcome by the way." Terroriser boasted. 

Ozpin said, "Now that you guys are all set, just a warning: You-"

"Not important. Let's go!" Vanoss said as he loaded the map, prompting the whole group to teleport to the Land of Darkness. 

As Vanoss and the others just poofed out of existence, Ozpin, despite the whole exposition dump he has gone through, is still confused on what the hell he just experienced. Just the mind-boggling nature and carefree attitude these guys showed was not only a breath of fresh air, but also a huge middle finger to logic and physics. Not to mention, they are about to fight Salem head on, no one, not even numerous Silver Eyed warriors can even think of executing with confidence. Just thinking about the situation more in detail just confused Ozpin more.

After a few moments, Glynda finally woke up from her brief unconscious period. Luckily since Nogla gave a health pack, any sort of damage that Glynda sustained in ragdoll mode was healed. 

"Ozpin, are you seeing-" Glynda mumbled looking around, only to see that they were in Beacon Tower. "Wait, Beacon Tower? When did we ever get here?"

"If you being on the floor wasn't a hint, you passed out at the cliffside and missed everything in the past 30 minutes." Ozpin responded as he stood up from his desk. "Believe me when I say that what happened in the past 30 minutes would have to be discussed another time."

"Okay, but what about those hooligans just now? Where did they go?" Glynda asked as she dusted her clothes a bit. 

Ozpin responded, "They are achieving a task no other Hunter would dare think of. Something that only a few indiv-"

"By the Gods, tell me you didn't tell them about Salem." Glynda groaned. Just looking at Ozpin's blank expression, she knew it was too bad to be true. "Why in God''s name would you do that?!"

"While my main intent was to ward them away from Beacon so they don't crash the initiation, listening to what they said, all I simply did was pointed them to the right direction." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee and walked towards the elevator. 

"And if they don't return?"

"Like the deaths of many Hunters and Huntresses, it will all be on my hands and the Headmasters. But I will not exaggerate when I say that they will return. The only question now is: Will they return empty handed?" Ozpin asked. 

Glynda sighed before she said bluntly, "Be thankful that these hooligans were not getting on my good side, or else I would have to talk to you about their deaths." 

"Oh believe me Glynda," Ozpin said as he entered the elevator with Glynda. "Once I tell you everything, you will have a different outlook on them. We can save that talk after the initiation."

As Glynda rolled her eyes, the elevator doors closed in front of them as it descended to the ground floor of the tower.


	3. GMod Scary Map: Salem's Domain

The map that Vanoss and the gang downloaded has finally loaded up as they now spawned in the Land of Darkness. Now with a threat so huge and unknown, it really sounded like it was tipping into Salem’s favor, especially since the group has only recently heard of this villain. So with a slight hint of fear of the unknown that any other person would have against a foe, what was the first thing the group decides to do once they appeared? Set up for an intro of course.

“ALRIGHT!” Vanoss shouted as he walked in front of the group. “Welcome to GMod Scary Maps!” 

“Yes! Another scary map!” Terroriser said.

“Oh shit, this looks hella spooky actually.” Delirious said as he looked at his surroundings.

“Okay Brian, what are we doing here?” Vanoss said as he turned toward Terroriser.

“Wait oh shit, I’m doing the intro now?” Terroriser asked, prompting Vanoss to nod. “Alright uh...Listen up everyone! We’re about to do another GMod Scary Map called ‘Land of Darkness’.Yeah I think we can call the map that.” 

“What else can we call it then?” Moo asked. 

As the group just thought to themselves about what to name this map, they just spouted out random titles, seeing as the “Land of Darkness” seems pretty bland.

“Uh...welcome to Dark Land! Wait no...” Delirious mumbled.

“Realm of Darkness? Wait no that’s Kingdom Hearts.” Wildcat said.

“Hell’s Resort? Shit that already exists.” Moo mumbled.

“Africa.” Basically said as everyone just laughed at the blatant racism. 

“Fuck it! Salem’s Domain it is!” Vanoss said. 

“ALRIGHT! WELCOME TO SALEM’S DOMAIN!” Terroriser said as he appeared in the front of the group. “We are all here, because Ozpin-”

“The Wizard of Oz.” Vanoss corrected. 

Terroriser continued, “Okay, the Wizard of Oz has tasked us to search for the 1000 year old grandma that goes by the name of Sal-”

“Sailor Moon.” Nogla interrupted, as everyone chuckled.

“Nogla, we’re not here to kill Sailor Moon dammit.” Basically said as he kept laughing. 

“Well a man can do what he has to do okay?” Nogla said. 

“Anyways! Now we are all here to kill this motherfucker and...uh I guess restore peace? To Humanity I think?” Terroriser asked. “I dunno, we probably should’ve just stayed and listened to what Ozpin had to say.”

Terroriser was a bit puzzled at what else to say, seeing as their purpose here was pretty vague due to leaving the tower so abruptly. So just for the jokes, Wildcat decided to take over.

“Here let me try this time.” Wildcat said as he is in front of the group. “ALRIGHT LISTEN UP MAGGOTS!” 

Just the sudden change to a drill sergeant just made everyone laugh a bit.

“I like how this whole ‘drill sergeant’ theme you have going Wildcat.” Vanoss chuckled.

“SHUT UP MAGGOT!” Wildcat jokingly exclaimed, much to Vanoss’ humor. “Anyways we are here, in Salem’s Domain and we are here to break into her mansion, shank the bitch, and bring balance to the Force! And maybe even loot the place if there’s anything goods and shit! ALRIGHT RULES! FUCK THE RULES! Now we can finally start!” 

“Wait hold up, there’s a warning in the map description.” Moo said as he read the map description again. 

“Oh shit you’re right.” Wildcat said. “Warning, this map is-”

“Hold up Wildcat. Like Hell’s Resort, you have to read it fast like those stupid commericals..” Vanoss chuckled. 

Wildcat cleared his throat and said, “Warning! Thismapisnotmeanttobetakenseriouslyandisforentertainmentpurposes. Allcontentinthemapisnotcanontothemainsourcematerialandshouldbetakenwithagrainofsalt. Bewareofsomeofthewritinginthefollowingeventsastheyarenotforthefaintofheart. And done!” 

“Understood none of that, so that’s a good sign.” Vanoss said as he turned around. “Anyways let’s start this motherfucking map.”

Everyone cheered in unison, raised their crowbars and started walking straight ahead into The Land of Darkness.

* * *

From the horizon of the Land of Darkness resides Evernight Castle, a huge castle that stands as the focal point of the realm. A keen eye would see Salem looking out of one of the castle’s windows as a Seer Grimm hovers beside her. 

“What is this?” Salem asked as she looked at the Seer, only to see a brief projection of Vanoss’ crew. “Arthur. Hazel. Tyrian. Kindly step forward.

Shortly after the roll call, three men entered the room and stood right behind Salem. They immediately kneeled before her as if they were some sort of henchmen to her. 

Hazel looked pretty tall and muscular, as if he was the muscle of the group. He wore olive toned clothing and a basic black shirt. The difference however is that he didn’t have a beard as if it has yet to grow. Arthur was wearing a fancy grey coat that was adorned with gold trims and was paired with a yellow dress shirt. His signature moustache was slightly more trimmed and cleaner as if it was still fresh. Tyrian...yeah his appearance hasn’t changed one bit.

“What do you need my queen?” Hazel asked.

“It seems that we have unwanted guests in this land.” Salem answered as she turned to the window. “And it seems that they’re making their way here.” 

“Ozpin?” Arthur asked.

“No. In fact they look like a bunch of inexperienced Hunters. Not even Silver Eyed warriors.” Salem answered, much to Hazel’s and Arthur’s surprise.

“Odd. Never knew recent Hunters wanted a quick death wish.” Hazel said. 

“No matter. They should be disposed of as quickly.” Salem demanded. “Hazel, you and Tyrian will head out and dispose of these intruders as soon as possible.”

“Hehehe...it will be done my grace.” Tyrian laughed as he just jumped out the window and dove straight towards the ground. Just seeing Tyrian jump out, Hazel decided to just walk out the door in a civilized manner unlike his insane associate. 

“What do you ask of me, Salem?” Arthur asked. 

“Check if they have any Scrolls on them. You can hack into it with ease and try to disrupt any sort of communication to the outside world.” Salem suggested. 

“It will be done.” Arthur said as he exited the room. 

Once Salem was left on her own, a lone girl entered the same way Arthur exited. However, it was clear that Salem was expecting her to come into the room.

“And...what about me Salem?” Cinder asked.

“Cinder, continue the search for the Fall Maiden. Unfortunately considering you have yet to find allies and make an alliance with the White Fang, best you focus on that rather than this simple chore right here.” Salem responded. “It will take years, especially with the current head of the White Fang, but for now, best take it slow.”

“Of course. I’ll continue working on that.” Cinder nodded as she exited the room. 

This time, now Salem was left on her own. The sense of confidence that she was feeling while her subordinates were present slowly diminished as she started to replay the footage she saw back at the Emerald Forest. At first, she thought it was just a miscommunication with the Seer Grimm, but after a few minutes of analyzing it in front of her table, it was all true.

“These people have no Aura, no magic, and yet they have powers that not even Ozpin is prepared for?” Salem thought. “Just what are you…?”

* * *

A good five minutes have passed and it definitely looked like Vanoss’ group was making good progress throughout the Land of Darkness. Despite having old fashioned weapons, they seemed really effective against the creatures of Grimm, killing them in only two to three shotgun shells. While they encountered Ursas like before, there were new types of Grimm, including but not limited to Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Creeps, and small Nevermores.

“Damn, for a bunch of monsters, these are pussy ass fodder.” Basically said as he used a crossbow to shoot down a Nevermore. 

“Yeah and their stupid tactical insertions are not despawning.” Wildcat said as he kept gunning down a small Grimm pool with his submachine gun while killing any Grimm that popped out. 

“I think it’s best if we just move on ahead and ignore the pool.” Moo said as he walked forward.

“Okay but first, let’s just spawn a couple of these,” Vanoss said as he spawned numerous small nukes from his Tool Gun towards the small Grimm pools. “And then we just-”

With all of the explosives ready, Vanoss pulled out a revolver and shot at the nukes. However, he was too busy with the nukes that he didn’t notice that Delirious was still near the blast radius.

Delirious screamed, “OH SHI-”

Just like that, the group just saw Delirious’ corpse launch towards the sky in a starfish pose, much to their humor. 

“Oh fuck!” Vanoss shouted before bursting into laughter. “Shit my bad Delirious!” 

In typical GMod fashion, Delirious just respawned beside Vanoss as if nothing happened. 

“Goddammit man! You should’ve warned me!” Delirious exclaimed as he chuckled. 

“I’m sorry, I got too focused on destroying the spawn points.” Vanoss pointed out. “But at the very least, did we destroy it?”

As the smoke cleared from the explosion, the group saw the largest crater laying right in front of them. Just from a glance, it was roughly 90 meters wide in diameter. The sight of this crater just made everyone laugh at how absurd that was.

“Jesus Christ Evan, you literally destroyed the spawn points. Like there’s not even a trace, it’s just absolutely nothing!” Wildcat said as he laughed a bit. 

“Uh...oops?” Vanoss shrugged.

“Okay it doesn’t matter, let’s just continue on with the map and just keep on heading straight.” Basically said as he walked forward. 

Basically took a step forward and just as he was about to turn the other way, he was immediately punched towards a spike, killing him instantly. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Vanoss exclaimed as he just watched Basically ragdoll to his death, only to have him respawn right next to him.

“Jesus, what the hell killed me?” Basically asked. 

Looking ahead at what the hell killed Basically, the group saw what seemed to be a gigantic gorilla Grimm in the form of a Beringel. Not only that, but it had gigantic wings.

“Oh shit it’s the Wicked Witch of the West’s evil monkey!” Delirious said.

“No, it’s Harambe.” Nogla corrected as everyone just laughed. 

“Harambe’s back from the dead!” Vanoss shouted.

“Quick! Get the rifles!” Wildcat shouted as he pulled out a sniper rifle and started firing.

Shortly after Wildcat fired his rifle, Vanoss and the others proceeded to fire their guns at the Beringel. To add to this, Terroriser pulled out a light machine gun and fired his gun while screaming like Arnold Schwarzenegger. The amount of bullets they were firing were so much that they were actually able to stagger the Grimm for a bit. 

“Alright, how are we going to do this?” Vanoss asked.

“Don’t worry, I got this guy.” Wildcat said as he started climbing a nearby spike. He stood at the very top and got his sniper rifle ready, only to jump off and spin at a fast rate. As he was falling, Vanoss activates the slow motion mod to make Wildcat’s descent slower. “Ahhhh...360 no scope!”

After spinning in a complete circle, Wildcat aimed his rifle without the scope and fired it, only to hit a perfect headshot on the Beringal, blowing its head clean off and causing the body to disintegrate. The success of the professional style kill just made the whole group hyped up like crazy.

“Yo, that was amazing!” Delirious said.

“Wow, so MLG Tyler.” Nogla said in a nasally nerd voice.

“Hey Tyler can I join your clan?” Moo asked.

“Yeah you can join my clan!” Wildcat responded in a nerd voice as well. 

"Hey I wanna join your clan!" Nogla said in a nasally voice, as Wildcat laughed.

"Jesus Christ. Just shoot yourself already…" Terroriser mumbled as he cringed.

“Okay, I guess now we can move forward?” Basically asked as he walked ahead. 

However, even after that gigantic Grimm, another gigantic Grimm appeared right before the group. This time, it was a twin headed snake rather than one gigantic gorilla in the form of a King Taijitu.

"OH SHIT! IT'S KEVIN DURANT!" Wildcat exclaimed as he looked at the snake, causing Basically to just burst into laughter. Vanoss and the others chuckled a bit to contrast Basically's laughter.

"It's Kevin Durant! I fucking can't! Tyler! No chill!" Basically said as he can't keep his composure from laughing. 

"I don't get it." Nogla mumbled, not knowing any basketball jokes.

"Don't worry about it." Basically said as he just waved off Nogla.

"Well you know what everyone says: you know who's better than Durant?" Vanoss said as he focused his Physgun at the King Taijitu. The thin blue beam of the Physgun left the Grimm in a stasis as Vanoss lifted it up into the sky. After holding the Grimm up into the sky, Vanoss just flung the Grimm towards the horizon, never to return while screaming the words, "KOBE!" Rest in peace Black Mamba. 

With the King Taijitu just now into the unknown realm of space, Vanoss and the others just cheered as they killed yet another gigantic Grimm with ease. 

“ALRIGHT! Now with that done, we can finally go on ahead!” Basically said for the third time as he walked forward. Shortly after, everyone followed suit and just got some guns ready. 

The group continued walking down the Land of Darkness, encountering not as many Grimm, seeing as they pretty much destroyed a good portion of the Grimm pools. After a few minutes of walking, the group reached a gigantic Grimm pool that was two times bigger than the crater Vanoss created back there.

“Woah, look at this lake over here.” Moo said as he just looked into the Grimm pool.

“Jesus, it’s just all black.” Delirious said as he dipped his finger into it.

“Well, you know the drill guys.” Vanoss said as he kept spawning more nukes. 

“Oh shit run! Run!” Delirious shouted as he ran from the blast radius, knowing what happened last time. 

“Don’t worry guys. Everything will be just f-” Vanoss said.

Those were the last words Vanoss said right before the nukes he spawned exploded in his face, launching him back like a ragdoll and killing him, causing Basically and Wildcat to just laugh at the perfectly cut sentence. 

“Everything will be just fine. BOOM! Dead just like that.” Wildcat chuckled as Vanoss just respawned. 

“Okay, let’s see if it worked.” Vanoss said as he looked at the smoke. 

However, unlike last time, the pool was still intact and showed no damage whatsoever, much to Vanoss’ disappointment.

“WHAT?! Come on man.” Vanoss said.

“Wow, looks like you died for nothing Evan.” Nogla said. 

“No. Let’s try this again. Maybe then, we can have these motherfucking Grimm shits to stop spawning.” Vanoss said as he spawned in more nukes.

As Vanoss kept spawning nuke after nuke, Terroriser, Wildcat, and Basically started spawning different types of explosions, whether it would be grenades, modded Puncakes, and Fat Mans. They spawned in so many explosives that the world started slowing down due to lag.

“Oh shit, my game is lagging.” Vanoss said. 

“Shit, Brian’s wifi is taking over.” Wildcat jokingly said as everyone beside Terroriser chuckled.

Terroriser responded, “Oh fu-”

Mid sentence, the explosions went off and killed the entire group. Hell, the explosion was so huge, it killed them numerous times, even bypassing respawns. A good 10 seconds have passed and the explosions stopped killing the group, allowing them to respawn safely. 

“Jesus Christ, the explosion was so huge, it killed us several times.” Basically said. 

“Yeah see, this time, it has to work now.” Vanoss added.

The smoke was still surrounding the lake and limiting the group’s line of sight. As the smoke started to clear, they started chanting in hopes that the pool would be destroyed.

“Come on! Come on!” Everyone chanted.

However, their disappointment was immeasurable, as the pool, despite having almost megatons worth of explosions, was unscathed. 

“Goddammit, still?!” Vanoss asked himself. 

“You know what? Fuck this. If these fuckers are going to keep spawning, we can just kill them.” Terroriser mumbled as he walked away. 

Everyone just rolled their eyes and just followed Terroriser. Just all of that effort, the lag, and deaths they had to endure, it felt like just a chore to them. At this point, they just wanted to fight Salem and get it over with. That goal seemed kind of far fetched since they have no idea where the castle is supposed to be. 

“Fucking hell, are we even heading the right way?!” Basically exclaimed. 

“God, you know what? I’m googling this shit…” Terroriser said as he was checking his phone. As he kept searching for answers, he was just even more disappointed with the results. “Dammit! They don't even have a map!”

“Well how are we going to find a way then!?” Basically said.

“Here you know what? We just do this.” Vanoss said as he noclipped towards the sky. Once he reached a specific height, he just looked for any nearby buildings. Luckily with a quick glance, Vanoss found a castle just over the hill. “Okay good, we’re just near it.” 

“Thank goodness.” Nogla said. 

“Alright! Let’s go!” Vanoss shouted as he walked ahead. 

Right when Vanoss said this, the group just saw two individuals walking towards them. 

“Oh sweet! People! Maybe they can help us with directions.” Nogla said as he walked ahead. “Hey guys can you-”

As Nogla approached the two figures, a scorpion tail just came out of one of them and just poked him, injuring him as he jumped back in fear.

“AH! JUMPSCARE!” Nogla screamed as he sprint hopped back to the group.

“Guys, I don’t think these guys are friendly.” Delirious said.

“Yeah, because the guy with a growing boner weapon is a safe person.” Wildcat said.

The two strangers, who were none other than Hazel and Tyrian walked towards the group as they menacingly stared at them. Tyrian just licked his lips and Hazel just cracked his knuckles as they walked closer and closer. 

“These guys don’t look that hard.” Hazel mumbled. “Remember Tyrian, make it quick.”

“Don’t need to remind me.” Tyrian smiled. “I just want to...slice these little guys up and play with their corpses.”

Hazel rolled his eyes and just walked towards Vanoss as if he was about to punch him head on. 

“Sorry kid, nothing p-” Hazel said.

The sound of an item spawning was heard on Hazel’s chest. Confused at what the sound was, Hazel looked at his chest and just saw an odd blue tube that was attached to him. All of a sudden, Vanoss started spawning more of these tubes on his chest. It only took a second for Vanoss to turn these tubes on, revealing that these were thrusters. Because of the huge quantity of thrusters present, they actually propelled Hazel towards the sky at an accelerating rate, he just looked like a ragdoll in the distance until he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t hear what he was going to say.” Vanoss shrugged.

“Just what the he-” Tyrian asked as he lunged towards Vanoss.

Instead of spawning numerous thrusters towards Tyrian, Vanoss just held him in place with his Physgun. Once Tyrian was frozen in place, Vanoss released him from his Physgun, but he was still frozen in the same lunging pose.

“Okay! Alright, we can do whatever now.” Vanoss said as he looked back at the group. 

“Here, I call dibs.” Nogla said as he pulled out a bonesaw. With this saw, he proceeded to saw off Tyrian’s tail as payback for what he did earlier. However, because Tyrian was in a frozen state, he cannot react properly. “Yeah, how does it feel now fucker? Having your tail cut off!”

“Wait Nogla I have an idea.” Wildcat said as he proceeded to shoot Tyrian’s dick off with a revolver. “There, now he has no more tails!” 

“Oh my God Tyler!” Moo said as he laughed. 

“Okay, are we done with this guy?” Vanoss asked. 

“Wait I want to do something.” Terroriser said as he climbed up a nearby spike. “Okay Evan, get the slow motion mod ready. I have an idea.”

“Sure. Don’t worry. I totally know your idea.” Vanoss said as he pulled out his crossbow and looked through the scope.

“Alright! Watch and learn!” Terroriser said as he held out a sniper rifle. 

Terroriser was now ready and jumped off the spike, spinning in a circle as he aimed his sniper rifle at Tyrian. However, instead of activating the slow motion mod, Vanoss did the opposite and sped up time, causing Terroriser to fall instantly and die from fall damage.

“Dammit Evan!” Terroriser said as he respawned in. “YOU DID IT AGAIN!”

“I’m sorry! It was tempting as all fuck.” Vanoss responded. 

“Okay, let me do it again!” Terroriser said.

Before Terroriser could do it again, Wildcat just grabbed Tyrian with his Physgun and just threw him towards the castle, ragdoll style. 

“ALRIGHT! HE’S BEEN DEALT WITH!” Wildcat said as if he was saying an intro, prompting Vanoss to chuckle a bit. “Now we can finally head into the castle!” 

Everyone casually cheered as they just made their way to the castle.

“Don’t worry Brian. You can find content in the castle.” Moo said, much to his annoyance.

* * *

Salem was still watching through the Seer and...she was just as shocked at what she just witnessed, likely the only thing she will have similar to Ozpin. As she was still looking at the footage from just recently, Salem just heard and saw Tyrian’s bloody, yet still alive body hit the window as it slowly slid down in a cartoonish fashion.

“Tyrian!” Salem exclaimed as she got out of her seat. 

In a matter of seconds, Arthur Watts was seen bursting through the door and catching his breath. 

“My Queen! Those...idiots!” Arthur said. “They’re-”

Just as Arthur was about to finish his sentence, a loud explosion was heard as Arthur was just flung towards a window and crash landed outside. Smoke surrounded the whole room as Salem’s line of sight was limited. Instead of waiting for it to clear, Salem used her magic to clear the room instantly. Just from comprehending the fact that her subordinates were taken care off ticked her off immensely. Once the room was returned to normal, she was the only one present in the room as she focused on the entrance. 

As expected, Vanoss and the others busted through the entrance and aimed their guns at Salem.

“Hmph. So you guys made it.” Salem smirked as she tried to keep her composure. “I see that Ozpin-”

“The Wizard. Of. Oz.” Vanoss corrected. 

“I beg your pardon?” Salem asked. 

“Look lady, Ozpin is clearly the Wizard of Oz which would mean you must be the Wicked Witch of The West. So therefore…” Vanoss said as he spawned a bucket of water and splashed it onto Salem. “You’re already dead.”

…

Nothing happened. All that was left was a fully soaked and pissed off Salem.

“JUST DIE!” Salem said as she just blasted a stream of magic towards Vanoss, killing him. 

“Well shit, there goes that theory.” Wildcat shrugged. 

“JUST LIKE THAT FRIEND OF YOURS, YOU WILL SHARE HIS FATE!” Salem shouted as magic enveloped her hands.

“Actually ma’am, if I were to correct you, just give it a few more seconds…” Moo mumbled. 

Before Salem could even question what Moo was talking about, Vanoss immediately respawned back beside him. Seeing this, Salem kind of calmed down and just looked at the group.

“What in the-” Salem mumbled.

“Yeah, I think killing us would do nothing on your end.” Moo mumbled. “Cause honestly, if you kill us, we’ll just spawn back in as if nothing happened.”

Salem’s magic immediately dissipated as she looked at the group rather ominously. This whole situation just felt really familiar to her, much like Ozpin and herself.

“So, I see the Gods cursed even more people on this wretched world.” Salem said. “Well would you look at that. Cursed with immortality and forced to do basic mundane things like some sort of dog. And here I thought-”

“DISTRACTION!” Vanoss shouted as he fired his submachine gun repeatedly. 

Shortly after, the rest of the group followed suit and started firing numerous weapons at Salem, whether it would be rocket launchers, shotguns, revolvers, bubble guns, and a potato gun. Moo stopped firing from his gun and just kept throwing grenades at an alarming rate. Terroriser continued firing as well, as he continued making Arnold Schwarzenegger grunts. After a good 30 seconds, everyone stopped firing their weapons.

“Did we get her?” Vanoss asked, only looking at a bloody corpse.

“Looks like it.” Delirious said.

It was easier said than done however, seeing as Salem just rose back up as if nothing happened.

Salem said as she smirked, “Like I said you’re not the only-” 

Interrupting her sentence, Vanoss just pulled out the Mega AK-47 and fired a huge spread of bullets at Salem, killing her instantly only for her to heal once again.

“I said...you’re not the only-”  **BANG!** “You’re not-”  **BANG!** “You’re-”  **BANG!** “YOU-”  **BANG!** “Y-”  **BANG!** “WILL YOU STOP SHOOTING?!” Salem exclaimed.

…

Vanoss just shot Salem bluntly once more as everyone just laughed at the awkward pause. Now angered to the point where all of the windows shattered, Salem was ready to fire a gigantic beam of magic straight at the group. But as every other obstacle from before, Vanoss just grabbed his Physgun and froze Salem in place. 

"Jesus Christ lady, find yourself a hobby since you ain't doing yourselves some extra favors trying to act like a bitch." Terroriser mumbled.

"Also you really need to stop monologuing like that." Moo pointed out.

“Okay so we can’t kill this motherfucker. Now what?” Wildcat asked. 

“Well...um...how does one kill someone immortal?” Delirious asked. 

“Considering guns are not an option, there’s only one thing we can really do.” Vanoss responded as he spawned a green spray paint can and proceeded to spray paint numerous dicks on Salem’s dress and face. Like Tyrian, Salem is fully conscious when she is frozen, except she is forced to watch all of this happen to her. And like the immature guys they are, they just laughed at this. “Okay, that’s enough graffiti for now. This is what we do.”

Vanoss simply aimed his Tool Gun and removed Salem out of existence. No climatic fight. No struggle. No 50/50 outcome. Just one pull of the Tool Gun trigger and Salem was gone. No corpse. Just...nothing. All that was present was a basic "pop" noise as she got deleted. 

"And...that's it. We beat the map." Vanoss said as he holstered his Tool Gun. 

"Well that was anti-climatic as fuck." Wildcat said. "I expected some sick ass final boss battle."

"It would've been harder if you guys didn't decide to use the fucking Tool Gun." Basically said.

"Okay, so do you want me to respawn her?" Nogla asked as he got his Tool Gun ready.

" **No!** " Everyone shouted.

"Oh alright…" Nogla mumbled as he lowered the gun.

"Well shit. How else are we going to end this map?" Wildcat asked. 

Vanoss thought to himself before sparking an idea.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! WE ARE HERE TO DEFEAT YOU! SALEM!" Vanoss said as he pointed forward.

What was Vanoss pointing at exactly? A basic Sailor Moon ragdoll model that was being held by Nogla via his Physgun. As everyone just focused on Nogla, they can't help but laugh at how stupid this was.

"Uh...yes! It is I, Salem and I will defeat you with my...uh...witch powers!" Nogla said in a girly voice. 

"Not if we are here to stop you!" Vanoss shouted. "Wildcat! Throw the weapon!"

Wildcat nodded and proceeded to throw a potato at Nogla as it rolled towards him. 

Nogla said, "Oh sweet, a pot-"

The potato blew up in his face, destroying the Sailor Moon ragdoll and killing Nogla as everyone just laughed at how quickly he broke character. 

"Yes! We did it!" Moo cheered as Nogla respawned beside him.

"We saved the world!" Vanoss cheered.

"We brought balance to the Force!" Wildcat added as everyone chuckled a bit. 

As the cheering went on, it slowly dimmed down until there was nothing but silence.

"Now what?" Basically asked.

"Well...um...I guess we just head to Beacon and tell the good news." Wildcat shrugged. 

"Huh, you know for a scary map, there wasn't really anything scary about it." Vanoss pointed out.

"The scariest thing here is the plot Evan." Moo said as everyone just laughed. 

"Alright let's just head back to Beacon, this place is just boring now." Delirious said as he just poofed out of existence.

Shortly after, everyone disconnected and started heading back to Beacon. 

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO RECORD! MY CONTENT!" Terroriser shouted. "QUICK RESET THE MAP!"

"Nope! Too late!" Vanoss said.


	4. GMod Story Map: Beacon Academy

With the deed now done, Vanoss and the others just spawned back into Beacon Tower and ready to tell Ozpin the news. However, they realized that he was no longer in the office, making them wonder where could he have gone? 

“Well shit. Ozpin’s not here guys.” Delirious said. 

“No shit Sherlock. Now where could he be?” Vanoss asked.

“Didn’t he say he had to do an initiation before we left?” Basically asked the group. The realization immediately kicked into the group as they just gasped as a response.

“Ohh...you're right.” Vanoss said. “But where would that be?” 

“I…” Basically mumbled. “Well shit I don’t know.” 

“WELL! GUESS WE GOTTA LOOK FOR HIM!” Vanoss said as he swung his crowbar in the air.

“Alright! Adventure Map!” Wildcat said.

“ADVENTURE TIME!” Basically exclaimed.

“YEAH! Adventure Time!” Vanoss shouted. 

“So uh...do we have to do an intro?” Moo asked. 

“Eh not really. We’re just here to look for him anyways.” Vanoss shrugged. “Even then, we can probably just explore this place a bit, seeing as it’s a huge ass academy.” 

“How about splitting into groups so we cover more ground?” Delirious suggested.

“Ye, like the Scooby Doo gang.” Nogla said as Vanoss chuckled.

“Like, we gotta go explore this academy and find the Wizard of Oz, Scoob!” Terroriser said with a Shaggy impression. 

Delirious laughed like Scooby and just said, “Shaggy!”

The random impersonating just made Vanoss and the others laugh even more. 

“Okay, so who is going with who?” Vanoss asked. 

“We can split into three groups. Maybe have Vanoss, Moo, and I be one, Wildcat and Delirious be another, and Terroriser and Nogla in one.” Basically suggested.

“Why Nogla? Why do the Irish men have to be together?” Terroriser asked. 

“Okay fine! Nogla, you go with Wildcat. Delirious, you go with me.” Basically said. “So, now we just go on down and start our search.” 

“Alright, COME ON IN!” Wildcat said as he entered the elevator, causing Vanoss to chuckle.

“Ye, come on in!” Vanoss repeated as he entered as well. 

Everyone followed suit inside the elevator and just descended down to the ground. Vanoss and the others eventually split into their designated groups and went three different directions.

* * *

Facing away from Beacon Tower’s entrance, Wildcat and Nogla walked to the left and went towards the west portion of the campus. Exploring this portion a bit further, they chose the most barren part of the campus, having almost little to no buildings present. Besides one notable building, this sector only had benches, trees, and decorations just so it doesn't look as empty.

"Jesus fuck this academy was more empty than expected." Wildcat said as he looked around. 

"So why did you choose to walk here?" Nogla asked.

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE ONLY OPTION LEFT!" Wildcat exclaimed. 

"Well, how 'bout we check what's in this building, seeing as it's the only one present in this part of the campus." Nogla pointed as he tried peeking through the windows.

Wildcat walked beside him and peeked into the building. Inside the building was a large assortment of tables and chairs as well as a small food stand where anyone can pick up food. What's more, there were about a handful of students present in the building, about 30 to 40 students. Not enough to fill the building, but it was good enough. 

"Oh look. Food." Nogla said.

"I think I found we found the dining hall of this place." Wildcat said. "Looks pretty sweet though."

"Yeah, looks old fashioned with all the wood and stuff." Nogla said. 

"Kind of a downgrade from the tower, but I guess they didn't have the budget." Wildcat shrugged. “So uh, do we head in and check it out?”

“I mean, I could go for some food now considering we haven’t eaten yet.” Nogla said as he walked towards the door. 

“Nogla! We’re supposed to look for Ozpin dammit!” Wildcat said as he stopped Nogla from entering the dining hall. 

“Come on Tyler! I’m hungry! We just killed Sailor Moon and I haven’t eaten since we entered that stupid forest!” Nogla shouted.

Wildcat slapped Nogla’s hand as it was on the doorknob and said, “We’re not going to go in and eat-” 

Peeking back at the window, Wildcat saw from the distance a handful of pancakes and cheeseburgers on one of the tables. 

“Oh shit, they have cheeseburgers.” Wildcat said, causing Nogla to chuckle.

“Yeah, they have cheesebuggas.” Nogla jokingly said. He looked inside through the windows as well to also see that the food stands have potatoes and a huge assortment of snacks that he has never seen before. “Oh shit, they have potatoes too!”

“Nevermind, screw Ozpin! We boutta eat some food!” Wildcat said as he opened the door to the dining hall and entered.

* * *

Delirious and Basically travelled east of the academy and stumbled upon the library. The building was pretty huge and looked much bigger than any average library in real life. Curious to see what’s inside, they entered the building and just stared at the amount of books they had in store.

“Woah! Look at all of this knowledge!” Delirious said.

“Hehe, knowledge.” Basically said. “Yo, you know what I like more than my Lamborghini?”

“Knowledge?” Delirious asked.

“...No. Nothing. I love my Lamborghini you fucking normie.” Basically bluntly answered as he just walked ahead, much to Delirious’ dismay. 

Basically and Delirious just explored the bookshelves and just noticed old fashioned books. Much to their disappointment, they were expected at least a few of those books to be purely technological, telling from the slightly futuristic setting. 

“Shit, no ebooks in this library I guess.” Basically mumbled as he placed a book back.

“Seriously, look at all this wasted paper!” Delirious said as he looked frantically everywhere. 

“I mean on the bright side,” Basically said as he looked at the computers behind him. “At least the computers look pretty gucci.” 

“Woah, holographic computers.” Delirious said as he just waved his hand through a screen as it passed through. 

“Well Delirious, looks like you can’t look at porn in private anymore.” Basically jokingly said. .

“NO!” Delirious shouted in dismay. “Now how will I jerk off?!” 

The way Delirious just said that out loud prompted everyone in the library to just stare at him. Basically can’t help but facepalm and laugh at the situation at hand. 

“Hey stop looking!” Delirious shouted. “Everyone jerks off, you know?”

Every single student just looked at one another before bursting out of laughter. Basically, on the hand just covered his face more as he had to put up with this embarrassment. 

“Why the fuck did I decide to go with you?” Basically mumbled. “I should’ve gone with Brian…”

“You wanna fight motherfuckers? Come on let’s fight!” Delirious said in the background as he ran towards some students with a crowbar.

* * *

Vanoss, Moo, and Terroriser walked south of the campus and eventually reached a gigantic building, likely the second biggest just under Beacon Tower. 

“The fuck is this building?” Vanoss asked as he looked up.

Moo took a glance inside through the door, only to see a gigantic, yet empty theatre. 

“What do you see Brock?” Terroriser asked.

“Just a theatre, but no one is in there.” Moo responded.

“That is because the initiation is over.” 

Turning around immediately, Vanoss and the others just saw Ozpin and Glynda standing behind them. While Ozpin looked neutral at them, Glynda was a bit wide eyed at their presence. This was likely because she was comprehending the fact that they returned from the Land of Darkness.

“I’m impressed that you guys actually returned from the Land of Darkness, especially unscathed.” Ozpin said. “So, how was the overall trip?”

“I mean, besides dying a few times, it wasn’t really that bad.” Vanoss responded, making Glynda even more wide eyed.

“Hold up, you guys died?” Glynda asked.

“Yeah. However, we can just respawn like nothing happened.” Moo responded.

“Like so.” Vanoss said as he pointed a revolver at Terroriser.

“Wait n-” Terroriser shouted before getting shot by Vanoss, killing him instantly.

Glynda just saw blood spatter everywhere as Terroriser’s head was blown to bits. She even tried to cover her mouth at how disgusting that was, seeing as she just saw Vanoss kill Terroriser point-blank in front of her. But like Moo said, Terroriser respawned immediately right beside Vanoss like nothing happened.

“See?” Vanoss said as he holstered the revolver.

“Fuck you.” Terroriser added.

“...Honestly, I don’t know what else would surprise me from you guys.” Glynda mumbled.

“Well now for the most important question: Where is Salem? Weakened? Escaped? Too powerful for you guys?” Ozpin asked.

“Oh, she’s dead.” Vanoss bluntly answered, causing both Ozpin and Glynda to wide eyed even more.

The way Vanoss just said that Salem was dead silenced the two of them, even having Ozpin have a serious face for a moment. 

“Vanoss, I need you to be serious with me and tell me that-” 

“Ozpin, he’s not joking. Salem is gone.” Moo interrupted. 

“Here, we even have proof.” Vanoss said as he pulled out a small GMod hub that played footage from the Land of Darkness.

The footage right in front of Ozpin played the battle between the group and Salem herself, even showing Vanoss dumping a bucket of water on her and dying immediately. The more Ozpin watched this footage, the more his mind was trying to comprehend this. For jokes, the footage of Vanoss killing Nogla and a Sailor Moon ragdoll played shortly after as if this whole battle to determine Humanity’s fate was nothing more than a joke to them.

“By the Gods…” Ozpin mumbled. “But, you guys didn’t even use any Relics. How were you able to defeat her that easily?”

“Like so.” Vanoss said as he pulled out a Tool Gun and spawned in Salem. 

As Salem spawned in, it took a second for her to immediately be pissed off at the sight of Ozpin.

“ **OZPIN!** ” Salem shouted. “ **YOU WILL-** ”

“And that’s enough of you.” Vanoss said as he deleted her out of existence with his Tool Gun. “See? Piece of cake.”

“I-” Glynda muttered as her jaw just dropped from what she witnessed. Immediately after, she just fainted from just trying to make sense of all of this.

Even Ozpin, a guy who is known for being stoic, also had his jaw dropped from seeing that his arch enemy was gone in a blink of an eye, let alone nonchalantly. He blinked a couple of times, tilted his head, shook it, and took a deep breath before finally keeping his composure. 

“Words cannot describe what I am feeling at this very moment.” Ozpin said. “I have been fighting Salem for so long that I thought that this whole battle would be completely in vain, but it looks like you guys have proven me wrong. No Hunter or Huntress I have encountered throughout my life has even came close to-” 

“Okay, okay, I get the dick sucking. Can you get straight to the point?” Vanoss interrupted. 

Ozpin’s dumbfounded expression immediately disappeared after he realized he was talking to a bunch of idiots. 

“All I’m saying is ‘Thank you’. You have truly made Remnant a safer place.” Ozpin finished off. “Now that you guys are finished with the world of Remnant, what will you guys do?”

“We will-” Vanoss said before stopping immediately and turning to Terroriser and Moo. “Actually, what are we going to do now?”

“I dunno.” Terroriser shrugged.

“I dunno either. I never thought I would make it this far.” Vanoss shrugged as well as Moo just laughed it off. 

“You can always en-” Ozpin suggested.

“No.” Vanoss bluntly answered. 

“Well, at least I tried.” Ozpin smirked. “Anyways, besides enrolling into an academy, you guys can always explore the world of Remnant. It is a pretty big place after all.”

“That...doesn’t sound that bad.” Moo said. “This place does look interesting after all.” 

“ALRIGHT! IT’S SETTLED! We are going to explore the world of Remnant and see if there is shit to do.” Vanoss exclaimed. 

“Yeah!” Moo and Terroriser said in unison.

“That reminds me, where is the rest of the group?” Ozpin asked. 

“Oh, they’re just exploring the campus like us.” Vanoss responded. “They should still be in the east and west portion of this place.”

Ozpin nodded and just kneeled beside the unconscious Glynda. 

“Seems like a good idea to group up with them.” Ozpin said. “Go on, you guys do your own thing and I’ll continue with mine.”

Vanoss and Moo nodded as a response and just ran east to where Delirious and Basically were. On the other hand, Terroriser stayed behind and stared at Ozpin.

“Terroriser was it?” Ozpin asked, prompting Terroriser to nod. “Why aren’t you going?”

“Oh, I was going to ask you about Salem, seeing as Evan didn’t let you finish.” Terroriser said. “Any thoughts on her just dying like that, seeing as she was your former lover?”

“How did you-”

“Google is a strong tool, Ozma. Too bad your world doesn’t have it.” Terroriser said as he waved his phone.

Ozpin looked down solemnly and took a deep breath seeing as this one question is quite a handful. He knew he had to be honest with his answer and he had to be straightforward with Terroriser.

“It was really unfortunate that Salem had to die.” Ozpin said. “However, I won’t let past experiences with her ruin what had to be done. She was no longer the person Ozma loved and was nothing more than a shadow of the past. However, I am thankful that you guys defeated her.”

“It’s alright buddy.” Terroriser said as he patted Ozpin’s back. “Crazy ex-girlfriends are quite a handful, but at least you pulled through.” 

“I see…” Ozpin mumbled. “Terroriser, go catch up with Vanoss. I’ll be here and carry Glynda back to Beacon Tower.” 

“Yeah, you go do that.” Terroriser said as he ran off to catch up with Vanoss. 

Ozpin knelt down once more to Glynda, carried her under the shoulder, and walked towards Beacon Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining hall of Beacon Academy, Nogla was seen eating a small plate of potatoes and chicken as he sat beside a bunch of random Beacon students, who just stared at how out of place he looked, especially considering that every student was wearing a school uniform. As they were staring at Nogla for being so random, he was staring at some people who had animal-like characteristics whether it would be animal ears, tails, or more. Like any person on the internet, the first thing that came into Nogla’s mind when he saw this was...furries. 

“So...are you supposed to be some kind of furry?” Nogla said as he looked at one of the Faunus students, prompting them to just stare at him in confusion. “Sorry if it sounds rude or anything, I just got curious.”

Before the Faunus could even say anything, Wildcat just came in with a plate of cheeseburgers, slammed it down the table, and sat down.

“ALRIGHT! Time to dig in.” Wildcat exclaimed as he started eating some cheeseburgers.

“Um...why aren’t you asking your friend if he’s a furry?” The Faunus student asked as he pointed at Wildcat.

“Okay first of all, pigs don’t have fur. And second, this pig face is just a mask.” Wildcat answered as he took off his signature pig mask, revealing just a normal human face. “In case you’re wondering why an idiot like me wears a pig mask, it’s just part of a look I like so don’t judge.”

Wildcat slipped on his pig mask once more and continued eating the cheeseburgers. The Faunus student really wanted to question it, but they decided to shrug it off and mind their own business.

“You know, I’m still surprised that you actually got cheeseburgers, considering that the food bar ran out of them.” Nogla asked.

“Oh, you think I got this from the food bar?” Wildcat scoffed. “Hell no! I just stole it from some random table without a student in it.”

Nogla just laughed a bit as Wildcat bluntly answered his question like he had zero fucks about stealing. Regardless, the two of them laughed it off and just continued eating their food. As expected, the food was pretty lit in their eyes as they savored every bite. 

“Whoever is the chef of this academy knows how to cook the good shit.” Wildcat said as he was enthralled by the food. 

“Yeah I agree.” Nogla said as he ate his potatoes. 

“Nogla, those are fresh produce potatoes. They just steamed them.” Wildcat pointed out.

“Well whoever steamed these are a godsend.” Nogla said as Wildcat chuckled.

As the two of them continued to enjoy their meal, a student walked behind Wildcat and proceeded to poke him on the shoulder. Wildcat took notice of this and turned around as he placed his cheeseburger down. The student was an average sized girl that had short red hair and the typical Beacon style school uniform. One of the things that stood out about her were the odd silver eyes she had.

“Um...sorry to bother you, but the cheeseburgers you have are my friend’s dinner.” The girl said. “Is it okay if you kindly return them?” 

Wildcat had the most blank expression in his face before he just chuckled it off. He responded, “Yeah, like I will obviously return these cheeseburgers to whoever the fuck this friend of yours is. And the fact that you’re deciding to confront me about it rather than your friend really shows how much of a pussy he is.” 

“So is that a no?" The girl asked.

"No shit it's a no. Let me just enjoy my cheeseburgers!" Wildcat exclaimed as the girl just backed away in slight fear. 

"Jesus Tyler. I think you should chill a bit." Nogla said as he just yanked on Wildcat's arm.

"Look man. I just want to eat some cheeseburgers after all the shit we went through." Wildcat mumbled as he continued eating.

"WHAT?!" A voice said from a distance.

Just as soon as he was about to pick up another cheeseburger, Wildcat felt someone tugging on his arm. He turned around expecting it to be the same girl from earlier, but it turned out to be a blond haired boy who looked as if he was about to grow some facial hair, but was still too young to grow it fully. 

"What did you call me?" The man asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I called you a fucking pussy. Is there anything else you wanted to add?" Wildcat said.

"Look, you better give me back my food or things will get dirty." 

Wildcat scoffed it off and just stared back at the student. Showing absolutely no fucks, Wildcat grabbed a cheeseburger and ate it right in front of the student. He muffled, "Look here fucker. I'm eating your cheeseburger. What you going to do about it? Tell Ozpin on how big of a pussy you are?"

The student slowly backed away as he clenched his fist. He stared back at Wildcat as his bangs covered his eyes simply from staring at the ground. 

"See Nogla?" Wildcat said. "This guy can't do sh-"

All of a sudden, a fist was thrown at Wildcat as he got decked straight in the face. Seeing as he was someone without an Aura to defend himself properly, Wildcat not only flung across the dining hall like a ragdoll, but his face was pretty bruised up from that one punch. 

"Okay you blonde ass piece of shit." Wildcat said as he spawned in numerous health packs to overheal himself. He even spawned in some boxing gloves and got ready to brawl. "If you want to fight, then I'll show you why they called me Piggy Balboa of the Super Weenie Fight Club." 

"The wha-"

Before the student could finish his sentence, Wildcat ran in and decked him straight in the face. While it didn't fling him back like a ragdoll, but it was still enough to stagger him back a few meters.

And with that, the fight commenced.

* * *

Back at the library, Vanoss, Moo, and Terroriser entered the building to see if Basically and Delirious were around. And...telling from the way students were using the tables as cover and they were kind of cowering in fear, it was safe to say the two of them were here.

"The fuck happened here?" Vanoss asked out loud.

"Some powerful crazy guy in a mask is trying to murder students." One student said as they cowered behind a table.

"ALRIGHT! ANYONE OF YOU FUCKERS WANT TO LAUGH AT ME AGAIN?!" Delirious shouted from a distance.

"Oh for fuck sake…" Vanoss said as he pulled out his crossbow. 

After walking around the library a bit, Vanoss and the others reached the center of the building, only to see Delirious standing on top of a huge mountain of tables as he kept shooting a flurry of bullets from his submachine gun. Basically, on the other hand was just spawning health packs and healing the unfortunate students that got wounded from Delirious' stupid shenanigans.

"Delirious, the fuck are you doing?!" Vanoss said as he aimed his crossbow at him.

"These students are being bullies! And they laughed at my insecurities." Delirious responded as he kept firing his submachine gun.

"That didn't happen Delirious." Basically said. "You started gunning down students after they laughed at you when you wanted to look at porn."

…

Without a second thought, Vanoss shot a crossbow bolt at Delirious and killed him instantly as his body just stuck to a nearby wall. The rest of the group just laughed as Vanoss showed no fucks on killing Delirious.

"Everyone, just relax. The crazy guy has been dealt with." Moo said as he tried to push the mountain of tables down. 

"But...he's dead." One student pointed out.

"He's not dead! He is just unconscious in a bloody fashion." Basically said as he dragged Delirious' corpse outside so he can respawn safely. 

"ALRIGHT!" Vanoss said as he looked at the students. "You guys can just go back to your business, maybe even clean all the mess that has happened with whatever the hell that dumbass from earlier did." 

"In layman's terms, we are not paying for any of this shit." Terroriser said. "Thank you and please continue on with your day."

Vanoss and the others just left the library and stared at Delirious who just spawned in. You can clearly see that they were just wondering

“Delirious, the fuck were you thinking?!” Basically exclaimed as he just smacked the back of his head. 

“Hey! These little shits made fu-” Delirious answered.

“You tried to access porn on a school computer you dumb fuck!” Basically interrupted. “Of course you would get bullied. That doesn’t mean you have to shoot them!”

“Well shit.” Delirious mumbled.

Basically sighed and tried to keep his composure. He said, “Okay, because this is not any normal GMod map, we have to make sure we don’t kill any of these guys, seeing as they don’t respawn and are sentient.” 

“Basically Delirious, don’t kill anyone that isn’t an enemy.” Terroriser added.

“But you can still kill each other.” Vanoss said as he shot Delirious with his crossbow once more, causing everyone to just laugh at the quick change of tone. 

“Yeah, you can still do that.” Basically chuckled. “Just not the students, teachers, or whatever the fuck roams here.” 

“Alright good enough.” Vanoss shrugged. “So, should we just get Wildcat and Nogla and group up perhaps?” 

“Eh sure. But I’ll stay and heal whichever poor student Delirious almost killed.” Basically mumbled as he entered the library once more. 

“Okay, time to head west then.” Vanoss said as he walked towards the western part of the campus. 

Everyone followed suit and started to walk behind Vanoss. Basically, on the other hand stayed behind and healed some wounded students by spawning in numerous health packs.

* * *

In the dining hall, it was just as hectic. Like the library, every table present was tilted over as students used them as cover. They were all sorted out as if they were small boundaries for a small arena. The only other difference is that instead of the students cowering in fear, they were cheering on the fight that was going on. Focusing on the fight at hand, Wildcat and the student were trading blows quite evenly to the point where it was quite unsure who would win.

Meanwhile, Nogla was watching from behind a table alongside the red haired student from earlier. The girl poked at Nogla a bit and just gestured her head at Wildcat and the other student.

“So um...is your friend always like this?” The girl asked.

“No, he’s just grumpy after a long day.” Nogla responded.

“From the initiation?”

“Oh no. We’re not even students here. We’re just here to vibe and shit.” Nogla corrected. Before the girl could even question what Nogla meant, the fight between Wildcat and the other student started escalating further. “We can talk later, I want to see some good old fashioned Worldstar.” 

Looking back at the fight, Wildcat was still standing his ground against the student. However, the fight went to the student’s favor as soon as Wildcat’s boxing gloves wore off and fell off his hands, leaving him unarmed and weaponless. The student ducked between one of Wildcat’s punches and countered with a straight punch that pushed Wildcat back towards Nogla’s table. 

“Jesus fuck all of this for a bunch of cheeseburgers.” Wildcat mumbled as he spawned more health packs and overhealed himself. 

“Had enough yet?” The student asked as he cracked his knuckles.

“Fucking hell man, you;re willing to beat my ass just for a cheeseburger?” Wildcat asked as he pulled out his Tool Gun. “Jesus you’re such a Karen…”

“Actually...my name is-” The student said.

Before he could finish his sentence, Wildcat spawned in bigger boxing gloves than before and punched the student face first. However, Wildcat activated the fast forward mod and increased the punching speed dramatically, launching the student back even further. The student was pushed towards another table and gave Wildcat more time to punch him numerous times in the face. Wildcat continued to punch the student in the face until he saw an odd outline of energy dissipate from him. 

“There? Are you done now you self privileged fuck?” Wildcat said as he unequipped the gloves and pulled out his Tool Gun. “If you want cheeseburgers, here you go!”

Like promised, Wildcat proceeded to spawn in a handful of cheeseburgers on top of the student as they laid beaten on the floor. Just to add insult to injury, Wildcat also spawned some health packs on beside him and left him as it is, walking to Nogla slightly annoyed at all of this. 

“ALRIGHT YOU SHITS!” Wildcat said as he pointed at the unconscious student. “Don’t be like this fucker and think you can just beat someone up just because he took your food.” 

“But didn’t you technically beat him up too?” Nogla asked.

“Nogla shut the fuck up.” Wildcat said before walking out. “Look Nogla, let’s just head out and find Vanoss and the others.”

“Uh...okay.” Nogla said as he just walked behind Wildcat.

The two of them left the dining hall as it was and decided to look for Vanoss and the others.

* * *

As Wildcat and Nogla exited the dining hall, the girl ran towards her friend to see if he was alright.

"Taiyang, what were you thinking?" The girl asked as she grabbed a health pack and smacked it onto him. 

"Come on Summer, you know how rude that guy was. He was being an asshole and I just wanted to show him what he was up against." Taiyang answered.

"Okay yeah but, look what that did to you." 

Taiyang mumbled and tried to stand up on his own. Summer left him on his own seeing if he can stand, which luckily he can. 

"Come on, I can go another round against that guy." Taiyang said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Taiyang, just quit it dammit." Summer said as she grabbed a cheeseburger. "I get it, he was a dick to you and your dinner, but it’s not worth your life or body. At least that guy gave you some cheeseburgers as compensation for getting your butt beaten." 

Taiyang can't help but sigh at the stupidity of this whole thing and just grabbed one cheeseburger before taking a bite off of it. 

"Fine. But next time I see him, I'm beating his ass." Taiyang mumbled. 

"Sure…" Summer smirked. 


	5. GMod Story Map: Beacon Tower

Wildcat and Nogla walked away from the dining hall and tried to make their way back to Beacon Tower. As they made it near the main area around the tower, the two of them reunited with Vanoss and the others. 

“Tyler, there’s Evan and the others.” Nogla said as he pointed at them. 

“Good. Now we can see what else we can fucking do in this place.” Wildcat mumbled.

Vanoss approached Wildcat and Nogla and said, “Ey! About time we found you guys.” His greeting was immediately cut short as soon as he noticed all of the blood splattered all over Wildcat’s body. “Tyler, what the fuck happened?!” 

“Oh my God Tyler!” Terroriser said as he just laughed at how bloody he was.

“Look man. I don’t want to talk about it.” Wildcat mumbled.

“Did you murder someone?” Delirious asked.

“No Delirious, I just decided to eat someone on the way to the dining hall.” Wildcat sarcastically said. 

“No, he probably just jumped into a huge ass tub of strawberry jelly.” Vanoss said as everyone laughed.

“There was probably just a huge ass tub in the dining hall and Wildcat just decided to jump in it.” Nogla chuckled. 

“Can we just ignore the blood?” Wildcat said as he swung his crowbar in the air. “Look where’s Marcel?”

“He’s back at the library because **this** dumbass decided to almost kill a bunch of students.” Terroriser said as he smacked the back of Delirious’ head. Wildcat can’t help but chuckle at this, seeing as he too almost killed a student. 

“Wow, that’s so fucking stupid.” Wildcat said. “Look did you guys find Ozpin yet?”

“Yeah, and he basically told us to fuck off.” Vanoss said bluntly as Moo and Terroriser laughed in the back. “So now we have to find our own content.” 

“But what is there to fucking do in this place?!” Wildcat asked.

“I dunno, we can probably think of something to do for the past time. Maybe try to do some skits like we have done in the past.” Vanoss answered.

“Or we can try to find some places and just do some random game modes.” Terroriser suggested.

“Yeah, like Prop Hunt, Hide and Seek, or even Death Run.” Nogla said. 

“That sounds about right.” Moo said. 

“Alright, it’s settled!” Vanoss exclaimed. “ Remnant is going to be our playground, seeing as the things around here seem pretty interesting.”

“Or you know, we can just play on any other map instead of just linger in this world and oversaturate the content.” Wildcat said as everyone just stared at him. 

…

Vanoss proceeded to kill Wildcat with a crossbow bolt as everyone just laughed it off.

“Okay, guess we’re all in agreement that Remnant seems like a good place to get some content.” Vanoss said as everyone just laughed it off, including Wildcat who just spawned in right beside him.

“Fuck you…” Wildcat mumbled.

“ALRIGHT! Then let’s go!” Vanoss said as he turned around and walked ahead. 

Just as Vanoss walked ahead, he walked straight into Glynda, who looked as if she just woke up from her recent episode of fainting...again.

“Jesus fuck where did you come from?” Vanoss mumbled.

“I hate to interrupt your little gaming session or whatever you guys have at this moment, but there is something Ozpin wanted to talk to you about.” Glynda said as she turned around. “I’d be appreciated if you guys actually come rather than ditch on the spot.”

“Okay if you say so.” Vanoss shrugged.

“Not gonna lie though, I kind of want to ditch.” Wildcat mumbled.

“Come on Tyler, maybe we can find more content here than in Fortnite.” Terroriser said as he nudged Wildcat. 

“If it means that you will stop saying these shitty jokes, then fine.” Wildcat mumbled as he followed Glynda inside. 

Vanoss and the others laughed it off and decided to follow suit as well. They entered Beacon Tower, went up the two elevators into small groups, and finally reached the top, only to see Ozpin sitting in front of his table with a cup of coffee on his side. The biggest thing to notice when entering the room was that Basically was standing near the elevator and there was a huge holographic screen that was loading up something.

“There you guys- Jesus Christ Tyler, why are you-” Basically asked.

“Don’t worry about it Marcel.” Wildcat said as he was still bloody. 

“Okay so what is the main reason why we were brought here?” Vanoss asked.

“Well quite a few things.” Ozpin said as he looked at the screen.

Ozpin just stared at the screen further until face camera footage of a man appeared. The man had white military attire and notable black hair that was gelled back like crazy. He even had an odd metal portion near his forehead, which looked as if someone stuck a sticker on his face.

“So what is this? Futuristic Skype?” Vanoss asked.

“Discord is better anyways.” Moo mumbled. 

"But more importantly, why the fuck are we even here?" Wildcat asked.

Ozpin and Glynda just stared back at the man on the facecam footage, who just looked dumbfounded at the group in front of him. 

"Oz, this has to be a joke." The man said. 

"I hate to admit it James, but these guys are the ones that defeated Salem." Ozpin said.

"Jesus Christ how hard is it to believe that we killed Salem?" Vanoss asked. "It's not like we found the holy grail, we just killed a bitch and was done with it."

"Well considering one of your friends is covered in blood," Glynda said as she looked at Wildcat. "And the fact that you guys are as vulgar and immature as any typical delinquant, it would seem hard that you guys killed the equivalent of a demigod." 

Vanoss tried to raise his finger in protest before lowering it slowly, realizing that Glynda was not wrong. The more James looked at the group, the more it was hard to believe that they were the ones that killed Salem.

"My point exactly." James said.

Nogla said as he pulled out his Tool Gun, "I mean if you want proof, we can just-"

" **I think** that would be completely unnecessary, Mr.Nogla." Glynda said as she lowered his Tool Gun with her riding crop. 

"Okay fine. You won't believe us," Wildcat shrugged. "So why bring us here in the first place?"

"Well two things really." Ozpin said as he stood up. "For one, James wanted to see the so called 'heroes' of Remnant so I did what he promised, despite not promising positive results."

Moo, Terroriser, and Basically laughed a bit at the slightly empty promise that Ozpin had with James, as if he just trolled him at this very moment.

"But the most important thing," Ozpin continued as he glared at James. "James, if you and your me see any sort of activity that these men do, regardless of legal or illegal, try your best to not arrest them on sight and only focus on cleaning up."

"WHAT?!" James exclaimed.

"Oh shit?" Vanoss added. 

"Ozpin, you know you have no authority to call down such an order." James said. "Giving them unauthorized diplomatic immunity just like that?! How do you think the citizens will react to this? How much fear will this might attract the Grmm?!"

"James, there is a reason why I emphasized the word 'try'." Ozpin said. "Due to the nature of these men, there is no doubt that some actions they do will cause some...collateral damage. All I ask is you try to not arrest them on sight or put a bounty on their head."

"This is insane Ozpin! You're just going to make my men damage control?!" James asked.

"To be fair, some military forces are kind of like damage control." Vanoss shrugged. 

"James," Ozpin said. "After what these men did, it's only fair that they have at least some compensation. Besides would you rather be minor damage control to these guys, or do you want to have them turn into our worst enemy?"

James looked at Vanoss and the others, only to see just how goofy they looked. But thinking about it, they were not really anything to scoff at. If they truly were the same people that Ozpin described and the ones who killed Salem, then who knows what kind of power they have.

"Oz...you're taking quite the risk." James mumbled. "But only if these men don't do anything too stupid." 

"Please, we're not that stupid." Vanoss said as he waved it off. 

"Um, speaking of damage control, that won't seem that big of a problem." Moo said as he pulled out a rocket launcher and blew up a few windows. However, the windows were repaired immediately before any debris can fall. "After all, if we destroy things, we can always just reset the map."

James raised one brow at the absurdity of what he just saw. Pulling a rocket launcher out of nowhere? Fixing things in the blink of an eye? There is no doubt that this is no Semblance.

"Well that makes things easier for you, right James?" Ozpin asked.

"Ugh…" James groaned as he ended the call.

"Geez, what a party pooper." Delirious said.

"I mean, that was nice of you to call the fucking military for immunity, but okay." Vanoss shrugged.

"If it makes your job slightly easier and if it stops you guys from doing terrorist acts, then I really don't mind the trouble." Ozpin shrugged. 

"I mean, Brian's name is literally the Terroriser, so no promises." Moo said as the group chuckled a bit.

"Look I swear, I'm not a terrorist." Terroriser said. 

"I'll just take your word on that." Ozpin mumbled. "But there are a few things I want to ask you guys, just as some precautions if you have plans of staying here."

"Okay terms and service." Nogla said.

"First, never mention Salem to anyone in this world besides us." Ozpin said. "No ordinary citizen is aware of her existence to begin with so its best if you don't bring it up." 

"Makes sense. Last thing I want is to be emitted to an asylum." Terroriser said.

"Second, do not try to instill fear on the people of Remnant, even if it is a joke to you guys." Ozpin said.

"Well, there goes any sort of skits involving Night Owl or Batman." Vanoss mumbled. 

"Or Batcoon." Delirious said. 

"Mr.Delirious! Using a racist term so irresponsibly!" Glynda said as she slapped him with her riding crop. 

"Ow, fine no superhero alias for this place." Delirious mumbled.

"Surprised you decided to do something for the racist jokes just now rather than before." Basically shrugged.

"Well, I was probably unconscious since your antics keep making me faint." Glynda mumbled. 

"Sounds like a 'you problem'." Wildcat said as everyone laughed afterwards.

"Okay but why no fear?" Nogla asked.

"Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, especially fear." Ozpin answered. "A bunch of men defying the laws of logic while holding dangerous weapons would easily instill fear to people."

"Well damn. So much so social experiment jokes." Terroriser mumbled. 

"And finally, a key rule when it comes to managing things from different worlds: Don't mention you guys are from another world unless you truly trust them." Ozpin said. "Again, this information can instill fear into people should you slip your tongue."

"Please we don't even have friends in this world, so it's not like it matters." Wildcat mumbled. 

"You don't even have friends in the real world, so it's not like that matters." Terroriser said as the group just lost it in laughter.

"Wow fuck you too Brian." Wildcat mumbled.

"Who knows? If I were to be honest, some friends in your group are not really the brightest in the bunch…" Ozpin said as he stared at Delirious.

"HEY?! WHY ME?!" Delirious exclaimed.

"Remember the library, young man?" Glynda asked.

"Oh shit. You're right." Delirious said as he silenced himself, much to his friend's amusement.

"That seems like the basic ground rules for your little visit in Remnant." Ozpin said. "Any questions?"

"Uh yeah, just one." Vanoss said. "Are we allowed to use Beacon as a place to chill and shit?"

"Honestly, as long as you don't destroy the place, I don't have a problem with it." Glynda responded. 

"Unfortunately, our dorms don't have any vacant space, so you would have to find another place to sleep over time." Ozpin said.

"Don't worry, sleep isn't a factor since we can always just, well log off." Wildcat shrugged.

"Even better."

"And yeah, is that all?" Vanoss asked. 

"That is pretty much it." Ozpin answered. "If you guys need any questions on anything, you are free to ask me anything."

"Alright, which is probably never." Vanoss said as he walked towards the elevator and descended down. Again, there is something amusing about Vanoss or the others showing no fucks about the situation whatsoever.

"Well! Guess that's it guys. We can finally leave and do whatever." Wildcat said as everyone in the group made their way towards the elevator and left.

* * *

Glynda sighed as she walked towards Ozpin and just stared at him.

“Ozpin, what were you thinking?!” Glynda exclaimed. “Asking for their immunity, and allowing them to run around freely? Look I get it, they defeated Salem and you wanted to compensate them. But giving them **that** much freedom in the world of Remnant seems a bit too much. Last I checked, they weren’t the most responsible people, especially with what they did back at the library, and most recently, the dining hall.” 

“I understand the risk I am taking, and believe me when I say that trust these people completely. But if they were as immature as you say they were, then they would have destroyed this academy by now.” Ozpin said as he sipped from his cup of coffee. “Glynda, like I told you about them, they are only here to gather content for their little gaming channel. While you may think that these people are immature, loud, and troublemaking, a keen eye would know that they only act like this because they’re only here to make things fun for themselves. Being too serious 24/7 would just bore them and their audience. However, they can be serious if they want to, they just choose not to.”

“And you think that justifies your choice to make Remnant their playground?” 

“They may act irresponsible at times, but they will be serious and act accordingly. Just look at what BasicallyIDoWrk did back at the library and, according to one of the student witnesses, what Wildcat did in the dining hall. They could’ve easily left it as it was, or even made things worse. But they decided to, at the very least, make it up and try to clean up what mess they have left. Basically could’ve left those students to die or Wildcat could’ve left Taiyang unconscious, but no they decided to clean it up themselves. Well, kind of clean it up. So, if they’re going to clean up the mess they have made, why not just let them search for their content?” 

Glynda, despite being slightly convinced by this stupid sense of logic, can’t help but shake her head in disapproval. However, she knew that there was no going back to this one choice. 

“You’re not going to back down, are you?” Glynda asked.

“Of course. They did humanity a huge favor and deserve some time to relax.” He responded as he stood up from his desk. “Let them get the content they came to Remnant for. Perhaps the longer they stay here, the more they might get on your good side. They have gotten on mine after all.”

Ozpin entered the elevator as Glynda joined right beside him. She was still unconvinced at Ozpin’s argument, but knew she had no power to do anything about it anyways. So she decided to shrug it off for now and forget about it. 


	6. GMod Hide and Seek: Test Round

Vanoss and the others just gathered up outside and just planned what to do next. Planning was taking longer than expected since there were no locations they knew that could work for decent content.

“Okay, any ideas?” Vanoss asked the group.

“I don’t fucking know. You’re the one that wanted to stay here.” Wildcat shrugged.

“Technically, staying here was my idea, but okay.” Moo mumbled.

“Alright, how about we do the most basic game mode of Hide and Seek?” Nogla asked. 

“Hide and Seek in this place doesn’t seem that bad.” Delirious said.

“I don’t know though, this place seems a bit too big for a whole game of Hide and Seek.” Vanoss said.

“Well we can always try the different sectors, like the giant lecture hall building.” Basically said as he pointed to the direction of Beacon Tower.

“This place has lecture halls?” Nogla asked, as Moo just chuckled a bit.

“Yeah because the academy would obviously not have lecture halls.” Moo pointed out.

“Not gonna lie, I kind of forgot this was an academy.” Nogla said as everyone just laughed.

“Okay well ANYWAYS! This place has lecture halls and they are located north right behind Beacon Tower.” Basically said.

“How do you know this?” Delirious asked.

“Well, while you guys were too busy with finding Wildcat, I was done patching shit up and explored a bit.” Basically answered.

“Yeah, while you guys were too busy, finger poppin’ each others assholes, I decided to explore the map.” Vanoss added as Basically laughed. 

“Alright, so Hide and Seek it is?” Terroriser asked. 

“Pretty much. Yeah.” Everyone said in agreement. 

“Okay, then let’s get started.” Vanoss said as he walked ahead, prompting everyone to follow suit. 

“Luckily, it’s like almost midnight here in Remnant so we don’t have to worry about students popping up. I mean, I think it's midnight.” Delirious said.

“Delirious, you know if you say that, a student will pop up eventually.” Wildcat mumbled.

“You don’t know that!” Delirious exclaimed.

“Fine, but you owe me $200 if it happens.”

“Deal!” 

“Delirious, you definitely lost that deal…” Terroriser mumbled under his breath.

The crew eventually reached the lecture halls and started setting up their little game of Hide and Seek. The main hub area was the main entrance of the classroom as it led to a gigantic hallway that had doors leading to the lecture halls. Like most normal games of GMod Hide and Seek, everyone in the group wore blue shirts to indicate that they were a hider. 

**Round 1**

“Okay, guess we’re going with the basic outfits then.” Terroriser mumbled.

“Hey, it’s better than nothing. Maybe once we get a bit comfortable with this place, we can use more model mods.” Vanoss said. 

“Sounds fair. So who’ll be the seeker?” Basically asked. Just as Basically said this, his shirt immediately changed to orange, indicating that he was the seeker.

“Oh shit. Marcel’s the seeker. Run!” Vanoss said as he ran down the hall.

Besides Marcel, everyone ran down the hall and started trying to find any sort of hiding spot. 

Delirious and Nogla decided to run towards the first lecture hall and hide under one of the tables. Despite it being the most basic spot, they decided to go with it anyways.

Moo stayed near the entrance of the lecture hall and hid right beside the entrance doors, slightly hidden in plain sight. 

Wildcat ran past the lecture hall Delirious and Nogla were in and decided to hide behind one of the doors leading to one of the halls. 

Vanoss decided to be a bit creative, climbed up one of the desks of the lecture hall, and just stood on top of the edge of the chalkboard. Despite being in plain sight, his location was slightly unreachable unless someone actually tried mimicking the same jumps he did.

As for Terroriser, he simply jumped door after door, wall edge after wall edge until he reached a small ceiling ornament he can stand on. It was such a “Terroriser Hiding Spot”, it wasn't even funny. 

The alarm rang as Basically started his search for everyone. Like any usual game mode of Hide and Seek, he had 3 minutes to search for everyone. 

“Alright fuckers! Where you at!” Basically shouted as he ran down the hallway. Despite it only being the first 10 seconds, Basically walked down a few more halls and found Wildcat hiding behind a door. “Oh, you thought you were sneaky, you little bitch?”

“GODDAMMIT! ALREADY?!” Wildcat exclaimed as he was now a seeker. 

“Come on Tyler, they should be down here.” Basically said as he ran down the hall, prompting Wildcat to follow. 

As Basically and Wildcat ran down the hall, Terroriser, who was seen just above them just snickered quietly. Not only that, but Moo used this chance to run down the nearest lecture hall, which was in the same one that Vanoss was in.

“Oh hey.” Moo said as he looked up.

“Yo, what’s up?” Vanoss said as he looked down at Moo. “So uh...you just going to chill here?”

“Probably.” Moo answered as he went underneath the desk that was in front of Vanoss. 

As they chilled in the main lecture hall, Basically and Wildcat reached the lecture hall that Delirious and Nogla were in and caught them with ease. Not really a surprise seeing as it was the nearest room to the entrance.

"Oh wha? How did we get caught?" Nogla asked. 

"You guys had the most basic hiding spot. Fucking kindergarden ass just hiding under the table." Wildcat said as he just looked at their stupid spot. 

"Now where is the rest of these fuckers?" Basically said as he ran towards the hall once more.

Running towards the hall and to the adjacent lecture hall, Basically eventually saw Vanoss at the top of the blackboard.

“Really Evan?” Basically asked.

“What? What did I do?” Vanoss asked.

Basically ran towards Vanoss and tried jumping so he could tag him. However, every time Basically jumped, so did Vanoss, making all of the effort obsolete. Meanwhile, Brock, who was still under the table, was just snickering at the fact that Basically was totally oblivious to his whereabouts, despite being right in front of him.

“Goddammit Evan! Get caught already!” Basically said as he kept jumping up. 

“Haha, you can’t get me.” Vanoss said as he kept jumping. 

As Basically was too busy getting Vanoss, Wildcat just looked underneath the desk and caught Moo immediately, scaring him a bit in the process.

“Dammit Marcel, while you were too busy with Evan, Brock was just hiding right behind your ass.” Wildcat said, as Basically turned around.

“Oh shit?” Basically asked.

“DISTRACTION!” Vanoss said as he jumped off the blackboard and ran towards the exit. However, his escape was short-lived since Delirious and Nogla were waiting at the front, catching him immediately. “Dammit!”

“Aw, thought you were sneaky there, you little owl?” Wildcat teased as Vanoss chuckled. “Alright all that’s left is...Terroriser. Fuck…”

The whole seeker group walked out towards the hallway and kept looking for Terroriser. There was 30 seconds left on the clock and the group has yet to find any trace of him whatsoever. The seekers were still completely oblivious to Terroriser’s location as the latter just laughed from a distance as he looked down at them. But just like that…

**Hiders Win!**

“Dammit! Where the fuck was he?” Wildcat said before looking up, only to see Terroriser standing on the smallest ceiling ornament ever. 

“Goddammit Brian!” Basically said as Terroriser just laughed at them.

“YEAH BOY! LET’S GO!” Terroriser exclaimed as he jumped down.

“Even in a whole fucking world, rely on Brain to find a fucking ‘Terroriser Spot’ and camp the whole match.” Wildcat said as Terroriser and Vanoss just chuckled.

“How the fuck did you even get up there?” Nogla asked.

“Eh, you don’t need to know.” Terroriser responded. 

“Fuck it. Next Round!” Basically shouted.

**Round 2**

With Wildcat now the seeker, everyone scattered and started finding hiding spots.

Delirious decided to do what Vanoss did and jumped on top of a blackboard. However, his plan was changed immediately once Basically appeared.

“Hey. Delirious. Follow me, I know a spot.” Basically said as he ran to the other hall, prompting Delirious to follow.

“Marcel, where is this spot?” Vanoss asked.

“Here. In this hall.” Vanoss said as everyone entered a lecture hall labelled “Peter Port”. “I remember passing by here and seeing a button, but I never knew what it did.”

“Alright, only one way to find out.” Moo said as he pressed the button under the table.

The button was pressed and a small hatch in front of the teacher’s table. The mere sight of this hidden hatch just made Vanoss and Moo giddy like a schoolgirl. 

“Yo, Tyler’s never going to find this.” Vanoss said as he hopped inside the hatch. 

"Sweet." Nogla said as he hopped in as well.

Everyone else followed suit and hopped into the hatch. The hatch slowly closed as Vanoss and the others were in a big cellar that had numerous metal locked boxes. Once they settled in, the alarm rang as Wildcat started searching.

"This is the best hiding spot so far." Delirious said as he just hid behind a box.

"Okay but can I just ask something: What is a dungeon doing in a lecture hall?" Moo asked as Vanoss chuckled.

"Yeah I was wondering that too." Vanoss chuckled.

"It’s one of the teacher’s sex fetish dungeon. This is where they keeps all the bitches at.” Basically said.

“Yeah. This is the punishment for failing students.” Nogla said, silencing everyone before they bursted into laughter. 

“Oh god.” Vanoss laughed. 

“I think you should have that checked up then.” Terroriser said.

“Then what is with all of these metal boxes then?” Delirious asked.

“This is obviously where they keep all the sex toys Delirious.” Nogla said, prompting Delirious to step away from them. 

“Fucking hell, can we stop with the sex dungeon shit, you fucking perverts?” Terroriser asked.

“Hey Brian, what’s that white stuff you stepped on?” Moo asked as he chuckled.

“OH FUCK YOU!” Terroriser said as he jumped a bit.

Everyone just shared a laugh as they kept joking on the context of whatever the significance of this cellar was. Even though the boxes shook a bit, the group didn’t really mind as they were too busy laughing. Despite the laughter being loud on their end, it looked as if Wildcat did not notice 

Speaking of Wildcat, he was running around everywhere finding the group to no avail. He ran around the whole lecture building, hall to hall, door to door, one hallway to another until he was out of time. Once the hiders heard the alarm once more, they exited the cellar and ran towards the hallway.

**Hiders Win!**

“YEAH! WE WON!” Vanoss said as he jumped in glee.

“Where the fuck were you guys?!” Wildcat asked. 

"The stupid hatch that was in this hall." Basically said as he showed Wildcat the hatch. 

"Hatch? Wha-" He asked before entering the hall with the cellar. "OH YOU SWEATY FUCKERS!"

Everyone can't help as Wildcat raged at the sight of such a stupid spot. 

"I'm surprised you didn't see the button." Delirious asked.

"Yeah because I will notice the fucking button that was underneath a table." Wildcat exclaimed as everyone continued to laugh. "Just...GOD HOW DID YOU FUCKERS FIND A SPOT LIKE THIS ALREADY?!"

"You just need to get good." Nogla shrugged. 

Wildcat raged once more,"YOU FU- you know what, just start the next round…"

* * *

Somewhere near the lecture halls, the student dormitory lies just west of the building, where most of the students should be sleeping by now. There were still a handful of students who stayed up all night just to goof off or socialize. 

One of these groups were none other than Team STRQ. Summer and Taiyang were just on their Scrolls while the other two members were snoozing on the bed 

"So uh, what did Ozpin say about the stranger?" Summer asked.

"All he said was 'Don't worry about it' and 'You're a Hunter, you should expect this stuff'. Just a bunch of stupid crap…" He responded.

"Did you get in trouble though?" 

"No. Not really."

"Then it doesn't seem that bad." 

Taiyang rolled his eyes and just kept browsing through his Scroll while Summer did the exact same thing. Their little session was cut a bit short once they heard the sound of laughing and screaming outside the window.

"By the Gods, why are students so loud at this time?" Taiyang mumbled.

Summer looked out the window, only to hear that the laughing was quite faint, as if it was nowhere near the vicinity. However, what she saw was the lecture halls lit up from the distance. She asked, "Um, aren't the lecture halls usually turned off?"

"Yeah. Why?" Taiyang asked.

Summer dragged Taiyang to the window via the neck and pointed at the lecture halls. Seeing them lit up, Taiyang was a bit suspicious on who was there.

"I mean, it can probably be a teacher." Taiyang said.

"What kind of teacher goes to the hall at 3:00 AM in the freaking morning?" Summer asked. "What if it's a break-in?"

"You just want an excuse to just check on what's going on there, do you?" 

"Yes! I mean...no! Maybe...probably." Summer mumbled. "Look, let's just check and see if everything is alright there." 

"Well can we try to bring Qrow and Raven then?" Taiyang asked.

"Sure, I'll go wake up-" Summer said while hesitating towards Raven. "...Actually, let's just check on Qrow."

Taiyang nodded and shook Qrow a bit. 

"Qrow. Qrow! Wake up!" Taiyang said as Qrow mumbled quietly.

“Ugh, come on man. It’s still so dark outside…” Qrow mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Qrow, there’s someone in the lecture halls. We have to check it out!”

“And where is the part where I’m involved?” 

“You- Ugh forget it…” Taiyang mumbled as he left Qrow alone, who just went back to sleep.”Looks like we’re doing it without them.” 

“Don’t worry. We should be fine.” Summer said as she opened the door. “Come on, if we leave now, we should be able to see who is there.”

“Got it.” Taiyang responded as he followed Summer.

* * *

**Round 5**

Now with Vanoss as the seeker, everyone ran down the halls and hid away. 

Moo, Wildcat, and Delirious ran down one hall and hid behind a couple of desks. It was pretty basic, but they didn’t really give a shit about the hiding spot quality anymore. 

Basically, Nogla, and Terroriser on the other hand, decided to go down to the cellar. This time, they decided to push one of the metal boxes so it blocks out the entrance of the cellar. 

“Yo, Evan is never going to get us now.” Terroriser said as the alarm went off. 

"Yeah, he never gonna get us." Nogla said as he stopped pushing the box.

Since he was aware of the spot already, Vanoss immediately ran to the hatch location and tried to open the door. He pressed the button a few times until he saw the doors jamming a bit.

"What the?" He thought.

"Yeah! Try opening the door now Evan!" Basically taunted.

"Oh you motherf-"

Vanoss started button mashing repeatedly as the hatch kept on jamming. To make sure the hatch doesn't fully open, Nogla and Basically pushed more metal boxes to block the way. This went on for a good minute until Vanoss just gave up.

"You know what? Fuck this, I'll just look for the others." Vanoss said as he ran out of the room.

With the deed done, Basically, Nogla, and Terroriser decided to rest a bit and regain their stamina after that slightly intense struggle.

On the other side of the spectrum, Wildcat and Moo just ran to the end of the classroom as Vanoss entered.

"Wait, where are y'all going?" Delirious asked before getting caught by Vanoss and screaming a bit.

"Away from you, you fuck." Wildcat said.

Delirious, who was now a seeker, helped Vanoss pincer the two hiders, forcing Wildcat and Moo to jump over the desks and run away. 

"Goddammit! Get back here!" Vanoss shouted as he jumped over the desks row by row. 

Wildcat and Moo sprinted out of the lecture hall and into the hallway, giving them a bit more space than before. Using this chance, they ran to the hatch that was slightly jammed and tried to squeeze through. Terroriser and Nogla pushed the metal box out of the way and had them drop inside. 

"Ey! We made it." Moo said.

Just as he said this, Vanoss was able to slip his arm in and tag Moo, now turning him into a seeker. The hatch was now silent as everyone just awkwardly stared at each other.

"So uh...yeah." Moo mumbled before tagging everyone else. 

"Wow, so much for making it through, huh?" Wildcat mumbled. 

**Seekers Win!**

"Just the cold dead stare that Moo had when he was caught was just priceless as fuck." Basically chuckled.

"Okay! I think that's it for that round." Vanoss said as the hatch opened normally. "Now let's just-"

As Vanoss turned around, he just saw Summer and Taiyang peeking out of the entrance and staring at them. Wildcat and the others peeked out of the hatch and just saw the two students staring at them.

"Oh shit. Students." Vanoss mumbled.

"WAIT IT'S THAT FUCKER!" Wildcat and Taiyang said as he pointed at each other. 

"Hello." Nogla waved at Summer, who just waved back. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Taiyang exclaimed 

"None of your business, blondie!" Wildcat responded. 

The two slowly got into each others face and glared at each other, ready to brawl any moment now. Wildcat even spawned some boxing gloves to know he was ready to throw down. However, their little huddle was interrupted as Summer and Moo tried to separate the two of them.

"Hold on Tyler, don't go beating up a student...again." Moo mumbled.

"Taiyang, don't start another fight…" Summer mumbled. 

"Oh no. You know this fucker is up to something. And he even brought some friends along too!" Taiyang said. 

"Okay that is totally presumptuous of you, but we ain't here to do shit." Wildcat said.

"So what the hell are you doing in our lecture halls?!"

"We're here to play games and shit duh!" 

"OH BULLSHIT!" Taiyang exclaimed.

The bickering between the two continued until Basically proceeded to aim his revolver towards the ceiling and shoot above, creating a loud ringing noise that silenced the two of them.

"Alright you two, calm the fuck down." Basically said.

Taiyang scoffed and said, "Yeah like I'm going to listen-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CRACKER!" Basically exclaimed. The loud tone Basically had silenced Taiyang completely. 

"Okay, for what my friend was going to say, we can explain more specifically why we're here." Vanoss said. "We are-"

"Here to play some Hide and Seek." Delirious interrupted, prompting Vanoss and the others to facepalm.

"Yeah, whatever he said." Vanoss shrugged. 

Summer and Taiyang were a bit confused at that statement and tilted their heads. Taiyang wanted to question it, but Summer was just a second quicker and started talking.

"Hide and Seek? But doesn't that seem a bit...childish to play?" Summer asked.

"Meh, it's more like Tag, but it just sounds better." Nogla said.

"Okay, same thing. But why play it here, and why play it at all?" Summer asked.

"Well first of all, we were here for a while since we had to talk to Ozpin about shit." Vanoss answered. "Second, Hide and Seek is pretty fun, especially with how we play it. Kind of like, Intense Tag."

"Want to play with us?" Nogla asked.

"Okay first off Nogla, that just sounds really creepy. Sorry if that sounded creepy." Terroriser said as he looked at Summer. "Second-"

"This rude ass boy doesn't deserve shit." Wildcat interrupted, angering Taiyang a bit. 

"Ignore that dumbass, okay?" Terroriser said as he waved Wildcat off. "What I was going to say is that it's like 3 AM in the morning and you two need to get some sleep." 

"Besides, what are you guys even doing up so late?" Nogla asked.

"We...uh...were just curious about what was all the commotion over here, seeing as we heard you guys all the way from our dormitory." Summer responded.

"I see." Basically said before looking at Wildcat, Delirious, and Taiyang. "See fuckers? Compromise is the way to go and not fucking violence."

"WAIT, WHAT DID I DO?!" Delirious asked.

"Library Delirious…" Basically mumbled.

"Oh shit right." Delirious said as he chuckled.

"Anyways, you guys go scram and let us just do whatever, okay?" Terroriser said.

"Wait, but what if-" Summer asked.

"Do you guys want me to report to Ozpin that you broke curfew?" Terroriser asked, prompting Summer to gulp in fear.

"Uh...no sir." 

"Okay good. Just leave and we won't tell him." 

Summer nodded and dragged Taiyang out of the lecture halls, leaving the group be. Wildcat was still kind of pissed about the whole thing, but he was able to calm himself a bit.

"Freshman. So submissive at times…" Terroriser said.

"Nah teenagers. They really stupid." Basically said as everyone chuckled a bit.

The chuckling from the group was immediately diminished as they just stared at Delirious.

"Goddammit Delirious. Why did you say we were playing Hide and Seek?" Vanoss mumbled. 

"What's wrong with that?" Delirious asked.

"Dude, if you say shit like that, they'd get suspicious with us! What the hell kind of grown man plays Hide and Seek?" Basically asked.

"Us." Nogla mumbled as Moo chuckled.

"You're not wrong." Moo said.

"God, just be thankful that Brian helped us out of that shit and got them to run off…" Wildcat mumbled. 

"Your welcome." Terroriser mumbled.

The group stayed silent for a few moments as they just awkwardly stared at each other. 

"So uh...what now?" Vanoss asked.

"Well, we log off and go to sleep ourselves." Wildcat said as he logged off, popping out of existence in the process.

"Alright. Same time Wednesday?" Vanoss asked.

"Eh sure." Everyone said in agreement.

"Okay, good to go." Vanoss said as he logged off himself.

"Oh by the way Delirious, you owe me $200." Wildcat said as he popped in and out of existence.

"Wait why- OH SHIT! FUCK!" Delirious exclaimed as he logged off, knowing he lost the bet.

Chuckling a bit, everyone followed suit and logged off as well, leaving no trace of their existence.

* * *

Summer and Taiyang reached their room and just settled back in. Despite the discovery, they were still a bit underwhelmed at how little they knew.

"Okay, just what the hell are those people?" Taiyang asked.

"I know right? They act kind of immature and yet they have connections to Ozpin?" Summer asked. "That's kind of odd…"

"Still, I doubt that pig bastard is friends with Ozpin."

"Then again, most of them seem pretty cool. The one guy with the shades and leather jacket was cool and the man with the rainbow tank top and mohawk was nice. Even that so called 'Nogla' guy was kind of friendly." 

"I'm still wary about them." Taiyang mumbled as he slid into bed.

"Who knows? We can ask Ozpin about it later." Summer shrugged before going to bed as well.

"And if we don't get anything?"

"Then we don't get anything. Simple as that."

Taiyang rolled his eyes and just drifted to sleep, with Summer doing the same thing shortly after. 


	7. GMod Walking Simulator: Vale City

Somewhere in the afternoon of the next day, Summer and Taiyang decided to head to Ozpin's office after class to discuss the events that have happened. They waited inside the elevator as it ascended upward.

"We better get answers for some of this." Taiyang mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Look, all we're here to confirm is if Ozpin even knows any of those guys or if they're just a bunch of delinquents." Summer said.

"I'm betting on the latter…" 

"30 Lien for the former." Summer smirked. 

“Deal.”

The elevator eventually reached the top floor as Summer and Taiyang entered Ozpin’s office. Luckily, it was only Ozpin who was present in the room, instead of Glynda and himself. Likely due to the fact that Glynda tends to not have good first impressions for new students.

“So...here you guys are. Welcome back.” Ozpin said as he sipped from his cup of coffee. “So before we start on why you’re here in the first place, how are you feeling Taiyang?” 

“I’m...uh a bit fine now. Thanks for asking?” Taiyang responded as he scratched his head. 

“Good. So what brings you guys here?” Ozpin asked.

“Well, speaking of the incident from yesterday, we saw the person who caused it in the lecture halls last night, alongside some friends of his.” Summer answered. “We were just wondering if...well you knew any of them, seeing as that’s what they said to us.”

“If I were to be honest, I do know them.” Ozpin answered as the two just looked at him in disbelief. “They’re actually a bunch of colleagues of mine that are here on a small world tour around Remnant. They may be close acquaintances, but most of them tend to have a carefree nature to a fault. So whenever you see them, don’t expect serious business and definitely expect some minor misbehavior.”

“And you’re not going to do anything about it?” Taiyang asked.

“Unless they do anything major, then there really is no reason to just apprehend them.” Ozpin responded. “They haven’t really done any lasting damage.”

“I beg to differ…” Taiyang mumbled.

“So what? You’re just going to tell us to just ignore any sort of actions they do?” Summer asked.

“Unfortunately so…” Ozpin responded.

“Well, dammit.” Summer mumbled. “Guess the only thing to do is just watch them do their thing…”

“Speaking of which,” Ozpin said as he glared at them. “What were they doing in the lecture halls?”

“Oh, just playing a game of Hide and Seek.” Summer answered.

“Hide and Seek?” Ozpin asked as he raised one brow. “Well that sounds like something they would do…” 

“Is there any reason why they did this tour besides just doing whatever?” Summer asked.

“Unfortunately, I can’t enclose any details about their so-called tour as that is classified.” Ozpin answered. “If you want to know, you have to ask them yourself, which is easier said than done.” 

“Well there goes that question.” Summer mumbled. 

“Is there anything else you two had in mind?” Ozpin asked.

“Not really.” Summer responded. “I guess all we can do now is head back to the dorm and rest.”

Ozpin stood up and stared out the window. He said, “You go do that. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Summer and Taiyang nodded as they walked towards the elevator and left Ozpin’s office. As they waited inside, Summer couldn't help but nudge Taiyang’s shoulder. 

“I’ll accept my Lien upfront please.” She said as she smiled.

“Goddammit…” 

“You know, I kind of wonder what those guys are doing right now?” 

“Why is that?”

“I mean, they just did Hide and Seek the last time we saw them. What other stupid thing will they be doing next?”

* * *

It was the next day and the group, now in Vale, were roaming around the streets and just exploring around. Their first impressions of the town were...actually not that bad. Despite the lack of any shopping centres, there were still individual stores that looked interesting to look at, whether it would be game stores, electronic stores, or...well there were a lot of stores to say the least.

“ALRIGHT! WELCOME TO...uh what’s the name of this place again?” Vanoss asked as he stared at the group.

“Vale. It’s Vale.” Terroriser corrected.

“Alright. Welcome to Vale city!” Vanoss exclaimed. “We are here to explore this place a bit more and maybe learn more about Remnant itself. Unfortunately Wildcat cannot join us today.”

“Yeah because he is too busy playing fucking Fortnite and didn’t want to hop on Gmod.” Basically said. 

"And because of this, we will spend most of the time just exploring and doing shit since we don't have the full group here." Terroriser said.

"Although we could include Ohm, Anthony, and Scott, Lui, and Bryce but we don't have the budget for that." Vanoss mumbled as everyone chuckled.

"IF THIS VIDEO GETS 10000 LIKES! WE'LL DRAG THOSE PEOPLE TO GMOD!" Basically shouted as Vanoss chuckled. 

"Man, imagine having a budget on Youtube. Can't relate." Moo said as Basically laughed.

"Well that's why you gotta resort to dick sucking." Nogla said as the sound of a record scratching silenced the group.

"I still see you still have to resort to dick sucking for secondary income Nogla." Vanoss chuckled.

"Still surprised how that was your first option for secondary income." Delirious laughed.

Basically walked in front of the group and swung his crowbar around.

"ALRIGHT! To cover more ground, we'll all split into three groups, now that Wildcat is not here." Basically exclaimed. "I'll go with Terroriser."

"Thank you. Not with Nogla this time." Terroriser mumbled.

"Delirious, you go with Evan. And Brock, you go with Nogla." Basically finished off.

"Alright. Looks like I'll be the first one to get arrested, seeing as I have a fucking Jason ripoff following me." Vanoss said as he walked off. 

Delirious simply chuckled and followed right behind Vanoss.

"Okay and I guess we'll just go this way." Basically smiled as he walked the opposite direction.

Terroriser, Moo, and Nogla followed their respective group and started exploring the city of Vale once more.

* * *

Vanoss decided that the first thing he would do is check out the library for the sweet free knowledge. And also because he can use this chance for Delirious to learn not to sound like a dumbass in awkward situations.

"Okay Delirious. You know what we're here for?" Vanoss asked.

"Ah yes! We are here to get knowledge!" Delirious exclaimed.

"Yes! We must gather knowledge on the world of Remnant and not make you sound like a fucking idiot." 

"Yes...wait hold on."

Vanoss chuckled at the realization Delirious had at the moment.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Vanoss said as he walked toward some bookshelves.

"Alright!" Delirious exclaimed.

"Shut the fuck up!" A random passerby shouted at Delirious from a distance.

"No you shuch up!" Delirious responded as he followed Vanoss.

* * *

Terroriser and Basically, being the ones most knowledgeable about Remnant thanks to the power of Google, they decided to check not as relevant places like the electronic stores.

"Alright Brian, let's go check out the game store and see what sick titles are out." Basically said. 

"Yes. Bootleg Gamestop. Let's just hope you can trade properly and not get lint in return." Terroriser said as he entered the store. 

The game store was...surprisingly similar to a typical Gamestop store, with the only difference being that everything is just black and white. and filled to the brim with holograms. It was filled with games, consoles, Scrolls, and even miscellaneous merchandise like shirts, figures, and posters. 

"Damn this looks pretty gucci so far." Basically said as he looked around. 

"Yeah everything is not overpriced as all fuck." Terroriser said. 

Basically and Terroriser kept walking down the store and eventually saw a handful of posters. They were pretty basic, whether it would be the moon of Remnant, cool art of Grimm, or even the unknown Grimm Reaper. However, the thing that caught the two's attention were an odd "boy band" poster for a group called the "Achieve Men"

"Oh hey look. It's Achievement Hunter." Terroriser said. 

"Oh shit they-" Basically said as he bursted into laughter as he stared at a chibi version of the poster called "Achibi-Men". "Oh my god, Jeremy as a fucking chibi."

"Yeah good for you to remind me that you played with him." Terroriser mumbled. "I could've used that coverage…"

"Next time, you just gotta slide into their DMs, you know." Basically said. "Still, kind of odd that a Rooster Teeth style poster would be in this world."

"Hold up. There has to be a reason why." Terroriser said as he pulled out his phone for Google. "Let's see the wiki again…"

"Goddammit Terroriser." Basically chuckled. "Stop Googling shit! That just ruins the fun of this place."

"I NEED TO LOOK GOOD IN FRONT OF MY VIEWERS MARCEL!" Terroriser said as Basically chuckled. "Okay...blah blah blah RWBY. Blah blah- Oh that's why."

"Why?"

"So the world of Remnant is apparently the setting of a web series called RWBY. And Rooster Teeth is the creator of that series." Terroriser said. 

"So this was supposed to be the Achievement Hunters." Basically said. "Wow, talk about the most blatant self-promotion ever."

"More like an Easter Egg if we were to look outside of this place." Terroriser corrected.

"Damn, if only we got this kind of self-advertising…" Basically mumbled. 

"If you can, tell Achievement Hunter to give me a good note so they can collab." Terroriser said as Basically chuckled.

"Yeah and maybe perhaps they can slip an easter egg of us if we have the budget." Basically mumbled. 

"Oh sweet. And with that, my channel will gain a whopping 100 subscribers." Terroriser said. 

"Oh god." Basically smiled as he looked around the store a bit more.

* * *

Moo and Nogla just kept walking down the streets of Vale, mostly sightseeing on what the city has to offer. From their perspective, it was just okay, likely because there was nothing really that caught their attention. 

“You know, I was expecting this place to be a lot more high tech.” Nogla mumbled. 

"Yeah with a place like Beacon Tower, holograms, and stuff, this just looks like any suburban town." Moo added. 

"But on the bright side: No pollution." Nogla said as normal cars passed by and puffed out smoke.

"Um…"

"Oh son of a bitch. This place is ass." Nogla mumbled as he waved off the smoke. 

"Probably just this place, but maybe other places are fine." Moo shrugged. 

Moo and Nogla walked down the streets further, continuing their little sightseeing walk as they passed by numerous districts. They kept passing through store after store, building after building, street after street, and even then nothing has caught their interest besides maybe the club and gaming store. It was as if the two of them just circled the whole city of Vale without any progress whatsoever.

“For fock sake...this gives me no content whatsoever.” Nogla mumbled as his tone sounded slowly angry. “Now I can see why Terroriser is so fockin’ thirsty every video.”

“Well what else do you want us to do?” Moo asked.

As they walked down a plaza, they noticed a terribly boarded up entryway that was just present. Curious, they decided to approach and inspect it, only to be stopped by two Atlas soldiers that were guarding.

“Halt! Keep your distance from-” One Atlas soldier said.

“Yeah fock that.” Nogla said as he just put them in a stasis mode with his Tool Gun. 

Nogla pulled out the boards with his Physgun and just tossed them to who knows where, now leaving a gigantic yet dark tunnel in the middle of the plaza.

“Nogla! What are you doing?!” Moo exclaimed.

“Brock! I need at least something to do besides walk around and do shit! THIS ISN’T WALKING SIMULATOR 2020! I NEED CONTENT MOO!” Nogla answered as if he had completely lost it.

“Okay...just try to calm down and we can try to find something interesting in there or whatever…” Moo mumbled as he entered the tunnel. Nogla followed suit and entered the tunnel as well.

The two soldiers that were in stasis gained motion immediately, turned around to only to see the tunnel now open. 

“What the?!” One Atlas soldier said. “When did this open?!”

“Shoot, how are we going to board this up in time?!” The other Atlas soldier asked.

“Hurry! Request backup immediately!” 

“On it.”

* * *

Vanoss and Delirious, who were still in the library of Vale, were just chilling as they had a box of pizza right beside them.

“My god, you actually bought pizza.” Delirious chuckled. 

“Yup. Gotta make this...amazing...immersive content at least a bit interesting on my end.” Vanoss muffled as he ate a slice of pizza. “The pizza is pretty good though.” 

“Mind if I have a slice?”

“No.”

“Aw…”

All of a sudden, Basically and Terroriser spawned right beside the two of them, as if they used the “teleport to player” command in the console menu. Just from the look of their faces, they looked pretty bored. 

“Okay this place is fucking boring.” Basically mumbled.

“Yeah. GMod Walking Simulator in the title right there…” Terroriser mumbled. “This place is so boring, this video right now just looks like a Jake Paul video.”

“Oh Brian, we all know that would be too generous.” Vanoss chuckled.

“Oh shut up you...pizza eating bird.” Terroriser mumbled. 

“Look, is there any other thing we can do with this place besides walk around?” Basically asked.

“I don’t know. This seems pretty fine to me.” Delirious shrugged.

“BECAUSE YOU’RE JUST SITTING AROUND DOING JACK SHIT!” Basically exclaimed.

“Okay okay, calm down.” Vanoss said as he stood up. “Okay so it looks like the whole experiment of ‘walking around and exploring’ did not do us any favors. So maybe next time, we won't explore a place.”

“Yes.” Terroriser said.

“Good.” Basically added.

“So anyways, found any good places we can use as some starting ground?” Vanoss asked.

“Well...we can always use the warehouse district for maybe some Prop Hunt?” Terroriser asked. 

“Any good places for Death Run though?” Basically asked. 

“Meh, we can use the school again for Death Run. Maybe tomorrow?” Delirious asked.

“Eh, sure. Why not?” Basically shrugged. “Okay. So to sum it up: Fuck this city. We’re heading back to Beacon tomorrow.”

“Good. Now let’s find Nogla and Brock.” Terroriser said.

“Agreed.” Everyone said in slight unison.

“But maybe after I finish my pizza.” Vanoss said as he ate a slice, much to the group’s amusement. 

“Fine! AFTER Evan finishes his pizza, we look for the two of them.” Basically said.

* * *

Nogla and Moo walked further down the tunnel, exploring what looked like an abandoned train tunnel telling from the train tracks they were walking above. The fact that there were cobwebs and cracks littering the whole tunnel pretty much showed how old this tunnel was. That did not matter to Nogla since he was too busy looking around at the potential content he can get.

“See Brock? This is content. This can even be a Scary Map location in the future.” Nogla said as he looked around. 

“Nogla, but what if there are Grimm here?” Moo asked.

“We can just kill them Brock.” 

“Without gathering up any attention?” 

“Probably.” Nogla shrugged. 

“Freeze!” A voice said behind the two of them.

Nogla turned around and said, “Oh crap, it must be those-”

As he turned around, Nogla just saw Summer and a black haired man standing right behind them. Summer was aiming what seemed like a white rifle towards him while the man just pointed a cool looking sword towards them. The so-called rifle Summer had looked strikingly similar to Crescent Rose, only being slightly less bulky and more slim in comparison. 

“Oh hi there.” Moo waved.

“Oh! It’s you guys.” Summer said as she lowered her rifle.

“You know these clowns?” The man asked.

“Yeah. These are two of the guys Tai and I were talking about yesterday.” Summer said. 

The man glanced at Moo and Nogla before looking back at Summer. He responded, “These are the guys that played Hide and Seek?! They look older than us, and yet-”

“Honestly buddy, I wouldn’t question it.” Moo said.

“Hey, Hide and Seek is fun once you actually get the hang of it.” Nogla said.

“Sure it is…” The man mumbled.

“Look anyways, we just saw some men break through the abandoned railway and we just thought that it was someone dangerous. Luckily it was just you guys so, um...can you guys please return to safety so you make Qrow and my jobs easier? Maybe even get a good grade in the future?” Summer asked.

“But we want to explore this place.” Nogla said.

“But you’ll get killed if you go further.” Summer said. 

“Don’t worry. We can handle anything that comes to us.” Nogla said as he turned around and saw a Beowolf running towards him. “Like this black thing here.”

Without breaking a sweat, he pulled out a shotgun that just killed the Beowolf immediately. Instead of blowing up in any gory fashion like from any other Remnant weapon, it simply just laid there limp like some kind of Gmod ragdoll. 

“Okay yeah that’s great and all, but a simple shotgun won’t do anything against all the other Grimm that are likely down there.” Qrow said. 

“It’s alright.” Moo said as he walked towards Summer and the man. “We can handle what is ahead of us. All we’re here to do is explore, and I think my friend here can handle any sort of trouble that waits for us.”

Three more Beowolves lunged right behind Nogla and tried to surprise him with an ambush. However, without batting an eye, Nogla just pulled out his revolver and shot all three of them in the head behind his back, killing them instantly and blowing their heads apart. This definitely caught the attention of Qrow as he just stared at Nogla who just casually holstered the revolver.

“Okay Brock, can we just go and look around?” Nogla asked.

“Fine Nogla.” Moo said as he turned around, prompting Nogla to walk off. “Look anyways, it was nice to meet you guys, but we’re just going to go.”

“Alright.” Summer said. “But don’t say we didn’t warn you.”

Moo nodded and just ran ahead to catch up to Nogla. Summer smiled and turned around to head back to Vale, but got tugged by the cape by Qrow.

“Qrow?! What are you doing?” Summer said as she held her neck to get some air.

“We’re following them...I have a weird hunch about these...guys.” Qrow mumbled before dragging Summer by the cape.

“Wait! C-c-c-can you please let go?” Summer said as her face turned blue. 

Just like that, Qrow and Summer started tailing Nogla and Moo. 


	8. GMod Walking Simulator: Vale City Aftermath

Moo and Nogla continued walking further down the tunnel and gunned down numerous Grimm that just lunged towards them. The task was really easy for them, especially once they pulled out their submachine guns.

“You know, with a bit of touching up, we can probably make this a Scary Map.” Nogla said as he started gunning down the Grimm in front of him.

“Yeah this place is pretty spooky.” Moo said as he threw a grenade and killed numerous Beowolves. 

Nogla kept gunning ahead until he saw a gigantic horde of Grimm standing in front of him, almost in the triple digits. It was assorted with Beowolves, Ursas, Nevermores, Boarbatusks, and even some Creeps. 

“Looks like we hit a roadblock.” Moo said.

“Don’t worry. I got this.” Nogla said as he pulled out the Super AK.

With just a hold of the trigger, Nogla fired the Super AK and fired a wide spread of bullets that just one shotted the whole herd in just a matter of seconds. The bullets were so powerful and wide that they just tore all the Grimm to shreds, blowing up heads and limbs until they were nothing but blood and dust. 

“Jesus, that was just brutal.” Nogla said.

“See, this is why we tell Evan not to use that so many times…” Moo mumbled.

“You know, it’s pretty fun though.” Nogla said as he kept firing the gun in front of him. 

As he kept on firing, the names of numerous Grimm kept popping up in Nogla’s feed, as if he killed a handful up ahead. 

“Okay Nogla, I think it should be safe now.” Moo said 

“Alright! Content, here we come!” Nogla said as Moo chuckled.

As they just ran ahead, Summer and Qrow, who were just watching all of that behind a pile of rubble was just wide-eyed and shocked at what they saw.

Qrow asked, “Summer, am I drunk or-” 

“No, I saw it too.”

Qrow shook his head for a bit and looked back at Summer.

“You know Summer, I feel like these men are more sketchy than they imply.” Qrow said as he looked ahead. “Last I checked, I don’t think idiots that play Hide and Seek for a hobby would hold a gun that shoots as fast as a minigun but hits like a nuke.” 

“I didn’t even know a gun like that exists in Remnant.” Summer said. She smiled a bit before jokingly pulling out a tinfoil hat. “Unless-”

“Leave the nerdy shit to Taiyang, Summer.” Qrow said before slapping the tinfoil hat out of Summer’s hand, much to her dismay. “Look, let’s keep following them. Maybe then, they will reveal a bit about what they actually are. There has to be a reason why Ozpin puts so much trust in them after all…”

“Right.” Summer nodded as she hopped over the pile of rubble. 

A bit ahead in the tunnel, Moo and Nogla were still gunning down the Grimm that were in front of them with their submachine guns. While some were able to catch them by surprise, it was an easy task that made them not get hit even once in the skirmish. 

Eventually, they stumbled upon a King Taijitu that had both its head focused on the two of them. One of the heads lunged straight towards Moo and tried to eat him up. With quick thinking, Moo quickly spawned in a lightsaber with his Tool Gun and just held it in front of him, slicing the head in half. On the other hand, Nogla just tossed 3 grenades inside the other head, causing it to blow up in a bloody fashion.

“WAIT BROCK! DESPAWN THAT NOW!” Nogla shouted as he despawned the lightsaber with the Tool Gun.

“Nogla what are you freaking out for?” Moo asked.

“You know how stingy Disney is with copyright. If we are seen using Star Wars shit, our video will get a strike.” Nogla pointed out.

“Oh right.” Moo chuckled. 

Moo decided to play it simple and just pulled out a DOOM style Super Shotgun. 

“How about this?” He asked.

“That will do.” Nogla said as he walked ahead. 

Nogla and Moo continued their journey ahead until they reached a huge yet open area that was home to numerous Grimm. Unlike the horde that they killed just a while ago, this was definitely in the triple digits. As the two entered, all the Grimm just stared at them.

“Well, looks like we interrupted their little party.” Moo said.

“Yeah, they’re all gathered around like some kind of gangbang.” Nogla said. 

“Oh my God…” Moo mumbled as he covered his mouth. 

“WELL! You know the drill Brock.” Nogla said as he aimed the Super AK upward.

“Hold on Nogla I have a better idea.” Moo said as he pulled out the Tool Gun.

Moo aimed at the ground and started spawning in numerous TF2 payload bombs that stacked into a gigantic pile. While some of the Grimm paid no attention to it, numerous Nevermores dove in and just inspected it. 

“Okay Nogla, run.” Moo said as he kept spawning in more. 

“Shit alright.” Nogla said as he ran the other direction.

Moo continued to spawn in more of these before there was just a huge tower full of these bombs. After a while, he pulled out a C4, threw it at one of the bombs, and just ran to catch up with Nogla. As they ran away, the two of them just saw Summer and Qrow standing in the middle of the tunnel.

“Wait, what are you-” Summer asked.

“Something’s going to explode.. Just run!” Moo said as he pulled out a detonator. 

Summer and Qrow shrugged before following behind Moo and Nogla. Despite being trained Hunters and Huntresses, they were slightly slower than the GMod style run that Nogla and Moo had. After running for about two minutes straight, they stopped to catch their breath as they reached the exit of the tunnel.

“What...what was going to explode?” Summer asked. 

“This.” Moo said before pressing the detonator.

With the detonator activated, the ground shook for a good 10 seconds before the echoes of explosions rang throughout the tunnel. Moo even saw a huge fiery wave of energy blast towards the exit of the tunnel, likely a source from all of the explosions building up. Seeing this, Moo and Nogla pulled Summer and Qrow towards the exit and moved out of the way. The energy was released from the tunnel as it just created a gigantic cloud of smoke throughout the plaza the tunnel was in. Moo even had to look up, only to see a giant mushroom cloud in the horizon of Vale.

“Woah...that’s beautiful.” Nogla said. 

“You know, sometimes I regret my decisions…” Moo mumbled. 

As Moo was looking up, Qrow immediately pulled him by the collar and just glared right in his face.

“You idiot! What did you do!?” Qrow asked.

“Killed like 300 or more Grimm. Why?” Moo said bluntly.

“Well because of that stupid explosion, numerous Grimm will now head here and invade Vale.” Qrow pointed out. 

“It’s alright though, we can fix it pretty fast.” Moo said. 

“Like so.” Nogla said as he pulled out his Tool Gun and just reset the map. 

In a matter of seconds, all of the damage, including the terrible boards Nogla removed were instantly fixed. Despite the fact that people were present to see that, they acted as if it was something normal since from a distance, it just looked like someone fixing it with a Semblance. For someone like Qrow and Summer, the fact that they were right in front of Nogla when he did this was just mind-blowing.

“See? Good as new.” Nogla said. “Wait hold on.”

Nogla pulled out the wooden boards and spawned in numerous Minecraft blocks that blocked the tunnel for good. 

“Now it’s good as new.” Nogla said.

Qrow and Summer just stared at Nogla and Moo even more with disbelief. Just who are these guys?

“I...uh...just what kind of shit is this?!” Qrow asked. 

“Look, I will be dead honest.” Moo said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It would be best to go back to Ozpin, ask him about us, then tell him that we sent you guys to him.”

“And why can’t you tell us now?” Summer asked. 

“Because I am bored as all hell and I just want to go. I don’t have time for exposition anyways.” Moo said before he logged off, disappearing right in front of them.

Summer and Qrow just widened their eyes even more before turning their attention towards Nogla.

“Well...what Brock meant to say was...maybe wait for the rest of the group, then we can tell you guys. Okay bye!” Nogla said before logging off as well.

With the two of them disappearing immediately, Qrow and Summer had to blink repeatedly, pinch themselves, and shake their heads to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Like expected, it wasn’t a dream and they were just stunned in disbelief. 

“I-Summer...you saw all of that right? The gun, the nukes, the random ability to just fix everything, and...WHATEVER THAT WAS?!” Qrow said. 

“Yes Qrow...I saw ALL of that.” Summer said. “Maybe it was their Semblance. Maybe they just have this really powerful Semblance or Dust power that-”

“You know that’s not true right?” Qrow said.

“Okay fine! I’m still trying to process this okay?! At first I thought their Semblance would just be teleporting random things to their need, like when that pig guy teleported numerous cheeseburgers. But once I saw the others do the same, that’s when I got a bit skeptical. BUT THIS?! How does one explain this?!” Summer panicked. 

“Okay, let’s try to calm down here…” Qrow said. “On the bright side, we know that these people are good people. They are friends with Ozpin for a reason AND they just helped Vale by clearing out that gigantic Grimm nest. So we don’t have to worry about them trying to take over the world.” 

“And?”

“Like what that mohawk guy said, we can ask Ozpin for more answers. If he is truly friends with these people, then he will definitely be able to tell us the truth.” Qrow said. “Who knows? Maybe it will explain whatever kind of shit they pulled off and explain why they would want to play Hide and Seek.” 

“I-” Summer mumbled before thinking to herself.

“Let’s just not think about this further and just head back to Beacon. We can talk to Ozpin about this tomorrow with the rest of the group.” Qrow said. “The sun is about to set and we’ll be late for curfew if we don’t head back now.” 

Summer was still speechless. She was still trying to comprehend all of this despite knowing the group longer than Qrow. Despite this, she had nothing to follow up on and was just stuck thinking.

“You know what?” Qrow said before yanking Summer by the cape. “I’ll just do this again.”

“Q-Q-Qrow, wait!” Summer said as she tried gasping for breath again. 

With that, Qrow decided to just walk back to one of the docking bays and fly back to Beacon.

* * *

It was almost sunset yet again, and Vanoss finally finished the final slice of pizza in the library.

“ALRIGHT! My pizza’s done. So now we can go search for Brock and Nogla.” Vanoss said as he stood up from the chair.

“But they’re already gone.” Basically said as it was just the two of them left.

“Huh?”

Vanoss looked around, only to see that Delirious and Terroriser logged off, leaving only Basically and himself just in the library. 

“While you were eating your second last slice, Brock and Nogla logged off. See? You can see their offline status on Steam.” Basically said as he looked at his GMod menu. “So Delirious and Brian did the same thing.”

“Well why didn’t you tell me this?!” Vanoss asked in disbelief.

“Because I did but you were too busy eating bootleg Papa Johns!” Basically exclaimed.

“It’s good bootleg Papa Johns.” Vanoss corrected, prompting Basically to just glare back.

“...Fuck this. I’m logging off too.” Basically said before logging off, disappearing from the library.

“Alright. Maybe next time, we’ll think of something more fun than this shit.” Vanoss said as he logged off too. 


	9. GMod Story Map: The Obligatory Exposition Dump (STRQ Edition)

The next day arrived and Team STRQ was now heading up Beacon Tower as they stood inside the elevator. Qrow and Summer were curious as always, Taiyang was slightly skeptical about this, and Raven...well she looked as if she didn’t want to be there, but was dragged here anyways.

“Again, what is with you guys just meeting up with Ozpin?” Raven asked. “This is the third time you came to this tower.”

“I told you Raven. Summer and I just experienced some of the weirdest shit yesterday and this wouldn’t even be her first time seeing this.” Qrow answered. “You need to know this too!” 

“And why is this?” Raven asked.

“Because you’ll never know when such powers can harm anybody close to us.” Qrow glared. 

“Fine...but this better be worth it.” Raven mumbled.

“Trust me sis. This shit will be helpful in the future for us.” Qrow mumbled as he crossed his arms. 

They reached the top floor, prompting Team STRQ to exit the elevator and enter the office. Ozpin was standing in front of his window as Glynda was standing right beside him. Ozpin turned around, and just stared at the team that was standing in front of him, showing a more serious face than he usually has. Glynda, on the other hand can’t help but roll her eyes at the constant attendance these teens have in this specific office.

“You know, I’m getting a hunch that this won’t be the last time we see you guys in this office.” Glynda mumbled as she crossed her arms.

“It’s as if fate wanted us to be important to you guys.” Qrow mumbled.

“Well, to be fair, you four seem to be quite a unique bunch that has stood out from this year’s class.” Glynda said. “Although I find that your constant visits here will be a handful for all of us in the future…”

“I can see that…” Raven mumbled.

“Alright. For the third time, welcome back.” Ozpin said as he walked towards his desk. “So what did you guys need again?” 

“It’s those weird guys again sir.” Summer said. 

The sound of groaning from Glynda was just heard throughout the room as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“My God...again?!” Glynda asked. “What did they do this time?!”

“Nothing actually.” Summer answered. “In fact, we wanted to ask you about something that two of them said.”

“And what would that be Summer?” Ozpin asked as he sat down.

“Well first of all it requires some context since this might be confusing without it.” Summer said as she tried recalling what happened.

“These men were already confusing to begin with, but go ahead.” Glynda said.

And just like that, Summer proceeded to explain everything that she experienced yesterday back in the plaza. The tunnel. The horde of Grimm. The random weapons. The gigantic explosion. Every single detail she witnessed was explained to Ozpin and Glynda. As expected, Ozpin and Glynda were quite speechless, but they were not that surprised by the discovery.

“Well...I honestly expected the revelation to be much later, likely a few months. But a few days? At this point, all of Remnant will find out this little secret.” Glynda mumbled. 

“Then again Glynda, these men aren’t the most mature group we have encountered.” Ozpin shrugged.

“Right…” Glynda muttered. 

“So, these guys aren’t just here because of some tour?” Taiyang asked, prompting Ozpin to sigh.

“Well, considering Summer and Qrow already found out their whole gimmick, best just tell you the truth.” Ozpin said. “You see-”

“Wait wait wait!” Summer said as she waved her hands forward. “Let me guess.”

“Here we go…” Qrow mumbled.

Just like in the tunnel, Summer pulled out a tinfoil hat and proudly wore it on top of her head. With utmost confidence, she said, “If my analytical skills are right, the things we have seen those two men had were nothing we have seen in Remnant before. Laser swords. Guns that spawn things out of nowhere. That really overpowered gun that just kills everything. Popping out of existence. What if I were to believe that these guys...are from another world!”

“Yeah go dream that Summer…” Qrow shrugged as he pulled out his flask and started drinking some wine. 

“Actually, she’s not wrong.” Glynda said.

Qrow spat out his drink to the side, wiped his mouth, and glared at Glynda. He questioned, “Excuse me what?!”

“What?!” The group said in unison.

“Oh damn? I was right for once?” Summer asked as she took off her tinfoil hat.

“Fortunately so.” Ozpin smiled. “Just like what your fellow teammate said, these guys are, in fact, from another world. And we have further evidence right here from this footage.”

Glynda pulled out her Scroll, placed it on Ozpin’s desk and started playing some footage that was recorded back during Beacon’s initiation. From one of the drone’s view, everyone just saw a gigantic bus appear out of nowhere, revealing the whole crew as they just started fucking around doing random shit that would never be considered normal in Remnant.

“Hold up. THAT’S where that bus came from?!” Raven asked. “These fuckers are the ones that threw that bus towards me?!”

“I mean, you did slice it in half just fine. So I don’t see why you’re complaining.” Qrow shrugged.

“It scared the shit out of me, okay?” Raven said as she gritted her teeth. 

As Qrow and Raven were too busy talking about how absolutely stupid that whole situation was, Summer and Taiyang just stared at the footage longer. The more they watched it, the harder it was to believe that it was real.

“Well, that would kind of explain how weird these guys are.” Taiyang said as he scratched the back of his head.

“And yet, that doesn’t explain why they are here to begin with.” Summer said. “Why are they here in our world? Are they trapped?”

“Quite the contrary.” Glynda said. “In fact-”

The exposition dump continued in the office to the point where Glynda and Ozpin explained almost everything in fine detail. They first started off with explaining the whole purpose of Vanoss’ motivation behind this visit, which led to the whole reveal of Salem, Remnant backstory, and a bunch of events that have happened because of these idiots. 

What did this whole ordeal lead to? A bunch of teenagers making the biggest “What the fuck?” look on their faces.

“I...what?!” Summer asked.

“Yeah, that pretty much sums up the whole conflict that we have in this world.” Glynda sighed. “And that is pretty much gone in the blink of an eye because of those, dare I say...heroes.”

“So uh...the Grimm. The academy. T-the whole point of being a Hunt- WHAT THE HELL?!” Taiyang said as he tried to comprehend everything. “So we’re pretty much Hunters and Huntresses not because of just the Grimm, but because of this big baddie in the world that is likely pulling the strings in the background.”

“Well, more like used to pull the strings, seeing as...well she’s dead.” Glynda corrected. “The Grimm, from the looks of it, are still a threat to humanity, seeing as the group tried to destroy the source with little to no success according to the footage we showed you.”

“Honestly, I’m less surprised about the whole villain crap, but I’m more surprised at the whole motive behind all of this.” Qrow interrupted. “So, they killed the big evil of this world, almost made Grimm go extinct, and almost made every single Hunter in the world unemployed...all because of some random media clout?”

“Pretty much.” Ozpin said as he sipped from his cup of coffee. 

Qrow took a deep breath and just chugged on his flask to the point where it was empty. 

“And here I thought I haven’t been drunk enough this month…” Qrow mumbled. 

“Now the big question for all of this: Now that you guys know this, what will you do now?” Ozpin asked.

Summer and the group just thought a bit as they actually wondered what they should do now. Sure, they found out the secret of the group and discovered a new outlook on the world, but now what? What can they do with that knowledge?

“I mean, now we can finally approach them and maybe try whatever they are doing? I don’t know.” Summer shrugged.

“Yeah, count me out on that.” Taiyang mumbled. 

“What? You guys are not going to tell anyone about this?” Qrow asked.

“Well there really is no point in telling anyone really.” Summer shrugged. “If whatever Glynda said was true, we found out their secret in just a few days. Give or take a few months, all of Remnant will find out.” 

“Not to mention, telling people about an all powerful deity that is the main source of the Grimm may or may not tick a few people...actually scratch that. That will definitely scare the crap out of people.” Raven mumbled. 

“And will attract the Grimm...blah blah blah…” Qrow mumbled. “Okay, are we done here now? I think I want to get some rest before my brain decides to lose any sort of function from all this information.”

“You guys are free to leave and continue your studies.” Ozpin said. “However, before you leave, I just have a simple request.”

“That is?” Summer asked as she raised one brow.

“Now obviously, the main reason why Hunters and Huntresses are a thing is to protect humanity from the Grimm. Just because Salem is gone, doesn’t mean you can use this excuse to slack off in your studies. She may be gone, but that doesn’t mean the threat of Grimm is completely gone. Not to mention, there are still basic criminals out in the world that still need to be caught, especially those that worked alongside Salem.” Ozpin said as he stood up. “So please continue to try in your studies until you become proper Hunters and Huntresses. I’m not exaggerating when I say that you guys are the future of Remnant.”

“I mean I never tried in my studies anyway so…” Qrow drunkenly mumbled before Glynda just slapped him with her riding crop.

“MR. BRANWEN!” Glynda exclaimed. “I now know who to keep my eye on this semester.”

“Ugh fine. I’ll try a little…” Qrow mumbled as he rubbed the small bruise. 

“Good. Now you guys are free to head back to your dorms and rethink what you have learned today.” Glynda said. 

“Really weird way to put it...but okay.” Taiyang shrugged before entering the elevator, alongside Summer, Raven, and Qrow. “You know...ever since that one fight, I felt a bit more important.”

“Damn. Imagine getting beaten up just to get popular.” Summer smirked.

“SHUT UP!” Taiyang exclaimed as the elevator closed. 

Now that Ozpin and Glynda are left by themselves, they can’t help but sigh at what they just went through.

“That was such a mouthful…” Glynda mumbled. 

“I think that was definitely the most I have to talk ever since we met Vanoss and the others.” Ozpin sighed. 

“Will you inform James about this?”

“Probably not. He’ll find out eventually. Right now all we need to do is tell-”

Mid-sentence, Terroriser appeared inside the office staring at Ozpin and Glynda.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell the others.” Terroriser said, prompting Ozpin and Glynda to partially jump in slight shock. 

“What the?! How did you hear all of this?” Glynda asked.

“Eh...I tend to lurk a lot in places like I do Discord servers. It’s funny to just see what people do, y’know?” Terroriser shrugged. “Being incognito is helpful at times.”

“Well that makes our job a bit easier.” Ozpin said. “Go ahead Terroriser. Go tell your friends about this discovery and revelation.”

He nodded and just logged off, disappearing from the office entirely. 


	10. GMod Death Run: Beacon Lecture Halls

The next day of Beacon finally began as students started heading to the dining hall for breakfast. As Team STRQ got their uniforms ready for today's classes, Summer opened up her dorm door only to come across a small note.

"The hell?" Summer thought as she picked up the note.

"Something up?" Taiyang asked as he walked towards the door.

“Yeah.” Summer responded as she turned towards the group. “Telling from the note, it looks like it was from those guys.” 

“And what did it say?” Qrow asked as he wore his normal clothes rather than his school uniform.

“Well let’s see…” Summer said as she squinted at the note. “Um...‘Okay. We are already aware that you guys know our true nature. So if you want to see what shit we’re up to next, you can head right behind the lecture halls and spectate. Or if you’re really daring, you can even join in and see what we’re all about. We’ll start at around 9:30 AM’. And this was from Terroriser. Well, whoever the heck that is out of the group.”

“Well it’s 9:00 AM right now, so they should start in about 30 minutes.” Qrow said. 

“But that’s when our class starts. You sure you want to ditch?” Taiyang asked. 

“I mean, it won’t be the first time.” Qrow shrugged as he walked outside. “I’ll be walking on ahead.”

“Alright.” Summer responded. “So Raven, what about you?”

“You know what?” Raven mumbled as she decided to wear her usual attire. “Considering this will be the first time I meet these so called heroes in person, I best just see what they’re all about.”

“ Alright! Time for some fun!” Summer cheered as she ran outside, leaving Taiyang and Raven alone.

“So what about you? Are you going there? Or are you going to be a goody-two shoes and go to class?” Raven asked Taiyang as she waited by the door. 

“Well...if that pig is going to be there, then what’s the point if he’s going to beat my ass?” Taiyang said. 

“Okay fine.” Raven shrugged as she walked away. “We’ll just...leave you alone as you sit in Port’s class for another hour.”

“...UGH FINE! I’m going!” Taiyang groaned as he grabbed his usual clothes and caught up with Raven. 

Deciding to ditch today’s classes, Team STRQ made their way behind the lecture halls. Turning around the corner, they just saw Vanoss and the others holding their usual crowbars and standing in front of...what seemed to be an obstacle course that led to the backrooms of the lecture halls. This wasn’t any normal obstacle course however, seeing as every single “trap” had a control module. This module was behind a bulletproof wall that looked like it was meant for someone to control. However, the overall feeling that the course gave off was quite ominous, since there was no indication what kinds of traps they were up against. 

“What the hell?” Qrow mumbled as he tilted his head. 

“Wow, they look more stupid in person.” Raven mumbled.

“Oh wow. You guys made it.” Nogla said as he looked at the group.

“So Brian, these are the guys that know about our shit?” Vanoss asked as he turned towards Terroriser.

“Yes. These are them.” Terroriser nodded. 

“Okay so how the fuck are we going to do this?” Vanoss asked as he looked at his group and STRQ.

“Well, to make it easier, how about we do a basic roll call? You know, so we know who we’re talking to?” Summer asked.

"Good idea Summer." Terroriser said, much to her surprise.

"How do you-"

"Google. I don't even have to repeat myself." Terroriser answered Summer as he pulled out his phone. 

“Yeah we can start with that.” Vanoss said as he pointed at everyone behind him. “Alright, so we got Terroriser, Daithi De Nogla, BasicallyIDoWrk, Moo Snuckel, H20 Delirious, IAMWildcat, and I’m Vanossgaming. You can do short terms for us if that’s alright with you guys.

“Um...alright then...um…Vanoss?” Summer shrugged. “Okay as for our group, my name is Summer Rose, that is Taiyang Xiao Long, and that is Qrow and Raven Branwen.”

“Okay, so we got Mary Sue, the edgelord, the female edgelord, and the blonde guy.” Wildcat pointed as everyone chuckled. “Interesting…”

“I-what?” Summer questioned. 

“Um...okay then.” Qrow shrugged.

Raven and Taiyang had no comment on what Wildcat said to them.

“Look can we just start now?” Delirious said as he just stood up and walked to the group. 

“Hold on. Hold on. We need to tell these rookies here the instructions about this shit.” Vanoss said. “Okay. So I’ll explain all the details once we do the intro.”

“Wait intr- oh right. You guys are recording.” Summer realized. 

“Alright watch and learn.” Vanoss said.

With that small introduction out of the way, Vanoss walked in front of everyone and just held his crowbar up high and looked in the air. 

“ALRIGHT! WELCOME TO DEATH RUN!” Vanoss shouted, scaring Summer a bit. “This playthrough is going to be a bit different from our usual ones since now we have four new people joining us today. So now we’re going to start off slow and explain the basics of Death Run to them.” 

“So you guys ready?” Delirious asked. 

“Um...did Vanoss just say Death Run?” Taiyang asked. “Are we actually going to die?”

“Well...we are going to die. Like this.” Vanoss said as he shot Delirious in the head, blowing his brains out and killing him instantly. 

“OH MY- YOU KILLED HIM!” Summer exclaimed as she covered her face. 

“Hold on…” Vanoss shrugged. “And…”

Just like that, Delirious respawned right beside Vanoss as if nothing happened. 

“Goddammit Evan.” Delirious chuckled. 

“See? We can always just respawn from anything so we don’t have to worry. Luckily, for you guys, and I have read about this back at the library, you guys should have Aura strong enough to withstand at least one of these traps so you guys don’t have to worry about dying.” Vanoss said. 

“Oh thank goodness…” Taiyang sighed in relief.

“I...I am so confused about this.” Summer said.

“Okay! If you have played a video game before, think of us just respawning. Simple as that!” Basically pointed out.

“Now it makes sense.” Summer smiled. 

“The rules of Death Run are simple. Get hit by the traps two times and you’re out. It’s usually three, but since we have a lot of people, we’re only doing two. These traps will be controlled by someone that we will call ‘Death’ and they will press the button to activate said traps. You only have one attempt to activate said trap though.”

“Okay now I’m kind of understanding these rules.” Qrow said. “Seems easy enough.”

“It’s easier said than done to be honest.” Moo shrugged.

“Anyways, let’s begin!” Vanoss shouted out. 

“Also a note! Because there are 11 of us here, we’ll only be doing two rounds today!” Basically exclaimed.

**Round 1**

Vanoss stood in front of the group once more and pulled out his Tool Gun. Everyone was standing in a circle staring at the center, waiting for what Vanoss will do. 

“Now that we got everything settled, we just decide who will be Death.” Vanoss said.

“So do we just pull names off a hat?” Raven asked as she crossed her arms.

“No that’s some pussy ass shit.” Basically said. 

“To decide who Death is, I’ll be spawning a random character that will kill one of us, or deplete your Aura.” Vanoss said as he pointed towards the ground. “And that character is-”

Vanoss shot his Tool Gun at the ground, spawning a random character in the process. That character was none other than Batman, who was seen holding a shotgun. While Team STRQ were confused at who this was, Vanoss and the others can’t help but laugh at the character choice.

“OH shit! It’s Batman.” Delirious exclaimed.

“Who now?” Summer asked.

Before Summer could question any further, Batman started firing the shotgun, aiming at Delirious first as his health started reducing.

“Wait shit! Not me you fucker!” Delirious said as he flinched a bit.

Batman then stared at Raven and fired his shotgun at her. However, Raven acting out of instinct, immediately pulled out Omen, her signature katana and swung it at Batman. With how fast she swung it, it was no surprise that she just straight up decapitated him. At first, she looked a bit pissed off at being shot at, but the sense of realization kicked in as she just looked at the dead body.

“Oh um...oops?” Raven looked around frantically as she sheathed Omen.

“Raven!?” Taiyang exclaimed as she looked at the dead body. “You just killed a man!”

However, instead of being shocked and annoyed at this, Vanoss and the others can’t help but laugh at how insane yet funny that was.

“Holy fuck! You killed Batman!” Terroriser said as everyone chuckled.

“Well at least he will join his parents.” Nogla said as he despawned the body. 

“Nogla!” Basically exclaimed as he chuckled even more. 

“Well there goes that guy…” Summer shrugged.

While they were laughing, Taiyang can’t help but be appalled at all of this.

“WHY ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING?! THAT MAN IS DEAD!” Taiyang shouted. 

“Um...Taiyang. That’s a ragdoll.” Summer pointed. “Being mad that he’s dead is like crying every time a random NPC in a video game dies.”

“Yeah, do you cry every time you kill Villagers in Minecraft?” Wildcat asked.

“Min-what now?” Taiyang asked.

“Oh nevermind. You guys don’t even have that fucking game here…” Wildcat mumbled. 

Vanoss cleaned everything up and just stood in the front of the lecture hall backdoor.

“Alright! Well there goes that fucking experiment.” Vanoss said as he looked at everyone. “Since our so called executioner died, it seems that the person who killed him will become Death. And that is none other than you, Raven.”

“Oh! Um...sure I guess.” Raven shrugged.

“Now just step in that hallway to the right, press the buttons to activate the traps to kill us, and all of us will step in the left entrance.” Vanoss said as he walked ahead. 

Raven did as she was told and walked to the “Death Hallway” and stood in front of the first module. Everyone else on the other hand entered the left hallway and just saw the whole obstacle course up ahead. 

“Okay so what do we do? Do we just go on ahead and-” Taiyang said as he walked forward.

“Wait Taiyang, don’t!” Moo exclaimed.

Before Taiyang could react, Raven activated the trap, prompting numerous steel boxes to just fall on top of Taiyang. Everyone in the group, including his own teammates can’t help but laugh at that rookie mistake. Even Raven can’t help but smirk and chuckle at that epic fail. 

“I see what you mean by traps…” Taiyang mumbled as he stood up.

“Hehe, welcome to Death Run fucker.” Wildcat said as he walked ahead. “Man, what a fucking idiot-”

Before Wildcat could finish his sentence, a pitfall was activated as he just screamed and fell into a pit of spikes. Due to random GMod physics, instead of puncturing his body like intended, Wildcat’s corpse, in a rare moment, instead flipped upward back to the ground. This time, everyone can’t help but laugh hysterically at that moment.

“Yeah karma bitch!” Taiyang said as he laughed.

“But did you see that flip though?!” Summer said as she kept laughing.

“Yeah Wildcat. 10/10 flip there.” Vanoss added.

“Well fuck you too.” Wildcat said as he respawned.

“Wait so was that a trap Raven?” Qrow asked. 

“I wish, but it looked like an environmental hazard.” Raven answered.

“Okay now that I have been warned about these stupid shits, now we can be wary and check for pitfalls.” Wildcat said.

“Yes. Your sacrifice will not be in vain Wildcat.” Nogla said. 

The group walked up ahead to the next trap, which was a glass bridge standing above a small river of water. 

“So what is this trap now?” Taiyang asked.

“It must be a typical pitfall where we fall in the water I guess.” Qrow answered.

“Well Delirious, you have H20 in the name, so go ahead.” Terroriser said as he shoved Delirious in. 

“And you’re wearing blue Marcel, so you go on ahead.” Nogla said as he shoved Basically in as well.

“FUCK!” Delirious exclaimed.

“WAIT NO YOU STUPID NI-” Basically exclaimed.

Mid-sentence, the glass bridge broke as a gigantic Grimm shark that just ate the two of them, killing them instantly. The shark chomped on their corpses for some time until descending back into the water. Everyone just laughed off the perfectly cut scream as Delirious and Basically spawned next to them.

“Wow, thank that shark for not demonetizing our video.” Nogla said. 

“Yeah. I needed that revenue.” Terroriser said.

With that trap done, the gang continued further to the next trap, where they just saw a bunch of Crescent Roses in rifle form mounted on the wall and pointing towards the glass wall Raven was behind. 

“Ooh, that’s a cool weapon.” Summer said as she looked at the design.

“Okay guns on the wall, that seems pretty EASY!” Vanoss said as he quickly walked forward and walked back. 

With a quick reaction, Raven accidentally activated the trap, prompting the rifles to fire numerous bullets at...nothing. Everyone just looked in awe as Vanoss juked the trap to the point where they even got a bit hyped up.

“Oooh gotcha there!” Vanoss said as he just jogged in place. 

“Well now I know that most of you guys aren’t idiots.” Raven said.

“Alright, next trap.” Vanoss said as he walked forward with Qrow, Nogla, and Moo.

Little did they know, the trap was not finished. All of the Crescent Roses morphed into scythe form and just swung forward, killing Vanoss and the others while damaging Qrow as they just screamed to their deaths. 

“GET FUCKED BOY!” Terroriser exclaimed.

“Fuck!” Qrow said as he slid back. 

“Oh? Did I say the trap was finished?” Raven said in a snarky tone as she smirked.

“Come on Raven! Let me try to win this!” Qrow shouted.

“But where’s the fun in sibling bias?” Raven shrugged, prompting Qrow to point his middle finger at her.

This time, everyone that was still alive just exclaimed in amazement and hype as the others respawned. 

“Okay. So that trap should be done now. NOW we head forward.” Vanoss said as he now walked forward and led the group.

Passing through the previous trap, the group is now led to quite an odd trap. Instead of having weapons, pitfalls, or spikes, there was a gigantic target at the center of the hallway between two obvious borders, presumably spawnable walls when the trap activates.

“Oh we got these kinds of traps.” Basically said. “So who has two lives to sacrifice themselves?” 

“Well there’s only Summer and I who haven’t lost a life yet so…” Terroriser said.

“It will only be fair if we go together.” Summer said as she walked ahead.

“Right.” Terroriser said as he walked forward as well.

However, just as the two of them walked forward, they both stepped back away from the trap. There was a brief moment of silence as Terroriser and Summer just stared at each other before everyone just laughed.

“Oh you backstabbing fuck!” Terroriser said as he squinted at Summer.

“It’s everyone for themselves!” Summer smirked.

“Well what if I go now?” Terroriser said he walked forward and back quickly. “Now...Now....Now…”

Terroriser kept walking back and forth alongside Summer as this kept on going for 20 seconds.

"Come on! Just go already!" Terroriser exclaimed. 

"You go first dammit!" Summer said as she kept walking back and forth.

"For fock sakes! Can you guys just go?!" Nogla exclaimed.

"Fine! Let's go!" Terroriser said as he walked across with Summer.

Surprisingly, despite the both of them going ahead, Raven decided not to activate the trap, pretty much making all of that tension pointless. That alone kind of ticked Nogla and a few others off. 

"WOW!" Nogla shouted.

"Really Raven? You fucking dick…" Vanoss said. 

"You know what? Fock this. How bad can this trap be?" Nogla said as he walked ahead.

This time, the trap activated as a gigantic Peter Port ragdoll drops on Nogla and crushes him to death. The fact that it was a gigantic and even more fat version of Peter Port made everyone and Team STRQ laughed at the absurdity. 

"What- Is that Mr.Port?!" Summer said as he chuckled a bit.

"We just chose the fattest teacher and made him even fatter for this course." Vanoss said. 

"By Gods…" Qrow muttered. 

"And now, he EXTRA THICC!" Wildcat said as he walked towards the ragdoll. He swung his crowbar towards the ragdoll before it despawned.

"Okay, so Nogla is out and now we just go on ahead." Delirious said as he walked forward.

Now that Nogla is out, he respawned next to Raven and started spectating. The next trap in the Death Run was a self explanatory rotating platform portion. Just four rotating platforms on top of a spiked pit that the contestants have to jump over.

"Aw yeah. Some basic jump maps." Basically said.

"Huh, this seems easy." Taiyang shrugged.

"No worries guys!" Delirious said as he walked towards the ledge. "I was made for this shit!"

Despite his remark, Delirious jumped forward and clearly missed the first platform, falling to his death and eliminating himself. 

"Yeah. You were definitely made for this shit." Vanoss said as everyone chuckled.

"Made to die to be sure." Moo chuckled. 

"Alright bitches." Basically said as he walked ahead. "I got this."

Basically jumped ahead to the first platform and immediately jumped to the second platform shortly after. Without worrying about the rotating physics, Basically kept jumping forward until he finally made it across the trap. 

"ADVENTURE TIME FUCKER!" Basically shouted as he looked up in the sky in victory.

"Well as you can see, us Hunters are made for jumping. Like so!" Summer said.

Qrow and Summer started jumping and flipping on the platforms effortlessly and quickly made it across. Summer quickly stuck her tongue out towards the group as she finished the trap without breaking a sweat.

"Showoffs…" Wildcat mumbled. He turned towards Taiyang with a smirk on his face. "Alright blonde boy, what do you got on this?" 

"Well this? This is basic Hunter training." Taiyang said as he cracked his fingers. 

Taiyang started jumping towards the platforms and got through half of them with ease, similar to his teammates. However, as soon as he reached the third platform, Raven pressed the module and made the platform explode. The impact caused Taiyang to bounce off the ceiling and into the spike pit, depleting his Aura and eliminating him in the process. Everyone, especially Wildcat laughed at this. Taiyang was then teleported to the "Death Hallway" to spectate with the losers.

"Gee, I didn't know basic Hunter training meant you will die in the end." Wildcat chuckled.

"Goddammit Raven! Why on me?!" Taiyang asked.

Raven had no comment as she just shrugged, much to Taiyang's annoyance. 

"Alright! Then that leaves only us!" Vanoss shouted as he got ready. "We got this!"

Vanoss and the others proceeded to jump one by one towards the platforms. Like any average human, Vanoss and the others failed miserably as they all fell towards the pit to their death, eliminating themselves slowly. There were lots of rage on their end as they cussed constantly. Terroriser on the other hand, died once and kept on jumping through the platforms until he made it across. 

"And then there were four!" Basically said as he looked at the remaining group. "Now to the next trap."

The four of them arrived at the next trap, which contained a narrow hallway. Telling from this, it looked as if it was a typical wall crushing trap. 

"Okay, so it looks like a slow death from crushing walls." Summer stared at the three guys behind her. "So who will-"

Summer looked back at the trap before looking back at the guys, who were just staring at her with this smug look on their faces as they slowly moved closer to her. She was sweating frantically as she was stepping back closer to the trap.

"Uh guys...what are you doing?" Summer asked as she chuckled nervously.

"Sacrifice. Sacrifice." Basically, Terroriser, and Qrow chanted in unison.

They pushed Summer into the narrow hallway as the doors now closed on her. She was now sweating nervously and screaming in fear as the walls around her started moving closer towards her position. The walls closed in as it crushed Summer's body for a good 5 seconds, depleting her Aura severely, but enough to endure one more trap. The trap was now finished as the doors opened up in the narrow hallway.

"How was it Summer?" Basically chuckled as he looked at Summer.

"Well screw you too." Summer mumbled as she stood up from the ground. 

"Okay now we're all even with our lives so we can now continue." Terroriser said as he walked ahead with the group. 

Around the midway point of the narrow hallway however, a pitfall activated as all four of them fell to their doom. Basically and Terroriser died and respawned while Summer and Qrow had their Auras depleted. 

"Yeah gotcha fools." Raven smirked. 

"And there goes that round of Death Run. And since Raven was 'Death', we can treat her to about...let's say...uh what is the currency of this world?" Vanoss asked.

"Lien." Terroriser answered as he respawned. "It looks like Monopoly money but shinier. It looks like this."

Terroriser pulled out his phone and showed Vanoss a picture of Lien. It looked more like an oversized yellow Lego bill, but Monopoly money was close enough. 

"Alright. Raven, you get 2000 Lien for that." Vanoss said as he spawned numerous Lien for Raven to pocket.

"Wait we get rewards for this?" Summer asked.

"Well, not us. Only you four since we get footage out of this anyways." Vanoss responded. "You guys on the other hand get nothing so best just give a small reward."

"It also motivates you guys to try harder next round or in any other games we play together." Moo said. 

**Round 2**

The next round was ready to start as Nogla was now Death. The 10 contestants stood in front of the first trap, ready to expect what will happen. 

"Alright, so we got the metal boxes again, so let’s just go!” Vanoss said as he sprinted in and out of the trap zone. 

Nogla unwittingly activated the trap and released all of the metal boxes as they fell to the floor. The boxes broke shortly after as the group started walking ahead.

“And then we watch for the pitfall right here.” Summer said as he just kicked down the boards and revealed the pit.

“Yeah, thank goodness.” Wildcat said as he jumped over the pitfall. 

Now this time, the traps were quite predictable to avoid. Every single time, Qrow, Vanoss, Moo, and even Raven were able to juke out the traps and allow the group to press further on once they reached the rotating platforms. And since Nogla was death, he has yet to kill one person. 

“Jesus Nogla, you have yet to kill anyone.” Terroriser said.

“Shut up Brian! I’m trying here.” Nogla exclaimed as everyone shouted out. 

Raven rolled her eyes and effortlessly ran and jumped towards each platform until she made it across. Summer, Qrow, and Taiyang did the same thing with slight ease and made it across unscathed. 

“Wow that’s so unfair.” Wildcat said.

“What are you talking about? It’s so easy.” Basically said as he jumped from platform to platform. “See it’s so easy.”

Basically made it with ease and reunited with STRQ. Vanoss and the others can’t help but groan at how easy he made it look.

“Well of course it’s easy for you. Fucking sweaty tryhard.” Wildcat said. 

“Come on guys. You can pass on your first try like the rest of us.” Summer said.

“‘You can pass on your first try’ yeah fuck that.” Terroriser said in a mocking tone. 

Without further delay, Vanoss and the other started jumping on the platforms to get across. Surprisingly, Vanoss, Moo, and Wildcat were able to make it across without losing one life. Delirious on the other hand, fell off the platform and lost his first life, much to his dismay. He decided to finish the level by simply noclipping across, accepting his failures. 

Terroriser was still on the second platform and was making great progress when it comes to jumping across.

“Alright. I’m almost there.” Terroriser thought. 

“Come on Terroriser! You can do it!” Summer exclaimed.

“Yeah. Thanks. Now, all I do is-”

As soon as Terroriser jumped on the third platform, Nogla activated the module and activated the explosion, killing Brian as his body just hit the ceiling and fell to the pit. He respawned shortly after and just glared at Nogla.

“WOW! JUST GOING TO BETRAY A FELLOW IRISH MAN HUH, NOGLA?!” Terroriser exclaimed as everyone laughed.

“Sorry. Nothing personal.” Nogla shrugged.

“And with that done, we just go on ahead to the giant Indiana Jones style trap.” Vanoss said as he reached the narrow hallway.

“Fuck it! Let’s go!” Wildcat said as he ran across. 

As expected, Nogla activated the module and trapped Wildcat in the hallway. What Nogla didn’t expect was that the closing doors from each side of the hallway killed both Moo and Vanoss, much to their surprise.

“WAIT THAT CAN KILL?!” Summer asked.

“Fucking physics bitch…” Qrow mumbled as the screams of Wildcat were heard in the background.

The hallway now opened as Wildcat’s body just laid there dead from being crushed to death. The three of them respawned shortly after as they started walking ahead. This time, the group jumped over the pitfall that ended the first round. However, as they jumped over, Delirious slowly moved back and accidentally pushed Raven, Basically, and Wildcat into the pit, taking away one of their lives in the process. 

“YOU FU-” Basically said as he fell to his death. He respawned beside the group shortly after as he just stared at Delirious.

“DAMMIT DELIRIOUS YOU DUMBASS!” Wildcat shouted as he respawned beside Nogla. 

“Damn, I didn’t know that counts as a death.” Nogla said. 

“HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT COUNT?!” Raven exclaimed.

“Because Delirious himself is considered a hazard in this place.” Moo said as everyone chuckled. 

“You know what? Fuck that.” Raven said as she, alongside Basically pushed him to the next trap area.

“WAIT THE FUCK! NO! NO!” Delirious exclaimed as he kept on getting pushed to the next trap.

Using this chance, Nogla activated the module, spawning two glass walls that trapped Delirious. In the glass box, numerous red and orange crystals started dropping down from the ceiling. Being in the library for some time, Delirious knew what these crystals were.

“OH SHIT! NO! FU-”

To cut his sentence, the Dust crystals exploded immediately as they killed Delirious, burning his body and filling his corpse up with Dust shrapnel. The explosions were so deadly, there was nothing but smoke covering the whole glass box he was in. Even with how morbid it sounded, Vanoss and the others can’t help but laugh at his death.

“Uh...Delirious, you okay buddy?” Taiyang asked as the glass box disappeared.

All that was left was the GMod style burnt model laying on the ground. Just the sight and goofiness of how it looked made everyone chuckle. 

“Well, Delirious is now as burnt up as my cooking, so I think he should be fine.” Moo said as everyone laughed. 

With Delirious and Wildcat eliminated, the group started walking towards the second last trap. What was standing in front of them was a ragdoll model of Ozpin as he stood in the center holding a cup of coffee.

“Oh! The Wizard of Oz!” Vanoss exclaimed as everyone in the group laughed. 

“Oh now it’s Ozpin?” Raven asked. “What is he going to do now?”

“Eh, he’ll likely just throw a bunch of coffee at us or something.” Qrow said as he walked forward and back. 

“You know what gang?” Summer said. “We all have two lives so-”

“I have one.” Raven corrected.

“Okay gang minus Raven. We all have two lives so let us see what this Ozpin trap has for us.” Summer said as she walked alongside Taiyang and Qrow.

As soon as Nogla pressed the module, Ozpin grabbed his cane, slammed it on the ground and trapped Summer and the others inside a green orb. As that green orb hovered in the air, Ozpin started swinging his cane around and kept attacking them. The movement that Ozpin showed throughout this all-out attack was so fast that everyone just saw a green blur travelling around the hallway. Once that was set and done, a gigantic coffee mug proceeded to crush the three of them, prompting them to lose their first lives.

“Jesus fuck that was brutal.” Moo said.

"Damn, the Wizard of Oz went full on anime." Terroriser said as everyone laughed. 

“Well brother, you were half right on what the trap will do.” Raven smirked.

“Ugh...never again.” Qrow mumbled. 

“ALRIGHT! WE ARE NOW AT THE LAST TRAP!” Vanoss shouted. “So it’s now-”

Interrupting Vanoss’ dialogue, Raven and Moo just walked forward and avoided the trap completely. 

“Oh goddammit.” Vanoss said before chuckling. 

“Looks like I win again.” Raven shrugged. 

“You just hold onto that thought later.” Moo smirked. 

“Okay so now I guess all we do is go and-” Vanoss said as he walked across unscathed. “Okay really Nogla? Who are you saving the trap for?”

“Just wait Evan.” Nogla smiled.

“He’s aiming for me. I know it.” Terroriser said as he walked ahead and back. 

“No don’t worry Brian. It’s not you either.”Nogla said.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Terroriser nodded and walked forward. In a surprise twist, Nogla actually didn’t activate the trap, much to Terroriser’s relief.

“Thank you Nogla. See? We Irish men must stick together.” Terroriser said.

Now all that was left was Basically, Summer, Taiyang, and Qrow. They stood in front of the trap border as they kept constantly walking back and forth to bait Nogla.

“Come on Nogla, who are you trying to aim for?” Summer asked.

“You’ll see.” Nogla shrugged.

“Oh for fuck sake! I’ll just go ahead.” Qrow said as he walked ahead.

As a surprise, Nogla activated the module as Qrow entered, trapping him inside yet another glass box. After a few seconds of surprise, Qrow was immediately pelted by a gigantic flock of Nevermores as they swooped in and depleted his Aura completely, prompting him to teleport to the “Death Hallway” with the others.

“Wow! You were aiming for me?!” Qrow asked as he jokingly punched Nogla in the arm, who just smirked back as a response.

“Well I guess that trap is done.”Taiyang said as he walked forward.

Summer was going to walk alongside Taiyang, but Basically, who was looking at the ceiling quickly stopped her. Just as Taiyang was about to pass by, a giant Nevermore egg dropped from the ceiling and crushed Taiyang, eliminating him from the Death Run. 

“WHAT?! THERE WAS MORE?!” Taiyang exclaimed as he teleported to the “Death Hallway”. 

“You should’ve looked up bitch!” Basically shouted as he walked forward.

“Heh, thanks again Basically.” Summer smiled as she gave him a thumbs up, prompting him to respond with a smile. 

“Okay! That leaves us with myself, Brock, Marcel, Summer, and Raven.” Vanoss said.

“Wait! I’m here too.” Terroriser said. 

Vanoss blankly stared at Terroriser before pushing him towards the Nevermore egg. It promptly exploded and eliminated Terroriser from the competition. He didn’t know if he should be laughing or pissed off at this, but regardless, he just accepted the L. 

“So do we all win?” Summer asked.

“HAH! No…” Vanoss answered bluntly. “Now we have to do a minigame to determine the real winner.” 

“AND THAT IS!” Nogla exclaimed as the lights of the hallway turned off.

The hallway was now empty as the sound of footsteps were heard around the winners. The sense of evil loomed around Summer and Raven’s back as they can hear a weird ambience behind them. The two of them were on their guard as they held their weapons ready. And with the atmosphere built up around them...

…

The lights turned on once more as Vanoss stood in the middle.

“Musical chairs.” Vanoss said as he stood in front of a small circle of chairs.

The tension was immediately taken away as Raven and Summer just holstered their weapons. All of that horror built up only to get this anti-climatic reveal of musical chairs.

“Heh, that’s it?!” Raven asked. “Please this is child’s play.” 

“All of that buildup for that?” Summer asked as both her eyebrows were raised. Honestly, she can’t help but smirk at how absurd it was. “Man, you guys are something.” 

“Okay! You know the rules of musical chairs! So let’s get started!” Nogla said as he played a boombox that played his outro music. 

With the music starting, the five survivors started walking around the four chairs as they stared frantically at each chair they passed by. After about five seconds, the music stopped as everyone except for Vanoss sat on a chair.

“GODDAMMIT!” Vanoss said as he got eliminated.

Nogla played the music again as now there were only four survivors and three chairs. The music stopped immediately as Summer, Moo, and Basically sat down on the chairs, eliminating Raven.

“FUCK!” Raven screamed in slight anger and appeared beside the others.

“Better luck next time sis…” Qrow shrugged.

“Gee, what happened to the whole ‘child’s play’ mentality Raven?” Terroriser asked. 

Raven glared at Terroriser, pulled out Omen, and quickly decapitated him as he quickly respawned. Terroriser, on the other hand, can’t help but laugh at the response.

“Okay fine. I deserve that.” Terroriser chuckled.

“Whatever, at least I got 2000 Lien from this…” She scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Now with only three people left, Summer, Moo, and Basically walked around the circle of chairs. The music quickly stopped as two people sat on the chairs. This time, the loser for this round was Basically.

“GODDAMMIT!” Basically said as he got eliminated. 

“And now there are two.” Summer said as she looked at the chairs once more.

“Alright, final round.” Nogla said as he continued playing the music.

The stakes were slightly increased as Moo and Summer walked around the final chair. Sweat was visibly running down Moo’s forehead as Summer was staring intensely at the chair. The music played longer than usual, as time felt much slower in their perspective. Instead of stopping it manually, Nogla decided to let the music play longer than expected.

“Nogla! Just stop the fucking boombox already!” Basically shouted.

“No. I wanna make it play out. I just love this.” Nogla smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Qrow walked to the outlet the boombox was connected to and unplugged it, stopping the music manually. With the music stopping, Summer quickly sat on the chair before Moo, eliminating him in the process. Instead of being angry like the others, Moo just looked slightly disappointed as he got eliminated.

“And the winner for that is Summer!” Vanoss said as he started spawning Lien with his Tool Gun. “And like Raven, you win 2000 Lien.”

“Yay!” Summer cheered.

“However! Because you guys decided to stick up with this crap, we decided to treat all of you with…” Vanoss said as he pulled out a small box.

Dropping the box on the ground, it opened in front of Summer and the gang, revealing a small stack of papers from their distance. Looking closer at the stacks of paper, they were actually a bunch of empty exam papers that looked like they were from Oobleck’s and Port’s classes. 

“Hold on. Is this-?” Summer asked.

“Yeah yeah. Go cheat and do shit.” Nogla said. 

“Well damn, you beat me to it.” Qrow smiled as everyone chuckled a bit. 

“Well anyways, there you go. Some papers that we may or may not have stolen but here you go. If it makes your lives easier than whatever.” Vanoss shrugged. 

“Sweet! Thanks!” Summer smiled.

“Okay so we’re done Death Run for today.” Taiyang said as he rested his arms behind his back. “Now what?”

“Well now that we are done for today, you guys can do whatever for today.” Wildcat said as he logged off. 

“And just like that, Wildcat is back to Fortnite.” Nogla said as everyone chuckled.

Wildcat logged on back again and glared at Nogla. He responded, “I’m going to play with you guys tomorrow, you dumbass.” 

Wildcat quickly logged off as everyone chuckled at his response.

“Okay. So I guess we all just log off for the night and get ready for the next playthrough.” Moo said as he logged off too.

Everyone in Vanoss’ group nodded and logged off one by one. Team STRQ were now left at the back of the lecture halls as everything just returned to normal. 

“So, we now have the potential exam questions for the next...um...four years. Now what?” Summer asked.

“Well now, we’re all definitely going to pass this academy for sure.” Taiyang smiled. “Anyways, I’ll meet you guys back at the dorm. You guys can do whatever.”

“Wait Taiyang! Wait up!” Summer said as she ran ahead.

Qrow and Raven were left behind as they simply walked their way back.

“So sis, how was that?” Qrow asked as he glanced at his sister.

“It was not bad. Definitely more fun than anything I have experienced. And I got some free money out of this.” Raven smirked. 

“Never thought you would be a ‘fun’ type of person.” 

“Me neither. Maybe I can get used to this for a while.”

“Maybe even better at the tribe?” 

“Perhaps. But no memory will replace those…” 

Raven looked down for a moment as if she had something on her mind. 

“Something up?” Qrow asked as he raised one brow. 

“That one Terroriser guy and his weird device and...Google. He said he knew stuff about us. What did he mean by that?” Raven asked. 

“Who knows? With how powerful these guys were, they can be seen as omniscient in our world.” Qrow shrugged. “But honestly, if they meant any harm to us, they would’ve done it rather than let us participate in this Death Run.”

“I don’t know. I’m still skeptical about this.”

“Whatever. I’m not, and I’m fine with that.” Qrow shrugged as he walked ahead.

Raven looked down for a moment, shook her head, and followed Qrow. Perhaps she was overthinking all of this and shouldn’t worry about this any further. However, a part of her really wanted to investigate this a little further as she kept thinking about this during her walk. 


	11. GMod Scary Map: Abandoned Trainway

The next day has passed in Vale as everyone just walked around doing their business. On the other hand, the small group of Vanoss, Moo, Nogla, Terroriser, Summer, Qrow, and Taiyang stood on the other side of the Minecraft barricade that Nogla made for the abandoned tunnel. 

“ALRIGHT!” Vanoss shouted as he held up his crowbar. “Welcome to our first ever custom Remnant Scary Map.” 

“Custom?” Taiyang asked.

“Well as you can see, this is the first time we made our very own scary map in the world of Remnant by hand.” Vanoss answered.

“That explains why this place is still a mess.” Nogla said. “Didn’t have enough time to refurbish the place.”

“BUT! It will still be scary thanks to some fellow community map makers.” Vanoss said.

“Okay. I tend to be a fan of these kinds of scary content.” Summer said. 

“Unfortunately due to focusing on other shit, the others won’t be joining us for today.” Terroriser said.

“And Raven won’t be joining us because she is studying with whatever she was looking at.” Qrow shrugged.

“Alright. I see...I see.” Vanoss said.

“To be honest, the less people, the better the scares I guess?” Moo shrugged.

“True.” Summer responded as everyone nodded in agreement.

“And another note, because this is our first custom map, it will be a quick map that will be completed in likely about 10 minutes?” Vanoss shrugged.

“Doesn’t sound that bad.” Summer shrugged.

“Okay is everyone settled in now?” Terroriser asked.

“Yeah I guess.” Qrow shrugged.

“Good! Now we can start with the map.” Terroriser said. “Like all Scary Maps, there is plot, rules, and whatever. So let’s start reading this.”

“Reading what?” Summer asked.

‘I-The giant wall of text right behind me! Duh!” Terroriser said as he turned around, only to see there was nothing. “Oh- shit that’s awkward.” 

“Hold on, let me spawn it.” Vanoss said as he pointed his Tool Gun at the wall. As the wall of text spawn, everyone can’t help but chuckle at the Terroriser fail. “Okay, NOW you can read it Terroriser.”

“Alright. Alright.” Terroriser said. “‘Story: It was a dark abandoned hallway. There was no light source to be found, but you’re-’”

“You’re? Looks like whoever typed this didn’t go to grammar school.” Qrow mumbled. 

“Okay. ‘But your eyes quickly adjusted in the dark as you quickly scanned your surroundings. As you looked around further, you saw a light down the hallway and walked further down, only to bring yourself to what looked like an abandoned train way. The only thought you had in your head was...escape.’.” Terroriser continued.

“And there goes that text.” Vanoss said.

“Wait, what about the rules?” Summer asked.

“Oh, those rules tend to be for us, but well...fuck the rules.” Vanoss shrugged. “Anyways, let’s go!”

“Wait hold o-” Summer said before Vanoss pressed the red button.

Vanoss pressed the red button right beside the text wall. The lights around the waiting area turned off as the group was now left in the dark. A few seconds of darkness had passed until the sound of lights ringing started echoing the room they were in. The lights were now visible to their view as the room was now lit. Instead of being in a waiting area, the group saw themselves in a lone worn out hallway that looked like it belonged at the other side of the abandoned train way. 

“Woah, how did we end up here?” Qrow said as he scratched the back of his head.

“Eh, we tend not to question it.” Moo shrugged. 

“What now? Do we just press further on?” Summer asked. 

“Pretty much. We just go further, maybe fight some enemies, solve some puzzles, and experience the usual jumpscares.” Vanoss answered.

“Hold on, there are jumpscares?” Taiyang asked.

“Uh, yeah. It’s not called a scary map for nothing.” Nogla said.

“Oh god…” Taiyang mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

“What’s wrong Tai? Can’t handle a little scare?” Qrow asked.

“Look. I-I-I’m not the kind of guy that’s into horror okay?” Taiyang mumbled.

“Really man? You took the job of Hunter and you can’t even handle a fucking jumpscare?” Terroriser asked.

“Hey! Handling Grimm is a bit different than watching a horror movie. The Grimm are easy to handle...but the unknown?! Yeah no thanks.” Taiyang said. 

“Wow, Tyler is right. You really are kind of a pussy.” Terroriser said as he walked ahead. 

“OH fuck you.” Taiyang said as he followed Terroriser. “You know what? I’ll show you guys.” 

As Taiyang and Terroriser walked up ahead, Summer and others can’t help but shake their heads in disappointment. Regardless, they decided to press further down the hall as they reached a slightly dimmed area. Luckily, Vanoss and the others had some flashlights to light their path so they don’t waste time wandering in the dark. They walked towards the center of the area, revealing an elevator. 

“Sweet. An elevator.” Summer said as she tried to press the button to go up. “Oh, it doesn’t work.”

“Well, then we have to find the power of this place and turn it on.” Nogla said.

Taiyang turned around and walked back a bit, only to see two branching paths that went left and right. If horror movies have taught him anything, that was a clear sign that the group had to split up if they wanted to cover more ground. 

“Hey guys, maybe if we split up-” Taiyang asked.

“No fuck that. We’re going together. I don’t want your pussy ass to just die all of a sudden.” Vanoss said as he walked ahead to the left path.

Everyone else chuckled a bit as they just followed behind Vanoss. Taiyang, on the other hand, facepalmed lightly before trailing behind the rest of the group. As they walked further down the left hallway, the group arrived at the end, only to see four rooms standing in front of them, all with closed doors. 

“Okay so we have four doors. So do we just check them one by one or…?” Taiyang asked.

“I mean I don’t mind checking one by one. It allows each other to cover our backs if something pops up.” Summer said as she walked towards the first door.

Summer and the others gathered around the first door and were ready to breach and clear. Summer slowly held her hand towards the doorknob and turned it as the door slowly creaked open. A quick glance of the room inside was shown as she clearly saw, what presumably was blood, on the floor. However, the quick sneak peek inside the room was cut short as a mysterious yet grotesque figure showed its face and slammed the door shut. 

As Summer was trying to process what she saw, she, alongside Taiyang and Nogla jumped back and yelp in slight fear as they moved a few feet away from the door. The rest of the group flinched a bit, but not to the extent that Summer and the others reacted. 

“Jesus, you guys alright?” Vanoss asked.

“I-I was not expecting that when I wanted to open the door.” Summer sighed. 

“What the hell did you guys even see?” Qrow asked.

“I don’t know! It looked like some skinless skinny guy on the other side.” Summer responded. She tried to compose herself by taking deep breaths before going back to the door. “Okay, let’s try this again.” 

Once more, Summer and the others gathered towards the door and got ready to breach. Summer slowly turned the doorknob once again and opened it almost halfway. All of a sudden, a skinny, yet skinless hand grabbed onto her wrist and tried yanking her inside the room as the sounds of zombie moans echoed on the other side. 

“ACK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!” Summer shouted as she just tried punching the hand away. 

Qrow immediately stepped back, pulled out Harbinger, and sliced the grotesque hand off. The hand dropped straight to the ground as Taiyang just pulled Summer away from the door. Closer inspection of the hand showed it had long fingers that ended with sharp nails. That hand was definitely not a Grimm, nor any kind of creature Summer and the others are aware of. 

“You okay?” Taiyang asked. 

“Yeah I’m fine. That’s just...wow.” Summer answered as she sighed in relief. 

Having none of this, Qrow immediately kicked the door open and tried to confront this mysterious monster. But there was nothing. All that was left was the aforementioned blood stains and a shotgun for Vanoss and the others to use. 

“Wow. All that for a shotgun?” Qrow asked. 

“Hey, better ways to defend ourselves I guess.” Nogla said as he held the shotgun at hand. 

“Let’s just go to the next door please. And I call dibs on not opening the next door.” Summer said as she held onto her wrist.

“Agreed. I’ll go next.” Vanoss said as he walked to the next door.

Vanoss casually walked to next door and opened it. There was nothing interesting to see in this one room. All that was there was a few blood stains, an abandoned computer set, and just a few mutilated corpses. 

"Alright nothing interesting here." Vanoss said as he left the room

"Really? You're going to ignore the dead bodies?!" Taiyang asked.

"Well...uh...boohoo. Rest in peace. Let's go." Vanoss said as he walked to the third room. Moo and others laughed to contrast Taiyang's dumbfounded reaction. 

"Now let's see what's behind door number 3!" Terroriser said as he opened the door.

The door opened slowly as the group used their flashlights to analyze the room. Unlike the last two rooms, the area was not bloody and only had broken steel walls and empty wooden crates lying around. Vanoss and Moo broke the crates with their crowbars to reveal some shotgun shells. 

“Okay some shotgun shells. Not what I wanted, but okay.” Moo said as he exited the room.

“Now let’s go to the final room.” Nogla said as he opened the final door.

For the final room, it looked like a small storage room that was filled with junk. Metal parts. Gears. Toolboxes. The usual stuff you would see in any storage room. The main focus of the room that everyone saw were small fuses lying on a table at the end of the room. 

“Hey, those are electrical fuses.” Taiyang said as he entered the room. 

“Yeah, all we have to do is find the electrical box of this area so we can activate the elevator right?” Summer asked as she walked towards the desk.

“Exactly.” Taiyang answered.

The two of them walked towards the desk, each grabbing a fuse before turning towards the exit of the room. However, just as they were about to walk out of the room, the door closed on them and the two of them were left in a dark room. Immediately as Taiyang saw the door close, he started sweating bullets as he tried to kick the door with little to no effect.

“Hey guys! This is not a joke!” Taiyang shouted.

“We’re not the ones who closed the door!” Vanoss shouted from the other side. 

“Dammit! Summer, help me out here!” Taiyang shouted as he kept kicking the door. 

“I know!” Summer said as she pulled out her scythe and swung it at the door. 

The door simply absorbed the impact of the scythe and immediately rebounded it back to Summer. With how much force was absorbed, Summer was pushed a bit back and almost fell back first on the ground. Luckily, Taiyang was able to catch her and lift her up so she can stand. 

“Hey, thanks Taiyang.” Summer said as she dusted her cape.

“Um, thanks for what?” Taiyang asked as he stood in front of Summer. 

“You know, for catching…” Summer responded as she turned around.

What Summer thought was Taiyang was actually a black silhouette that just stared at her with its blank white eyes. The sound of it breathing got louder as it walked closer to the two of them. 

“STAY BACK!” Summer said as she swung her scythe towards the figure, only for it to simply phase through it. 

There was no hope against this thing. Summer immediately walked back before being stopped by the door. Taiyang was cornered between the wall and the figure as it kept walking closer to the two of them. 

“Guys stand back!” Moo shouted. 

Moo threw a C4 straight at the door and detonated it. The door was blasted open as Summer was launched towards the other side of the room and falling face first on the ground. With the room now open, the rest of the group entered and scanned for any lingering threats. From a quick glance, the only things present in the room were Taiyang and Summer. 

“Summer, you okay?” Taiyang asked as he picked her up from the floor. 

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Summer mumbled as she rubbed her head a bit.

“Need a health pack?” Vanoss asked as he held out a health pack. 

“No, it’s fine. My Aura seems to still be intact.” Summer responded. “Just warn me when you’re going to use explosives next time…”

“Sure.” Moo shrugged.

“Jeez, what did you guys even see in there?” Terroriser asked.

“I don’t know. Just some dark black figure.” Summer answered.

“Huh, I didn’t know Marcel was playing GMod today.” Nogla said, prompting Vanoss and the others to just laugh at the racism. 

“NOGLA!” Summer shouted. 

“Obviously, it was just Leon.” Vanoss said.

“Who’s Leon?” Taiyang asked.

“Just Marcel’s butler.” Moo said as he walked off. “Look let’s just bring the fuses with us. Maybe the fuse box might be in the other hallway.”

“Right.” Summer and Taiyang said as they pocketed the fuses. 

The group exited the left wing and made their way to the right wing of the underground trainway. Like they predicted, the right wing contained a small fenced area that has a fuse box right behind it. Seeing the fuse box, Summer and Taiyang ran ahead and opened the fenced area, placing the fuses inside. With the fuse box completed, the electricity in the area turned on as every light present in the hallways turned on. 

“Hey! It worked!” Summer said as she walked out of the generator area. 

“Great, let’s head to the elevator then.” Taiyang said as he walked away from the fuse box.

Just as Taiyang turned around, a quick yet loud PNG of a scary face appeared right in front of him. The sudden appearance of this PNG just made Taiyang scream like a girl, jump in the air, and run to the corner and hide.

“Jesus, did you guys hear that?” Vanoss asked.

“Yeah that was quite loud.” Summer said. “What did you see Tai...yang?” 

“I-I-I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Taiyang said as he curled up in the corner. Just looking at him, Vanoss and the others can’t help but laugh at him. 

“It’s alright Tai, the big picture can’t hurt you now.” Terroriser chuckled.

“You know what?” Taiyang said as he stood up. “I can’t do this. I’m sick and tired of being on the receiving end of these scares and I just want to get out of here.”

“Well then come on. Best not get left behind to get scared even more.” Summer said as she walked by his side. 

Taiyang can’t help but sigh at these scares. Regardless, he had to press on with the rest of the group if he ever wants to get out of here. Getting his composure back, Vanoss and the others walked back to the elevator, only to see three Beowolves waiting around the corner. 

“Grimm. Don’t worry, we got this.” Qrow said as he pulled out Harbinger and ran towards the Grimm. 

Summer and Taiyang joined along and started attacking the Grimm. Being Hunters and Huntresses in training, the three of them were able to take care of the Beowolves with ease. Both Summer and Qrow were able to slice up the Beowolves, while Taiyang was able to use his fists and crack the Beowolf’s skull open. With the three enemies down, they took a deep breath and looked at the disintegrating corpses.

“See Tai? It isn’t that bad, right?” Summer said as she holstered her scythe. 

“I guess so, but that was just Grimm.” Taiyang said. “What about-”

“Oh shut up and let’s just head up this elevator already.” Vanoss said as he dragged Taiyang by the collar and into the elevator. 

As Vanoss dragged Taiyang in, everyone else entered the elevator as it ascended up a floor. Unlike the floor below them, the floor above them was just a simple square room that had a keypad and a metal blast door in front of them. 

“Oh look! A puzzle!” Nogla said as he walked towards the keypad. 

“Dammit, but what is the code?” Taiyang said.

“Well, we have to go look for it. Duh.” Qrow said as he walked around the room. Searching the room a bit, Qrow found the number 4 with the words “Deux” under it. “Hey I found a number!”

“Really?” Vanoss said as he looked at what Qrow found. “Okay, so we found the number 4 on top of the French word for 2.”

“What’s French?” Qrow asked.

“French, you know the main language for France and the sec-...Oh right, you guys probably don’t have other languages besides English.” Vanoss said. 

Taiyang looked around a bit more before noticing that there was the number 1 and the words “Neuf” right above the elevator shaft.

“HEY GUYS! I found another number.” Taiyang said. 

“And we got the number 1 on top of the number 9.” Vanoss said. “So we have two numbers.” 

“Well, four. I just found the other two.” Summer said as she pointed at the ceiling, which had the numbers 2 and 3 with the words “Six” and “Quatre” under them respectively. 

“Okay, so obviously, the code can’t be 1, 2, 3, 4. So it has to be related to the numbers 2, 9, 6, and 4.” Vanoss said.

“Hold on, let’s check if it’s 1,2,3,4.” Nogla said as he pressed those numbers on the keypad. 

As expected, the code did not work as a buzzing sound was heard throughout the room. Nogla can’t help but feel stupid at the obvious fail. What everyone didn’t expect was a gigantic PNG of yet another scary face to pop in front of the door, scaring everyone as they just screamed in fear.

“HOLY FUCK!” Vanoss shouted as he walked away from the door.

Taiyang was especially scared of this, seeing as he was sitting in the corner covering his eyes.

“Fucking hell, that scared the hell out of me.” Taiyang mumbled. 

“Wait, let’s do it again.” Nogla said as he kept inputting the wrong code.

The same scary PNG kept popping in front of the door as a loud scream kept echoing throughout the room.

“DAMMIT! JUST STOP IT!” Taiyang said as he stood up. 

While Nogla was still too busy mashing the wrong code, Vanoss just shot a crossbow bolt at Nogla’s head, prompting it to just pierce through his head and pin him to the wall.

“Okay that’s enough.” Vanoss said as Nogla respawned right beside him. As the group slightly chuckled at Nogla’s death, Vanoss stood in front of the keypad. “Now, let’s try to do this code. So obviously, the numbers are supposed to symbolize the order while the French words are the actual numbers for the code. So let’s see uh....9. 6. 4. And...2.”

With that code entered, the door that was in front of them opened. 

“There! See? Told you I would get it.” Vanoss said as he walked into the door. 

“Thank you. I don’t want another jumpscare…” Taiyang mumbled.

“Aw come on Tai, it’s not that bad.” Qrow shrugged. 

“Durr…’It’s not that bad’. Oh shut up.” Taiyang mockingly responded as he crossed his arms and followed behind Vanoss. Meanwhile, Qrow and the others just chuckled at how much of a pussy Taiyang was in the situation. 

The group entered the door and found themselves walking down a narrow yet slightly dimmed hallway that looked like there was no end to it. Because why not, Vanoss, Moo, and Nogla started running down the hallway.

“Race you to the end.” Vanoss said as he kept running ahead.

“Uh...guys?” Summer asked as she just extended her hand in an attempt to stop them. 

“Dammit, it’s all a joke to these guys.” Taiyang mumbled as he just kept walking. “Whatever, I don’t want to run off too much.”

“Why is that?” Qrow asked.

“What if there are jumpscares ahead?” Taiyang pointed out. 

“Well.” Terroriser said as he turned around. “I think that might be one.”

“Huh?” Taiyang said as he turned around.

As Taiyang turned around, he just saw a gigantic black figure all the way from the square room they exited. In fact, it was the same mysterious figure Summer and Taiyang met back at the storage room, staring at them once again with its blank white eyes. These eyes immediately flashed a bright red color as the figure started sprinting down the hallway at an inhuman speed. 

“OH SHIT!” Taiyang shouted as he started running. 

“RUN!” Summer exclaimed as she started catching up to Vanoss and the others.

Terroriser, Qrow, Summer, and Taiyang ran down the hallway before hitting a sharp left turn. They turned the corner, caught up with Vanoss and the others, and finally started climbing up a small flight of stairs before entering a room with a metal blast door. 

“Alright! Get in here!” Vanoss said as he waited by the door.

Once everyone entered the room, Vanoss closed the blast door and stopped the figure from following them. Telling from all the banging and screams from the other side, the mysterious creature was quite pissed that the group escaped from it. While Vanoss and his friends seemed fine with the whole, Summer and the others were trying to catch their breath as their hearts started slowing from all the adrenaline. 

“Oh man. Please tell me that’s the end.” Taiyang said as he breathed heavily.

“Nope.” Vanoss said as he looked ahead. “But it’s safe to say that we’re almost out of here.” 

Taiyang looked up and saw what looked like an opening out of here. As he continued breathing heavily, he stood up straight, looked around a bit more, and noticed that he was standing around what looked like a small spiral, with the center leading to the very bottom and the sky being visible from above. This was the same den that Moo and Nogla blew up back when Summer and Qrow found out about their little secret. 

“Oh sweet. I remember this area.” Moo said.

“Yeah. This is the place where you blew up all those Grimm.” Qrow said. 

“Which means the way out is just right there.” Summer said as she pointed at a train tunnel.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Taiyang asked. “Let’s-”

All of a sudden, the door right behind them burst open as numerous small Nevermores started flying towards them. As they covered their faces, the black figure from earlier slowly walked towards them as the flock of Nevermores continued to fly towards their general direction. The figure just stopped in place as its piercing red eyes stood out for the huge flock. But it wasn’t enough for the constant cawing of the Nevermores to echo throughout the trainway. The figure just let out a loud screeching noise as its human-like jaw just expanded downward. 

“Guys! Come on! Let’s get out of here now!” Taiyang said as he just ran away.

Seeing Taiyang run away, Vanoss and the others decide to follow him down the tunnel. Just like last time, the figure started sprinting towards them and went down the tunnel as well. As the group kept on running, the screams and wails of the creature got louder and it got closer to them. 

“Goddammit, how long is this tunnel?” Terroriser asked.

“We’re almost there. Don’t worry.” Moo said as he kept running. 

Like Moo said, the group eventually saw a light down the tunnel and ran towards it. The light blinded them for a brief moment as the screams behind them started diminishing. 

“Did we make it out yet?” Taiyang asked as his eyes were closed from the light.

“I guess?” Summer answered as she slowly opened her eyes.

The light dimmed as now the group stood inside of yet another steel room. However, this specific room had no doors, no exit, no puzzle, or any crates to break. It was just an empty room as they all had their backs on the wall.

“Oh...I guess we’re not out yet.” Summer mumbled. 

All of a sudden, that black creature that was chasing them appeared at the other side of the room and slowly started approaching the group. 

“Goddammit, it’s still after us?!” Taiyang said. “You know what? I had enough of its shit.”

Taiyang held his fists upward as he got in his usual fighting stance. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before opening them to reveal red eyes as he was ready to attack. 

“Don’t worry Tai, we got your back.” Summer said. 

Taiyang slowly shifted his left foot, leaned his body forward and was ready to throw a punch straight at the approaching creature. His punch was-

“Okay, sit the fuck down Leon.” Vanoss said as he shot the creature with his Super AK. He released a huge spread of bullets as the ragdoll of the creature just started sprawling all over the floor. 

“Wait what?” Taiyang questioned as his eyes turned to normal. 

“Ah Super AK. It never fails me.” Vanoss said as he holstered it. His friends just laughed as the bullets echoed throughout the room. 

“Goddammit Evan. When will you stop using that thing?” Terroriser asked.

“No.” Vanoss responded as Moo and Nogla laughed.

“What the hell man?” Taiyang asked. “Why didn’t you use that gun sooner?!”

“I didn’t want to ruin the horror. Besides, we’re done with this map now.” Vanoss said as he pointed at the corpse. “We got out of the tunnel. Now we just wait until the text box appears.”

As expected, the corpse exploded into a pile of confetti as a wall of text appeared right in front of them. Vanoss and his friends were quite used to this anti-climatic ending while Summer, Qrow, and especially Taiyang can’t help but stare and squint at them.

“‘Conglaturations? You have completed this scary map. Thanks for playing. Map made by Vanoss and the gang.’ Wow, I guess that’s it then.” Qrow read the text wall.

“I-What?” Summer asked. “That’s it?”

“I mean, it’s a GMod Scary Map, those are never scary. Unless you’re a pussy like Taiyang.” Vanoss shrugged. 

“HEY! I built my confidence at the end and I was about to face my fears. BUT NO! You just pulled out your overpowered rifle and just said ‘no’ to everything.” Taiyang exclaimed.

“Jeez Tai, calm down. It’s just a fun map.” Qrow shrugged. 

“Yeah, at least it was better than doing class.” Summer added. 

“I- you guys found this fun?!” Taiyang asked. 

“I mean, yeah. Sure it was scary, but that was the point. We got so much adrenaline from this, that we can probably do it again some other time.” Summer answered. 

“See Taiyang? It wasn’t that bad for them. So why are you complaining?” Moo asked. 

“I-...” Taiyang mumbled before looking to the side. “Ugh, I just want to go home.”

“Well, maybe scary maps are not your thing then.” Summer shrugged.

“BUT I LIKED DOING THESE! But I just can’t handle these scares.” Taiyang shouted. 

“Well then get use to these fucking scares, and stop complaining.” Vanoss said. “If you can’t handle basic PNG jumpscares, then these maps might not be for you.”

“You know what? We can discuss this some other time. I gotta go to bed now. I already got my footage for today. So now I’m going to log off.” Terroriser said.

“Okay. But I heard Mcdonalds is 24/7. Maybe you can stay a bit more.” Vanoss said as Moo and Nogla laughed.

“Oh fuck you Evan.” Terroriser said before logging off. 

“Look Taiyang, you can still play horror maps in the future, but for God sake, please don’t complain like this again. You’re in post-secondary for Christ sake.” Moo said before logging off too.

Vanoss and Nogla shortly logged off too, leaving Summer, Qrow, and Taiyang in the room. Once the four left, they were quickly teleported outside of the other side of the train tunnel, appearing right in the middle of Vale’s plaza as the sun started setting. 

“They’re not wrong Tai. Maybe try to stop being a pussy. Then you might enjoy a horror map next time.” Qrow shrugged before walking away. 

Summer looked down before catching up to Qrow. She turned around to Taiyang and said, “Come on Tai. Today was a long day for you.” 

“Fine…” Taiyang mumbled as he followed the two of them 


	12. GMod Hide and Seek: Vale Warehouse District

It was the afternoon around the warehouse district at Vale city. While everyone was walking about doing their business, the sound of laughter and people running can be heard near the district. 

Raven walked over to the corner of a warehouse and peeked over to see if there was anyone around. She glanced around her surroundings as she looked left and right, only to see no one in sight. 

Unfortunate for her since there was someone right above her. A shadow from above grew closer as Summer, who was glowing with an orange aura, landed right beside Raven and tagged her.

"Boop." Summer said, prompting Raven to glow with the same orange aura.

"ACK! DAMMIT!" Raven shouted.

**Earlier that day…**

Vanoss and the rest of the gang, alongside Team STRQ, stood in the middle of the warehouse district. 

"ALRIGHT! We already did this once but I think it's safe to go over the rules of Hide and Seek." Vanoss said as he looked at Team STRQ.

"Really? Do we have to go over the rules for something so iconic as Hide and Seek?" Qrow asked.

"Well not really. BUT! This is a different kind of Hide and Seek. We call it...Tag." Wildcat said as everyone chuckled.

"Okay joking aside, GMod style of Hide and Seek is basically just Tag with some mechanics behind it." Vanoss said. "Obviously, like Tag, you just tag someone and they're 'it'. Unlike Tag, it's a team based game where if you get caught, you're also it. We indicate who is it based on what color clothes they're wearing, whether it would be blue for hiders and orange for seekers. But for your guy's cases, you'll have an aura that surrounds you"

"Now it makes some sense." Summer said.

"For this area in particular, there will be a barrier to block the exit of the district, so we don't have cheaters that decide to stray away." Terroriser said. 

"Hey, if we can clip out. It works." Vanoss shrugged.

"No clipping you cheating fucks." Basically said.

"So uh, no mods for this playthrough?" Delirious asked.

"Maybe not this time, Delirious." Moo shrugged. 

"Wait, what kind of mods are you talking about?" Taiyang asked.

"Okay, trust me Tai, you do not want to see these mods yet." Nogla said. "They are too cursed."

"Um, okay?" Taiyang mumbled.

"SO!" Vanoss exclaimed. "Now we must decide who is-"

"Oh! I wanna go!" Summer shouted as she waved her hand. 

"Okay first off, you can't just volunteer for the position of the first seeker. Otherwise we would've just taken the positions first." Wildcat said, much to Summer's disappointment.

"Yes. We must do this randomly in a game of…" Vanoss mumbled as he just went straight into thought. 

"Well?" Taiyang asked.

"Hold on. Hold on. I'm still thinking." Vanoss said, as his friends chuckled.

"Come on Evan, pick already!" Basically said.

"Okay fine!" Vanoss exclaimed. "To decide who is the Seeker, we'll do this."

Vanoss pulled out his Tool Gun and spawned 11 buttons on the ground. 

"The rules for this is simple. Everyone takes a turn to press one button. The button that explodes will show who will become the Seeker." Vanoss said. "I'll go first and…"

Vanoss walked towards one button and smacked it with his crowbar. Luckily, the button he chose didn't explode, so he will be a Hider. 

"BAM! I am safe." Vanoss said as he walked back to the group. 

"I'll go next." Terroriser said as he hit a button. Like Vanoss, nothing happened. "Ey! Not a Seeker."

"Then I guess I go? I don't even think there's a proper order for this." Wildcat said as he hit a button, only for nothing to happen. 

"My turn now!" Delirious said as he walked to a button and pressed it. Again, nothing happened.

"Fockin' hell!" Nogla said as he walked towards one of the buttons. "Can something just happen already besides pressing but-"

As he pressed his desired button, it exploded as his corpse just flung straight towards the sky. The icing on the cake for Nogla's death was the starfish position he had as he waa being launched into the air. Obviously with how goofy that was, the whole group can't help but laugh. 

"Be careful what you wish for fool!" Wildcat shouted as he looked at Nogla's corpse in the sky.

"The timing though was perfect. 'Oh can something happen?' as Nogla just fucking dies." Basically said as he just laughed it off.

"Well I guess that settles the Seeker matter then." Summer said before slouching a bit. 

"ANYWAYS! It looks like Nogla will be our Seeker for the first round." Vanoss said. "Now all we have to do is wait for him to respawn so we can start running."

Everyone nodded as they watched Nogla's corpse fall from the sky as blood trailed behind him. 

"Okay and…" Vanoss muttered as he stared at Nogla's corpse. 

**Round 1**

Nogla's corpse fell face first down at the concrete as blood spattered around him. Now that was the cue for everyone to run away.

"Now! Go go go." Vanoss said as he ran down the warehouse district. 

Everyone shortly did the same thing and dispersed through different directions. 

Raven and Summer hid around the warehouses by simply hiding behind a few metal boxes near the entrances. A simple hiding spot, but it should suffice for now.

Qrow and Taiyang decided to be a bit more risky and climbed on top of one of the warehouse roofs by jumping on some metal boxes. They thought they were a bit smart with this idea, until Delirious and Terroriser jumped onto the rooftops beside them. 

“Hey! We got this spot first.” Taiyang said. 

“Yeah fuck that. We’ll all camp here together.” Terroriser said as Taiyang mumbled in annoyance.

Vanoss, Moo, and Wildcat decided to open up one of the warehouses and hid inside. Again, it was a basic hiding spot, but it was only the first round so it should be fine. 

As for Basically, he ran towards the warehouse right beside Raven and Summer before jumping on top of a light that was right above the entrance. Because of unexplained Gmod reasons, despite being a small light the size of a brick, Basically was able to stand on top of it. 

A minute has passed before Nogla respawned and started searching for everyone. 

“Alright, now to find everybody.” Nogla said as he ran past a warehouse. 

As Nogla passed by the warehouse, Summer and Raven peeked out of the boxes for a moment before looking at each other. Raven made hand signs as she stared at Summer, pointing numerous directions, whether left, right, straight, or above.

“Huh?” Summer whispered as she tilted her head.

Raven rolled her eyes and repeated the hand signals with vigor. Her hands were shaking angrily as Summer just concentrated on them. As she was pointing, she now knew what she was talking about.

“Oh! Right. Come on, let’s go.” Summer said.

Summer stood up and ran the opposite direction, prompting Raven to follow right behind her. Luckily for them, Nogla did not notice them since he was too busy trying to jump and catch Basically.

“Come on you fuck! Get off of there.” Nogla said as he jumped underneath Basically.

“Yeah. Suck it, Nogla.” Basically said as he stuck his tongue out.

“You know what? Fock this. I’ll deal with you later.” Nogla said as he walked away.

Right when Nogla turned around, he just saw Summer and Raven running down the district.

“HEY! HEY! PERSON! PERSON!” Nogla shouted as Basically laughed. 

As Nogla shouted, he started sprinting down the district and started catching up to Summer and Raven. The former looked back and saw Nogla sprinting down, much to her shock as she kept on running.

“Raven, he’s catching up.” Summer said.

“I know!” Raven responded. “Any ideas?”

“Well just one.” Summer said as she sprinted a bit ahead and turned to the edge of a warehouse. 

Not knowing what she was going to do next, Raven rolled her eyes and turned to the warehouse as well. Nogla followed the two as he turned around the corner. Just as he was about to turn, Summer and Raven immediately backtracked and just skimmed back through the corner, juking Nogla for a bit. As they backtracked, Summer and Raven pushed some boxes as they fell on Nogla. 

“AH FOCK!” Nogla shouted as the boxes just crushed him. 

The boxes proceeded to crush his whole body and just killed him from all the weight. 

“Jesus. What was the scream?” Wildcat said as he peeked out of the warehouse, only to see Nogla dead. “Oh fuck, Nogla actually died.” 

“Wait huh?” Summer said as she looked at the corpse. 

“I mean, he can always respawn right?” Raven shrugged.

“Well yes. But you killed him, so that means the hiders win.” Wildcat said.

“Wait, for real?” Summer asked as confetti just popped out of nowhere.

**Hiders Win!**

“Hold up, it’s already over?” Vanoss asked as he walked out of the warehouse alongside Moo. They looked at Nogla’s corpse and just bursted into laughter. “Goddammit! The first fucking round and Nogla just dies?!” 

“Damn, quickest Hide and Seek match ever.” Moo said as Nogla respawned right beside them.

“Fockin’ hell. I call bullshit on that!” Nogla exclaimed as Wildcat laughed. “Restart that shit!”

“Yeah yeah. I know.” Wildcat said as everyone just teleported back to the central area of the warehouse. 

As everyone got teleported back, Wildcat started explaining the situation to everyone that was not there to witness it. As expected, everyone can’t help but laugh at Nogla’s death.

“You fucking idiot Nogla.” Basically said.

“Fock you.” Nogla responded. “You know what? Why don’t you be the seeker this time?”

“Fine whatever.” Basically shrugged. 

“OKAY BUT! New rules. No using environmental hazards. Otherwise that will just kill the seeker.” Vanoss shouted. 

“ALRIGHT!” Basically shouted. “LET’S DO THIS AGAIN!”

**Round 2**

As Basically waited for the timer, Vanoss and the others started running away.

“Wait hold up. Hold up.” Vanoss said. “Guys, follow me.”

“Why would we do that?” Taiyang asked.

“Because I know a good hiding spot that will work.” Vanoss said as he ran ahead. “Come on, let’s go.”

Everyone just looked at each other and just shrugged. There was really nothing else to do besides hide, so they decided to give Vanoss a chance. As Vanoss ran towards a warehouse, he opened up the door, turned on the lights, and started running towards a shipping container.

“Really? You’re going to hide in a fuckingshipping container? The most obvious hiding spot in this place?” Terroriser asked. 

“Evan, this won’t work!” Delirious shouted.

“Trust me! Trust me on this.” Vanoss said as he walked towards a shipping container and pulled a small lever that was right beside it.

As he pulled the lever, the warehouse floor opened up as more shipping containers ascended from below. 

“And then we just jump on these.” Vanoss said as he jumped on top of a crate. He did some light parkour over the containers, crates, and lights until finally reaching towards the unreachable balcony. “And WAPOW!”

“Oh my fucking God.” Nogla said as he followed. 

Everyone followed suit and reached the balcony right beside Vanoss.

“Yo, Marcel is never going to find this.” Wildcat said. 

“This feels kind of underwhelming…” Raven mumbled.

“Come on. You would never expect this spot.” Vanoss said. 

“To be fair, I was expecting a more unreachable spot.” Summer shrugged as the seeker alarm rang. 

“Well, this warehouse district is just the same warehouse copy pasted 100 times in a vacant area. There are no real good hiding spots here.” Vanoss shrugged. 

“We can always try the rooftops next time.” Qrow shrugged.

“Oh right. Forgot those exist.” Vanoss said as everyone chuckled a bit. 

“Fucking dumbass…” Wildcat mumbled.

A minute has passed as Basically finally entered the warehouse. Since the lights were still on, it was very easy for Basically to see the group.

"Oh you motherfuckers." Basically said as he walked closer to the balcony. 

"Hey! What's up Basically?" Vanoss asked as he chuckled looking down.

"How the fuck did you guys get up there?!" Basically asked as he looked around. 

"Eh, you don't need to worry about that." Vanoss responded.

"Yeah, we really don't want you know." Delirious said.

Basically looked around a bit more before jumping over some crates and shipping containers. 

"And again, I was expecting a more interesting spot, seeing as Basically just found us…" Raven mumbled.

"It's fine. It's fine." Vanoss shrugged it off. "He will never get up here."

"Come on Raven. Just believe in this spot." Summer said. "All we have to do is stick in a group and we'll be fine."

Basically started towards the lights and, like expected, made his way to the balcony. The sight of this just made everyone freak out and scream in slight fear.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Wildcat shouted as he jumped. 

Just as Wildcat jumped off, the rest of the hiders jumped off the balcony and made a break for it. Basically jumped off the lights and started chasing the closest person to him, which was Moo. It took some running, but Moo failed to open the backdoor in time and got caught.

"Dammit…" Moo mumbled.

"Come on Brock. The others went this way." Basically said as he ran to the other side of the warehouse. 

Basically and Moo ran to the other side of the warehouse and found pretty much everyone running away. The closest person to them was Taiyang and Delirious so they decided to go after them. 

"Oh shit! Tai! Run! Run!" Delirious shouted as he sprinted away.

Before Taiyang could question why Delirious just sprinted off, he was caught by the two seekers.

"Goddammit Delirious. You should've warned me!" Taiyang shouted as he was enveloped in an orange aura. 

"Yo Tai, you know where the others are?" Basically asked.

"I know where some of them are. They're right there." Taiyang said as he ran to one of the warehouses. 

As the seekers were running closer to the warehouse, Summer, Qrow, Wildcat, and Vanoss ran out as they hid behind a few metal boxes. 

"Dammit Tai! You ratted us out!" Summer shouted as she ran. 

Taiyang started chasing after Summer while Moo and Basically started chasing Vanoss and the others. 

Moo and Basically were just inches away from tagging Vanoss, but he was too fast for them to catch. So instead, they turned their attention to Wildcat who was just right beside him. 

"Hehe. Looks like they're after you Evan." Wildcat said before getting tackled by Basically. 

"Yeah, they're totally after me." Vanoss said as he chuckled at Wildcat.

Wildcat stood back up and started chasing after Vanoss alongside Basically and Moo. It looked like the chase was going to last forever until Vanoss just tripped and got caught. 

"Goddammit!" Vanoss said as he stood up. "The fuck did I trip over?"

"Your stupidity, that's what." Wildcat said. "Now where's that Qrow fucker?"

As Qrow kept running, he met up with Raven and Terroriser, who were just standing on top of a warehouse.

"Qrow get over here now." Terroriser said, prompting Qrow to jump from box to box and reach the warehouse roof. 

"Okay now, they will never get us." Qrow said. 

"Sure, like that last spot." Raven rolled her eyes. 

"Trust us on this!" Terroriser exclaimed. "We totally got this!"

As Terroriser, Qrow, and Raven stood on top of the warehouse, they just watched as Summer got chased by all the seekers at once. They tried to tackle her down and catch her, but to no avail as they just missed their grab by just a few inches.

"Goddammit Summer, get caught already!" Taiyang shouted.

Just to taunt, Summer turned around and stuck her tongue out as she ran backwards. Just as she turned around, she ran directly into the warehouse face first and fell back first onto the ground. As she was dazed by the sudden impact, Vanoss tagged her and turned her into a seeker, enveloping her in an orange aura.

"DAMMIT!" Summer exclaimed as she stood up. 

"Yeah. Karma!" Taiyang said. 

"Okay we're halfway done so now all we have to do is get these fuckers and a few more." Wildcat said as he started jumping on the boxes. 

Just as Wildcat was about to reach the rooftop, Raven and Qrow smirked a bit as they pushed Terroriser towards Wildcat. The two of them fell off the boxes as Wildcat screamed from the sudden surprise. On the bright side, at least Terroriser was now a seeker so they have more people to work with.

"Oh you fucking little shits." Terroriser said as he stood up from the ground. 

Terroriser looked up and watched as Qrow and Raven jumped off the warehouse and ran off. 

"Dammit, they're getting away. Get them!" Basically shouted as he sprinted towards Qrow. 

All of the seekers decided to follow after Qrow as he ran down the aisles of the warehouses. Vanoss, Moo, and Taiyang were able to catch up with their running speed, but Qrow was too fast for them. 

Luckily for them, all it took was an oblivious Delirious to bump into Qrow as the two fell down onto the ground from the impact. Just shortly after, the two of them were caught and turned into seekers.

"God, you idiot!" Qrow said as he rubbed his head.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to just pop out of nowhere." Delirious said as he stood up. 

On the other hand, Summer decided to chase after Raven. Which leaves us back to where we started…

Raven walked over to the corner of a warehouse and peeked over to see if there was anyone around. She glanced around her surroundings as she looked left and right, only to see no one in sight. 

Unfortunate for her since there was someone right above her. A shadow from above grew closer as Summer, who was glowing with an orange aura, landed right beside Raven and tagged her.

"Boop." Summer said, prompting Raven to glow with the same orange aura.

"ACK! DAMMIT!" Raven shouted. "I didn't know you were chasing after me!" 

"Should've paid attention, fool." Summer smirked as all the seekers gathered up.

"So what? Do we win?" Raven asked as she looked at Vanoss.

"No, there's still Nogla left." Vanoss answered. 

"How the fuck did Nogla get caught yet?" Wildcat said. 

"Where the fuck can be even be though? We only have 1 minute to find him." Basically said.

The group ran about and started to look for Nogla. However, even with their numbers and they knowledge on the layout of the warehouse, they were still unable to find him. Time eventually ran out as the alarm rang.

**Hiders Win!**

The sound of Nogla laughing was heard as he exited a warehouse. Just watching him walk out of the warehouse made all of the seekers groan loudly.

"Goddammit, he was in the same warehouse?! You haven't left it?!" Basically asked.

"Hehehe, nope!" Nogla answered. "Git fucked bois!"

"Where the fuck did you even hide in there?" Wildcat asked.

"Oh, I opened up one of the boxes and hid in there." Nogla smiled.

"You fucking dick." Vanoss said. "Of course he would go for the obvious shit." 

"Fucking Terroriser spot right there and taking my rights too." Terroriser said as everyone chuckled.

"Whatever. Let's just start the next round." Nogla said as all of the orange auras disappeared. 

**Final Round**

"Now that this is the last round, it's only fair if the final seeker is someone from STRQ. SO! Who will it be?" Basically asked.

"Just make it Summer, since she wanted to be one at the beginning." Tauyang shrugged.

"We agree on that." Raven and Qrow said in unison.

"ALRIGHT! It looks like the final seeker will be Summer due to a majority vote." Vanoss said. "Just let us know when you're ready to start Summer."

Summer nodded and gave the thumbs up, prompting everyone to run away as the game started. Everyone did the usual of going to their hiding spots and trying to look as hidden as possible. It took a quick 30 seconds for everyone to settle in, whether it would be Vanoss' going on top of a shipping container or Qrow jumping onto a rooftop.

"OH! HOLY SHIT! I win." Terroriser said from a distance.

"Terroriser, the fuck happened?" Wildcat said as he poked his head out of the warehouse.

"Okay, you guys know where the barrier is pointing to the docks?" Terroriser said.

"Yeah, why is that?" Delirious said as he ran to the docks.

"Just come here and I'll just show you." Terroriser said. 

Only a handful of people listened as they decided to check the docks. These people were Raven, Delirious, Wildcat, and Moo. Once they reached the docks, they just saw Terroriser standing on a lone buoy on the water. 

"Terroriser how the fuck did you get there?!" Wildcat shouted.

"Couldn't he just swim there?" Raven asked.

"Oh right. Another note. Water kills in Hide and Seek." Moo clarified.

"Ohhhh." Raven responded. 

"You no-clipped didn't you?" Delirious asked.

"No. Guys trust me. It's worth it." Terroriser said as he pointed at the boat next to him. "Okay so there is a small frame of time where a boat will just come out of nowhere."

"Wow. Deadass just going to use vehicles for this round…' Wildcat mumbled as a boat just stopped at the dock. 

The four of them decided to jump on the boat and ride it to the buoys at the very end. Just standing on this one spot made the five of them giggle, knowing that they pretty much won this round. As the alarm rang for Summer to start seeking, the five of them just rested on the buoys as the round started.

Summer went straight for the docks as she heard Terroriser's voice from earlier. Just the sight of seeing them stand on the buoys knew she had to get over there.

"Wow. You guys really just swam all the way there?" Summer asked as she walked to the water. "Talk about dedica-"

"Wait Summer-" Raven said as she extended her arm forward.

Just as Summer dipped her foot into the water, she was immediately flunged away from the docks as she was launched a few feet in the air. The impact and the initial shock of the impact depleted her Aura entirely, which surprisingly caused the hiders to win as confetti popped right in front of all of them.

**Hiders Win!**

"Fucking hell, what happened this time!?" Basically said as he walked to the docks. 

"I...may or may not have dipped my toe in water." Summer mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. 

"Oh right, I forgot water kills in this mode." Vanoss laughed as he walked towards Summer. "But why did you try to go in the water?"

"Well…" Summer said as she pointed to Terroriser and the others. 

"Oh my- goddammit you guys!" Vanoss said as he chuckled.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS EVEN GET THERE?!" Basically shouted.

"There was a boat." Delirious answered. 

"Oh my God." Basically said as he facepalmed lightly.

"Yup, even when we're in another place, you gotta rely on Terroriser with his stupid as Terroriser hiding spots." Wildcat said.

"I don't even know what that means, but I find it quite funny." Raven smiled as she crossed her arms. "Is it safe to swim yet? I don't want to stand on this any longer." 

"Yeah I think so." Delirious jumped in the water, only to die shortly after. His sudden death just made Raven and Basically burst into laughter as his body just floated.

"NOPE! The water is not safe yet." Vanoss chuckled. 

The boat from earlier sailed right across them as the four of them jumped on and returned to the docks. With that quick game of Hide and Seek done, everyone gathered at the entrance of the district.

"And just like that, we conclude this game session with...a 3 win sweep for the hiders." Vanoss said. "Huh, never seen that before."

"Yeah, because there's 10 hiders against 1 seeker. Of course the hiders will win so easily." Wildcat said.

"Okay so maybe next time, we can try to dwindle the amount of people we play with and maybe try more game modes that don't revolve teams I guess." Vanoss shrugged.

"So, next time, not as many people present like in the Scary Map?" Summer asked.

"Yeah probably." Vanoss shrugged before pulling out his Tool Gun. "Also since you guys participated once again, here's about 500 Lien for each of you guys."

Vanoss shot the ground and spawned 2000 Lien total for STRQ to pick up. With smiles on their faces, the four of them grabbed the stash of Lien and pocketed them. 

"Sweet. More money." Summer smiled. 

"And just like that, we're done for today right?" Raven asked as she pocketed her Lien. 

"Pretty much." Vanoss shrugged. "So uh...I guess we just log out then?"

"Yup. I guess that's that." Moo said as he logged off. 

“And just like that, Terroriser is given about five minutes of footage.” Wildcat said as he logged off as everyone else laughed.

“Oh fuck off…” Terroriser mumbled as he logged off too.

The rest of the gang logged, leaving STRQ all by themselves in the warehouse district. With the Lien in their pockets, they just stared at each other, wondering what to do next.

“Um, so...what now?” Summer asked. 

“Well, it’s still pretty early to head back to Beacon so…” Qrow said as he looked at the Lien at hand. “Want to buy some shit for the room?”

“...Eh, sure. Why not?” Taiyang shrugged.

“Maybe a TV and game set?” Summer asked. “We can play games while Vanoss and them are away.”

“Exactly what I was thinking.” Qrow said. “Any thoughts Raven?”

“Meh, whatever suits you guys. I don’t care.” Raven shrugged.

“Alright. Majority vote, so let’s go.” Qrow said as he walked out of the district, prompting the rest of the team to follow him. 


	13. GMod Story Map: Paranoia Sucks

A few months of the school year passed as STRQ continued with their studies while also experiencing the numerous games Vanoss has allowed them to participate in, whether it would be some more Hide and Seek, Death Run, or the occasional Scary Map. It was all for the group, but Raven felt...suspicious with the group for a bit.

Raven and Qrow were alone in the dorm room as Summer and Taiyang were busy eating dinner at the dining hall. There was this ominous feeling present in the room as these two just stared at each other. Raven was sitting on her bed as Qrow leaned towards the study desk and ate a piece of chicken.

“Raven, what do you want now? What is so important from you that it forced me out of the dining hall?” Qrow asked as he ate his dinner. 

“Look Qrow. We saw what these guys can do.” Raven said as she reached under her bed. “With all these game modes, these so called ‘maps’, weapons, knowledge, and infinite supplies, these people can be quite the eye candy.” 

"Your point being?"

"Come on Qrow. You know it's only a matter of time before they start going on a stupid raid that might involve our tribe. They might even destroy it." 

"Raven, you're paranoid. There is no way they would just go out of the blue and do that." 

"Oh? I'm well aware that our tribe can do some shady shit. What makes you think that these guys won't just gun down everyone like any sort of baddie? Like Salem." 

"Look Raven. Even if you're right about this, they would've done it weeks ago if they are omniscient with Remnant knowledge. Besides, why even bring this up?"

"Because," Raven said as she pulled out a Tool Gun under her bed. "Now we have a way to defend ourselves."

Qrow's eyes immediately widened as he looked at Raven holding the Tool Gun. 

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" Qrow asked.

"Nogla may or may not have dropped it a while back." Raven smirked as she holstered the gun. "It's pretty easy to use really. Just modify the little module at the very top and anything will happen." 

"So what, are you just going to shoot that piece of shit at them or something?" 

"No. With this, we can make the tribe stronger than ever. Maybe even do something about these guys."

Qrow immediately just stared at Raven with his deadpan eyes at how stupid she sounded like. 

"Raven, are you fucking stupid? You already know that you can't kill these guys." Qrow said. "Hell, these guys are strong enough to defeat Salem. Fucking Salem, the person who is pretty much an evil goddess in Remnant. What makes you think a katana wielding student would stop these guys?"

"Oh trust me brother." Raven said as she smirked. "I believe this will work."

Raven grabbed her katana and sliced the air to open up a portal back to her tribe. As she looked back, Raven smiled and just entered the portal, leaving Qrow all by himself in the room.

"Goddammit sis. If Ozpin finds out, we'll definitely get kicked out of the school." Qrow thought.

He quickly wrote a note on the table before running out of the dorm room. Just as he ran out of the door, Qrow bumped into Nogla and Terroriser.

"Woah. Slow down there Qrow." Nogla said as he held him by the shoulders. "Where are you going?"

"Good. You two are here." Qrow said as he stood up straight. "Look, I need your help with something. Where are the others in your group?"

"Well unfortunately, Vanoss is doing a concert, Delirious, Wildcat, and Basically are playing Fortnite, and Moo is playing Modern Warfare." Terroriser said. "The two of us are just here to look for Nogla's Tool Gun. You know where it is?"

"Well, yeah. In fact Raven has it." Qrow answered. 

Just as Terroriser heard this, he immediately rolled his eyes. He knew that if Raven was the one in possession of the Tool Gun, that is straight up bad news.

"Oh for fuck sake. What is she even going to use that shit for?!" Terroriser said. 

"Hell if I know." Qrow said. "But if you guys are aware-"

"Yes. Yes. We know about the tribe shit. Thanks again Google." Terroriser said. "Like for Christ sake, I thought she wouldn't do any of that evil crap."

"Look, with that Tool Gun, she might do even more dangerous shit around the camp. We need to head there now." Qrow said. 

"Don't worry. Let me just download a map of it and we'll be there in no time." Terroriser said as a download menu popped up.

Like expected, the download speed of Terroriser was quite slow due to his internet. 

“Um, we might be here for a while.” Terroriser said as he mumbled. 

“Fucking hell…” Qrow mumbled.

It took a fair amount of time for the download to be complete, approximately about half an hour. As Qrow was just looking on his Scroll and scrolling through social media, Nogla and Terroriser were finally ready to load up the map.

“Alright! Let’s finally go!” Terroriser said as the three of them loaded the new map. 

In a short moment of time, the three of them arrived in front of the Branwen tribe. At first glance, the tribe was filled with palisade walls in the middle of the forest. These walls weren’t even advanced whatsoever, there were basic wooden walls as if they were ripped out of the medieval ages.

“The fock is this Qrow? Were you an Aboriginal or gypsy or something?” Nogla said as he looked up towards the wall.

"Nogla, the fuck?" Terroriser said as he stared at Nogla. 

"What? It don’t look advanced compared to everything else in this place." Nogla said 

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear what you just said." Qrow mumbled. "Look, Raven is likely in there, so let's just go."

"Hold on, I got this." Terroriser said as he used his Physgun to open up the gate. "Now let's go."

The three of them entered the tribe camp. Surprisingly, there were a few tech advancements present in the camp, whether it would be the smithing area, the guns, or even the load of Super AKs present right beside the center tent.

"Oh fuck. That's a lot of AKs." Terroriser said.

"Yeah. I saw what Nogla can do with them. Not really something to shrug off." Qrow mumbled.

"Okay, let's do this real quickly." Nogla said.

"Yo Raven! We know you're in this shitty tent. We know you have Nogla's Tool Gun! Bring it back or else things will get dirty." Terroriser exclaimed. 

With that call, Raven exited the tent as she held onto the Tool Gun. She looked ready to fire it anytime as she just pointed it straight at Terroriser and Nogla with that stupid smirk on her face. 

“Well, I see that you guys made it. Not surprising, seeing as you guys can just go to whatever place you please.” Raven said. “No. You guys hold too much power in your hands. I’m here to make sure any of your shenanigans don’t affect the tribe indirectly, or directly. I know how stupid you guys are, just doing shit guns blazing without any regard of anything.”

“Are you fucking high right now?” Terroriser said as he squinted at Raven.

“Well, whatever she’s high on, I want it.” Nogla said, before Terroriser just looked back. 

“Not now Nogla.” Terroriser said as he turned towards Raven. “So this is what it’s all about huh? You’re just scared and concerned that my friends will just go on and kill your so-called tribe? Even though the chances of that happening are low as hell?”

“It will happen eventually!” Raven shouted. “I saw what you guys did with Salem! I saw what you did to all of those subordinates! They were jack shit to you! What difference does my tribe make to you if they can be seen just as sketchy as them?!” 

“Yeah no shit your tribe is sketchy as fuck, seeing as you just raid villages and murder.” Terroriser said. “But who the fuck cares? Not my friends, that’s for sure. However, you know spawning all this numerous shit will just attract unwanted attention right?” 

“At least my tribe will be able to defend against your friends should they ever come.” Raven responded before putting her finger on the trigger of the Tool Gun. “But let’s start with the obvious way to defend against you.”

With the pull of the trigger, Raven fired a small burst of blue energy that was aimed at Terroriser. The energy made contact with his body before he just got deleted out of existence. It didn’t even kill him, it just left no trace of him whatsoever. 

“Oh shit. There goes Brian.” Nogla said.

In the same fashion, Raven aimed the Tool Gun at Nogla and deleted him out of existence too. All that was left was Qrow who looked utterly appalled at how Raven’s plan worked. 

“What did you do?!” Qrow said as he took a step forward.

He was about to reach for Harbinger, but the tribe members grabbed Super AKs and pointed straight at Qrow. He had no choice but to surrender as Raven approached him with the Tool Gun. 

“Quite simple really. I just deleted them like they did with Salem. They can’t respawn from being erased out of existence.” Raven smiled. “This Tool Gun is a lot stronger than I anticipated. To think it was so easy.”

“And what makes you think Summer and the others won’t notice that they will be gone.” Qrow asked. 

“Trust me, I have plans ahead for that too.” Raven smirked as she holstered the Tool Gun. 

“Really sounding like an anime villain at that point.” Terroriser said as he stood in front of Raven’s tent.

Hearing that voice, Raven turned around to just see Terroriser and Nogla completely fine, as if they just respawned from death. Her face went from cocky to disbelief as she saw that the Tool Gun plan she has was all for naught. 

“But how?!” Raven said as she pulled out the Tool Gun. 

“You didn’t erase me from existence, you just crashed my Gmod client, you idiot.” Terroriser said. “Now, give Nogla back his Tool Gun or else.”

“No…” Raven mumbled as she gripped onto the Tool Gun. “NO!”

Terroriser quickly pulled out his Tool Gun and deleted the Tool Gun Raven was holding, leaving her just speechless for a brief moment. Immediately with his Tool Gun, Terroriser turned on the “Undo” option and started mashing like crazy until there was nothing Gmod related left in the camp. 

“And just to make sure we don’t have any fucking interruptions.” Terroriser said.

Terroriser, alongside Nogla, used their Physguns on the tribe members to place them in a temporary stasis. Every single one of them were frozen in time and unaware of what was happening, leaving the only motionful people being Raven and Qrow. 

“You!” Raven shouted as she ran to Terroriser in a blind rage.

She pulled out Omen and started swinging towards his direction as she just lashed out in anger. However, instead of just taking the hits and respawning, Terroriser, who just had this serious look on his face, used the slow motion mod to simply dodge every single strike. Raven’s efforts were completely fruitless as after a few seconds, Terroriser just pulled out a Winchester 1887 and just started firing bullets straight at her while spin-reloading like he was the Terminator. 

After about 15 clean shots from the shotgun, Raven’s aura disappeared as she just laid on the ground completely helpless. She tried to extend her reach and grab Omen, but was immediately stopped as Terroriser held her at gunpoint.

“Okay. You got that out of your system now?!” Terroriser said. 

There was no response as Raven looked at him with a smug look on his face. 

“Look, I will make this clear, and I will  **only** repeat this once.  **My friends don’t give a shit about your stupid tribe!** ” Terroriser exclaimed. “The only thing that stops us from even thinking about your shitty tribe is that you two are involved in it. Even after all of the shit we did in Remnant, do you really think we will just turn our backs from you and just destroy what was essentially your fucking home?” 

“Come on Brian…” Raven mumbled. “Your friends-”

“You don’t know my friends like I do.” Terroriser said as he glared at Raven. “My friends may be dumbasses at times, but that’s what makes them my friends. They only act like a bunch of idiots for the sake of making things fun. They won’t go out of their way and do stupid shit maliciously and leave without cleaning it up. So what makes your tribe so different for them to break that one rule? Not cool, man. If the off-chance they do decide to do shit to your tribe, we always have the reset map option.” 

As Raven glared at Terroriser as she tried to stand up slowly, Qrow, who was too busy comprehending all of this, walked up right behind her to listen to what he had to say. 

“And to top it all off?” Terroriser said as he just spawned a Tool Gun for Nogla. “I could’ve always spawned and despawned a new Tool Gun for Nogla so this whole thing wouldn’t have happened. But you know why I went through all of this crap just to be in this moment? Because I want to make sure this shit is embedded into your head. You are known for being stubborn as fuck in moments like these and I just want to make sure you learn this shit. The fact that you almost risked Team STRQ’s status as a Beacon team just for some hunch is really saying a lot about this so-called ‘plan’ you keep boasting about.”

Nogla, who was still in the sidelines, spawned a health pack that quickly regenerated Raven’s Aura. However, just to make sure, he despawned Omen so that Raven doesn’t reach for it and kill Terroriser. 

“Salem is dead, Raven. There is no reason to be afraid of shit. And if you’re afraid of us, listen to yourself say that phrase out loud, and realize how stupid that sounds.” Terroriser said. “But okay fine, let’s say you were afraid of us. I mean, I can always just spawn in a MOAB and just destroy this place. Or I could just spawn a gigantic mushroom cloud and burn this place alive. But I don’t, because there is no reason to. We’re not power hungry, we’re just gamers getting content, trying to make shit interesting for our viewers, while also trying to make a living like any other person in life. There is a reason why Evan allows you to still play with him, despite already knowing you’re from a murder-hungry tribe.”

Terroriser turned away as he looked at Nogla. He just stared for a moment before logging off, leaving the three of them be. 

“Raven, just hurry back to Beacon before Ozpin and the others question where you guys are.” Nogla mumbled. 

With his Tool Gun, Nogla spawned in a gigantic burlap sack and Omen in front of the twins before logging off as well. With the two of them gone, the bandits were released from their stasis status. Curious to see what was in the bag, Raven and Qrow looked inside the bag, only to see a huge stash of Lien. It wasn’t like a stash of thousands, it was much more than that, possibly even millions.

“I-” Raven muttered as she looked at the bag.

As she knelt down, she looked at the Lien solemnly before closing it up, gripping on the burlap tightly. Raven and Qrow just dragged the Lien towards the main tent and left it at that. She grabbed Omen off the ground and extended her arm forward to create a portal.

“Come on sis. Let’s just head back.” Qrow said before walking into the portal. 

Raven walked forward before looking at her fellow tribe members. They all stared at her as she stood in front of the portal, each of them having this solemn look on their face. 

“For now, you guys stay low and don’t engage in any raids.” Raven said in a quiet tone. “We already got what we need.” 

With that, Raven entered the portal before it just closed, leaving the tribe members speechless, yet left comprehending what they just experienced just now. 

On the other side of the portal, Raven and Qrow reunited with Summer and Taiyang, who were just sitting in the dorm room on their Scrolls.

“Hey guys. We’re back.” Qrow mumbled as he scratched his head.

“Oh hey!” Summer waved. “Where have you guys been?”

“We just got drinks at the bar at Vale. That’s all.” Raven shrugged. 

“Well about time you guys got back.” Taiyang said as he got out of the bed. “Now we can finally get dinner together. Let’s go! I heard they’re serving cheeseburgers again.” 

Taiyang pocketed his Scroll and just ran out of the room. Summer just smiled and pretty much did the same thing, leaving Qrow and Taiyang all by themselves once again.

“Well you heard him. Let’s get dinner.” Qrow said as he walked towards the door. 

Raven nodded and walked right behind him. However, Qrow stopped in front of the door with his arm out and blocked Raven from exiting.

“Wait hold on.” Qrow said as he slowly turned his head to Raven. “If your Semblance is that stupid linking shit, how did-”

As Qrow looked back, Raven smirked and placed one finger over her mouth as she made a quiet “shush” noise.

“Ohhh…” Qrow raised both brows and turned away, immediately knowing what she meant. 

The two of them walked out of the dorm room and made their way to the dining hall. 


	14. GMod Sandbox: Wildcat Cooking Show (Prom)

It was around morning in Beacon. Vanoss and the others were standing in Beacon’s kitchen as Glynda and Ozpin were standing right in front of them. There was a plethora of food, utensils, and appliances behind them as they looked ready to cook. However, what made this kitchen unique was the modifications that Vanoss made. The room was actually larger than expected as there was a gigantic sink right beside them, large enough to be considered a swimming pool. 

On the other hand, STRQ were sitting in front of a table as they just watched the crew. 

“So, are you guys sure you want to do this for us?” Glynda asked. 

“Trust us. We are professional when it comes to cooking.” Vanoss said. 

“I mean, we can always spawn just our own food, but that is limited. SO! We’re going to make some more food.” Basically said.

“Well whatever you guys do, we are thankful that you guys volunteered to cook the meals and food for tonight’s prom.” Ozpin said as he turned towards Team STRQ. “We are also glad that we even have some food critics that were willing to test the food out before it gets served. Just know if anything happens, let us know.” 

“We understand sir.” Taiyang said.

“Well, we’ll leave it here. Just contact our Scrolls once you believe everything is done.” Glynda said as she turned to the exit and walked out.

Ozpin followed suit and walked out of the room. With everything ready, Vanoss and the others turned towards STRQ as they looked ready to see what will happen next.

“ALRIGHT! Welcome to the Wildcat Cooking Show!” Wildcat said as he looked at STRQ. 

“You had a cooking show?” Summer asked.

“Yeah. It was the best TV show of our time.” Basically said. 

“I doubt that.” Qrow said. 

“Unfortunately, Terroriser can’t join us today. He said he was busy with things, so he won’t be present today.” Vanoss said. 

“I see…” Raven mumbled as she looked to the side. 

“BUT! We will still try our best to make one of the greatest pieces of food ever.” Wildcat said. 

“Yes! We will make the best food.” Delirious said.

“Before we start, just the usual disclaimer. We are not responsible if any of you guys get food poisoning. However, we can give you proper medication should that happen.” Basically said. 

“That doesn’t sound safe at all.” Summer said. 

“It really isn’t, but whatever.” Moo shrugged. 

“SO! Let’s start off with our first big dish. This will be one of the centerpieces of the prom table, so we will begin with this.” Wildcat said as he got his Tool Gun out.

Wildcat aimed his Tool Gun down to the kitchen countertop and spawned in a familiar red crustacean in a lab coat. While Vanoss and the others laughed as a Zoidberg ragdoll laid dead on the counter, STRQ was just confused at what they just spawned.

“What the fuck is that?” Qrow asked.

“This is a genetically engineered lobster from a distant future, and we’ll be making a typical lobster dish.” Wildcat said as he held the ragdoll with his Physgun. “Nogla also liked to dress up like this fucker a lot.”

“And you’re just going to cook it?” Taiyang asked.

“That doesn’t sound edible at all.” Raven said. 

“Trust us on this. This is quite a tasty dish. It’s a fan favorite according to our audience.” Wildcat said he placed the ragdoll inside the giant sink. “So let’s start up with the usual step of boiling the water.”

Wildcat pulled out a flamethrower and fired it straight at the sink water. It started boiling as bubbles started appearing and enveloping Zoidberg. 

“Now to add the ingredients.” Wildcat said as he pulled out his Tool Gun. 

“Hold up, last I checked, you have to wait a bit before you add stuff.” Summer said.

Wildcat turned towards Summer with a deadpan stare on his face and said, “Are you the expert here? No. Let me just do my thing.” 

“Okay!” Summer said as she shut herself up.

“So! Now let’s add some shit in here.” Wildcat said as he fired his Tool Gun. “We’re going to add a banana, some parsley, a big baguette or dick bread depending on preference, a family photo, and a half eaten hotdog.”

“I’ll repeat this, it has to be half eaten.” Vanoss said as his friends laughed at all of the ingredients. 

“Correct.” Wildcat said as he spawned a giant spoon to stir the sink bowl. "Now let us just spawn a few bombs to add some spice to this."

"Oh god…" Raven mumbled as she covered her face. 

"And now for the final action." Wildcat said as he stepped away from the sink. 

He aimed his gun in the bowl as he spawned numerous bombs inside. With a single push of a button, the bombs got fired up as they were ready to explode.

“Don’t you think that is a bit excessive?” Taiyang asked. 

“Not even the slightest.” Wildcat answered.

As the bombs detonated inside the sink bowl, the Zoidberg ragdoll just shot upward towards the ceiling. In typical Wildcat show fashion, all that was left was a bloody stain on the ceiling as a portion splattered on STRQ. The Zoidberg ragdoll shortly fell from the ceiling and onto the kitchen counter.

"Fuck!" Raven shouted as he covered his face from blood. 

"Dammit, not again!" Delirious shouted. 

"By the Gods, you call that cooking?!" Taiyang shouted.

"Yes. Yes we do." Wildcat said as he carried the ragdoll with his Physgun.

With a now fully "cooked" Zoidberg ragdoll, Vanoss grabbed a giant knife and started slicing the body in bite-sized pieces before tossing them towards a plate for STRQ.

"Alright! Dig in now." Vanoss said. 

As a first impression, it makes sense for STRQ to be cautious at what they're going to eat. The ingredients Wildcat added in weren't really selling them either as a "5 star dish". Hell, the display of the dish wasn't any better since it was littered with blood, guts, and an eyeball. 

"Uh, you go first Tai." Summer said.

"What?! Why me?!" Taiyang exclaimed. 

"Because I'm the leader and I volunteer you as tribute." Summer responded.

"I-No! Fuck that!" Taiyang shouted. 

"Just shut up and eat it already Tai…" Raven mumbled.

Now flustered a bit, Taiyang held in his anger and pointed his middle finger at Summer and Raven. He had no choice but to eat the sorry excuse for food in front of him. He grabbed a fork and took a piece of Zoidberg before stuffing it in his mouth. He chewed a bit and…

…

What? You thought he would like it and this piece was a secret masterpiece? Hell no! The moment he chewed up the Zoidberg piece, he immediately spat it towards Vanoss and the others as his face was filled with disgust.

"So, how was it?" Wildcat jokingly asked as his friends chuckled.

"It was fucking awful!" Taiyang shouted. "It tasted like shit! The spices were unbalanced, it still tasted like blood, and you didn't even extract any organs!"

"Okay Gordon Ramsey." Wildcat mumbled. "I didn't know someone pissed on your lamb sauce this morning."

"So you don't want another bite?" Nogla asked.

"NO! Of course not!" Taiyang shouted. "...The aftertaste is not bad though."

"Hold up! Let me try it now." Summer said as she grabbed her fork.

Summer reached towards the plate and started eating a piece of Zoidberg. Like Taiyang, Summer immediately spat it out as blood splattered on the table. 

"Oh hell, that was disgusting!" Summer said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I can see why Tai said it tasted like shit." 

"Oh come on! Not you too!" Wildcat said. "Fuck it! Why don't the Branwen twins try it unlike you fucking critics."

"I dunno man. I don't feel that hungry." Qrow said.

"Oh come on Qrow. It can't be that bad." Raven said as she grabbed her fork.

Raven took a bite from the Zoidberg ragdoll. Immediately her face was filled with regret as she chewed her piece slowly. However, she tried her best to not spit it out due to her sense of pride of trying not to be proven wrong.

"Well?" Qrow asked.

"It's...not bad." Raven mumbled as she quietly puked in her mouth. 

"Well, there is only one way to conclude this critique." Qrow said as he grabbed his fork.

Like the three members before him, Qrow took a bite off of the cooked Zoidberg. He chewed on the piece as he tried processing the taste of the fried crustacean. He kept chewing and chewing until he can get some kind of taste out of it. Unlike the rest of his members, Qrow was pretty okay with the taste and kept eating.

"Mmm, it's pretty alright." Qrow shrugged as he kept chewing the food.

"Are you serious?!" Summer exclaimed. 

"Qrow, are you drunk or joking?!" Taiyang asked.

"Hey! I don't drink that early in the day." Qrow muffled as he had food in his mouth.

"Well drunk or not, it's nice to see someone appreciate my cooking. Unlike some fucks." Wildcat said as he pulled out his Tool Gun. "Alright! With that out of the way, we can now do the appetizer."

"Yeah, how about no?" Taiyang said.

"Come on Tai. It's either that or Port's class." Summer said.

"I RATHER SLEEP THAN DIE FROM FOOD!" Taiyang said.

"Boring. It's not that bad." Raven shrugged as she wiped her mouth. 

As STRQ kept bickering about the dish, Vanoss walked towards them and stood in front, as if he was ready to talk.

"ALRIGHT! We still have about 15 hours until prom starts, so that means more shit to make." Vanoss said.

"Literally." Taiyang mumbled.

"And because none of you shits like my Zoidberg dish, I have to do shittier dishes you ungrateful fucks." Wildcat said. "So! Let's go with whatever the hell Nogla is going to cook."

Wildcat walked away for a bit and gave Nogla the spotlight as he stood in front of the kitchen counter. 

"OKAY! Ya focks are here to test out some good shit, so I'll show you a recipe for one of the greatest shits ever." Nogla said.

"Oh God, please don't make it actual shit." Taiyang mumbled.

"We are going to make plum pudding." Nogla said.

The faces of STRQ were disgusted for a few seconds until they realized what Nogla said. Just hearing plum pudding made their faces go from grossed out, to relief.

"Oh? Just plum pudding?" Summer asked.

"That doesn't sound half bad." Raven said.

"WELL ALRIGHT! Let's get started!" Nogla said. "Now let me just get a recipe online."

As Nogla pulled out his phone, Vanoss and his friends can't help but laugh immediately. 

"Nogla, don't you have your own recipe?" Basically chuckled.

"Uh, no. My neighbor usually makes it for me, so I really have nothing." Nogla answered as Basically laughed.

"Nogla, the whole point of this is to get your own recipe." Vanoss said.

"Oh shit really?" Nogla asked.

"YES! Why did you think I did my shitty Zoidberg recipe?!" Wildcat said.

"I mean, I just thought your cooking was always that shit." Nogla said as his friends laughed. 

"Wow! Okay then!" Wildcat exclaimed.

"Damn Nogla, no chill." Delirious said.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We'll just say fuck it and get some recipes online and get some of the good shit." Vanoss said as everyone laughed.

"So...Binging with Babish?" Basically asked.

"Exactly." Vanoss said as he pulled out his phone. 

“Just pray we don’t get demonetized for copyright.” Wildcat said as everyone laughed.

"Let's see…" Vanoss mumbled.

The group searched throughout their phones to see any good recipes, especially ones that were made by Babish. These were pretty easy recipes to follow, whether it would be New York Style Pizza, Ribwich, White Castle Sliders, or KFC chicken. Every single recipe they covered were all made by one person in the group as they started making the food. Whether it was good quality or not was up to debate. 

Almost an hour has passed before Vanoss and the others were finally finished with the dishes. They did have to take some shortcuts as most of the recipes required a lot of waiting, especially for hours. So to bypass this, they simply sped up time a bit with the fast motion mod and turned the clock back as if nothing happened. 

"ALRIGHT! We got the dishes ready." Vanoss said as he carried out a plate of four Ribwiches. 

"Wow, look at this amazingness." Delirious said as he held a plate of fried chicken. 

“Amazingness, but okay.” Moo chuckled.

The group placed their plates in front of STRQ, who were just in awe from looking at all of the things they made. Just from first sight, this was a huge upgrade from the garbage that was Zoidberg and they were eager to taste each dish. 

“Oh my, that pizza looks good.” Summer said as she grabbed a slice of NY Style pizza. Just pulling the slice out, she saw the cheese stretch out in a delicious fashion. “Ooh, the good old cheese stretch.”

Summer was busy staring at the pizza in awe as Raven started to eat a baozi. Using the chopsticks that Nogla spawned in, she picked up the bun and started eating it in peace. Immediately from first bite, the taste enveloped her senses as she was amazed at how tasty the food was. It was as if that Zoidberg taste was no longer lingering in her mouth and was immediately replaced with just pure bliss.

“Oh man, this is so good.” Raven said as her voice was slightly more high pitched.

She turned towards her teammates as she was still chewing, only to see them giggle at her reaction. Raven wiped her mouth and just glared back at her teammates.

“Hey, I can enjoy food too, you creepy fucks.” Raven said in her usual tone. 

Raven turned away and continued eating another baozi. On the other hand, Qrow and Taiyang each grabbed a Ribwich and started munching down on it. Like Raven, they were both impressed at the taste of the food as they kept chewing down the Ribwich. 

“Oooh this shit’s good.” Qrow smiled as he kept chewing.

“You tell me.” Taiyang added. 

“What are you waiting for Summer? Taste the damn pizza already.” Qrow said.

Summer quickly turned back to her pizza and took a quick bite off the slice. No surprise, she was impressed at the taste as she kept chewing on the slice happily. 

“Well?” Qrow asked.

“By the Gods, this is amazing.” Summer answered as she held her cheek. “This should definitely go in the prom food table.”

“Yeah. Makes you wonder why we had to taste that shitty crab dish earlier.” Raven said. 

“Hey! Best to have some fun in the first few hours right?” Wildcat exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t call that fun.” Taiyang mumbled.

“Okay! Anyways! We still have a lot more food to taste test so we’ll be here for some time. BUT! We will promise that it will be pretty good.” Vanoss said.

Team STRQ nodded and were eager to see each dish that was coming up. The whole next hour was just the four students eating different dishes that Vanoss and the others took from Binging with Babish. As expected, the food they kept tasting was amazing and there were really no words to describe the amount of bliss they were experiencing. It took a while, but they got full after about 10 different taste tests.

“So, you guys had enough?” Moo asked.

“Y-yeah.” Summer answered as she held her stomach. 

“I think that’s enough for me.” Qrow added as he burped. 

“Aw shit. You guys didn’t even try out the plum pudding.” Nogla said as his friends laughed.

“Oh the plum pudding. I don’t think anyone wants to try it Nogla.” Wildcat chuckled.

“Aw…” 

“Well, I’ll pass on that offer. I’ll just get some rest before the big night.” Qrow said as he stood up from his chair.

“Yeah. I need to get some shit ready too.” Raven said as she followed suit. 

“Totally understandable.” Vanoss said as he shrugged. “How about you two?”

“Yeah I think we have to do the same too.” Summer answered as she stood up. She grabbed Taiyang by the arm and carried him off his seat. “Well, once we get our rest, we’ll try to meet you guys tonight.” 

“Or you can meet up with us at the ballroom while we get shit ready.” Delirious said.

“Oh really? Well alright then.” Summer said. “Maybe in an hour or so?”

“I mean, it’s up to you guys.” Basically shrugged.

Summer nodded and led her team out of the kitchen, leaving Vanoss and the others all on their own. With all the things they have created in the past hour, they just despawned the garbage and giant sink as they started cleaning up the kitchen.

“So, yeah. Prom. Oh man. Teenagers just being awkward and shit. Gonna be cringey as fuck.” Wildcat said as he despawned the plates. 

“Meh, I think it would be fine.” Moo shrugged.

“I mean, I probably won’t go since I have to do shit elsewhere.” Basically said. 

“Same. I still need to edit some footage for my vids.” Delirious said. 

“So is it just going to be Moo, Wildcat, Nogla, and I?” Vanoss asked.

“Pretty much.” Basically shrugged.

“WELL! Time to make this prom interesting then.” Vanoss said. 

“Maybe send any good footage you guys got?” Delirious asked.

“Oh definitely.” Moo said. “Just let us know when you want the footage.”

Delirious nodded as both he and Basically logged off. With them gone, Vanoss looked at the remaining three and just gestured his head to the exit.

“So what? Do we just head to the ballroom and set up?” Wildcat asked.

“I guess.” Nogla shrugged.

“Yes. Let’s go.” Vanoss said as he walked forward, only to immediately stop and pull out his phone. “But maybe after I get some pizza, cause all that food made me hungry.”

“Goddammit Evan.” Wildcat chuckled. 


	15. GMod Prop Hunt: Ballroom Test Round

Vanoss, Nogla, Moo, and Wildcat grouped up at the ballroom as they started decorating it for prom. They spawned the usual decorations, like balloons, banners, tables, and numerous white sheets for said table. However, they also added a DJ turntable, speakers, and lights just to spice up the place. 

"So Evan, what up with the turntable?" Nogla asked.

"Well you know, considering this is prom, I thought this might spice up the place with some sick ass music." Vanoss answered as he reached for his slice of pizza.

"Evan about to drop his newest mixtape in Remnant." Wildcat said as everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, basically." Vanoss shrugged. "Maybe even plug my channel for future concerts you know?"

"Because the first thing I think about in Remnant is having a music career in a place full of crazy black creatures." Wildcat said.

"Hey, it can work!" Vanoss said. "You just gotta believe."

"Nah, if you want to plug your channel, you gotta be as obnoxious as possible." Wildcat said as Vanoss chuckled.

"Gotta be oveebearing as fuck." Nogla added.

"Ya gotta have flashing words with the link to your Youtube channel every 10 seconds." Wildcat added.

"Here like so," Nogla said as he turned towards Vanoss. "IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE MOST RECENT MIXTAPE, BE SURE TO SUBSCRIBE TO RYNX AT HIS YOUTUBE CHANNEL!"

"And while you're at it, subscribe to IAmWildcat for top quality game videos." Wildcat added as Vanoss laughed. 

"No! Subscribe to DaithiDeNogla!" Nogla interrupted. 

"I like how it just derailed immediately from a Vanoss ad to just a bunch of plugs." Moo said.

"Yes! Subscribe to us! We need money." Wildcat responded. "Is that blatant enough for you?"

All Moo responded with was a laugh as that statement can't be further from the truth.

"Okay, I think we filled the status quo for self-advertising." Vanoss said. "Now we can finish decorating."

"Evan, the fuck are you talking about? We're done." Wildcat said.

Vanoss looked around for a brief moment only to see that the ballroom was pretty much done with decorations. 

"Then what the fuck are we doing here?" Vanoss asked.

"We're just waiting for you to finish your fucking pizza!" Wildcat said. 

"Oh right." Vanoss said as he grabbed his last slice, much to his friend's amusement.

"Evan for fuck sake." Wildcat said. "EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD!" 

"I will. I will. Jesus chill dude." Vanoss said as he took a bite off of his pizza. "Okay but what do we do after I eat?" 

"Well fuck it. I don't know." Wildcat said.

"We can test out how Prop Hunt manages in Remnant with a quick round." Moo shrugged. 

“Oh shit. We haven’t tried Prop Hunt yet.” Vanoss said. “Hm, and there are a shit ton of things in here so...sure we can try it.”

“Alright, so do we do an intro?” Nogla asked. 

“Eh, not really. We can just start now.” Vanoss said as he pulled out his Tool Gun. “Just have Nogla and I be the Hunters and you guys can be props.”

“Alright. Seems fine.” Moo said as he pulled out his submachine gun. 

**Round 1**

Wildcat and Moo closed their eyes as Vanoss and Moo ran towards the food table and turned into plates. They immediately jumped off the table and just hid under it, completely away from plain sight thanks to the white sheets they placed earlier.

“This is the most basic hiding spot ever.” Nogla said.

“It will work! It will work Nogla. Don’t doubt it.” Vanoss said.

“It won’t focking work, Evan.” 

“Trust me! It will.” 

The alarm rang as Moo and Wildcat started searching for the two of them. The first action that Wildcat did was shoot a grenade straight at the food table, destroying it and revealing Vanoss and Nogla. Immediately, they started panicking and scattering.

“SHIT!” Vanoss shouted as he started running away.

“RUN!” Nogla shouted before Moo gunned him down with his submachine gun. “Ah, for fock sake Evan. I told you!”

“Not now Nogla!” Vanoss shouted as he kept running around dodging Wildcat’s bullets.

As the tiny Vanoss plate kept sliding and dodging bullets around the ballroom, he was slowly getting his health reduced until he was only one bullet away from death. This was definitely evident from all the blood leaking out of the plate. 

“Get over here you fucking plate!” Wildcat shouted as he pulled out his shotgun.

“Shit. Gotta jump. Gotta jump.” Vanoss said as he kept hopping around. 

Vanoss grabbed an empty bottle and transformed into it as he made his way towards the ballroom exit, doing a quick serpentine maneuver to dodge all the bullets.

“Moo, use your damn noobtube already!” Wildcat shouted.

Moo aimed his submachine gun towards the door and fired his grenade launcher. The grenade was just about to make contact with the door until Summer opened the door to look inside.

“Hey guys,” Summer said. “I was just wondering-”

Just like that, the grenade made contact with Summer and blew up, launching her back a few feet out of the ballroom. Her teammates just looked in shock as they moved aside and saw Summer laying on the ground covered in black ash from the explosion. 

“Oh shit.” Vanoss said as he looked towards the exit, only to get gunned down by Moo. “Wait what?!”

“Should’ve paid attention, bitch!” Wildcat said as Moo chuckled.

**Hunters Win!**

“Hold up, I call bull. I was too focused on Summer being injured and shit.” Vanoss said as he spawned in with Nogla. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever.” Wildcat said as he walked outside. 

“What the hell are you guys doing?!” Taiyang exclaimed. 

“Uh, we’re playing Prop Hunt, duh.” Wildcat said as he reset the ballroom back to its normal state.

“Prop Hunt?” Qrow raised his brow. 

“You know, we just hide as props in a level for a set time. It’s like Hide and Seek, but with guns and items.” Nogla said.

“Yeah, what Nogla said.” Moo said. 

Vanoss stood beside Summer, pulled out his Tool Gun, and showered her with health packs. As the health packs simply dissolved on top of her, her Aura was slowly regenerated as she was back to normal, even having the black ash removed naturally. 

“Oh yeah. I remember you guys mentioning that a few months back.” Summer said as Vanoss helped her up. 

“And you guys were playing in the ballroom, no less?” Raven asked.

“Uh, yeah. We’re pretty much done. So what other way to pass the time than to simply play one or two rounds of this game mode?” Moo shrugged.

“I mean, you’re not wrong. But kind of a safety hazard, as evident from the incident just now.” Qrow said as he crossed his arms.

“To be fair, we’re already a safety hazard to begin with.” Nogla said as his friends chuckled.

“Forgot about that.” Qrow mumbled.

“So, want to join us?” Vanoss asked.

“What?!” Taiyang asked. “After that sh-”

“Yeah sure.” Summer shrugged.

“What?!” Taiyang repeated.”You’re really going to try after that first stunt?”

“I mean, it was just a grenade. It just caught me by surprise.” Summer responded. “Besides, this will be the first time we try out Prop Hunt, so best use this opportunity before prom starts.”

“And since prom is about to start in about, uh...4 hours, we can only go for one round before people start entering.” Vanoss said.

“Seems fair.” Raven said.

**Final Round**

“Okay rules for this game are simple. Just grab an object during this game mode and you’ll transform into it, like so.” Vanoss said as he grabbed a plate, only to transform into it.

Immediately after Vanoss transformed, STRQ just looked down towards Vanoss in awe as they saw him as a simple plate. 

“And it can be any object?” Qrow asked.

“As long as you can pick it up, sure.” Moo shrugged.

“ALRIGHT! With that said, Team STRQ will be the Props for this round and we’ll be the Hunters.” Vanoss said as he turned to normal.

“We’ll also give you guys only 2 minutes, since this is your first time playing.” Moo said. 

“Sweet.” Summer said. “So do we just start hiding now?”

“Pretty much.” Nogla said.

Once Vanoss and his friends closed their eyes, STRQ started running all around the ballroom looking for random things to grab. Summer and Taiyang grabbed some plates and blended in with the rest of the plates. On the other hand, Raven disguised as a table while Qrow disguised as a pizza slice.

“You just had to choose the biggest object, huh Raven?” Qrow asked.

“Shut up. It’s better than nothing.” Raven responded.

Their hiding spots were decided as the alarm finally rang. Vanoss and his friends walked around the ballroom and started hitting every single object with their crowbars. This kept on going until they approached Summer and Taiyang towards the table.

“Damn, would be a shame if one of you guys were these plates.” Wildcat said as he pulled out his submachine gun. “Alright, any last words?”

Summer and Taiyang just started sweating as they looked at Wildcat pointing his gun straight at them. The staredown was intense as all of them stayed silent for a good 10 seconds. Having enough of it however, Taiyang jumped and started hopping away from the table.

“Oh! We got a plate!” Wildcat said as he started firing bullets at Taiyang. 

“Where?!” Vanoss shouted as he followed Wildcat.

“Right in front of me fucker! Just shoot!” 

The two of them aimed their submachine guns at Taiyang as he did a typical serpentine maneuver. Unlike Vanoss’ maneuver, it was much cleaner and he was dodging bullets with ease. Having none of that, Wildcat used his grenade launcher and fired it straight at the wall. Unfortunately for Wildcat, even that missed as Taiyang kept running around as a plate. Because of Prop Hunt chip damage rules, Wildcat died due to his shitty aim.

“Goddammit!” Wildcat exclaimed.

“For fock sake...GET THE FOCKIN’ PLATE!” Nogla shouted as he pulled out his shotgun and kept firing it at Taiyang. 

“I’m trying!” Vanoss shouted as he reloaded his submachine gun. 

Nogla and Vanoss continued firing their guns with little to no effect. This kept on going until Moo simply jumped down from the balcony and shot Taiyang with the shotgun. He returned to normal as all of his Aura got depleted. He laid down defeated on the ground as Moo stood on top of him.

“Finally. That was fucking stupid.” Vanoss said as he spawned a health pack for Taiyang. 

“Alright, now I swear there was another plate somewhere here.” Moo said as he shot a grenade towards the food table. 

With that explosion, he easily revealed Summer, who got her Aura depleted from said explosion. To add insult to injury, the explosion even flung her towards the window, crashing into it as she simply slid down in a comical fashion.

“Yeah, gotcha!” Moo said as he chuckled. 

“Dammit!” Summer shouted as she stood up.

“Now all that’s left are Qrow and Raven.” Vanoss said as he looked around once more.

There was only 30 seconds left on the clock as Vanoss and Moo kept hitting everything with their crowbars. However, their repeated attempts to find the two only led to their deaths as they simply dwindled their health like Wildcat. 

“Goddammit! How the fock am I going to do this by myself?!” Nogla said as he looked around aimlessly. 

“Just fire your noobtube! Just yolo it!” Wildcat shouted as he spawned. 

“FOCK IT!” Nogla walked towards a table.

Nogla aimed his grenade launcher downward, creating a small explosion near his area. As expected from the random aim of Nogla, the explosion only killed himself as his corpse was launched towards the ceiling, much to everyone’s amusement as they just laughed it off. 

**Props Win!**

“Sweet! We won!” Raven said as she returned to normal.

“Yay.” Summer mumbled as she was still recovering from the explosion. Immediately, Vanoss spawned health packs for Summer to use, regaining her Aura shortly after. “Thanks for that.”

“No worries.” Vanoss responded. “Alright, that should conclude this quick session of Prop Hunt. Any thoughts?”

“I liked it.” Taiyang answered as he grabbed a health pack.

“Honestly, it was nice to see all that chaos.” Raven answered.

“I would like to play it again.” Summer added. 

“Alright, it looks like reception is pretty positive.” Vanoss said as Qrow turned to normal right beside him. 

“Now all we have to do is wait for prom to start and get the party started.” Moo said. 

“Pretty much.” Vanoss said. “So you heard him, you guys should head back to your dorms and get ready for tonight. We’ll try to get shit ready. Trust us.” 

“Okay, if you say so.” Qrow said. “So, give or take 3 hours?”

“Sure. Why not?” Wildcat shrugged.

“Well! That was a nice session for today. We’ll see you guys later!” Summer said as she turned away and ran out the exit. 

Seeing Summer run out, the rest of her teammates followed suit and chased after her. With them gone, Vanoss reset the map and cleaned up all the debris they have caused from their little session. 

“And just like that, I guess all we do is...sit and wait?” Moo asked.

“I guess so.” Vanoss said as he grabbed a chair and ate a slice of pizza. 


	16. GMod Story Map: Prom

At last, prom has begun in Beacon as all the students started filling the ballroom. Vanoss and Moo were keeping track of the attendees while Wildcat and Nogla were, simply relaxing on the tables eating some food they cooked up. The DJ Table that Vanoss spawned earlier was standing on top of a small stage that was placed near the end of the ballroom hall. A few more students had passed until Ozpin and Glynda decided to approach the entrance and meet up with Vanoss.

“I’m actually quite impressed at how this turned out.” Glynda said, looking at her surroundings. “For a bunch of...unique individuals, I expected this to be a lot more disorganized, no offense.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re used to heading up to clubs and shit. So we know how to throw a party.” Vanoss said.

“Well, I hate to be proven wrong, but you guys have definitely done a great job.” Glynda said. “How is the food though?”

“I mean, I can show you guys to the food table and try it out yourselves.” Moo said as he walked to the side. “I promise you, it won’t cause you any food poisoning.”

“I just hope so.” Ozpin mumbled.

“Evan, you’re on your own.” Moo said as he escorted Ozpin and Glynda to the food table.

Vanoss waited by the entrance and continued keeping track of the attendees. It was only a matter of time until he saw a few familiar faces. Walking down the entrance was none other than STRQ, as they were all dressed in formal attire.

Summer was wearing a black dress that had white trims decorating the lower portions of her dress. She was even wearing a nice white rose emblem near her chest to keep up the rose motif. Taiyang wore a light gold dress suit to pair along with black dress pants, pretty simple yet effective. Qrow wore a black suit with grey trims to go along with his white dress shirt underneath. He even wore a red handkerchief in his little coat chest pocket. Raven was wearing a red dress that had black tones decorating her whole dress, wearing black sleeve to compliment the contrast. 

“Well it’s about time you guys made it.” Vanoss said jokingly. “Why so late?”

“Look, we were just tired from Prop Hunt, okay?” Summer said. “Besides, I didn’t expect it would take this long just to get our dresses on.” 

“I mean, they’re dresses. What did you expect?” Vanoss shrugged. “They’re not just something you can slip on.”

“Yeah. Noted.” Raven mumbled. 

“God, this is so restraining.” Qrow said as he tried moving his arms. 

“First time wearing a suit?” Vanoss asked.

“Apparently it is for Qrow.” Taiyang said. 

“Don’t worry. As long as you don’t do anything that requires too much movement, then you should be fine.” Vanoss pointed out. 

“What about dancing?” Qrow asked.

“Qrow, this is prom. The closest you’ll get to dancing is either awkward strutting or insecure teenagers trying to do Fortnite dances.” Vanoss said.

“What’s Fortnite?” Summer asked.

“Good. Leave that as it is.” Vanoss said. “Look, now that you guys are here, go on. Take a load off and socialize. Or whatever the fuck kids do in your world.” 

“Yeah, pretty much what you said.” Taiyang said. 

“Then go on, come on in.” Vanoss said as he moved out of the way. 

With that out of the way, STRQ walked past Vanoss and started walking towards the center of the ballroom. Once everyone settled in, Vanoss was ready to head back with Wildcat and Nogla so he could relax a bit. However, he was immediately stopped once he saw Terroriser spawn in front of the entrance.

“Oh, sorry sir. You’re not on the list.” Vanoss said 

“Fuck off.” Terroriser chuckled as he looked behind Vanoss. “So, what the fuck is going on here?” 

“Eh, it’s just prom. Nothing really special.” 

“Oh God. Prom? This is what I come back to?” 

“Come on Brian. It’s fine. At least we don’t have to actively participate in it.” 

“Fair enough, but fuck is it not boring as fuck.”

“Look man,” Vanoss said as he wrapped his arm behind Terroriser’s shoulder. “If shit does get stale, Wildcat and I thought of some things to spice things up.” 

“Oh that doesn’t sound good.” Terroriser said.

“Trust us. It will be nice.” 

Terroriser shook his head in disagreement, but decided to say fuck it and just followed Vanoss into the ballroom. The two of them grouped up with Nogla and Wildcat as they were just eating some cheeseburgers. 

Moo, who was still around the food table with Glynda and Ozpin, was simply watching as the two of them were taste testing all the food they have made, or spawned in. While Ozpin was pretty casual about it and tasting food slowly, Glynda was just amazed at the taste and was going slightly crazy over each food she has tasted so far, whether it would be over the Deep Dish Pizza, Squid Ink Pasta, or the Roast Beast. 

“Moo, what food is this?” Glynda asked as she held a burger.

“That is just a Krabby Patty.” Moo answered. 

“Or what about this?” 

"That's just a well done steak." 

"Oh! Oh! How about-"

"I think that should be enough food for you Glynda." Ozpin interrupted.

Glynda awkwardly looked back as her mouth was filled with food. She slowly swallowed the food, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and quickly recomposed herself.

"I-yes. Sorry, I just got...carried away. That's all." Glynda said as she quietly burped. "If that little binge wasn't evident enough, I admire the cooking for this occasion."

"Thanks. We worked really hard on making the food for prom." Moo said. 

"Not just the food, you guys must've worked hard on this place as a whole." Ozpin added.

"Uh, yeah sure. That too." Moo shrugged.

Ozpin looked around the ballroom once more as he saw everybody just having a good time in general. He knew everything was done at that point.

"Well Moo, it looks like your friends got everything in control here, so we'll just leave it to you guys here." Ozpin said as he held onto his cane. 

"What? You guys are just going to leave?" Moo asked.

"It may be prom for everyone here, but some higher-ups like Glynda and I still have work to focus on." Ozpin answered. 

"Yes. This is still an academy after all. Paperwork and such." Glynda said. 

"Yeah, seems fair." Moo said.

Ozpin nodded and made his way out of the ballroom.

"Send me a PDF of the recipes later." Glynda said as she passed by Moo.

"Don't worry. I got you on that." Moo chuckled as he watched the two of them leave. 

With Ozpin and Glynda gone, Moo walked back to the table his friends were sitting at and joined in. 

"So, what did they say?" Vanoss asked.

"They liked it. Simple as that." Moo answered as their friends cheered.

"Aw yeah. Easy money right there." Vanoss said. 

"Now what the fock do we do?" Nogla asked. 

"Yeah, what's this whole plan Evan?" Terroriser asked. 

"Okay first! We have to wait until everyone settles in, does their little thing with their dates or whatever the fuck you do in prom, then we get the dance shit ready." Vanoss answered. 

"What is the fucking plan Evan?" Terroriser asked again. 

"I just said it."

"Evan! What the fuck does 'dance shit' and 'little thing with their dates' mean?!" 

"Don't worry about it Brian." Vanoss waved it off as the others chuckled. 

"Oh fuck you. Fuck this, I'm going to check on the food. Maybe then I will find something that makes sense." Terroriser said while walking away from the group.

"Okay so while Brian does that, I guess all we have to do is wait for things to settle down and do out little schtick.” Vanoss shrugged.

“So, maybe after like 10 or so confessions and a couple awkward dances?” Wildcat guessed.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Vanoss said as he spawned a beer bottle and a few empty glasses.

Terroriser walked to the food table and decided to treat himself with a Ribwich. He simply grabbed a plate and hand grabbed a Ribwich. 

"Raven, are you going to say something, or are you going to wait until I obviously notice you?" Terroriser asked as he looked ahead, only to see Raven awkwardly standing at the other side of the food table.

Raven raised her head up immediately as she stared back at Terroriser. Her face went from slight shock to awkward thinking as she tried to think of a way to respond to that question. She said, “I mean, I was going to just get food. I wasn’t expecting you to just be here, especially considering how you weren’t present earlier today.” 

“Wow. It’s as if I have a life besides streaming games.” 

“Oh, right…” 

As Terroriser just started munching on the Ribwich he grabbed, Raven awkwardly reached for one too as she slowly did the same thing, albeit hesitantly. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Raven muffled. “Are you still mad about the whole thing that happened back at the tribe?”

“No.” Terroriser answered bluntly.

"Are you really not-” Raven said before stopping and looking back at Terroriser. “-Wait what? You’re not mad anymore?”

“No, why would I be?” He asked as he munched on his Ribwich. 

"I mean, what I did back there was pretty bad. Not to mention, that was literally just a few days ago and you weren’t with your friends for those said past days.” 

“Okay first of all, like I said, I have a life besides streaming you know. I have bills to pay, videos to edit, and I have places to go. But most importantly, I couldn’t give any more fucks about that anymore. If you don’t remember, the whole reason why we’re here is to get content, not Youtube drama. Believe me, that shit is not worth the clicks anyways.” 

“So what was that whole talk about back at the tribe camp as if you were mad?”

“Because of course I would get mad, you almost betrayed your friends. But is it worth getting mad about for a few days? Probably for any normal guy in this place, but a guy like me? This stuff is kind of pointless to think about. All I wanted to do was get that message to that stubborn head of yours so you don’t something that stupid again.”

Raven looked down for a brief moment as she solemnly sighed. She hated to admit it, but Terroriser had a point, and was not wrong with her being stubborn. Surprised that she was confronted with compassion, rather than malice, she can't help but smile at him. 

"Well, I won't deny that you're right about everything you said, but I still find it hard to believe how you can be so forgiving about this." Raven reassured. 

"Raven, this kind of shit is nothing new to me nor my friends, so I'm not really surprised at any of that. It's not rocket science. You did an oof moment, and you feel shit about it. Simple as that." He clarified.

Raven stuttered for a bit, "I- oh who am I kidding? The more I question this, the more questions I spawn for myself."

"See? Now you're getting it."

She chuckled as she grabbed her plate of food from the table and glanced back at Terroriser. There was nothing really much else to say, seeing as the two of them handled the whole betrayal situation already.

"Anyways, I think I got that little shit out of my mind, and I got what I needed on this table." Raven assented "So I guess I should just head back to my group?'

"Yeah, and I should likely do the same. My friends are probably doing their usual shit without me so I best not miss out on it."

"Good idea."

The two casually walked back to their tables as they grouped up with the friends. As Raven had her teammates talk to her about what happened back at the food table, Terroriser returned to his table and saw Moo and Nogla sitting around lightly drinking beer.

"Welcome back. How was that talk you had?" Moo asked. 

"What? Just with Raven? Eh, nothing that bad." Terroriser shrugged.

"But you talked about the ting right?" Nogla asked.

"Oh for fu- Look I wasn't the one who started the conversation, I swear." Terroriser answered. 

"Yeah we know, seeing as you didn't look quite as pissed from far away." Moo pointed out. 

"Besides, you look kind of happy and satisfied after deepthroating that Ribwich." Nogla added.

Terroriser pointed one middle finger and responded, "Oh fuck off."

Terroriser grabbed a seat beside both of his friends and just relaxed with them in front of their table. He grabbed one of the empty glasses Vanoss spawned, poured some beer, and downed it immediately as he slammed the empty glass back onto the table. 

"Okay, besides talking and shit, what the fuck are we supposed to do here?" Terroriser asked.

"Well, besides the plan, I guess we just make sure these kids don't do anything stupid." Moo answered. 

"Which we will fail miserably." Nogla said as Moo chuckled. 

"Mostly you and Evan." Terroriser corrected as he pointed at Nogla. "Speaking of Evan, where the fuck is he and Tyler?"

"Oh, they're just at the DJ booth doing some song requests for the time being." Moo answered. “The plan should start in an hour I think?”

“Okay, and when will that happen?” Terroriser asked.

“I dunno. Whenever Evan thinks so?” Moo shrugged, prompting Terroriser to just roll his eyes.

“Of course it is…” He mumbled as he grabbed another glass of beer.

* * *

Vanoss and Wildcat were standing right behind the DJ table as the former was playing music through Spotify that blasted through the speakers. Wildcat however, was using binoculars to look at all of the students.

"Okay Wildcat, anything juicy going on?" Vanoss asked as he raised the volume of the music.

Wildcat was looking left and right as he kept changing his view with his binoculars, "Let's see. Well we got some furries doing some lip to lip action, a few students are casually dancing near the back, and I think that one fat teacher with the red coat passed out drunk on the table over there."

"Okay, but any confessions or some shit?" 

"How the fuck will I know? I can't hear what they're saying. Maybe they are doing it, I dunno. I see some students already doing the cliche lovey dovey shit somewhere near the back, so I guess some people already did their confessions."

"And STRQ?"

Wildcat turned his binoculars towards the table STRQ was sitting at. However, all they saw was Taiyang and Raven eating their food while Summer was on her Scroll with a "bored and tired" look on her face. Qrow was nowhere to be seen however. 

"Dammit! Nothing interesting yet. They're just eating and texting." Wildcat answered. "Are we going to just wait until Tai and Raven hook up or something?"

"Don't worry dude. Just give it a while and those two should confess to one another, maybe even go up the balcony and speak to each other." Vanoss said.

"I'm not waiting 2 real time hours just for those two to get together Evan! I need to fucking sleep!"

"Calm down! They will go together. Trust me." 

Wildcat rolled his eyes and looked back at his binoculars. As he looked through, he immediately jumped back once he saw Qrow standing right in front of him. 

"The fuck are you doing here?" Vanoss asked Qrow.

"Yeah. Scaring the shit out of me just like that? Like the fuck man?" Wildcat exclaimed as he despawned the binoculars.

"Hey, you guys were too busy looking at students for some sketchy reason I guess. I'm just here to get a drink, until I heard you guys talking about some shit." Qrow answered. 

"Hey man, we just want some of that tea. It makes prom interesting once we play the specific music at the right time." Wildcat answered. 

"But we're mostly just waiting until Taiyang does a thing with Raven so we can get this shit over with." Vanoss added.

"Goddammit Evan! That was supposed to be a secret!" Wildcat exclaimed before laughing it off.

"No not really." Qrow shrugged. "Raven was kind of dropping hints during the past two days to our friends and I, so it ain't really a secret at this point."

"See Wildcat? Nothing to worry about." Vanoss said. 

“Okay, if I were to be honest however, those two won’t hook up instantly if nothing fucking happens.” Qrow said. “Taiyang is a fucking nerd and too big of a coward to ask my sis out, and my sis is just as shy, seeing as this is her first time going to prom.” 

“Well, we’re not going to just say fuck it and force ship them with GMod, that just looks stupid on our part.” Wildcat said. 

“Yeah, we gotta make it subtle, otherwise they will just end up awkward with each other and end the relationship immediately.” Vanoss added. 

“So what are some ideas?” Qrow asked.

“...I mean, I was going to ask you that, dude. What do you want us to do?” Vanoss asked.

“I dunno.” Qrow shrugged a bit.

“Goddammit. Are we just going to stare at them until something happens?” Vanoss asked.

“No Evan! I’m not waiting another hour for this shit!” Wildcat said.

Just as Wildcat said this, Raven was seen standing up from her chair and walking up the stairs that led up to the balcony. 

“Oh shit, she’s heading to the balcony.” Wildcat said. 

“Okay! Let’s just play it natural. If Taiyang follows Raven and returns with her, then we can get to the slow dance.” Vanoss said. 

However, from first glance, Taiyang was simply just sitting there looking at his Scroll as if he was bored out of his mind like Summer. 

“Goddammit, the fucker is on his phone.” Wildcat said. 

“Don’t worry. Now all we have to do is encourage him to check on her. Simple as that.” Vanoss said.

“I’ll take care of that.” Qrow said as he jumped off the edge of the small stage and walked to his table.

Wildcat spawned a beer bottle for himself and chugged it down until it was completely empty. He mumbled, “Okay, now all we have to do is wait.”

* * *

Qrow approached his table as he grabbed his flask and drank from it for a brief moment. As he approached from behind Taiyang, he slapped the back of his head that prompted him to drop his phone. 

"Get off your phone nerd." Qrow said as he pocketed his flask.

"What the hell man?!" Taiyang exclaimed.

"Come on Tai. It's prom. You gotta enjoy this shit with the people around you." 

"What people? I am here all by myself while everyone around me has a date." 

"How about Summer or even Raven?" 

"Yeah. I exist." Summer teased. 

"Okay besides Summer who is on her Scroll. But every time I talk to Raven, she always runs away!" Taiyang pointed out.

"So why don't you chase after her?" Qrow asked.

"Because I'll look like some creepy guy that's thirsty for her." 

Qrow wrapped his arm around Taiyang's shoulder and turned his head towards the balcony.

"Well, would it kill you to boost your confidence and ask her how she's feeling?"

"Why don't you do it? You're siblings after all." 

"Yes, but that's also why I don't do it. Have someone unique approach her rather than a face that she sees basically every day. Sure we are roommates but a different roommate can have a better impact than a simple sibling."

Taiyang stuttered a bit as he stood up from his seat and stared at the entrance to the balcony. He was a bit hesitant until Qrow gave him a small push, figuratively and literally, towards the stairs.

"You'll be fine Tai. Just go up there." Qrow smiled. 

As Taiyang slowly walked up towards the stairs leading towards the balcony, he quietly gulped in slight fear as he took every step forward. He was clearly building up anxiety as Vanoss, Wildcat, Qrow, and even Summer looked from a distance. 

“Should we check up on him?” Summer asked as she lowered her Scroll.

“Nah, you should give him some alone time.” Qrow responded.

* * *

Taiyang finally arrived at the entrance of the balcony, only to see Raven leaning over the edge and looking over the dark yet beautiful sky. He slowly opened the door in front of him and quietly walked into the balcony as well.

“Raven, you okay?” Taiyang asked.

Raven turned around and looked back at Taiyang with slight confusion. She answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you were the only person to actually go up this balcony during this whole prom and you looked like something was bothering you when you left the table."

She chuckled, "Here I thought it wasn't any more obvious."

"Look Raven if something is bothering you, you can always talk with one of your teammates. We'll gladly help you."

"Tai, it's fine. It's nothing that big. It's just something about prom, really." 

"What, are you just having a bad time at prom or something?"

Raven crossed her arms as she leaned towards the balcony railing. As she rolled her eyes, she answered, "Yeah. For something filled with so much hype, there is nothing fun about this."

"Then let me help you."

As Raven looked to the side for a brief moment, she looked back at Taiyang slightly flustered and surprised once he said this. She questioned, "What?!"

"Raven, this may be your first time with prom, but as someone who has some knowledge on prom, maybe I can help you out."

"Have you ever gone to a prom before?" 

Taiyang stayed silent for a brief moment as he looked down in shame. Just from the look on his face, Raven presumed this too was his first time. He quietly mumbled, "N-no. BUT! I have watched films about teenagers who went to prom! This is kind of the same thing!"

"Oh god…" Raven mumbled as she covered her face.

"Look Raven. Since both of us haven't gone to a prom before, maybe both of us can try to be awkward together. Nothing bad about that, especially for a bunch of first years like us. At least that way, we can help each other? I dunno, that sounded a lot better in my head.”

She can’t help but chuckle at how awkward Taiyang was at the moment. As she stood away from the balcony rail, she smirked and asked, “I appreciate the failing effort of you trying to make me feel better, but how will you even...well, do any of this?”

“There’s always the final dance, you know?”

“Dance?” 

“Like what Vanoss said, dancing is quite a thing with prom, and if the films I watched taught me anything, there is always a slow dance to act as a climax to these kinds of things.” 

“Really? You believe something as corny as slow dancing will bring up the mood?”

Taiyang grabbed Raven’s hand and looked her straight in the eye. With confidence, he answered, “Well, you’ll never know until you try.” 

Raven widened her eyes before turning her head away from Taiyang for a brief moment. While her head was turned away from him, she just glanced back briefly as she started to become visibly flustered. 

“Come on Raven, it’s getting late. It’s only a matter of time before they do the slow dance without us.” Taiyang said as he pulled on Raven’s arm, bringing her back inside the ballroom. 

“Tai, wait!” Raven exclaimed as she was getting dragged along.

* * *

Raven, still being pulled back by Taiyang, walked down the stairs as they made their way back to the ballroom. Vanoss and Wildcat took note of this and got their things ready as they gathered around the DJ turntable.

“Evan, they’re back.” Wildcat said as he looked down at the DJ Table.

“I know. I know. I’m getting shit ready.” Vanoss said as he grabbed a microphone. As Wildcat got things ready, Vanoss spoke through the microphone and said, “Alright ladies and gentlemen, it’s almost the end of prom, so you know what that means? We gotta end this night off with a bang by finishing things slow. So whoever has a date, gather around the center of the ballroom and get ready for the traditional slow dance.”

Vanoss turned off the microphone, and pulled out his phone to get the prom song ready. Going through Spotify, he tried to search for a nice song that will make the night amazing for everyone here. It was quite easy since he found the song immediately through his playlist. On the other hand, Wildcat was getting ready with the lights as all of the pairs started walking towards the center.

“Come on Raven!” Taiyang said as he kept pulling her towards the center, much to her embarrassment 

“Wildcat, the lights if you may.” Vanoss requested.

Wildcat nodded as a response and turned off the lights via a light switch attached to the DJ set. The ballroom dimmed as the only lights left were of thin yet vivid colored beam lights that focused towards the center of the ballroom. Once everything was settled Vanoss got Spotify ready and played “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran through the speakers. The song started quietly as everyone on the dance floor awkwardly started slow dancing. It took quite some time for everyone to get into the mood, but once the first chorus kicked in, everyone was pretty much comfortable enough to slow dance closely to their partners.

The only exception to this was STRQ as they awkwardly stared at each other as they were arms length away from each other. 

“Taiyang, this feels so stupid. I don't even know if I'm doing it right.” Raven said as her eyes were slightly deadpan. 

With no hesitation, Taiyang pulled Raven closer to the point where her head was pretty much on his chest as he hugged her. With confidence, he said, "Trust me, you'll be fine."

As her face was turned away from him, Raven blushed deeply as she felt comfortable around Taiyang. After some time getting used to the rhythm of the slow dance, the two of them were pretty much in sync with everyone else as the second verse of the song continued. 

"I-I like this." Raven muttered under her breath.

"I never heard this song before, but it was a good choice." Taiyang added as he hugged Raven tightly.

Vanoss slowly raised the volume of the speakers as he watched all of the students slow dance. Summer and Qrow were in the sidelines watching as they pulled out their Scrolls and recorded their friends dancing. Moo and Nogla were also seen watching the slow dance, albeit only sitting down and spectating rather than recording footage. Terroriser was just on his phone bored from all of this, seeing as what he was looking at was just a boring romance subplot. Wildcat was currently downing another bottle of beer to the point where he started feeling drunk.

As the final verse of the song came to a close, Vanoss slowly dimmed the volume to create a perfect silence that fit the current atmosphere of the ballroom. He turned on the lights as every student cheered once the dance was over, showing a sense of satisfaction that everyone had. Even Taiyang and Raven were just smiling at how nice that slow dance turned out, despite only getting into the groove only halfway through the song. 

Vanoss grabbed the microphone and said, "Alright, that concludes tonight's prom. Looks like everyone is happy with the whole ceremony. Anyways, it's almost midnight so-"

"Hold up! Who is prom queen and prom king!?" A student exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" Vanoss asked.

"Yeah! Who gets the title?!" Another student asked.

"Every prom needs to have a king and queen." 

"Yeah! What they said!" Summer shouted. 

Vanoss stayed silent for a brief moment before leaning closer to the microphone. He hesitantly responded, "Well I hate to break it to you, but-"

"You know what!? I'll tell you who the kings and queens are!" Wildcat interrupted, pushing Vanoss off the stage. "ALRIGHT! The queen of this prom night is, uh...THIS POTATO!"

"WHAT?!" All the students complained. 

"And the king of this prom is uh, that drunk guy in the red coat!" Wildcat exclaimed, pointing at a passed out Peter Port.

"Dammit, I thought for sure it was going to be me." Nogla mumbled. 

"THERE! Are you guys fucking satisfied!?" Wildcat asked.

"NO!" Everyone screamed.

"Good! That concludes this year's prom." Wildcat answered. Just as he said this, a random student threw a tomato at Wildcat as it splattered all over his face, unsurprisingly angering him. "OKAY! WHO'S THE FUCKER THAT DID THAT?! WAS IT YOU TAIYANG?!"

Taiyang, offended by the accusation said,"Wait me?! Why-"

"Okay you fuck! Time to go sicko mode on your blonde ass!" Wildcat said as he spawned some boxing gloves and dove straight to Taiyang. 

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" A student shouted as he jumped on top of Wildcat. 

Just as a handful of male students joined the dogpile, Raven tried pulling Taiyang out in hopes he can escape this unscathed. However, one of the students in the dogpile unknowingly punched Raven in the face. As a reflex, she just yanked that said student out of the dogpile and tossed him straight towards the window. 

"THAT WAS MY DATE, YOU BITCH!" One female student shouted as she slapped Raven in the face.

"Oh you wanna fight fucker?!" Raven exclaimed before decking the girl in the face.

"GET THE SLUT!" All the other female students shouted in unison, ganging up on Raven. 

Chaos erupted in the ballroom, with Wildcat, Taiyang, and Raven being at the center of all of this. It started off as an all-out scuffle with fists and kicks, but it got even more hectic once Wildcat grabbed the DJ Table and slammed it straight down to Taiyang. 

Meanwhile, Vanoss, Moo, Terroriser, Nogla, Qrow, and Summer just watched all of this chaos happen as they watched from the sidelines.

"Should we stop them?" Summer asked.

"Nah, I think they're fine." Qrow shrugged.

"Besides, this was all part of the plan." Vanoss smiled.

Terroriser turned towards Vanoss with a puzzled look on his face. He asked with annoyance, "Hold up, you wanted  **THIS** to happen?!"

"Yup. Nothing better than some good ol' college drama and some roughhousing." Vanoss responded. 

"Prom was getting boring anyways with the romance shit, so we decided to spice it up." Nogla added.   


"Also Wildcat being drunk for this one situation was totally mandatory, otherwise this whole scuffle would just look awkward." Moo chuckled.

"I-" Terroriser raised his finger before lowering it. "Why am I not surprised you guys would do this?” 

“Last I checked, prom did not involve everyone beating the shit out of each other.” Summer said.

“Obviously, but we all know it ain’t school without some sort of spicy drama.” Vanoss said. “Besides, they’re totally fine. It’s just fists and all. No weapons. No killing. Just bruises and broken bones.”

In the middle of the scuffle, Taiyang, who was seen with glowing red eyes, proceeded to uppercut Wildcat towards the ceiling of the ballroom. He was just screaming like crazy as he simply ricochet off the ceiling and fell back towards the floor, much to his friend’s amusement.

“See? Totally. Fine.” Moo chuckled. 

“How long do you think this will last?” Summer asked. 

“Give or take two hours.” Vanoss answered. 

Summer covered her face and mumbled, “By the Gods…” 

Terroriser turned away from the scuffle and looked at Moo and Nogla, only to whisper, “So, was there any reason why you kept this secret away from me? Like was there any reason why you had to be so vague about all of this?”

“Well, because if we told you, you would just pull a Tom Holland and spoil Raven about the future so she bones Taiyang early.” Nogla answered, prompting Moo to just laugh. 

“Hey that’s...actually no. Good choice on your part.” Terroriser agreed as Moo chuckled. 


	17. Skribbl.io: Test Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay.  
> Due to midterms, I was unable to work on the chapter. So sorry if it is not as big as expected.

Prom was finally over as the next day had finally arrived. Luckily, it was a weekend so students did not have to worry about studies today. 

On the top floor of Beacon Tower, Vanoss, Terroriser, Moo, and Nogla stood in front of Ozpin’s desk as Ozpin simply listened to Glynda, who looked slightly pissed yet confused at the topic at hand.

“So, that was the excuse of why we have almost 200 students in the infirmary just an hour ago?” Glynda asked. “For the sake of...drama and fisticuffs?!”

“Well, that and it may or may not have brought Raven and Taiyang closer?” Moo shrugged. 

Glynda sighed and said, “I appreciate that you guys are caring for those two and their future, although I won’t question the motivation why, but I implore you, please don’t do such a stunt again.” 

“I mean, we can always heal them, so it’s not that big of a problem.” Vanoss shrugged.

“Vanoss, the problem is how something so negative can attract Grimm to our school. Yeah sure, you guys are here and can help us, but we can't always rely on you guys to take care of our world's problems. Otherwise, any sense of self preservation that the Hunters and Huntresses of Beacon have would just decline immediately." She pointed out.

"Oh shit. You're right on that part." Vanoss mumbled.

"And Ozpin's perspective on this?" Nogla asked.

Ozpin, who was casually sitting down, simply shrugged and said, "If this were any other situation, like a food fight, I would pass it off as kids being kids. But considering how high maintenance this was, it is better safe than sorry. I'm not mad by any chance, since cleaning up the mess is no problem at all. Just try your best not to escalate any of this further."

"Yeah. Yeah. We know. We can control ourselves, at times." Vanoss said. 

"We know. This is just a reminder, seeing as this can be something you guys do all the time." Ozpin responded.

“You’re not wrong there. So we understand.” Moo said. 

The long meeting with Glynda and Ozpin was finally finished as Vanoss, Moo, Nogla, Basically, and Terroriser met up with Summer and Qrow at their dorm room. The two members of STRQ were simply sitting on their bedside as they watched some TV, whereas Vanoss and his friends simply stood in front of the entrance.

“So out of all the things you want to do, you want...to doodle?” Qrow asked, turning his head to Vanoss.

“Specifically, play a game called Skribbl.io.” Vanoss answered. “You know, we just draw a picture of the word we chose and we all have to guess what it is.”

“So Pictionary?” Summer asked.

“Oh shit. I didn’t even know you guys had that in your world.” Vanoss chuckled. 

“Yeah, it’s just fancy Pictionary.” Basically added. 

“So how will this version work?” Qrow asked.

“Well, you know, holographic canvas in front of you, and get a keyboard to type all the answers. Simple as that.” Basically answered. 

“Skribbl.io is unfortunately hard with a lot of people, but since there’s only seven of us, things will be a bit easier.” Moo said.

“Yes, because Wildcat and Delirious won’t stop playing fucking Modern Warfare.” Terroriser mumbled. 

“And Raven and Taiyang are still recovering in the infirmary.” Summer mumbled.

“WELL! More content for the five of us!” Vanoss said.

“Okay so, you guys going to do an intro?” Qrow asked as he stood up from the bedside. 

“Yeah.” Moo shrugged.

Vanoss shouted, “ALR-”

“ALRIGHT!” Nogla shouted, silencing the room.

“Nogla! I’m doing the intro you fuck!” Vanoss exclaimed.

“Oh sorry.” Nogla mumbled.

Vanoss stared at Nogla for a few seconds, cleared his throat, and looked at Summer and Qrow. He shouted, “ALRIGHT! Welcome to Skribbl.io!”

“We’re about to doodle some good shit now.” Terroriser said. 

“So, we’re going to do about one full round of this game and call it a day, since we don’t have everyone here. NOW! We can begin like always.” Vanoss said. 

In the center of STRQ’s dorm room, everyone gathered up in a wide circle, and simply sat on the ground. A brief moment passed as a holographic blank canvas, a pen, and keyboard appeared in front of each individual. 

**Terroriser**

“So, who’s first?” Summer asked.

“Since I’m choosing a word, I guess it’s me.” Terroriser answered, grabbing his pen. 

Terroriser chose his word and started drawing it out. 

As Terroriser kept drawing, Vanoss and Moo immediately guessed the answer once the hat appeared. Basically joined in shortly answered and guessed correctly too. Qrow, Summer, and Nogla on the other hand, did not know what the word was, whether it would be lack of knowledge on the icon, or just not knowing how to spell the word. 

“What? What the hell is this? Detective? It looks like a detective?” Summer asked.

“Fedora?” Qrow typed, getting it wrong. “Fuck. Uh…”

“Oh shit. I know this.” Nogla said.

“Of course you know it. You open this all the time.” Terroriser said, causing Basically and Moo to laugh. 

To joke about this further, Terroriser drew the words “porn” right under the icon. Nogla immediately knew what it was, but just failed to type it miserably.

“Fuck. It starts with an ‘I’.” Nogla said as he kept typing. 

Just as Nogla typed the words “Incogneato”, Summer and Qrow immediately got the answer. Joining the winners, the two of them just looked at Terroriser with a confused face.

“That was the word?” Qrow asked.

“In our world, it is. I dunno know if it’s the same for you guys.” Terroriser shrugged. 

**Answer: Incognito**

“OH! THAT WORD!” Nogla exclaimed. “Oh! Like incognito tab!”

“Goddammit, you fucking idiot.” Basically mumbled as Moo and Vanoss chuckled.

“You guys don’t have an incognito tab in Remnant?” Moo asked.

“What’s an incognito tab?” Qrow asked.

“Oh you innocent people. Please stay that way.” Terroriser said as his friends chuckled.

**Vanoss**

“Oh fuck, Evan’s the one drawing.” Terroriser said.

“What’s so bad about that?” Summer asked.

“Trust me, once you see what he draws, you’ll either be confused, or angry as fuck.” Moo said.

“Alright.” Vanoss said as he grabbed his pen. “Let’s do this.”

“For fock sake, Evan.” Nogla mumbled.

**Homers Drawn: 119.5**

Just looking at the face alone made Qrow and Summer confused as all hell. The drawing of an odd...bean like monkey head just made them think too hard on what the word can be. On the other hand, Vanoss’ friends were either groaning or chucking at the sight of the picture.

“Huh? Who? What is this?” Summer asked. “Uh, bean?”

“Oh my god, you poor bastards.” Nogla mumbled in pity. 

"Evan, what the fuck is it?!" Basically exclaimed.

"It's fine. Don't worry." Vanoss waved it off.

Vanoss finished the Homer drawing until finally drawing a small screen right in front of him. The screen started off small until he drew the hardware, the keyboard, and the mouse to go along with it. 

“TV?” Summer typed.

“Why would it be? It has a mouse Summer.” Qrow pointed out.

“Oh. OH! I see it now!” Summer said before typing the answer. 

Once the picture was done, everyone got the word, rewarding them points in the process. 

**Answer: Computer**

“Okay, mind explaining what the heck this bean head of a person is?” Summer asked.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s just an in-joke between us.” Vanoss said, waving his hand a bit.

“And the point of drawing it?” Qrow asked.

“Just for the memes.” Moo chuckled.

“Okay, but really, it’s just a cool looking TV show character Evan likes to draw a lot.” Nogla answered.

“Oh. A TV character. I thought it was an actual person.” Summer answered.

“Please, I doubt someone that bean headed and ugly would exist in real life.” Vanoss said.

“I mean, besides Nogla but okay.” Terroriser said as everyone laughed, including Nogla himself.

“Yeah...fock you too.” Nogla said.

**Summer**

“Well, it’s my turn now.” Summer said as she grabbed her pen.

“Please make it simple Summer.” Nogla begged. 

“Or not utter shit.” Qrow said. 

Summer gulped in slight fear before starting her drawing.

Summer continued drawing the simplest of details, albeit with mixed reactions from the crew. Basically and Moo got the word immediately, whereas the others were still struggling on what it was.

"The fuck is this supposed to be?" Vanoss said. "T?"

"Surfboard?" Qrow typed. 

"Oh God…" Basically chuckled. 

Summer started drawing some clouds around her drawing. This time, Terroriser and Qrow knew the drawing immediately. Vanoss and Nogla just stared at the drawing even more confused at what it was. Unfortunately for those two, they didn't get the answer before time ran out. 

**Answer: Airplane**

"Airplane?! That was a plane?" Vanoss asked.

"Yeah. You know, you can see the wings there and clouds." Basically said while pointing at the drawing.

"Then what the fuck is the staircase at the bottom?!" Vanoss said. 

"Yeah! It looks like that Jesus T-posing statue in South America or something." Nogla said as Basically laughed.

"That's smoke coming from the engine." Summer answered.

"Last I checked, smoke doesn't look like that." Qrow pointed.

"I know, I'm not the best artist, okay?" Summer covered her face. 

**Basically**

Without any hesitation, Basically started drawing his word. His drawing was made much quicker than the others so far, almost having an overall composition in a matter of a few seconds.

"Okay Marcel, what's on the chopping board this time?" Vanoss asked.

"It's simple Evan. You'll get it in no time." Basically answered while dropping his pen.

The drawing was pretty simple to look at, only having a general human-like head, yellow hair, and the ugliest frown you would draw. Basically's friends were able to get the answer with ease, but Summer and Qrow had no idea who it was.

"Oh." Vanoss typed the answer.

"Wow, you just had to choose that word for them, huh Marcel?" Terroriser asked.

"What're you talking about?" Basically asked.

"How the fuck will Summer and Qrow know who the fuck this person is?! He doesn't even exist here!" 

"Who now?" Summer asked.

"The fucking president of the United States." Terroriser answered. 

"WHO?!" Qrow asked. 

“See? What did I tell you Marcel?” Terroriser said as he looked at Basically. 

“Okay fine! No pronouns that will fuck Summer and Qrow up this match. There! Is that fucking fair now?” Basically exclaimed.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Moo said.

**Answer: Donald Trump**

“The hell kind of name is Donald Trump?” Summer asked, prompting everyone to just shrug. 

“I mean, I’m Canadian, so I can’t really judge.” Vanoss shrugged. Seeing as Canada is not a term Summer and Qrow are familiar with, they just shrugged it off. 

**Moo**

Moo pulled out his pen and got ready to draw. However, as soon as he saw his word choices, he immediately bursted out laughing.

“What? What happened?” Summer asked. 

“Okay guys. I’m not going to give any hints.” Moo smiled.

Immediately after seeing the drawing, everyone got the answer besides Summer, who was kind of struggling on what it was.

“Horizon? Land?” Summer kept typing.

“Oh my God…” Basically mumbled. 

“Come on Summer, it’s not that hard.” Moo smiled.

Summer’s eyes now widened a bit before squinting as if she tried way too hard to analyze the picture. While Vanoss and Nogla were laughing to themselves, Terroriser and Qrow slowly covered their faces in sheer disappointment.

“Seriously, what is it?!” Summer shouted.

“Summer, what do you see on the screen?!” Qrow shouted.

“I just see a line in front of me!” Summer shouted. Just like that, it all made sense as she typed in the answer. “...Oh.”

**Answer:** **Line**

“You fucking idiot.” Basically chuckled alongside everyone else. 

“You were analyzing the picture way too seriously.” Moo smiled. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Summer responded as she covered her face in embarrassment once more. 

“But seriously Brock, ten out of ten drawing like always.” Nogla said.

“Thanks.” 

**Qrow**

“Ooh, this word is going to be easy.” Qrow smiled as he picked up his pen.

As the picture was halfway done with the blade, Nogla just squinted a bit.

“The fuck kind of banana is that?” Nogla asked.

“It’s not a banana! Trust me on this. Just look at the drawing.” Qrow said as he kept on drawing.

Qrow started drawing the lower portion of the picture before Basically, Terroriser, Vanoss, and Summer got it immediately. Nogla and Moo were still a bit confused at what it was. 

“Okay, that’s clearly a banana coming from a vine.” Nogla said.

“Bananas grow from trees dumbass!” Qrow said as he drew the stick figure.

The blood immediately grabbed Moo’s attention as he typed the answer. Nogla, on the other hand, was too busy joking around and not typing the answer.

“See look, that guy got food poisoning from eating the banana.” Nogla said as his friends laughed.

“Nogla stop, it’s not a banana.” Basically chuckled.

“For fuck sa...IT’S A SCYTHE YOU FUCK!” Qrow shouted. 

“And...there we go.” Nogla typed the answer. “I just forgot what the weapon was.”

**Answer:** **Scythe**

It took Qrow a second to realize what Nogla was talking about until the round was finally finished. He looked down for a moment as everyone just laughed at him. 

“Damn dude, you played yourself.” Vanoss chuckled.

“Ye! Get rekted boi!” Nogla shouted.

“Oh fuck you.” Qrow mumbled before crossing his arms.

**Nogla**

“Okay, this is the last drawing for tonight since we got to edit out a majority of our shit for our channels. BUT! We should be able to get the whole crew back here and continue our usual shit like always.” Vanoss said. 

“Alright Nogla, let’s see what you got this time.” Moo said.

“Don’t worry guys. I got this.” Nogla said.

“Oh god, another fucking Homer.” Terroriser said.

**Homer’s Drawn: 120.5**

“Not again.” Summer said. 

“Okay but! Look at what he will hold.” Nogla said before drawing Homer’s hand. 

Nogla proceeded to draw a quick hand that was holding a yellow rectangle. Basically, Terroriser, and Moo got the answers as the others simply struggled at what it was. 

“The fuck is this? Is that some kind of dildo?” Vanoss asked.

“VANOSS!” Summer shouted. 

“Hey, it can be a prompt in this game.” Moo shrugged.

Nogla drew the tip of the object and circled it with a red color. As expected, the remaining three got the answer. 

**Answer:** **Pencil**

With the final drawing done, the group was now left with an obvious tie between Moo, Terroriser, and Basically. 

“So who won?” Summer asked.

“Considering it’s a tie between three people, there is only one thing left to do.” Vanoss said. 

“Fight to the death?” Qrow asked.

“No, although that would be more interesting. Instead, we have a random person draw a word out and the first person to guess it between them wins.” Vanoss answered.

“Oh. That sounds quite civil.” Summer said.

“SO! Who wants to draw?”

There was a sudden silence in the room as no one volunteered to draw. Everyone awkwardly stared at each other as they still wanted to know who else wanted to draw the last picture. To break the silence, Summer slowly raised her hand up.

“Okay! Looks like we got a volunteer.” Vanoss said. 

“Oh God, this will be hard.” Terroriser mumbled.

“Hey! I will try my best to make it at least understandable.” Summer said.

**Final Round**

“Ooh! This word is easy.” Summer said.

“That’s not a good sign.” Basically mumbled.

“The hell is this, is this some kind of flower?” Nogla asked.

“Nogla, shut up!” Moo said.

That little remark kicked into Basically's mind as he started typing frantically.

“OH! LET’S GO!” Basically said as he typed the answer, winning the match.

**Answer:** **Rose**

“Dammit.” Moo mumbled before smiling it off. 

“How the fuck did you get that?” Terroriser asked.

“It’s literally her fucking name and Nogla kind of gave it away.” Basically added. 

“Wow! Fuck you Nogla.” Terroriser said.

All of the holographic screens and keyboards despawned as the little match of Skribbl.io was finally over. 

“So, how was that for a first game of Skribbl.io?” Vanoss asked.

Summer looked at Qrow before shrugging a bit. She turned back and answered, “It was okay, I just wish that the others played with us.”

“As long as they can draw better than what I saw today.” Qrow said. 

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Terroriser said. 

Vanoss dusted his pants for a brief moment and said, “Well! That concludes today's gaming session. Same time tomorrow?”

“Sure. Same thing or something else?” Summer asked.

“Who knows?” 

Vanoss and his friends quickly logged off as they left Qrow and Summer by themselves in the dorm room. The two of them glanced at each other, back at the small circle the group were sitting around, and finally back to each other. 

“So, should we check on Tai and Raven now?” Summer asked.

“I mean, what else is there to do?” Qrow shrugged.

“I dunno? Sleep?” 

“Yeah, best check on them just to be sure.” Qrow responded as he opened the door to the hallway. 

The two of them exited the room and made their way to the infirmary.


	18. GMod Time Travel Arc: Introduction and R

Raven and Taiyang, who were still healing up in the infirmary from the prom brawl, just laid in their beds unconscious. Surprisingly, Qrow and Summer were sitting beside their beds as they waited for the two of them to wake up. 

“How long has it been again?” Qrow asked.

“10 days.” Summer answered. “To be fair, telling from all the cartoonish hijinx that has happened in that fight, getting involved in that fight would definitely leave some lasting damage.”

“And you’re not worried that we are technically skipping classes because of this?” 

She shrugged, “I mean, Ozpin and Glynda allowed us to, seeing as half our team is out of commission.”

“Hey, I’m just saying, seeing as this isn’t the first...or last time we’ll be ditching classes.” Qrow responded. 

“Regardless, I just hope these two recover soon.” 

Just as Summer said that, Vanoss and his friends spawned right behind them, pulled out their Tool Guns, and started spawning health packs that piled on top of Raven and Taiyang. As the pile got smaller and smaller, likely from the two of them absorbing it through GMod physics, they finally opened their eyes after a long slumber. As expected from their sudden appearance, Summer and Qrow fell off their chairs from shock and just stared at them.

“You know, I kind of wondered why we never did that in the first place.” Vanoss said. 

“I mean hey, less stuff to edit with two people out of commission I guess.” Moo added.

Raven stood up from her bed and rubbed her head. Before she can even say anything, Wildcat walked between her and his friends and swung his crowbar in the air.

“ALRIGHT! Welcome to GMod!" Wildcat shouted as his friends laughed. 

"Fucking hell, so annoying…" Raven mumbled. 

“Hey, be thankful that we decided to heal you now instead of leave your dumbass unconscious for this playthrough.” Wildcat responded. 

“Okay then, mind telling us what we’re going to be doing for this playthrough anyways?” Taiyang questioned while sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Shhh, we’re getting there. We’re just doing an intro right now.” Delirious answered. 

“Right. Forgot about obligatory intros for you guys…” 

“As I was saying before you dumb fucks interrupted,” WIldcat glared at Raven and Taiyang. “WELCOME TO GMOD! After some grinding on Modern Warfare, I decided to return for this long playthrough of GMod once again.” 

"Me too!" Delirious shouted.

“And you two will likely return to that once a new patch arrives or something.” Terroriser joked as his friends laughed a bit.

“I mean, you’re not wrong. BUT! That will be quite a while.” Wildcat responded. 

Summer stood up from the ground and dusted her clothes before asking, “Long playthrough?” 

“Okay, so since the first year for you guys is about to come to an end, I think it will be in about a few weeks,” Vanoss said. “We decided to treat you guys with a little—”

“We’re skipping classes for the next few weeks, aren’t we?” Qrow guessed before Terroriser, Basically, and Nogla slouched over.

“Wow, so much for surprise and suspense…” Terroriser mumbled. 

“Thanks a lot Qrow for ruining it.” Basically said.

“HOWEVER! Instead of usual game modes such as Prop Hunt and Hide and Seek, we’re going to do something completely different.” Vanoss added. 

Qrow raised his brow and raised one finger, before asking, “And that is?”

“We,” Delirious said before opening the window and pointing outside. As STRQ looked outside the window, all they saw was a silver chrome transportation bus that was filled with numerous upgrades that looked as if they were ripped out of Back To The Future. “Are going to do some time hopping!” 

“Time travel.” Terroriser corrected.

STRQ moved their heads back to the room and stared at Vanoss. Their reactions were quite mixed. Summer was showing signs of awe and excitement as she lightly hopped in place, definitely hyped at what will happen. Taiyang was still confused at the small reveal, not knowing what exactly to question. Qrow and Raven on the other hand were kind of confused on what the hell time travel is. 

Obviously, Taiyang was the first one to question this.

“Time travel? How will that work?” He asked.

“Well to be fair, it’s not really time travel, it’s more like we spawn into a new map that is years ahead.” Moo clarified.

“So it’s time travel then.” Taiyang pointed out.

“...Yeah pretty much, making Brock’s explanation totally pointless.” Vanoss said as Moo laughed. 

“And the transportation bus outside? What does that have to do with that?” Taiyang asked as he pointed outside.

“Oh that? That’s totally pointless.” Vanoss said as he pulled out his rocket launcher. 

With a quick rocket, Vanoss proceeded to blow the bus up into smithereens, much to Delirious’ disappointment. The debris of the bus scattered all over the back of the infirmary building as a giant blaze covered the rest of the mainframe. Delirious ran towards the window as he looked at the blaze in despair. 

“NO! Dammit! I worked hard for that bus.” Delirious whined.

Qrow stretched a bit as he picked up both of the chairs he and Summer fell off of. With a quick sigh, he asked, “Okay, there has to be a more detailed explanation to what we’re doing.”

“Yeah, like...what’s time travel?” Raven asked.

“Wait, you guys don’t know time travel?!” Summer asked as she stared down Raven. 

“Okay! Okay! Before Summer wets herself from a nerdgasm, we will do the explaining.” Vanoss said, much to her dismay. “Like Tyler said, we’ll be doing this little adventure thing for about a few weeks. That adventure being time travel.”

“For those who don’t know what time travel is, okay first off, what fucking rock have you been living under?” Basically asked as he stared at Raven, much to everyone’s humor. 

“To put it in basic terms, it’s just travelling either to the past or future. That’s it. Nothing that hard to understand.” Terroriser said.

“Says the Terminator cosplayer…” Nogla mumbled.

“Shut up!” Terroriser said in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice. 

After being interrupted, Vanoss coughed a bit, before saying, “ANYWAYS! We will be time travelling specifically into the future because the past itself is kind of fucking boring. Throughout this time, we’ll be just doing shit like exploring, and maybe the occasional game mode.”

“For a few weeks? That sounds pretty okay. But why in the future?” Raven said.

“It’s either that, or we do the same things in the other continents.” Vanoss said.

Raven raised her finger in slight protest before lowering it. Even she knew that the area at this time was pretty boring to be around. So maybe something new won’t hurt.

“Just roll with it sis. We’ve already seen the shit in this world. So maybe we can explore something new in the god forsaken planet.” Qrow said. 

“And besides, if you want to just go to the other continents, then we can do that...but in the future.” Vanoss clarified as he waved his hands around. 

“In fact, that’s also the main thing we’re going to do there since we have yet to do that in this fucking place.” Wildcat added.

“Oh, how neat.” Raven said.

With most questions answered, Vanoss turned towards Summer, the last person who still had questions. As expected from her initial reaction to time travel, she had so many things to fangirl over. 

“Okay, are there any questions you have, seeing as you’re at the brink of pissing yourself from sheer hype Summer?” Vanoss asked.

“Oh quite a lot actually.” Summer responded as she smirked. “If sci-fi movies and books have taught me anything, don’t we have to worry about things like time paradoxes that can affect the timeline?” 

Vanoss and his friends looked at each other before staring back at Summer with a deadpan look on their faces. 

“I mean, this is GMod. Do you think we give a shit about paradoxes?” Vanoss responded.

“But what about the space-time continuum? Wouldn’t this whole adventure endanger that?” Summer questioned.

“Summer, we are a bunch of sweaty gamers that have cheat codes, cartoon weapons, and a fucking reset button. I think something as stupid as a paradox is no concern to us.” Wildcat answered. 

“Yeah, what Tyler said.” Nogla said. 

Summer stuttered as she was trying her best to find contradictions to this sense of logic. She raised one finger before questioning, “B-b-but accuracy. Fiction. Headcanon—”

“Okay Summer, we get it! You’re a nerd. Just deal with it.” Basically exclaimed, prompting her to sadly pout a bit.

“HOWEVER! There is still one rule we...well mostly you guys have to follow: You cannot say your actual names to anyone, besides Glynda and Ozpin.” Terroriser said. 

“Okay, why is that a rule we have to follow?!” Taiyang asked.

“Mostly for convenience so you don’t either die of information overload or get bothered every time by people questioning who you are.” Vanoss said. “And trust me, it will cause some annoyance after a while.”

“Come on, imagine the opportunities we can have. Talking with our future self, seeing how far we came and...stuff.” Summer said.

“Trust me, it can be not pretty at times.” Terroriser said. 

“You know making that rule makes it kind of feel like we have all been blue balled.” Moo said as Terroriser chuckled. 

“Give it a few hours, then that feeling will definitely go away.” Nogla said. 

“NOW! Are there any more questions before we start? The sun is about to set soon and the last thing I want is Ozpin and Glynda barging in wondering where we all went.” Vanoss asked. 

The room went silent for a moment as everyone just awkwardly stared at each other. With no other answer, Vanoss shrugged before walking towards the entrance to the infirmary room and pulled out his Tool Gun, aiming at the door.

“ALRIGHT! Now we can finally start this thing.” Vanoss said as he fired his Tool Gun to spawn a portal to the desired map. “Okay students, line up in a single file line. Make sure you hold hands with your designated buddy.”

“Goddammit Evan.” Basically chuckled. 

Doing the exact opposite, everyone just crowded through the portal as they all entered all at once. They even ran over Vanoss as he was just laying on the ground just covered in dirt and footprint marks as he laid down on the ground in a ragdoll fashion. 

“Oh shit. Forgot something.” Moo said as he dragged Vanoss into the portal before it closed. 

Right as the portal closed, Glynda entered the room while staring at her Scroll. 

“Okay STRQ,” Glynda said. “You have-”

Focusing away from her Scroll, she looked straight ahead and saw that the room was now empty. A handful of health packs were laying beside the bed Raven and Taiyang were resting on, and the bus that Delirious spawned in was still burning outside. Some of the flames even began to burn away the nearby plants just outside the building. 

Glynda simply blinked a few times before turning away from the room and walking out as if she saw nothing. “I’ll give them 3 weeks.”

* * *

The portal Vanoss spawned opened up in a dark alley located, from what it looks like, somewhere around the city of Vale. Looking around the city was...exactly the same as if they have left it. The buildings looked the same, the technology around them looked the same, and the moon was still shattered. 

“ALRIGHT! Welcome to the future!” Delirious exclaimed.

STRQ looked around once more before looking back at Delirious with this disappointed look on their faces.

“This is the future?” Qrow asked.

“It just looks like present Vale, except with more garbage than usual.” Raven added.

“Hold on. We’re still in some beaten up alleyway so that’s not considered the whole future.” Vanoss clarified as he got off the ground. He dusted himself for a moment, cleared his throat, and looked back at STRQ. “Like Delirious said, we are about 23 years into the future of Remnant and we have landed in obviously the city of Vale.” 

“Okay that’s good and all, but now what?” Taiyang asked. “Do we just walk out of this alley and explore Vale?”

“Well, yes and no.” Vanoss answered. “We could do that, but our friends decided to do something different first before we explore Vale.”

Basically walked in front of the group and just swung his crowbar into the air. “ALRIGHT! Here’s what we’re going to do. So there are four specific scenarios we will explore first and we will split into four groups. Each group will go into said scenario and...well do whatever the fuck you want.” 

“Why four?” Summer asked.

“Because it’s fucking easier that way.” Wildcat said. “SO! Because there will be four groups, one member of STRQ will go in each scenario. With that, you guys get to choose who you want to go with.” 

“So! Who wants to go with me?” Delirious asked.

“No one.” Vanoss answered bluntly as everyone laughed. 

Qrow rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Delirious’ shoulder. “Don’t worry bud. If it makes you feel better, I will bring you along. I mean, what will be so bad about going with a goofball like you?” 

“Fuck it, I’ll go with you guys.” Basically said. “You need someone mature with you, otherwise Delirious will just fucking murder everyone.” 

“Fair point.” Qrow shrugged.

Basically pulled out his Tool Gun and spawned a portal beside the three of them. The portal sucked the three of them inside before it finally disappeared, leaving the group with three separate parties left.

“Well, I guess I’ll go with Nogla and Moo, seeing as they’re one of the few people that don’t irritate me.” Taiyang said as he walked beside them.

“Good to know.” Nogla smiled.

Like Basically, Nogla spawned a portal that sucked Moo, Taiyang, and himself inside, transporting them to who knows where. With only Vanoss, Wildcat, Terroriser, Summer, and Raven left, there were only a few thoughts on who will be the final combinations.

Vanoss turned his head to Summer and said, “Okay Summer, who will you—”

“I hate to interrupt, but I’m going with Terroriser, and him alone.” Raven interrupted as she grabbed onto his shoulder.

“Goddammit, why me?!” Terroriser asked. 

“If I am correct, there are seven of you guys. Obviously there would be one left standing if we all went in pairs, so I thought I would get it over with.” She answered. 

Terroriser glared back at Raven, rolled his eyes once more before finally opening up a portal that sucked the two of them inside. The remaining three of Summer, Vanoss, and Wildcat simply stared at each other after the abrupt departure of Raven and Terroriser.

“The heck was that about?” Summer asked.

“I dunno, but the process of elimination makes this easier for us.” Vanoss said as he pulled out his Tool Gun and spawned a portal. 

The three of them proceeded to get sucked in before they finally disappeared from the alleyway entirely, as if they were never there to begin with. Who knows what lies behind the portals the crew spawned?

* * *

Somewhere in a white forest surrounded in snow, the shattered moon of Remnant still showed its bright white light as it shined briefly in the dark sky. That did not distract from the fact that the portal that Vanoss spawned finally opened up and pushed out Wildcat, Summer, and himself. They landed chest first into the snow as the portal closed behind them. Summer was the first one to stand up, brushing off some snow that got caught on her cape and dress. 

“Oh great. It’s winter now.” Summer mumbled. “Because I’m totally prepared to explore around in the cold with nothing but a dress and stockings.”

“Don’t worry about it. The cold is fine.” Vanoss said as he stood up too.

“Says the Canadian.” Wildcat jokingly retorted. 

“Wow okay. Gonna just discriminate like that. Okay. Okay.” Vanoss said as he smiled a bit. 

Summer looked at her surroundings as she looked through the vast winter wonderland. “So, this is the place we’re going to explore? Just some huge snow forest?”

“Well for this instance until we head back to Vale.” Vanoss responded. 

“Honestly, I was expecting a more technological place to explore and not just forests. Seriously, I see that stuff everyday at Beacon.” Summer pouted.

“Come on, what’s better than seeing futuristic shit than just witnessing that this forest is still not a victim to industrialization?” Vanoss asked.

“Anything else.” Wildcat answered bluntly as Vanoss chuckled.

“Okay fine.” Vanoss exclaimed. “We are just here so we can kill some Grimm and have some fun. Seriously, the last time we ever fought a Grimm was 8 fucking chapters ago and we need some better action. So much for some suspense, party poopers...”

That little outburst was more than enough for Summer to shut herself up and stare at Vanoss with this disturbed look on her face. She slowly backed away before simply shrugging and pulling out her scythe.

“To be fair, that sounds much better than being part of some boring nature sightseeing.” She shrugged. “So when do we start?” 

Vanoss pointed to his left at the open field. As Summer turned her head, she just saw a huge horde of Beowolves, about 100, standing and staring at the three of them, snarling as if they were ready to attack any moment now. She was a bit shocked at first, but she mustered up her confidence and was combat ready as she gripped on her scythe.

“Where the hell did they come from?” Summer mumbled. 

Wildcat slowly holstered his Tool Gun as he blatantly whistled to himself, much to Vanoss’ humor. He jokingly responded, “Oh man, I wonder how they spawned out of nowhere?”

“ALRIGHT!” Vanoss shouted with hype as he pulled out a Mega AK. “The one with the most kills wins.” 

“Evan, don’t fucking cheat with your stupid Mega AK.” Wildcat exclaimed as he just despawned the gun with his Tool Gun. “Use normal guns for once, you fucking pussy!”

“Fine.” Vanoss chuckled as he pulled out a DOOM Super Shotgun. 

The three of them ran towards the horde and began their assault. 

Summer jumped over a few Beowolves, gripping onto her scythe, and positioning the blade right towards the midsection of one of the Grimm. She pulled the trigger as the recoil launched herself upwards and sliced all of the Beowolves beneath her with one quick pull. She landed back on her feet before twirling her scythe around and slicing the surrounding Grimm in pieces. One of the Beowolves lunged towards her and slashed Summer’s arm, staggering her for a bit before getting sliced in half in one quick swing. Every swing of her weapon and every single shot she took killed a majority of the Beowolves near her vicinity. Every blow she received from incoming Grimm, all repelled from her Aura and countered with a swift kill. 

Vanoss ran head first towards the horde as well before firing his Super Shotgun and killing numerous Grimm thanks to the 20 pellet spread. He ducked underneath a lunging Beowolf before pulling out a chainsaw and slicing it in half. A quick sidestep to the left allowed him to dodge a claw swing, allowing an open counter to a quick burst from a revolver. The Beowolves kept stacking up as Vanoss started showing visible slash marks all over his clothes. To counter this, he spawned a TF2 Rocket Jumper to rocket-jump straight in the air without the worry of any sort of blast damage. He quickly pulled out a normal rocket launcher and killed all the Grimm beneath him with a single rocket. To cushion his fall, Vanoss pulled out a Portal Gun and opened up two portals: One right beneath him and one on the surface of a thick tree, allowing him to land safely. 

Wildcat pulled out a couple of grenades and threw it at the small group of Grimm in front of him, easily getting a multi kill as numerous bloody pieces flew in the air. He slowly ran backwards as he fired his submachine gun towards any incoming Grimm. As his back was against a nearby rock, a Beowolf was able to swing its claws straight at Wildcat’s chest. In quick retaliation, he spawned in boxing gloves and started beating the shit out of the Grimm before punching its head clean off. Quickly swapping out the boxing gloves with Iron Man gauntlets, he fired repulsor blasts and vaporized the Grimm in front of him. He turned around and fired one gigantic beam towards the horde behind him. 

“WILDCAT! PUT THOSE AWAY! DISNEY WILL SUE US!” Vanoss shouted as he headshotted a Beowolf with a pistol.

“Oh shit. You’re right!” Wildcat chuckled as he despawned the gloves. 

Wildcat pulled out a minigun and sprayed numerous bullets towards the remaining Grimm. All that was left was blood-soaked snow as the three of them stood on top of a pile of Beowolf corpses.

“Well! There goes that little scrimmage.” Vanoss said while he spawned health packs for the three of them. 

“So who won?” Summer asked. 

Vanoss’ facial expression went from hype to straight face as he looked down for a moment. “You know, I actually don’t know.” 

“Goddammit Evan, you didn’t keep tally?!” Wildcat laughed.

“Hold on! I can just look at the death feed and see who got the most.” Vanoss responded as he pulled out his GMod menu. 

The three of them gathered up in a small circle and looked through the kill feed. All the kills were scattered around with Summer having a majority of the kills at the beginning, Vanoss having kills near the middle, and Wildcat having kills near the very end. Vanoss didn’t have as many kills compared to Wildcat or Summer, obviously making him not the winner. Tallying up the numbers, it looked as if Wildcat won by only about two or three Grimm. 

“Well! Looks like Tyler won.” Vanoss said while Wildcat cheered. He pointed his Tool Gun at the floor. “Because you won, your reward is...this cake.”

“YAY!” Wildcat shouted as he grabbed the cake with his Physgun.

Wildcat started eating the cake piece by piece as it floated in midair with his Physgun. Despite the lack of Beowolves around the area, there was something else that was off about this place. A clear indication was shown when Vanoss started getting quick notifications on his death feed. A quick glance at the feed listed that Summer was using a scythe to kill nearby Beowolves around the area. 

“Okay Summer, you don’t need to show off anymore. I already won.” Wildcat said as he finished his cake.

As Wildcat turned around, he just saw Summer holding her scythe doing nothing. “Do what?” 

Wildcat glanced around the area before seeing another horde of Beowolves about a few meters ahead of them. On the bright side, they were not focused on them but rather focused on whoever was fighting them. If the feed wasn’t obvious enough, they too were using a scythe to kill Grimm. 

“So, do all those kills count as mine?” Summer asked.

“Fuck no!” Wildcat exclaimed as she sighed in disappointment. 

“Fine, but if I help that person, will it count?” She asked.

“I mean, if you want to go through all that trouble just for some cake, we won’t stop you.” Vanoss shrugged. “Hell, you can use the Mega AK if you want to just for this instance.”

Summer held the Mega AK Vanoss gave her and inspected it a bit. “Sweet! Always wanted to use one of these.” 

She showed confidence as she held the rifle ready to aim and fire. Summer ran ahead towards the horde, willing to help the person that was currently fighting Grimm. Vanoss and Wildcat, on the other hand, were just watching from the sidelines and showed no concern to help. Probably for the best. 

“You want to help her?” Vanoss asked Wildcat.

“Nah, fuck that. I just want to watch this.” He responded.

The two of them spawned two lawn chairs and a bowl of popcorn before finally hopping on and relaxing. They simply laid their backs down as they watched from a distance and binged on popcorn.

“Okay, now how do I work this?” Summer thought while pulling the side handle. 

Just as she was right behind the small horde of Grimm, Summer pulled the trigger. A giant swarm of bullets were fired from the barrel, piercing every single Beowolf that was in front of her. She was not expecting the huge recoil of the gun however. Just as she let go of the trigger, Summer’s body just flung backwards as she landed back first onto the snow. More bad news occurred when the Mega AK accidentally discharged one clip behind her and killed Vanoss and Wildcat, leaving their dead bodies laying on the lawn chairs.

Summer mumbled as she stood back up and picked up the Mega AK. She turned towards Vanoss and Wildcat, brushing the hair in front of her face. “Vanoss! Wildcat! Do I get the- OH SHIT! Did I do that?!” Summer’s face went from distress to slight humor as she bends forward and chuckled at their corpses. “Gods, I really shouldn’t be laughing, but they just look so goofy lying there like that.” 

Her chuckling was interrupted as she felt someone poking behind her. As a reflex, Summer turned around, grabbed the Mega AK off the ground, and pointed it at the figure. She was lucky that she did not shoot, seeing as it was none other than the mysterious figure that was killing the Grimm earlier. 

“GAH! Don’t shoot!” The person exclaimed as she had both her hands up.

Summer lowered the gun and had a quick glance at the person. It was a young girl, maybe a bit younger than Summer. She wore a black dress with red linings alongside a red hooded cape. She even had rose emblems on her belt alongside silver bullets. The biggest trait that caught her attention was the short black to red hair alongside her silver eyes. It looked like she was looking in a mirror.

“Gods, don’t scare me like that! You know how delicate this gun is?” Summer exclaimed as she gripped on the Mega AK.

“I’m sorry.” The girl responded as she lowered her hands. “It’s just that I was not expecting anyone to just be here at this place and at this time.”

“I could be saying the same to you, kid. A kid like you just swinging a scythe around and killing Grimm is not really something you should be doing in the middle of the night.”

“To be fair, this was all self defense, and possibly training for my school. I was just heading back home after finishing with...stuff.”

Summer strapped on the Mega AK onto her back and stared at the girl. “Well, at least you’re safe, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

The two of them chuckled a bit as they stared at each other. While Summer was casually acting as if this was any normal conversation, the girl, on the other hand, just started squinting back at her. Not in a way as a means to insult her, but as if she was analyzing her, looking at different angles as she leaned left and right.

“Is there something wrong?” Summer asked. 

The girl shook her head for a moment before looking back at Summer. Her expression was mixed with disbelief, yet skepticism. 

“Silver eyes. Red and black hair. White cape. Even the same rose emblem.” The girl mumbled as Summer tilted her head. “Now this might sound weird but I have a hunch. Is your name Summer by any chance?”

Summer raised her brow and looked at the girl with confusion. She backed away a few inches just wondering what kind of position she got herself into. But considering that she too was aware of the similarities between the girl and herself, her mind immediately started thinking of numerous possibilities on who this person might be, like any other typical big brain conspiracy. While she was too busy thinking, Summer noticed that Vanoss and Wildcat spawned in behind a few bushes and held up three paper signs. She squinted a bit and read the signs:

ACT NATURAL

FUCK THE RULES

DON’T BLOW YOUR MIND UP

Reading those signs, she looked back at the girl and nodded at her question. “Yeah, Summer would be my name. Summer Rose to be exact. Why?”

The girl immediately went forward and hugged Summer tightly. Summer herself was a bit confused at the reason why this person would be hugging her, so she didn’t really do the same thing and hug back. Instead, she just looked down at the girl with both hands in the air and with this agitated expression on her face. Looking even closer at the girl, she noticed that she was crying. 

“I can’t believe it! You’re actually alive, Mom!” The girl cried. 

Summer, now even more confused, lightly pushed the girl away and glared back at her. “Whoa! Pause! Pause! Pause!”

“Come on Mom! Now that you’re here, you can finally head back and meet up with Dad again!”

“Huh?!”

The girl grabbed onto Summer’s arm and tried dragging her away. However, everything turned south when Summer quickly swatted the girl’s hand away. 

“I’m not going anywhere!” Summer shouted. 

“What? But—” 

“I said,” Summer responded as she pulled out the Mega AK and pointed it at the girl. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

The girl backed away from Summer with the gun still pointing at her. Summer was almost paranoid at the sudden reaction and had no idea how to react. However, seeing how she was pointing a gun at another person, she immediately regretted what she did and strapped it behind her back once more. It was a lot to take in, but Summer took a deep breath and approached the girl.

“Look, before you say anything else that makes me even more confused, how about we take things slow and not jump to conclusions okay?” Summer glanced back at the girl, who was still shedding tears. She took a quick sigh and clarified with slight remorse, “Hey, I’m not mad or annoyed at your sudden jump at me, I’m just confused and I’m still trying to process what you just said. Maybe to make things understandable for the both of us, let’s start with something small, like introductions?” 

The girl stuttered a bit as she wiped the tears off her eyes. There were so many questions she had to ask, and she was willing to just spout them all out. She was definitely still upset at how Summer pushed her away, but she had a point. The girl took a deep breath and glanced back at Summer. 

“Y-y-you’re right. Sorry, just got carried away a bit.” The girl sighed and looked down. She shook her head to clear her mind before looking back at Summer. “I-I...shoot what was I going to ask again?”

“How about your name? You know mine, but I have yet to know yours. How about you start there?” Summer insisted.

“Right. Anyways, my name is Ruby Rose. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mo- I mean, Summer.” The girl responded. 

Summer tilted her head a bit and tried to think about that one remark Ruby said. “Okay Ruby, now I can finally get some stuff off my head. If your last name and that remark you said earlier meant anything, are you supposed to be my daughter or something?”

“YES! That’s exactly it!” Ruby answered with vigor. “You just need to regain more of your memories and—”

“I don’t have amnesia Ruby!” Summer exclaimed as Ruby backed up a bit. “Ruby please! I need to clarify a few more things before you jump to any more conclusions like that!”

“Oh. Right.” Ruby mumbled as she got her hopes crushed. 

Summer cleared her throat. “I’m sorry Ruby, but as much as I hate to say this, I need to get this out of the way. It won’t make much sense to you, but I am not the same Summer you know.”

Ruby tilted her head in confusion before trying to process that one statement. It immediately clicked in. “Well kind of looking at it, you do look a bit...younger than I remember. Which would mean that- Oh! So like time travel?”

“Like time tra- wait how did you know?” 

“I read some sci-fi during some past time.”

“Heh, nice.” Summer smiled. 

Getting a bit off topic, Ruby glanced back at Summer. Now that time travel was in the topic, she was just wondering how was that possible? “Mind explaining how that works to be exact?” 

“Two idiots made a portal with a junk gun. It’s time travel. I don’t think it needs any scientific explanation.” Summer answered bluntly.

“So no time machine?”

“Nope.”

“No magic?” 

“Nope.” 

“No light speed travel?”

“None of that.” 

Ruby just looked back at Summer with disappointment all over her face. A part of her really wanted time travel to be more interesting. 

However, the two of them derailed from the main topic at hand, and they were aware of this. It was only a matter of time before one of them actually spoke about it. The awkward chuckling between two nerds quickly stopped as they looked back at one another.

“So, time travel huh? So that means the Summer I knew must be still dead…” Ruby mumbled.

“Dammit, I was just about to ask that.” Summer muttered. “Wait, dead? I- no. Best not to tell me how.”

“What? But why? Wouldn’t you want to know why so you would be more cautious?” Ruby asked

“Perhaps, but if I did know, I would just be paranoid throughout my life, scared of imminent death looming behind my back.” Summer responded. 

“Oh. I see now. Best not tell or, in a way, spoil you.”

Summer solemnly looked away for a brief moment before briefly glancing back at Ruby. There were still many questions she wanted to ask about the future, but there were also more questions she wanted to ask Vanoss. She really didn’t know what to do.

“Ruby, you need to head home.” Summer said.

Ruby quickly looked back in shock. “What?! But we just met! There’s so much more things I need to ask!”

“Which is exactly why I need some time alone. Please, I need some time to think about this.” 

“But—”

Summer quickly placed her hand on Ruby’s shoulder and looked solemnly. “Ruby, as your would-be mother, I want you to head home. It’s getting late. I won’t be gone for a while, and I will likely see you again some time, but for now, both of us need to get some rest, okay?”

“I…” Ruby mumbled as she started shedding tears and sighed. “Okay. Promise?”

Summer raised one pinky finger. “Pinky promise.” 

Ruby smiled back, albeit with mixed emotions, but quickly wrapped her pinky finger around Summer’s finger. With that done, Ruby moved away from Summer, nodded in agreement, before quickly turning away.

“By the way, Ruby!” Summer called out as Ruby turned back. “Sorry about pointing a gun at you earlier!”

Ruby looked back in confusion before just responding with a thumbs up.The two finally parted ways as Ruby started running back home. From the look of Ruby’s face, it was clear that she really didn’t want to head home and wanted to spend more time with Summer. However, Summer knew that if they stayed together any longer, then her mind would just blow up from numerous exposition dumps. She regretted that she had to depart so immaturely, but it was the right thing to do.

Vanoss and Wildcat, on the other hand, were simply relaxing behind the bush watching the whole thing as if it was just a normal day in GMod. They glanced back at where Summer was standing, only to see that she was no longer there.

“Oh shit.” Vanoss said. “Where did—”

Summer appeared right before the two and glared with anger. Her eyes had a sort of fire to it, as if her eyes were glowing with lens flares. She threw down the Mega AK before punching the two of them in the face as their bodies fell back first towards the snow.

“ **Tell me everything you know. NOW!** ”


	19. GMod Time Travel Arc: W and B

After a long exposition dump, Vanoss and Wildcat eventually brought Summer towards the cliffside. While Summer was inspecting the cliffside, Vanoss and Wildcat were covered head to toe with bruises, as if they were beaten up numerous times. While she was eating some cake, as promised by her little bet with Vanoss, what she wasn’t expecting was to see a gravestone that had her emblem engraved on it. To add to it, the words “Thus Kindly I Scatter” were also engraved right underneath it. 

“You’re telling me I die in the inevitable future and this will be my grave?” Summer muffled as she finished her cake. 

“Yup.” Vanoss responded. 

“So that would explain why Ruby was here, huh? Just visiting my grave like that?” Summer asked. “Then tell me: Why bring me at this specific time and place?”

“Okay, if we were to be honest, we don’t exactly know either.” Vanoss answered. “Brian told us that we should do something like this with you guys so it can both satisfy you guys and give us more clicks. It’s a win-win according to him.”

“And in his way, I guess seeing your future kid or whatever she was would probably make you happy.” Wildcat shrugged. 

“I mean— Yeah but,” Summer stuttered. To be fair, Terroriser’s prediction was right, she was a bit happy, especially with meeting Ruby. However, she was not ready for what the future had for her. “I don’t know if I should be torn that I just met my future daughter, or the fact that I’m standing in front of my own grave.” 

“I mean, who wouldn’t?” Wildcat responded. 

“Okay but, you also didn’t let us finish what we had to say before you just beat our asses up tenfold.” Vanoss said. 

Summer glanced back at Vanoss. “And that is?”

“Well if Brian told us anything about this, this is a future where Salem was not deleted by us.” Vanoss pointed out. “So this being your actual future is not really certain.” 

“What?!” Summer exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me th— Oh right. I was too busy beating you guys up.” 

“You think?!” Wildcat shouted. 

“But, why bring the four of us to a future like this then?” Summer asked.

“Because these were the only maps we could download that were actually available. Any other future maps is just a bunch of fanfiction crap.” Vanoss responded. 

“Oh. Fair point I guess?” Summer shrugged.

“Well thanks for delving deeper into this topic. Now time travel is complicated, even in fucking GMod! I thought I was done with this crap back with Endgame!” Wildcat exclaimed as Vanoss laughed. 

Vanoss just approached Summer and placed his hand on her shoulder. “You want to head back?”

Summer looked down at her grave before looking back at Vanoss. She teared up a bit before wiping them away. “Please. I’m done with this location.”

“Alright. Heading back to Vale it is.” Vanoss responded as he adjusted his Tool Gun.

Aiming right behind the gravestone, Vanoss fired his Tool Gun and created a portal back to Vale. Wildcat was getting impatient and just dove in immediately. 

“Wait! Vanoss!” Summer shouted as Vanoss turned around. “Can I just request something before we head back?”

“I mean, sure. Go ahead.” Vanoss responded.

Summer held onto Vanoss’ hand and just grasped it tightly. “Please. Before we head back to our time, let me spend some—”

“Sure. Go ahead.” 

“Wait wha—But you didn’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“Look Summer, we may not give a shit about any of this, but that doesn’t mean we’re oblivious as fuck.” Vanoss responded. “If you want to have some quality time with your future daughter, go ahead. Besides, we’re in the future for another two to three weeks, so you have plenty of time to see her.”

“Oh! That’s great!” Summer said with glee. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s head back to Vale!” 

Vanoss simply smirked and entered the portal alongside Summer. Once the three of them entered, the portal finally closed, leaving Summer’s grave unharmed and by itself on the cliffside.

“You know, I kind of wonder what the future is like for the others.” Summer thought.

* * *

Qrow, Delirious, and Basically sat down in the front row of a dark auditorium, surrounded by numerous high class citizens, despite contrasting with their casual appeal. For something as amazing as time travel, the fact that these were one of the many scenarios that Qrow was dragged into was really underwhelming for him. It didn’t matter to Basically and Delirious however, as they simply spawned a bag of popcorn to binge on.

“Okay, out of all the places you bring me to, why is a concert the first place you think of?!” Qrow asked. 

“Hey, just enjoy the concert man.” Delirious responded. 

Qrow glared back at Delirious before turning his head back towards the stage. He opened up his pocket, pulled out his flask, and took a few sips of alcohol before simply crossing his arms and slouching on his chair. It was clear that Qrow was not having any sort of fun with this situation. 

It was only a matter of time until the concert was finally starting. The lights beamed towards the stage as the dark auditorium was now visible towards the crowd. The voices of the audience quickly diminished as everyone started focusing towards the stage, waiting to see what will happen next. The curtains immediately parted ways to reveal a teenage girl, with white hair tied in a side ponytail, dressed in a white jacket and skirt with subtle blue gradients all throughout. She stood at the center of the stage, eyes closed, and breathing deeply, ready to perform. 

The sound of a piano echoed through the whole auditorium, playing a soothing melody. It resonated with the audience as the notes continued playing in sync with the slow dance the girl was showing. It was just a moment before she finally started singing. 

She sang, “ _ Mirror. tell me something. Tell me who’s the loneliest of all _ — _ ” _

“You’re the loneliest of all. Get off the stage!” Delirious shouted as he threw popcorn towards the stage. 

Despite not being a part of the instrumentals, the sound of a record scratching quickly interrupted the performance. The whole audience, the girl, Basically, and even Qrow just stared at Delirious with sheer confusion. Realizing what he kind of got himself into, he decided to go with the most bullshit excuse.

“...He did it.” Delirious pointed at Qrow.

“WHAT?!” Qrow shouted as he got off his chair. 

Unfortunately for Qrow, everyone believed him. Atlas security guards ran down the aisle and made their way towards the front row where the three of them were sitting. A few of them were holding batons and were almost ready to beat him up for his “behavior”. However, that would wait another time as they just started forcefully dragging Qrow out towards the upper auditorium exit. 

“Dammit Delirious, why?!” Basically asked.

“I’m sorry! I panicked!” He responded.

“For fuck sake...” Basically mumbled while running towards the exit Qrow was dragged towards. 

Having no choice, Delirious decided to follow Basically. The two of them ran out the auditorium exit and reached the front foyer in no time. The closer they got to the foyer however, their path started getting blocked off by other people. They were crowding around the center of the foyer, presumably where Qrow and the guards were located. Forcefully pushing themselves through the crowd, they reached the center. 

Luckily from the looks of it, Qrow was not beaten up and was simply standing with his hands cuffed behind two security guards. The person he was standing in front of however, was what really caught Basically’s and Delirious’ attention: A white haired lady wearing an Atlesian military uniform that looked really similar to the girl back at the auditorium. The only difference being that her hair was in a bun rather than a ponytail, and she was much older. She wasn’t really focused on Qrow and was too busy looking through her Scroll for a brief moment. 

“Specialist Schnee. This was the individual that interrupted the concert.” One guard stated.

The lady turned off her Scroll before focusing back to Qrow. “So, this was the— Hold on, Qrow?! What in God’s name are you doing here of all places?”

“What?” Qrow replied. He simply squinted back at the lady, completely confused at the moment. 

“General Ironwood stated that you would be around Atlas for classified duties, but I was not expecting one of those duties to be attending my sister’s concert.” 

“...What?” 

“You know, I really don’t want to do this, seeing as you are on good terms with Ironwood. However, I guess the only thing I can do is leave you with a simple warning.”

“...What?” 

“Do you even remember who I am?” 

“...What?”

“Winter Schnee? Specialist of the Atlesian military? Right hand commander to- Are you even paying attention right now?!” 

“...What?” 

“God's sake, Qrow. Please don’t tell me you’re drunk again?!” 

“...What?” 

Winter rolled her eyes and just slapped Qrow in the face. There was a small fire in Winter’s eyes as she simply glared at him. Qrow, on the other hand, didn’t know if he should be confused or pissed off at the person standing in front of him. His face kind of froze with an expression that was mixed with rage, yet bewildered. 

The only words Qrow had to say were: “...What?!”

“Qrow,” Winter scoffed. “You are trying my patience. Take this matter seriously!” 

“I don’t even know who you are!” Qrow shouted. 

“Quiet! I had enough of your nonsense! I tried to be patient with you, but you left me no choice!” Winter exclaimed as she stood up straight. “Guards! Escort him back to base, but be delicate with him.” 

“Affirmative.” The two guards behind Qrow responded. 

The two guards simply escorted Qrow and Winter out of the building as numerous bystanders had feelings of relief and disgust now that they were gone. It took a while, but the ruckus finally diminished as everyone started returning back to the auditorium, eager to watch the continuing performance at hand. The sound of the same piano melody from earlier started playing once again, indicating that the performance was starting again. 

Basically and Delirious, now in the empty foyer, glanced at each other before running outside to catch up to Qrow. 

“Holy shit, I wasn’t expecting Qrow to get actually arrested.” Delirious chuckled. 

“You fucking dumbass Delirious. Now we have to jailbreak him.” Basically mumbled. 

The two of them ran in a GMod fashion straight towards the Atlesian truck that was just meters ahead of them. Like with any of their friends running in a GMod fashion, it was quite effective as they were running at a rate faster than any Hunter and vehicle, despite how goofy it appeared. 

Spawning a crossbow, Basically fired a bolt straight at one of the tires. The bolt immediately blew out the tire as the back of the truck started mildly skidding. Delirious pulled out his crossbow and fired a bolt at the other back tire. While it wasn’t able to have the truck completely skid, it was able to slow it down exponentially as the two sprinted right beside it. With each of them beside the front door of the truck, they pulled out their shotguns and fired straight at the front tires. 

Now with all the tires down, the truck started skidding while also showing signs of it about to flip over. Stopping their chase, Basically and Delirious watched as the truck crashed towards a nearby lamp post. Numerous citizens started running away in fear as the two of them slowly approached the back doors of the truck. They each pulled out a submachine gun and pointed at the doors.

“Delirious, it should be safe. Open the door.” Basically said. 

Delirious slowly approached the back of the truck and was ready to open the door. As he placed his hand on the handle, both doors were kicked open. The sudden impact of the doors actually caused Delirious’ arm to bend backwards and dangle like a broken hinge. Before Delirious could have a second to react, a swarm of white Nevermores appeared and started piercing through his body, killing him instantly.

“Whoa.” Basically thought. 

Basically focused ahead and just saw a pissed off Winter dual wielding her swords and ready to fight. Her face was filled with rage as she gritted her teeth and glared back at Basically. 

“Alright girl, better step the fuck away from the prisoner or shit is about to get dirty.” Basically insisted. 

Winter stepped out of the truck and approached Basically. “I don’t know who you are, but not only did you cause thousands of Lien worth of property damage, but you assaulted numerous Atlas officers.” 

“Yeah, no shit. Now you better stand down, give us the prisoner, and no one else gets hurt.” 

“After such an offense like that?” Winter snarled as she gripped her swords tightly. “I have to refuse.” 

“Well,” Basically said. “Your loss, lady.”

Winter was ready to throw down and fight Basically, but he had other plans. Pulling out a DOOM BFG 9000, Basically fired a gigantic blast of green plasma that was sent straight towards Winter. She was too busy processing how this person was able to materialize a gun in thin air that she didn’t have enough time to dodge or block the incoming plasma blast. Instead, she took the projectile head on as it depleted her whole Aura and sent her flying back inside the Atlas truck. 

With Winter unconscious, Basically used his Tool Gun to reset every prop back into its original state, having the truck, lamp post, and any sort of debris returned to normal. Delirious respawned shortly after everything was returned to normal. The two of them entered inside the truck and saw Qrow handcuffed and on the ground.

“That was some way to deal with that mess.” Qrow mumbled. 

“Tell me about it.” Basically rolled his eyes as he despawned Qrow’s handcuffs.

“Finally. Thanks for that.” Qrow said as he stood up. “And now—”

Qrow quickly punched Delirious down towards the floor of the Atlas truck. He started stomping on his back numerous times as hard and as many times as he can. 

“HEY! What the fuck man?!” Delirious shouted.

“I should be saying that to you, you dumb fuck! You were the one that got me into this fucking mess in the first place!” Qrow scolded. 

“Yeah, what the hell were you thinking Delirious?!” Basically exclaimed.

Delirious got off the ground and rubbed the side of his hockey mask in comfort. “I’m sorry! I panicked!” 

“No fuck that!” Qrow exclaimed before punching Delirious again. “Not only am I confused at all of this still, the three of us are wanted in Atlas!”

“Don’t worry fam, we got that handled. Well, mostly me, but you know what I mean.” Basically responded. 

Basically spawned a Neuralyzer and positioned it right in front of Winter’s unconscious face. He slowly opened both her eyelids as he adjusted the settings of the tool. Delirious walked outside for a moment as Basically got things ready.

“What the heck is that?” Qrow asked. 

“Neuralyzer from some sci-fi series. Use it to erase memories based on specific time frames you set up, whether in minutes or hours or something.” Basically responded.

“That’s quite neat.” Qrow muttered.

Delirious entered the back of the truck again, dragging the two guards that were at the front seats and laying them down beside the unconscious Winter.

“You might need these though.” Delirious advised to Qrow. 

Qrow turned towards Delirious and saw him holding three pairs of sunglasses. He grabbed a pair as he stared at Delirious with confusion.

“Okay?” Qrow mumbled as he wore the glasses.

“You guys ready?” Basically asked.

“Yes. We’re ready.” Qrow and Delirious answered.

Basically nodded and activated the Neuralyzer towards Winter’s eyes, erasing any memories from the past half hour. He did the same thing shortly to the two guards beside Winter. He quickly despawned the Neuralyzer before pulling out his Tool Gun. Once that was done, he started spawning health packs to heal up Winter.

“Qrow, once this chick wakes up, just act natural and say that you’re with us.” Basically asked.

“Sure?” Qrow shrugged. 

“And Delirious,” Basically said. “Don’t say a word.”

Basically stood up and aimed his Tool Gun at Delirious and himself. With the Tool Gun, he quickly spawned in a tuxedo for the two of them to wear. Qrow was a bit confused as to why they had to wear this, but he decided to roll with it. A few light slaps to Winter’s face were enough to have her close to waking up.

“Alright. Get ready.” Basically said as he stood up.

The three of them stood straight in front of Winter as she was close to waking up. Her eyes slowly opened as she groaned. Her eyes were briefly opened before glancing at a fully suited Basically. This immediately woke her up as she backed away from him.

“What? What happened?! Who are you?!” Winter shouted.

“Miss Schnee, calm down. We are just here to inform you that the truck you were driving has crashed.” Basically answered. “Our associate Qrow here has informed us on the situation and we have responded accordingly.”

“Qrow?” Winter asked.

“Yeah. Right here.” Qrow waved as he stood behind Basically.

“Luckily, any sort of damage you, your guards, and the truck has sustained has been patched up and you should be up in no time.” Basically added. 

Winter stood up and dusted her clothes for a brief moment. She glanced back at Basically and stared at him with one brow raised. “I appreciate the effort you guys have gone through, but you still have yet to answer my question.”

“We are bodyguards hired by Qrow. According to him, he was seeking business in Atlas before stumbling across this crash.” He responded. “We are just here to watch over you guys until the time you finally wake you. Seeing how you are up and running, you guys can take it from here.” 

“Thanks I suppose. Last I checked, I don’t see bodyguards wearing bunny hoods or hockey masks.” Winter pointed out.

“These were drunkenly requested by Qrow for an extra fee.” Basically answered.

“I...see.” Winter squinted. “Anyways, I am grateful that you guys went out of your way to repair Atlesian equipment and ensure our safety.”

“No worries ma’am.” Basically responded. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be on our way.” 

The three of them turned around before exiting the truck. As they turned the corner of the truck, Basically pulled out his Tool Gun and opened up a portal back to Vale. Before Winter can enter, the three of them just dove straight in. The portal closed as Winter exited the truck as well. 

“Look, I just want to ask—” Winter said before looking around to see no sign of them. She was confused at where the three of them went, even going out of her way to look all around the truck. “—Okay. Nevermind.”

* * *

In the deep forest of Forever Fall, a train blitzed through holding numerous crates full of Dust. The portal opened as Moo, Nogla, and Taiyang stepped out and landed on the train. Taiyang took this time to get a look of his surroundings, immediately recognizing the forest he was in. 

“Forever Fall? What are we doing here?” Taiyang asked.

Just before Moo answered that question, the sound of gunfire was heard about a few meters away. The three of them decided to hide behind a couple of shipping containers as cover while also looking around to see what was the source of the gunfire. 

“Okay, to answer your question, we are here to stop a robbery.” Nogla answered. 

“Really? With time travel, that is the scenario you drag me in? Literally just homework in Beacon?” Taiyang asked. 

“Hey, it’s either that, or you watch a concert.” Moo answered.

“I’d rather pick the concert! Thank you very much!” Taiyang shouted. 

“Well too late for that.” Nogla shrugged. 

Moo peeked on top of the container for a brief moment, only to see a giant robot get sliced in half. He quickly ducked back down and turned his head to Taiyang.

“So, who are we stopping?” Taiyang asked, albeit with annoyance.

Moo held Taiyang’s jacket collar by the back and pulled him up. Moo pointed at a specific direction and responded, “We are trying to stop that guy.” 

Looking at where Moo was pointing, Taiyang just saw a red haired man wearing all black clothes wielding a red chokutō. A closer glance at the man, Taiyang noticed that not only was he wearing a mask, but he also had black horns, indicating that he was a Faunus.

“Adam Taurus. Big bad Faunus that is right now stealing tons of Dust.” Moo added. 

“Yeah that guy is a big no-no. We are going to kill him.” Nogla said as he pulled out a shotgun. 

“Kill? Not arrest him?” Taiyang asked.

“No screw that. Killing him is better.” Nogla responded as he pumped the shotgun. 

“Okay,” Taiyang mumbled before pointing ahead. “What about that girl?”

Moo and Nogla looked at where Taiyang was pointing and saw a black haired girl wearing black and white clothing. Her eyes were piercing yellow as she stared back at Adam. She also wore a black bowtie on top of her head to go with her uniform. What is important though was that she stood at another train car opposite of Adam, gripping onto her small sword yet staring at him with regret. 

Moo however, simply waved her off before answering, “Don’t worry about her.” 

The sound of metal getting sliced in half echoed throughout the vicinity. The three of them peeked over the crate and noticed that the train cars were separated. The car that the girl was standing on was speeding ahead as the car they were standing on started slowing to a halt. 

“Do we go now?” Taiyang asked.

Moo spawned a submachine gun, loaded a clip, and nodded back at Taiyang. “Whenever you’re ready Tai.”

Taiyang nodded back before vaulting over the container. He clenched both his fists running head first towards Adam. Adam quickly turned around before Taiyang started burying punch after punch towards him. These punches were strong enough to daze Adam, giving Moo and Nogla enough time to spray bullets as Taiyang side-stepped out of the way. 

Nogla kept firing pellet after pellet as Moo walked backwards to the train car behind him. As he detached the two cars, he pulled out his Tool Gun and spawned numerous thrusters that attached to the car everyone was standing on. Jumping back onto the car, Moo activated the thrusters, accelerating the car forward.

Everyone lost their balance as they all dropped to the ground from the sudden acceleration. As Adam tried to stand up, Nogla threw his empty shotgun at his face. This gave Nogla enough time to pull out two pistols and continue firing at Adam. He got pelted by a few bullets before pulling out Wilt and Blush and using the blade to block the bullets and absorb its kinetic energy in conjunction with his Semblance. Taiyang ran back in and just elbowed Adam’s jaw as he just slid back. Just as he was about to recover from that, Moo spawned a sniper rifle and headshotted him. This actually caused Adam’s White Fang mask to break in two, revealing his “Schnee Dust Company” eye scar. 

Adam was furious. He gripped onto Wilt and Blush before running towards Nogla and swinging his blade. Lacking any sort of Aura, Nogla was killed as his arms and head were sliced off his body. Adam was about to run to Taiyang, but Moo kept drawing fire from his sniper rifle. He quickly turned his attention towards Moo, blocking every bullet he fired, before finally killing him the same way as Nogla.

Taiyang stood his ground as Adam ran towards him. He ducked through every slash, countering with quick hooks and jabs. Taiyang quickly grabbed Adam’s arm and did a quick over the shoulder throw that ended with him back first onto the ground. He quickly grabbed Adam by the collar and started punching his face a couple of times. Adam quickly retaliated with a headbutt, forcing Taiyang to release his grip. While Taiyang was still recovering, Adam grabbed Wilt and Blush off the ground and smacked Taiyang with the sheath before stabbing him in the stomach, even bypassing his Aura. Despite having a blade stuck in his stomach, Taiyang quickly grabbed Adam’s head and executed a hard headbutt that sent him railing back a few feet. Taiyang used this chance to pull the blade out of his stomach and drop it on the ground. 

Just as Adam was about to glance at Taiyang, Moo and Nogla respawned back in with submachine guns and started spraying more bullets. They even used the grenade launcher attached to the gun to fire a few shells that exploded on contact. This, plus all the damage Adam sustained was more than enough to deplete his Aura. Using this chance, Taiyang ran back and swung at Adam’s jaw so hard, it dislocated after one clean punch. Adam tried to counter with a punch, only to get his elbow bent backwards as Taiyang grabbed it. To finish that off, Taiyang did a 360 kick that sent Adam sprawling towards the ground. Just to make sure, Nogla stepped on top of Adam’s chest and used his pistol to fire several rounds straight to his throat.

“And there we go! Easy as that.” Moo said before spawning some health packs for Taiyang. 

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Taiyang responded, grabbing some packs. “Now what?” 

“Well, time to give him the most brutal death possible.” Nogla said as he started dragging Adam’s body towards the edge.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive?” Taiyang asked. 

“Nope.” Nogla answered.

Moo shouted, “Nogla wait—”

Throwing him off the front of the train car, Adam’s body started tumbling on the tracks before landing closer to the front. It only took half a second for his body to get run over by the wheels. Even worse is that his body got stuck between the track and one of the front wheels. His body started contorting as every single part of his body got crushed by the wheel. It was until the three of them started hearing the sound of flesh getting ripped apart that they started getting a bit grossed out by this decision. Moo even looked back and saw a trail of blood being made by the wheels. Now that his corpse was being used as a pseudo-brake, the train car they were standing finally stopped to a halt.

“Jesus, that is some Mortal Kombat shit right there.” Nogla said. 

“Yeah, well I was just going to headshot him before you yeeted him off the train.” Moo said.

Taiyang gulped in disgust as he covered his mouth. “You know, I didn’t have to eat dinner tonight after all. Thanks a lot Nogla.”

“No problem.” Nogla smiled as Moo snickered.

“That was sar— Nevermind, just get me out of here before I puke again.” Taiyang exclaimed.

Moo nodded, pulled out his Tool Gun, and opened a portal back to Vale. They simply entered in before it closed in on them, leaving Forever Fall forest. 


	20. GMod Time Travel Arc: Y

The final portal opened up as Raven and Terroriser walked out of it. Unlike the other 3 places, this portal simply led to Vale. More specifically, they were around a rural area containing an active night club. Terroriser and Raven looked at the entrance to see blaring and colorful lights that went along with muffled club music. 

“Alright,” Terroriser said. “Now we can—”

Terroriser’s statement was quickly interrupted before Raven grabbed Omen and sliced one of his arms off. While it did look painful, because this is just GMod for Terroriser, he simply stood there unfazed by the pain. It was just awkward as Terroriser slowly turned around and stared back at Raven. 

“Totally unnecessary, but whatever.” Terroriser said lethargically. “Okay, seeing as you’re throwing another edgy hissy fit, and you forcefully chose me as your partner, is there something bothering you?” 

“Why bring me here in the first place?” Raven asked, sheathing Omen. 

“Does that one question literally justify you slicing my arm off?” 

“Because I want a straight and true answer. No games. No bullshit. I just want the truth.”

“I—”

Raven glared back at Terroriser with demand, gripping her weapon tightly as she walked closer and closer. “I don’t give a shit if this is all just a game for you guys. I want to know why the fuck you would go all this way to time travel with us. We could be playing anything else, yet not only did you do something as specific as time travel, but for my ‘scenario’, you bring me to a club that I can simply visit in the present day. So tell me, why bring me here?! Is it so we can just indulge in fun?! Or is there some kind of message you’re trying to deliver to me!?” 

Terroriser bluntly stared back before answering, “Your daughter.”

Raven’s face shifted from demanding to shock as she stepped away from Terroriser. “What?”

“We are here to see your daughter.”

As Terroriser leaned down to pick up his severed arm and reattach it back, Raven just stood there just processing what she heard. “Did you just say—”

“Yes. No bullshit. I don’t want to repeat myself again.” Terroriser answered. “There. I said what you wanted. Now let’s head on in and drink a bit before she arrives.” 

“Okay but, how do you even know she’s gonna be here?!” 

Terroriser simply waved his phone at Raven. It only took a second for Raven to remember how omniscient they were thanks to access to a wiki.

“Oh. Right.” Raven remembered.

Terroriser walked towards the entrance of the club and was ready to open the door. Raven however, stood behind him still confused. Like her teammates, she too had questions as to why she was dragged here for this specific occasion. There were many questions that popped into her head. She was going to have a daughter? What events led up to that moment? Does she even want to see her daughter? Is child support worth all of that trouble? Even then, she was still confused as to why she was getting dragged into this “scenario”. 

“But why? Why do this?” Raven asked.

“Look, I will explain once we get in.” Terroriser answered. “It’s fucking night time, so I don’t want to get mugged or whatever by furries.” 

Confused at what Terroriser said, Raven shrugged to herself before following him inside the club. The two of them walked down a dark hallway and opened the glass doors to the main area. If the blaring lights and music weren’t evident enough, it was a pretty packed nightclub, having dozens of people present on the dance floor, sitting on tables, or just drinking at the bar. The place was pretty loud, but not loud to the point where every sound was overlapping one another. They walked past the dance floor, the lounge rooms, eventually reaching the bar. The two of them sat down beside each other and glanced at the bartender. 

“Hey, isn’t that girl too young to be here?” The bartender asked.

“Don’t worry. She’s with me.” Terroriser answered, showing the bartender a customized driver’s license. 

“Okay then.” He shrugged. “What do you want?” 

“I want some iced tea please.” Raven ordered.

“Just a simple cola for now.” Terroriser added.

The bartender turned around, poured their drinks, and slid the glasses towards the two of them. They even had small straws and little umbrellas inside them for their convenience. Once the two of them settled in, Raven sipped her drink before turning her head to Terroriser.

“Okay, now tell me why you want me to see my daughter?” Raven asked. 

Terroriser took a quick sip of his drink. “In contrast to my blunt behavior at the entrance, it is mostly due to positive feelings. While knowing your future is definitely uncertain, what I believe is certain is that seeing a glimpse of that future would at least give you something to think about during your life. What better way to do that than...well see your daughter. Summer’s doing the same thing as we know it so why not do the same with you?” 

“And Qrow and Taiyang?”

“Well, I dunno, but Qrow is really looking like a virgin at the moment. Taiyang on the other hand, well you try to guess who the father is.”

Raven spat out her drink as a response to that remark. She wiped her mouth and said, “Wow, you just had to insert the image of Taiyang and I fucking now, don’t you?!” 

“Oh shut up. Sex is natural in life. Don’t be grossed out about something biologically present in every single animal.” 

Raven seethed, “You know, the way you say that makes it totally unnatural.” 

“Be mature about it. Jesus.” Terroriser said before chugging his drink. “Can I get a refill?”

The bartender grabbed his empty glass and slid a full glass of cola back. Raven, slowly drinking her tea, was still wondering what other questions she can have about this matter. While she was still grossed out about the whole daughter situation, she slowly got used to that thought in mind. Things were silent between the two of them for a moment before Raven, once again, turned to Terroriser. 

“Anyways, about the arm. Yeah, sorry about that.” Raven said.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt me in real life, so it doesn’t matter.” Terroriser answered. “You know, another thing kind of bothers me.”

“That is?”

“Why choose me over everyone? You could’ve easily chosen Nogla, Brock, or even Evan as your partner, seeing as how forgiving they are. Yet here we are.”

“Because compared to everyone in the group, you are the only one that is brutally honest with things. You don’t sugarcoat details until the last opportune moment. It takes some confidence to do that. I respect that.” 

“Okay. Thanks I guess?"

Terroriser went back to drinking his cola in peace. Raven turned her head back to her glass of tea before sipping some. Her face was still filled with uncertainty, looking down onto the glass and twirling the little umbrella. Her feelings continued clouding her mind to the point where she was just staring blankly at her reflection off her drink. She was so focused on this, she flinched a bit once Terroriser slid his phone beside her glass.

“Why?” She asked.

“Just look at it.” Terroriser answered.

Raven flipped the phone around and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened in shock once she saw a picture of a young woman. She was a long blonde haired woman with lilac eyes sporting a tan jacket along with a golden scarf. She wore golden gauntlets decorated with shotgun shells underneath that complimented well with her outfit. 

“Is this—”

“Yeah. That’s her.” Terroriser answered. “Yang Xiao Long. First year student at Beacon. Want to at least show you how she looks like so you can at least recognize her once she arrives.”

Raven picked up the phone and kept staring at the picture of Yang. She was so fixated at the image, she spent that next minute just sitting there holding onto the phone. Terroriser was about to ask for his phone back, but he backed away a bit and went back to drinking his cola. 

“So this is her huh? A Huntress like the four of us?” 

“Well no shit. Being a Hunter or Huntress is like the only job that matters in this fucking world.” 

Raven was about to protest at that idea, but there was no denying that was true. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

Terroriser and Raven drank their respective drinks one last time before sliding the empty glasses back at the bartender. Raven also decided to slide Terroriser’s phone back to him once she got a clear image memorized in her head. Despite her boost of confidence now knowing how her daughter looked like, she was still filled with uncertainty, a bit hesitant should that moment ever happen. 

“Still bothering you?” Terroriser asked.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to see her yet.” Raven answered. 

“It’ll be fine, you’re just overthinking all of this. Besides, it’s not like there will be any consequences when you fuck it up. You just have to be honest with her. Have a genuine conversation like friends talking to one another. That’s it.”

“So just bonding time with her?”

“Exactly that.”

Raven wanted to argue with that, but she simply shrugged it off. The bartender was done refilling their drinks and slid the glasses back one more time. She took a few sips off the glass, before glancing back at Terroriser. 

“Okay but seriously, why a nightclub of all places? This is like the worst place for bonding.” Raven asked. 

“Well, one thing for sure is that she’s not here to party.” 

“What? What do you mean by that?”

Terroriser stared blankly at Raven. “Guess. What would a 17 year old do in a place that is home to the most sketchy people and information on locations on anything?”

“I don’t know.”

Terroriser continued to stare back at Raven. It took only 10 seconds to get a hint, especially reflecting with that stunt of hers she did a few months back. Now Terroriser’s motivation to bring her back to Beacon made more sense in hindsight, from her perspective that is.

“To look for something. No...someone. That’s why you wanted to bring me back? Because I pulled a similar stunt in the future?” Raven asked.

There was no response from Terroriser. He simply grabbed his straw and sipped from his drink, not batting an eye at all. Now everything is making more sense for Raven. 

“So that’s why you wanted me to see my daughter? So she can at least have a glimpse on who I am? Because I was too busy with my tribe?” 

“Oh yeah. Basically that.” Terroriser answered.

All of a sudden, Raven was filled with shame, wondering why in the future she would just throw away a family life for her tribe. She was already aware of how vicious her tribe can be, so the fact she chose that life over this was now confusing to her. Even Terroriser saw how furious she was just from how her hand and glass were shaking. 

“What the fuck was I thinking?” Raven mumbled before chugging her drink and slamming the glass. “Terroriser, do you know where I am right now? My future self I mean.”

“Same place. Same tribe. Same continent.” He answered.

“Bring her to me. I need answers.” 

“But Yang—”

Raven got out of her seat before slamming a pocket full of Lien onto the countertop. “I will focus on Yang later. I want to know why this Raven would do this.”

Terroriser, after finishing his glass of cola, sighed before getting out of his seat as well. He pulled out his Tool Gun and opened a portal to Raven’s tribe. Raven quickly stormed inside the portal without a second thought. Terroriser simply rolled his eyes before following her inside, closing the portal as well.

The two of them finally arrived at the tribe.

First glance at the tribe, it looked exactly the same. The palisade walls have not evolved, the location was still the same, and it looked like there were no technological advances whatsoever. The two of them walked towards the main gate as they looked up the giant wall. 

“Okay, now what?” Terroriser asked. 

Raven just snatched Terroriser’s Tool Gun out of his hand and spawned in a Mega AK. She tossed the gun back to Terroriser before getting the gun ready. She pulled the handle back and sprayed bullets towards the front gate, busting it down.

“There. That should get their attention.” Raven answered. 

“Don’t you think a Mega AK is a bit excessive?” 

“Not at all.” 

Raven just scurried in, holding the Mega AK ready, and stormed straight towards the center of the camp. Meanwhile, Terroriser was just dumbfounded on how serious Raven is taking all of this. He followed her into the camp shortly after once he heard screaming and gunfire. Terroriser looked around for a bit, every single member that was near the vicinity was just laying on the ground unconscious, as if she quickly dispatched all of them. Raven gritted her teeth as she pointed the gun straight at the head tent. 

“Raven! I know you’re in there! I want answers! Now!” She shouted.

Terroriser watched from the back as Raven kept pointing the gun. There was no response coming from the tent just yet, as she was ready to pull the trigger one more time. Just as her finger was about to pull, she saw someone pull open the tent entrance. Despite having her aim still up, she loosened her grip on the gun. The tent entrance was fully opened, and it was none other than Future Raven. The two Ravens looked exactly the same, with the only difference being that Future Raven looked much older, as evident from the eyebags and longer hair. 

“Well Yang, I wasn’t— Oh? This is not what I was expecting.” Future Raven said.

“What? Can’t recognize your younger self?!” Young Raven chastised. 

“Of course I could. I was not expecting to see myself standing in front of me. So what is the explanation of a younger me being here? Semblance? Time travel?” 

“I’m not here to chat about shit like this, I want answers!” 

“On what?”

Young Raven simply moved forward, gripping onto the Mega AK tightly. “On why you decided to ditch your own daughter!  **Our daughter!? Why did you choose the tribe over family** ?!” 

Future Raven’s face went from condescending to genuine shock after that sudden outburst. Now definitely, this meeting was no joke nor some setup by some random Semblance. No, this was the moment where she realized that this was actually her younger self. How this has happened, she will never know. Despite that revelation, that still did not stop her from looking down onto her younger self. 

“So that’s what this is about huh? Why I chose my actual family over them? The people who basically raised us? Isn’t it obvious?” Future Raven asked.

“Yeah. That an idiot like you would choose a bunch of murderers over your friends.” Young Raven answered. 

Future Raven glanced back at Young Raven. These words sounded quite familiar to her. “Gods, you sound like Qrow. Never knew I was this whiny.”

“So that’s just it huh? Loyalty for the tribe? Power over friendships? You were willing to throw all that away for something so pointless?” 

“Friendships? We went to Beacon to learn how to kill Hunters! Don’t lecture me on friendships! Are you going to simply lecture me on something I hear so many times already? You don’t know the dangers of—”

“Salem? I’m well aware of who she is, but that is not going to separate me from my friends. I don’t know what happens in this future, but where I come from, Salem is gone and her threat is no more. Why? Because my friends decided to take care of her. Something you obviously lack.”

Future Raven walked closer to Young Raven, gripping her Omen and ready to pull it out at any moment. “I don’t care about what happens then for you. What matters is what happens to us now. Salem is still out there, and the only way to counter her threat is with power. Especially with the threat of magic on their side.” 

“And what makes you think you have what it takes to take them on?” Young Raven asked.

“Take her on? I’m not here to defeat her. I’m trying to survive and I have the power to do so.” 

“Power? You’re a hermit living in a camp in the middle of Anima. That’s power?”

“You’re the one to talk. You are holding a gun rather than your typical weapon and you have a bodyguard behind you.”

Terroriser just squinted. “Okay hold on.”

“He’s my friend.” Young Raven answered. “Regardless of any of that shit, I sure as hell have more power than you. More than you ever will.” 

“You really think that?” Future Raven asked.

“ **Yeah! So come on and** —”

A split second passed until Future Raven dashed in and grabbed onto the Mega AK. Just as Young Raven was about to pull the trigger, the gun immediately disintegrated into dust. She was about to pull her Omen out, but was launched back from a point blank fireball. Young Raven fell back first and tried to get back up. Her determination quickly diminished once she saw Future Raven’s eye seep with magic.

“Oh shit. I totally forgot about that.” Terroriser mumbled.

His train of thought was immediately interrupted once Future Raven blasted a beam of fire that turned Terroriser into a pile of dust. It didn’t matter, since he just respawned shortly after. He thought he could use this chance to catch Future Raven off guard, but she was so focused on the heat of battle, she just grabbed Terroriser by the collar and threw him out of the camp and blew him away with a giant whirlwind. 

Young Raven, still on the ground, was shortly picked up by Future Raven by the neck. The latter just delivered punch after punch until her Aura was finally depleted. Just as a final chance, Young Raven grabbed her Omen and tried swinging, missing every attack as her future self simply moved out of the way. To add insult to injury, Future Raven used her Omen and stabbed her. 

“Had enough?” Future Raven asked.

Future Raven was about to finish off her younger self, but Terroriser quickly spawned in, pulled out the Mega AK, and fired at her. She was able to block the bullets, but that gave Terroriser enough time to activate the slow motion mod and spawn numerous health packs for Young Raven to absorb. While she was able to regain her Aura back, she was still beaten up, as if whatever powers they were up against left some lasting marks, whether it would be small scars or bruises on her face. It wasn’t painful for her, it just made her look beaten up, despite feeling quite healthy herself, similar to a GMod model having bloody textures splattered all over them without having any sort of injuries. 

The two of them focused back onto Future Raven, who was just about to get ready and attack. Terroriser was having none of that crap, and decided to use his Physgun to freeze her in place. Like all of the people they froze, there was no way to escape this. All Future Raven can do was stare helplessly.

“What the fuck was that?!” Young Raven snapped.

“Right. I forgot your future self was the Spring Maiden.” Terroriser answered.

“Spring what?” 

“Look, delving into that topic is a whole can of worms on its own. So in layman's terms, four chicks with inherited magic. You are one of them in the future.”

Young Raven squinted back at Terroriser. “I don’t even want to know how I got that.” 

Young Raven looked back at herself before grabbing Omen. She was ready to just swing at Future Raven and lash out at her. The feeling of satisfaction was within her grasp, gripping her blade and staring at her with murderous intent. However, there was a faint glimmer of hesitation as Young Raven’s hands started shaking from holding her blade. Instead, she simply sheathed her blade and spat on Future Raven’s face.

“No. I won’t kill you. I don’t want to kill Yang’s other mother.” Young Raven scoffed. “Come on, let’s head back and meet up with Yang.” 

“Sure. Let me just do one more thing.” Terroriser said as he pulled out his Tool Gun. 

Terroriser pointed his Tool Gun beside Young Raven and spawned a portal back to the nightclub. However, he also used his Tool Gun to spawn a Neuralyzer. He adjusted the settings for the time period the two of them were present in the camp and held the device up to Future Raven’s eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Young Raven asked.

“Erasing her memories.” Terroriser answered.

“But why? She will forget all of this.”

“Exactly. We can’t have her following us and killing us after a fight like that. So we will pretend that none of this happened. Besides, you wanted your answers, and you got it.”

“Right.” Young Raven mumbled.

Terroriser pulled out some sunglasses and tossed them to Young Raven. “Here, wear these so you won’t get affected. Once the device activates, we jump into the portal.”

“Got it.” She responded, wearing the glasses as told.

Terroriser turned back to Future Raven, flashed the device, before quickly diving back into the club through the portal. The portal quickly closed behind them as Future Raven was unfrozen from the Physgun. Not remembering anything that has happened, she just wondered how she got outside, shrugged to herself before walking back into her tent. 

Once again, Terroriser and Raven entered back to the club. Raven was still badly beaten, but her wounds were slowly healing up. 

“Now we just wait for Yang.” Terroriser said.

“About that,” Raven said, turning her head to Terroriser. “Can we meet her somewhere that isn’t this club?”

“Why?”

“I don’t think some place as loud as a nightclub works well for a family reunion. Maybe somewhere quiet?” 

“Alright. Another location then. And I know the perfect way to guide her to us.”

Terroriser walked up to the bar before meeting up with a tall man with a rugged beard. He stood out a lot more compared to all the staff members in the club. 

“Can I help you?” The man asked.

“Okay Junior, I have a request if you don’t mind.” Terroriser asked.

“Oh? You know who I am? That is—”

“Everyone knows who you are, man. I just want a simple request that will definitely save your ballsacks from getting crushed by someone who is about to come any minute now.” 

Junior just stared at Terroriser with an uncomfortable look on his face. “Okay, what would it be? Although it will cost you.”

Terroriser slammed 100,000 Lien right in front of Junior. He looked in awe at the amount of money he was being offered. He was even skeptical and tried to check if the bills were fake or not. It was even more of a surprise once he found out they were real.

“What do you want?”

Terroriser pulled out his phone and showed Junior a picture of Yang and a small map before pointing at Raven. “If you ever see this chick and she asks where that girl is, point her to this address.” 

“Got it. Pleasure doing business with you.” 

Terroriser turned away from Junior and walked back to Raven. He pulled out his Tool Gun and created another portal leading somewhere. 

“So, where are we heading?” Raven asked before walking inside the portal.

“Don’t worry about it.” Terroriser said, following behind her. 

Raven and Terroriser exited the portal and ended up in their new destination. From first glance, Raven immediately noticed she was now standing in some local 24/7 pizza place. While Terroriser was happy that they ended up here, Raven didn’t know if she should be disappointed or confused.

“A pizza place? Why a pizza place?” Raven asked. 

“Well, a place that is pretty quiet, is 24/7, and contains something to eat while we wait. Besides, pizza can be therapeutic for me, so I thought it might be a good icebreaker between the two of you.” Terroriser answered.

“You know, when I wanted a place that was not the club, this was not what I had in mind.”

“Well, beggars can’t be choosers.”

Raven rolled her eyes before grabbing a seat at a booth. “Well, if we’re going to be here, then might as well get something.” 

“Okay, then what do you want?”

“Pepperoni is fine.” 

Terroriser just nodded before walking up to the cashier. While he was busy ordering the food, Raven sat down, pondering everything she had learned from that last fight. Every reason why her future self decided to ditch her life, it was just mind boggling to her. All of that trouble, just for power and survival, but at what cost? Friendship? Raven really didn’t know how to properly respond to that. 

Then her train of thought was interrupted once Terroriser walked to the tableside.

“Okay, the guy will call for your pepperoni.” Terroriser said. “You go sit here and I’ll just be around the corner over there.”

“You’re not going to sit here?” Raven asked.

“I don’t want to interrupt your little bonding moment, so I’ll be away from you guys.”

“I see.”

Terroriser tilted his head in front of Raven before waving his hand in front of her face. “Will you be fine though? Especially after all that crap.”

“After that? Probably. Though if I were correct, I have a lot to owe up to.”

Terroriser nodded and sat at a table near the front. He pulled out his phone for the time being as he waited for his pizza. Raven continued pondering to herself, staring out of the window and looking back at her reflection. Despite Terroriser saying that this future was completely different to hers, she still can’t believe that somewhere she eventually turns into that kind of person. If Vanoss and his friends didn’t come here, would she have ended up like that? Was it random? Or by chance? If Terroriser and Nogla didn’t drag her back, would that have caused her daughter to no longer exist? 

Once again, even in the world of GMod, time travel is complicated as fuck for everyone.

Minutes have passed as Raven and Terroriser finally got their pizza. Despite Raven not asking, he bought a few drinks for her just in case. Terroriser glanced away from his phone and stared back at Raven. Just telling from how she was plopping her head on her table. She was even seen deeply sighing and pouting staring blankly at the seat opposite of her. She has yet to take one slice off and just watched as her pizza emitted steam.

“For fuck sake, are you going to just pout there and do nothing?” Terroriser exclaimed. 

“I’m trying to think, goddammit! There’s nothing else to do in a pizza place besides eat my pizza!” Raven shouted back, slamming her hand on the table. 

“Then eat your pizza already. You don’t need to wait for Yang.” 

“But I want to! You know how my future self was as a parent. I need to share this with her at the very least!”

Terroriser mumbled. “It’s just a pizza. Chill.” 

“It’s not  **just** a pizza. Like you said, it’s the icebreaker between the two of us. You know how I am with first impressions. You saw me how I went apeshit and almost tried to sabotage my friends. I have to look professional in front of her and look as if I bought this pizza just for her! I need to make up for my absence, I need to make her think I’m a competent parent, I need to—Oh Gods, w-what if I mess this up? W-what if she looks at me the same way as my future self?! What if—” 

At that point, Terroriser just blankly stared at Raven, appalled at what he was currently hearing. She kept rambling on and on about how this whole meeting was so important for her, even standing up from her seat like she was reading a speech. Even the two employees that were working at the pizza place just stared at her awkwardly as she kept rambling on and on about this, like a drunk lunatic rambling in the middle of the night. Terroriser wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation anymore and just slowly focused his attention back to his phone. 

Then the entrance of the pizza place rang. Terroriser looked to see who it was, but quickly focused back to his phone once he realized who it was. 

“—And therefore! I’m not going to eat a slice until Yang walks through that door! And once she does, I will do whatever it takes to make things right, something that my future self failed to do!” Raven concluded as she pointed at the door. 

“Mom?”

Raven, breathing heavily from her small rant, quickly snapped her head and looked to see who called her. If the words weren’t any obvious to her, then a glance at who it was was more than enough for her to recognize who it was. It was Yang, staring back with mixed feelings on her face.

Raven quickly stood up straight and recomposed herself to look more professional, making sure her dress wasn’t wrinkled or her hair wasn’t messed up. “Yang! I-I mean... _ Yang _ . It’s been a while hasn’t it.” 

“Is that actually you?” Yang said as she walked to Raven’s booth. 

“Y-yeah. That’s me.” Raven answered, quickly shifting her confidence. “I’ve been waiting for you. Please, have a seat.” 

Yang was still confused at the encounter, but decided to sit in front of Raven. “Honestly, I don’t know if I should be surprised at the location you chose, or the fact that now you decide to come back.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Now that I am here, I can answer any questions you have. Hell, you can even have a slice of this pizza I brought for the two of us.” 

Yang raised one brow before tilting her head and moving closer towards Raven. She looked up and down before railing back to her seat. She pulled out her Scroll and pulled out a picture of Raven. Yang blinked a few before shifting her attention to both the picture and Raven. She even squinted a bit at Raven until she finally put her Scroll away. But that one instance of comparison quickly made Yang glare back at her.

“Is something wrong?” Raven asked.

“So what you were saying as I entered wasn’t crazy rambling huh?” Yang asked. 

“What? What makes you think—”

Yang pulled out her Scroll and showed Raven a picture. That picture was just a portrait of Raven, as if it was taken during her first year in Beacon. “Look ‘Raven’, I’m not stupid. You may be Raven Branwen, but you’re not my mom. Look at this picture. You see this? This was Raven in her first year at Beacon. Dad and her got married years after they graduated and she left 17 years ago. Yet here you are, looking the exact same as this image, as if you haven’t aged a bit.” 

All of a sudden, Raven’s confidence disappeared once Yang confronted her about this. She didn’t know what to say. She was just dumbfounded at how she was able to point that out so quickly. However, things got tense once Yang stood up from her seat and stared back as her eyes glowed red.

“So tell me,  _ who are you? _ ” Yang asked, having both hands pressing on the table. 

Raven looked to the side, sighing as she closed her eyes. She glanced back at Yang, answering, “I guess there’s no hiding it huh? You’re right. I’m not Raven Branwen. Well, the Raven that you know.”

“So that whole future self remark? Is that supposed to be some kind of time travel bullshit?” 

Raven solemnly answered, “That’s one way to say it.”

Yang’s eyes widened as she slowly sat back down. Her eye color returned to normal before staring blankly at Raven. She really didn’t know what else to say either. This person in front of her, despite having the name Raven Branwen, was not her actual mother. Instead of being confused, she was just heartbroken. Yang thought her search for her was finally over, but it just got more complicated.

All Yang had to ask was: “Why?” 

“Because some idiot friends of mine decided to do time travel.” Raven answered. 

“So all of this? My night here was just for some amusement!?” Yang asked, slowly building up anger as her eyes glowed red again. “Do you know the struggle I was going to just to find you?! The amount of times I almost died when I was a kid?! Just going place to place to find a  **hint** of your location?!”

However, her anger quickly stopped to a halt once Raven slammed her hands on the table and got off her seat. Just as Raven stood up, Yang’s eye color returned to normal as she just stared at Raven in slight shock. But a closer glance at her, she noticed that Raven was at the brink of tears. 

Raven lamented, “Of course not! I may have known what you’ve been through, but I’m sorry that you had to put up with it! Did I want to time travel?! No! My friends brought me here to this specific time just so we can meet up in this amazing and hyped way in their eyes! I was sure as hell hesitant to meet you in person at all. I was not ready for the bombshell that I had a daughter in the distant future! But deep down, a part of me really wanted to see how you would turn out. Then I found out that I wasn’t even present your whole life because I left you without a mother! A mother to care for you! Nurture you!” 

“But—”

“So I decided to wonder where I went during the past 17 years, and visit the place where I thought I would be. And there I was! In hiding! I thought I could convince myself to go back to your family and make amends! To give you the biological mother that you wanted to find. But no! I was disgusted at my future self! I saw her current ideals. I listened to her motivations. And I hated hearing every single word and excuse! All of those years wasted all because of some clan loyalty and survival of the fittest bullshit she spouted out! The fact that they were coming out of  **my** own mouth was already terrible enough! Now I have to live with the fact that I’ll turn out to be a cowardly, and power-controlling hypocrite that is too busy sitting under a tent when she can clearly be a proper mother!” 

Yang’s face slowly shifted from stern to lament as she kept listening to Raven. She even saw tears running down her cheek as she kept lamenting on and on. 

“And here I am! At a 24/7 pizza place! I could’ve easily just ditched you now and tried to avoid you, but I didn’t! Why?! Because I wanted to have some bonding time with you! Bonding time with a biological mother you did not experience in your life! Something  **my** future self will never fill. Sure, I may not be your mother, but I’m still Raven Branwen, and somewhere in the future, I will be your mother! I thought I had to owe up for that, so I decided to take that chance, give you something you wanted after those years! And yet even after all of that, I still failed! You felt unsatisfied with this encounter, in fact you felt worse after this encounter and it’s all my fault! I’m no different than her!” 

Raven quickly slammed her fist onto the table as she started breathing heavily. She looked down in sorrow as tears dropped onto the table, sniffling from the runny nose she got from crying. A few more deep breaths, and Raven just dejectedly sat back down in her seat. Yang continued to stare at her, not saying a single word on what she heard. All she could think to do was stare back in silence.

Raven lazily laid her back on the seat as she sat there just depressed, slowly sliding down until her back was resting on the base of her seat. She mumbled, “Yang. You can leave if you want to. You already know I’m not your mother. If you want to see your actual mother, just go to Anima and look down the western forests. You’ll find a camp there. It’s best to go in the afternoon though since the tribe will be outside too busy with raids. And...I’m sorry for putting you through all this trouble and wasting your time. You have every right to get mad at me.”

Yang looked down as she stood up from her seat, having both hands on the table slowly rest on the table and staring down. Just like Raven, she too was saddened by this encounter, even having tears run down her cheek as well. She quickly wiped the tears away with her arm before breathing deeply. Despite hearing all of that, Yang stood up straight and exited the booth, storming out of the door and exiting the pizza place. The sound of a motorcycle revving up echoed outside until the engine got quiet over time. 

She was gone. Just left like that and left Raven all by herself. The pizza barely touched, and Yang didn’t even finish the slice she picked up. She just left it as it is. The pizza she longed to share with Yang, barely touched. Wasted. The feeling that she made her daughter leave like that, the fact all that waiting just for bonding time with Yang was all for nothing, that was what tore her up. 

Raven rested her head down onto the table before letting all of her tears go. The sound of her crying just resonated throughout the pizza place. It just sounded ugly to the point where it was just sad to even be around. The employees stared at her awkwardly, like any typical employee would react to weird situations at the workplace. Terroriser, who was watching the whole thing, decided to walk up to Raven and comfort her, patting her back as she kept wailing. 

“Raven…” Terroriser mumbled solemnly. 

Raven didn’t respond. She just kept on crying and sniffling. 


	21. GMod Time Travel Arc: Ruby Rose

Back near the downtown area of Vale, portals opened back near the alleyways. Three portals opened up as Vanoss and the others walked out of their respective portals. 

“Alright! There goes the first day of this adventure.” Vanoss said. “So what did you guys think?” 

Vanoss looked at Summer and the others and they all had mixed reactions. Summer was clearly still a bit pissed off after the whole daughter and death revelation, even crossing her arms and shaking her head in shame. Qrow was just as pissed, frowning and giving Vanoss a thumbs down. Taiyang on the other hand, simply shrugged with a neutral expression on his face. Nothing really good to say, but at the same time, nothing bad either.

“I mean, it was okay I guess?” Taiyang hesitated. 

“Okay?! My scenario was utter shit!” Qrow exclaimed.

Taiyang responded, “Yours was shit?! You got to watch a concert and relax!” 

“Yeah!” Qrow shouted before pointing at Delirious. “Until this dumb fuck decided to get me arrested once he threw popcorn at the performer!”

“I said I was sorry! Jesus!” Delirious exclaimed. 

“Delirious, this is why no one wanted to go with you.” Basically said as he slapped the back of Delirious’ head. 

Taiyang and his group were just snickering, now knowing how utter shit Qrow’s scenario was after getting arrested. Qrow simply responded with a middle finger pointing at both Delirious and Taiyang. 

Qrow rolled his eyes before looking at Summer. “So Summer, what about you? Got arrested? Murder? What was the future for you so far?” 

Summer didn’t respond. She was just standing still, pondering as she kept thinking about what happened back at the forest. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Qrow waving his hand in front of her face.

Qrow snapped his fingers and said, “Summer?” 

“What? What did you say?” Summer asked, snapping out of her small trance. 

“Your scenario. What happened with Vanoss and Wildcat?” He asked. 

Summer took a deep breath and glanced back at Qrow, “Right. About that. I really should’ve listened to Vanoss’ rule of not saying my name. Now I have to live the rest of my life knowing that not only do I die in the future, but I have a daughter that is training to become a Huntress. But other than that, everything was fine. How about you guys?”

Qrow and Taiyang just stared at Summer, baffled at what they heard. The two of them glanced back at each other before staring back at Summer. 

“So, who’s the lucky hubby?” Qrow asked. 

“What?! Why that question of all things?!” Summer asked, flustered.

“To be fair, I’m curious as well.” Taiyang added.

Summer exclaimed, “G-guys! This is serious! You do know I die in the future, right!?” 

“Well, they have to know who tapped that ass.” Wildcat said. 

Everyone in the group bursted into laughter. Basically, Moo, and Vanoss were the ones laughing as they started getting giddy over time. Qrow and Taiyang were just as loud, but tried their best to silence themselves, knowing that they were laughing at their own teammate. As expected, Summer was embarrassed at having everyone laugh at her. She was so fed up with the humiliation, that she grabbed Vanoss revolver and killed Wildcat as a way to relieve some stress. Everyone also laughed at Wildcat as his corpse just fell limp on the ground. 

Wildcat respawned back in, “Okay. I deserved that.”

Summer sighed before tossing the revolver back to Vanoss. She grumbled, “But seriously, I don't know who the dad is, and I don’t want to find out sooner or later. I don’t know if I should be mad that you guys care more about the dad or that fact that you guys don’t care that I died in the future.”

“Right, about that. What’s up with that?” Qrow asked.

Summer glared back and puffed her cheeks at Qrow, only now seeing that he cares now. “Honestly, I don’t know. All I know is that Salem was supposed to kill me, but seeing that she is now gone, I’m still a bit wary about that fact.”

“Ouch.”

“But! I won’t let that distract me any further! The chances of it happening are still slim, so right now, let’s focus on other things.” Summer exclaimed.

“Like?” Taiyang asked.

“Like asking Raven how her situation was. So how was it Raven?” Summer asked, turning to her right. 

Unfortunately for her, Raven was nowhere to be found. Even more, Terroriser was nowhere to be found either. 

“Shit, where’s Terroriser?” Delirious asked.

“Yeah, they were supposed to be back by now.” Nogla added.

“He probably lost track of time or something.” Basically said. 

“Or Raven is pissed off about something.” Wildcat mumbled.

“Hold on. Hold on. Let me call him.” Vanoss said, pulling out his phone. Whilst on the phone Vanoss mumbled, “Brian! Where the fuck are you? We are supposed to— wait what...Raven is what now? Oh shit, is she okay? Okay just give it some time, we’ll do the next thing without her. Just try to cheer her up, okay?”

Once Vanoss hung up, Summer asked, “What happened?” 

“Well! Looks like Terroriser and Raven won’t be joining us for the next activity due to some unforeseen events, so I guess we’ll start the next thing on the list.” Vanoss shouted.

“Wait, what happened to Raven?” Qrow asked.

“Unfortunately with Raven’s consent, we are not allowed to tell you what happened. Besides, just give her some space, since she is currently not in the mood to say anything.” Vanoss answered.

“A part of me really wants to ask, but sure, whatever.” Qrow shrugged.

“So, what are we doing now? It’s almost midnight, so there is really nothing else to do.” Summer asked, looking around.

“Yeah Delirious, what are we going to do now?” Vanoss asked.

“Me?! Oh right, forgot this was part of the session.” Delirious stuttered as Vanoss snickered. “Anyways! Now that you guys got a taste of the future, we will be doing something just as normal. We’ll be exploring midnight Vale and see how things have changed.” 

Qrow, Taiyang, and Summer went from being slightly interesting to disappointed. 

“That’s it?” Qrow asked. “No game modes, skits, or whatever you guys consider normal.”

“Nope. Just a typical walk around Vale. Maybe hit a convenience store while we’re at it.” Delirious answered.

“Yeah, because apparently, we have to fill some sort of quota that requires us to walk around somewhere for something to happen. That kind of shit causes things to happen around us I guess.” Wildcat added.

“Well if that’s the case, I’m passing on that.” Qrow shrugged.

“What?! Pass?! The fuck do you mean?!” Vanoss asked. 

“I don’t want to be a part of that, simple as that. I just want to sleep and rest for tomorrow. I don’t want to get arrested for the second time.” Qrow answered.

“So what will do then? You don’t have a dorm room to sleep in.” Moo asked.

“I’ll do what any other person does in this place when there is nowhere to sleep.” Qrow said.

“Sleep on the streets?” Wildcat guessed.

“No. Go to a fucking inn. It’s Vale, there should be one around here. I even got the money for a room.” Qrow answered, walking away from the group. “I’ll be back here by morning.”

“Wait Qrow! Let me at least get a room too!” Taiyang said, running ahead. 

The two of them ran off, heading further down the street and turning the corner, away from the group’s line of sight. Vanoss and the rest of the crew just stared back at Summer, who was the only remaining STRQ member left. 

“What? What are you guys staring at?” Summer asked.

“Well! Because there is now only one person left, what now?” Basically asked, turning to the group. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m done with GMod for today. I also heard Modern Warfare 2 remastered is out, so best try that out.” Wildcat said before logging off. 

“Okay, anyone else going to leave?!” Vanoss asked. 

“No. Not really.” Delirious shrugged. 

“Fine. Now we can say what we’re actually going to do, seeing as the only STRQ member present here is Summer.” Vanoss said.

Summer squinted at Vanoss. “What? What **are** we doing then? And what does this have to do with me?”

“Well, because we wanted to keep it a secret under your accord, the reason why we’re exploring Vale is to actually head to a convenient store called ‘From Dust Till Dawn’ where your daughter is currently at.” Vanoss answered. 

“What?” Summer asked, glaring at Vanoss.

“We are—”

“I heard you the first time. But why am I seeing her again so soon?!” Summer asked as she gritted her teeth.

“What? You don’t want to see your daughter?” Nogla asked.

“No! It’s just why so soon when I just finished processing all this future stuff!” Summer exclaimed. “Now I have to see her again and get my mind blown a second time?” 

“I mean, if you don’t want to see her, you can always join your teammates and look for that inn.” Moo shrugged.

“No! We must appeal to the viewers and get these two together more! The clicks Brock! The clicks!” Basically said as his friends laughed.

Basically stood behind Summer and started pushing towards a specific direction. Her heels were being scraped onto the ground with all toes up, as if she was being cartoonishly pushed around. 

Summer exclaimed, “Wait! No! I don’t want to!”

As Summer flailed her arms around, Vanoss pulled out his Physgun to freeze her in place, leaving her in a motionless state. 

“Alright. Family reunion attempt #2. Let’s see how it goes.” Delirious chuckled. 

The remaining five members of Vanoss’ group continued to carry Summer around Vale. While many of the civilians just stared in curiosity as to why a group of people would be carrying around a person in the middle of the night, they were a bit cautious once they saw a few of them holding out guns like bodyguards. Regardless, nobody tried to stop the group, despite how suspicious they looked. 

Eventually, they reached From Dust Till Dawn. 

Vanoss and his friends pushed the motionless Summer through the doors of the convenience store. Without any motion, she simply plopped face first onto the ground, completely helpless. The old shopkeeper was about to run up and check on Summer, but Vanoss quickly pointed his Physgun through the door and unfroze her. Summer immediately jumped up from the ground and was ready to run out the door. However, no matter how hard she pulled or pushed, the door was sealed shut. All Summer could do was listen to the laughing behind the door from Vanoss and the others. 

“Goddammit! Get me out of here you guys! I don’t want to be here!” Summer shouted as she banged on the door.

The old man simply grabbed his broom and used it to smack the top of Summer’s head. She turned around, rubbing her head, only to see the old man telling her to be quiet, as seen from how he had his finger in front of his lips. 

“Right. Sorry.” She mumbled. “Alright. Well I guess the only thing left to do is find Ruby.” 

It wasn’t a long search, seeing as Summer only had to look ahead to see a familiar looking red cape standing in front of a magazine shelf. She took a deep breath before walking towards the magazines. 

Summer thought, “Just think Summer. This will just be like back at the forest. Just be calm, defuse anything related to your future self, and just have a proper conversation with her.”

She took a deep breath and poked Ruby’s shoulder to grab her attention. There was no response seeing as Ruby was wearing headphones, so Summer started poking her more until finally poking her face. Ruby jolted up for a moment before looking at her surroundings, wondering what was bothering her. 

“Ruby Rose, what in the world are you doing here?! Didn’t I ask you to head home?!” Summer exclaimed, crossing her arms. “My God, that just sounds like I’m nagging.”

“What?” Ruby responded, turning her head back to Summer. “Oh yeah. Forgot about that Mom.” 

Ruby turned her head back to the magazine shelf and continued to read her magazine. However, she quickly turned back once she realized who it was, shocked at Summer standing in front of her once again.

Ruby shouted, “Wait Mom?! Wait no— Summer. Right. Right. Wait, technically you’re still my Mom, although you said that— Damn nevermind, this is just as complicated back at the forest. How about I—” 

“Just call me whatever makes you comfortable. I don’t want to go over this a second time.” Summer sighed, prompting Ruby to nod as a response. “Look, you have yet to answer my question. What are you doing here at Vale in the middle of the night? Didn’t I tell you to head home and get some rest?!”

“Well, dad always allows me to go wander around Vale during the weekends, so I guess it’s just part of my routine. You know, always heading to Vale to see the best weapons on this magazine.” 

Summer squinted back at Ruby, crossing her arms and staring back with a disgruntled look on her face. She sighed, “What kind of idiot father would do something so irresponsible?” 

“Oh! Well you see, he’s—”

“That’s a rhetorical question. I don’t want to know who he is!” Summer interrupted, covering Ruby’s mouth as she nodded. 

Once Summer removed her hand away from Ruby’s mouth, she sighed and asked, “Anyways, what brings you here? Quite lucky that we got to meet each other again.” 

“Yeah. How lucky and totally not forced.” 

Summer simply walked over to the magazine shelf and sat on the floor, glancing up at Ruby. Ruby, who was still reading her weapons magazine, glanced back at Summer. 

“So, how are things?” Ruby asked. 

“What?” Summer asked. 

“I’m not the best with small talk, so maybe we can talk about something simple. For the past time that is. So! How are things so far?” 

Summer squinted back at Ruby. She had no idea what to say after that oddball question. For a moment, she thought about what has happened so far during her time in future. Maybe that was a good place to start off. 

“Well, overall—” Summer said, derailing further into the conversation.

* * *

Vanoss and his friends stood in front of the convenience store, holding their guns out ready to fire at whatever comes their way.

“So, you’re saying a bunch of criminals are supposed to come here?” Vanoss asked.

“According to the wiki, a bunch of thugs and a criminal by the name of Roman Torchwick should be heading to this store to rob the place.” Delirious said reading off his phone. 

“You know what? I totally gave up on making this playthrough fair and square.” Basically mumbled.

“You were 16 playthroughs too late Marcel.” Moo said as everyone chuckled. 

“Okay! So now all we have to do is fortify this place.” Vanoss said. 

With his Tool Gun out, Vanoss turned towards the store and started spawning numerous TF2 Sentry guns around the vicinity. On the roof, on the street, on the sidewalk, everywhere. Nogla also joined in and started spawning Portal style turrets in front of the door. The building looked less like a convenience store and more like a heavily fortified stronghold with all the weapons surrounding the area. 

“Does that seem like enough weaponry for the occasion?” Nogla asked.

“Not really. We still need to deal with the incoming airship that will drop in as an escape vehicle.” Delirious responded, still reading off his phone.

“For fuck sake, an airship for a small store robbery? That’s a bit too excessive.” Basically said. 

“Well best to be prepared!” Vanoss said. 

Vanoss turned to the streets and spawned two anti aircraft missile systems, ready to fire at any time. 

“Yeah, there is no way these robbers will survive any of this.” Moo said. 

“We’ll definitely get demonetized for manslaughter after this.” Nogla mumbled as Basically laughed. 

Vanoss turned towards Delirious and asked, “How much longer until they arrive Delirious?” 

“Oh, there should be coming in about a few minutes.” Delirious answered. “So just get ready whenever you want to.” 

“Fuck it. We’ll get ready.” Vanoss said as he pulled out his submachine gun. 

Once Vanoss got his gun ready, the others did the same and loaded their guns. Nogla and Moo pumped their shotguns and loaded a handful of shells inside. Delirious and Basically pulled out a giant minigun and got it revved up, aiming down the streets. At that point, the store was so intimidating to look at, the numerous citizens walking towards that general direction immediately turned the other way, trying to avoid the trouble that was waiting for them. 

As Delirious predicted, an odd group of thugs walked out of the nearest alleyway and made their way towards the one. One specific red haired thug stood out from not only his bowler hat and cane, but for his bright white coat as he walked closer to the store. This was likely Roman Torchwick. 

“Alright you cheap thugs.” Roman said. “Let’s—”

Roman glanced at the store and immediately saw Vanoss and the others pointing all of their weapons at the group. All the Sentry Guns and Turrets had their reticles pointed at each head, ready to fire whenever the signal was given. Roman, shocked to see all of this, was ready to point his cane towards them, but that reflex only made things worse for him.

“OPEN FIRE!” Basically shouted as he started firing his minigun at the group. 

Every single gun started firing straight at the group of thugs. Bullets flew as they pierced through all of their bodies with ease. The rockets from the TF2 Sentry Guns launched a handful of thugs towards the air, only to get further gunned down by Delirious’ minigun. The numerous thugs that were in the group were killed after a few more rounds worth of bullets pierced their bodies and broke through their aura. To add insult to injury, Vanoss used his grenade launcher to blow the thugs into smithereens, leaving only bloody body parts laying around the streets of Vale.

Roman on the other hand was getting pelted with bullets to the point where his white coat started turning red from all the blood from his wounds. His Aura was non-existent as everyone continued firing bullets down onto Roman. All of the bullets eventually took a toll on Roman as he started losing consciousness from all the blood loss. Even laying down dead on the ground didn’t stop Vanoss and the others from firing, as they kept firing all of their rounds towards the already mutilated corpse. 

“When do we stop firing?!” Nogla shouted as he kept firing his shotgun.

“10 more seconds!” Vanoss exclaimed, still firing his submachine gun. 

Like Vanoss said, the crew continued firing their guns at Roman for 10 seconds straight. All of the turrets and Sentry Guns placed down kept firing at the corpse until they finally ran out of ammo, leaving only the sounds of empty guns clicking. At last, the crew finally stopped shooting their guns at Roman, despawning them while approaching to see what remains of him. What they weren’t really expecting was to see how mutilated his body was. While they were expecting his corpse to get fucked up, they weren’t expecting him to be **this** fucked up. His white coat was now crimson red. His eye sockets were filled with bullet holes. His chest had a see-through hole. Even his jaw was detached to the point where it looked like his tongue was about to fall off. 

“Yeah. We are definitely going to get demonetized for this.” Nogla said.

“Okay, this fucker is dead. Now what?” Basically asked.

“Now, the airship should be flying above this area.” Delirious answered. “Now this is our chance to shoot it down and finish off Cinder Fall.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Nogla said, pulling out a rocket launcher. 

“However, the thing we have to worry about is to not kill her, otherwise the Fall Maiden powers of Cinder will go to someone else that is likely in this world. So we have to use our Tool Guns to erase her.” Delirious clarified. Delirious turned towards the group to get some input, but they were just looking on their phones. “Guys?! Were you even listening?”

“Sorry, you lost me at ‘not kill her’.” Vanoss answered.

“Goddammit Evan! Look, just use your Tool Guns! That’s it.” Delirious repeated. 

“But what if I don’t want to?” Vanoss crossed his arms. 

“Dammit Evan! Just use your Tool Gun for this one instance.” Basically said. 

Vanoss quickly despawned his gun before pulling out his Tool Gun. “Fine.” 

The aforementioned airship that Delirious was talking about flew over the buildings. It was ready to land on one of the rooftops, waiting for Roman to hop on. However, with the anti aircraft missile system in front of the store, they started firing their rockets, shooting the aircraft down as it crashed onto the street. Luckily for them, the aircraft crash landed right in front of them. 

Delirious said, “There we go. Now let’s just head to crash site and—”

Without a second thought, Vanoss grabbed the aircraft with his Physgun and started shaking it around. With how goofy it looked, Basically and Moo just started bursting into laughter. 

“Evan! The fuck are you doing?!” Delirious asked.

“Come on. The bitch has to be in here somewhere.” Vanoss said, still shaking the aircraft.

As Vanoss kept shaking the aircraft, it kept crashing onto the nearby buildings and causing even more property damage than they had already done. The buildings around them started chipping away, streetlights started getting knocked over, and debris started littering the street. The glass window of the aircraft broke after a few more shakes before Cinder Fall promptly fell out. She fell face first on the ground, trying her best to stand up and recover from the impact.

“Quickly! Delete her! Delete her!” Basically shouted.

Vanoss pulled out his Tool Gun and promptly deleted Cinder out of existence. With her gone, Vanoss turned to Basically and said, “You know Basically, you have a Tool Gun too. You can delete her as well and not scream in my ear.”

“Shh! It was for the dramatic effect.” Basically whispered.

“Oh shoot. Right. Right.” Vanoss whispered back as Moo laughed. 

“And like that, we have defeated a majority of the enemies around here without including Salem.” Delirious. 

“Yeah!” Everyone cheered as they started despawning all of the turrets, Sentry Guns, and missile systems. 

All of the weapons were despawned as Vanoss and the others used their Tool Guns to clean up the debris, deleting or placing everything. All of the cleaning they did eventually was finished, leaving the street completely normal as if nothing has happened during the past few minutes. 

There was just a moment of silence as Vanoss looked back at the group. He asked, “Okay, now what?” 

“We—” Delirious responded before turning back to the group. “—Well fuck. What do we do now?” 

“Shit, we haven’t actually planned this far, haven’t we?” Nogla asked. 

“Well, Summer is still in the store, so I guess we just wait for her?” Basically asked.

“I dunno. Maybe just listen to what they are talking about through the door?” Vanoss shrugged.

The group looked back at each other, shrugging and agreeing not knowing what else to do. Vanoss and the others grouped up at the front door, resting their ears on the door to listen through.

“You know, this is totally ineffective for listening whatsoever.” Vanoss said bluntly.

“Just read the in-game subtitles. Those will help.” Moo responded as Vanoss snickered.

* * *

During all of the chaos that was happening outside, Ruby and Summer were sitting down in front of the magazine stand, drinking slushies and reading weapon magazines. They were laughing and talking, like teenagers talking amongst each other rather than mother and daughter.

“And once the fight started, everyone started joining in. Now there are about 200 students resting in Beacon’s infirmary.” Summer chuckled. 

“Whoa. Prom sounds fun.” Ruby said.

“Sometimes. Most of the time, not really.” 

“Well now I know what I have to do when I attend prom.”

Summer jokingly pushed Ruby in the shoulder. She responded, “Ruby!”

“Relax. Relax. I’m joking.” Ruby chuckled. 

The two of them chuckled a bit more before grabbing their slushies and taking a sip. They continued laughing as they put their magazines away back into the stands. They still decided to sit around and chat a bit more, but now they just started focusing on finishing their slushies. 

“So, Beacon Academy huh? You’re going to attend that academy?” Summer asked.

“Yup. I have about two more years left at Signal and then I'll try to apply there.” Ruby answered. 

“Well. You have a long way to go, and telling from how you fought those Grimm back at the forest, you are more than ready.” 

“Thanks. Kind of nice to hear that, especially coming from an actual student of Beacon themselves, let alone my mom of all people.” 

“Ah, don’t sweat it.” 

Drinking their slushies a bit more, Ruby felt her Scroll vibrating for a moment until she pulled it out of her pocket.

“Oh. Looks like I have to go now. Dad is worried about me.” Ruby said, standing up from the ground. She proceeded to help Summer up, extending her hand forward, and pulling her off the ground. 

“Heading back home?” Summer asked.

“Yeah. This is usually the latest Dad allows me to go out. Now I best head back before he starts getting worried.”

“The only thing he should be worried about is allowing you to come out here so late in the first place.” Summer mumbled. “Come on, I’ll walk with you to the Bullhead Docking Bay so you can fly back home.” 

“Thanks. I was about to ask if you can accompany me. You know, cause you’re here and all.” 

“Don’t worry. I got your back.” 

The two of them smiled at each other before walking towards the door, still drinking on their slushies.

* * *

Vanoss and the others moved away from the doors, hearing Summer and Ruby approach for the exit. They waited for some time until Vanoss decided to unfreeze the door, giving it the ability to open once more.

“Okay guys. Now what?” Moo asked.

Delirious pulled out his phone and answered, “If we were to follow the timeline, now this should be the part where Glynda should drop in.” 

“So is she going to just drop from the rooftops and wait for Ruby to pop out or something?” Vanoss asked. 

“Probably. She did just drop out of nowhere in the supposed fight that we prevented.” Delirious answered. 

“So do we just turn around and wait for her to drop by?” Vanoss asked as he turned around.

“Either that, or she drops by now.” Nogla said. 

“Okay, but word of advice. Because this is a whole different timeline, she won’t remember us.” Moo pointed out.

“Then let’s just go straight to the point.” Basically said.

The group turned around, fully expecting Glynda to drop down any moment. To no surprise to them, Glynda did appear right in front of them, albeit simply walking towards them, rather than dropping from the rooftop like they were expecting. As expected from the future, Glynda was much older than she was in the past, albeit with not that many changes. Her complexion was still pretty young, she was only a tad bit taller, and her hair was shorter. 

Glynda said, “Gentlemen, I have been—”

“Hey Glynda.” Vanoss waved. 

Glynda quickly stopped her little speech as she glanced back at Vanoss with one brow raised. Despite not introducing herself yet, she was confused at how they knew who she was. Any sense of confidence that was in her voice was quickly getting diminished. 

“How did—” 

“Okay, we’re not going to sugarcoat any details. We know that you were here because you used your little Scroll thing to watch whatever the fuck we are doing, just like how you were going to spectate on that young lady in the store or whatever. If you’re here to bring us to Ozpin, then by all means go ahead, but at least let us bring our friend that is still in the store. That way, we can talk things over, where you will gladly give us an exposition dump on Salem or some shit, where we will gladly listen and blah blah blah. I think you guys got it at this point.” Vanoss said.

“Yeah you know, so we stop repeating shit to our viewers.” Delirious added. 

“What? What are you—”

“If you don’t believe us, here.” Vanoss said. 

Facing away from the door, Vanoss extended his leg back and kicked the door open. He kicked the door so hard, he didn’t notice that Summer was standing right behind the door until her face got slammed by it. She reeled back a bit, holding her face in slight pain as she dropped her slush. Ruby stood by her side, trying to comfort her face. 

“Guys! The hell was that for?!” Summer exclaimed. 

“Hey! Who are you and why’d you do that to my mom?!” Ruby exclaimed as she was ready to pull out Crescent Rose.

Basically rolled his eyes as he pointed at a dumbfounded Glynda. The two girls focused their attention to her, both having the same reaction of shock, although with different reasons why they were shocked. Summer was wide eyed as she glanced and waved at Glynda. Ruby on the other hand, was ready to fangirl any moment now. The attention span of these two can be questionable at times.

“Oh! Hi Miss Glynda!” Summer waved.

“You’re a Huntress! I need your autograph. Please!” Ruby squealed.

“See? What did I tell you?” Vanoss asked Glynda.

Glynda stuttered now even more dumbfounded than before. She was glancing back and forth at Vanoss, Summer, then Ruby, then Vanoss again, not knowing who to ask questions to. “I— Summer? What? You’re— Who are—” 

“Oh. Here we go.” Basically rolled his eyes. 

Just like that, Glynda was unable to process everything that was in front of her and was ready to faint. Luckily, Moo was able to run up and catch her on time. 

“Got her.” Moo said before lowering Glynda’s body down. 

“Looks like she never changed.” Nogla said.

“Well shit. Now that she is out of commission for now, who’s gonna guide us?” Vanoss asked, walking up to the unconscious Glynda. 

“Well! Time to wake her up.” Basically said, grabbing his crowbar and swinging it at her body. 

“Marcel! What the fuck?!” Delirious exclaimed. 

The five of them gathered around Glynda and tried their best to wake her up from her unconscious state. They used crowbars, health packs, anything they can swing at her basically. On the other hand, Summer and Ruby were watching from the sidelines, both wondering what was going on with the five of them.

“You know I really wanted to hit one of them for kicking that door on you.” Ruby said.

“Relax. I’m fine, they’re my friends anyways.” Summer shrugged, rubbing her nose in comfort.

“You know them?” 

“Don’t worry. I’ll explain it to you once Glynda wakes up or whenever we get dragged somewhere.” 


	22. GMod Time Travel Arc: End of Day 1

Vanoss, alongside Basically, Delirious, Nogla, and Moo, sat inside a dark room, sitting in front of a lone table with Ozpin sitting in front of them. Ozpin was sitting down with a giant Scroll in front of him, reviewing all of the footage that he witnessed back at Vale. Glynda on the other hand, was still passed out on the side, lying down unconscious on a single sized bed Vanoss spawned for her. Looking at Ozpin’s reaction, once again, he was shocked to see everything he was witnessing. But that didn’t matter to Vanoss and the others as they sat unimpressed. 

Ozpin mumbled, “Well, this is—”

“Something you have not seen before in this world. Never in my life have I seen something so out of place yet so real in the world of Remnant’ blah blah blah. We know how this song and dance goes.” Nogla said.

“Although we have only been in this situation for the second time, so we can’t really joke about it.” Moo shrugged. 

“Look Ozpin. We’re not going to repeat our whole exposition dump, so just watch this video so we can save some time.” Vanoss said as he slid his phone to Ozpin. 

Ozpin grabbed the phone and looked at the screen Vanoss provided. It was a 5 minute long video that was filled with an assortment of clips from many of the past playthroughs they had in Remnant. It started off with moments from, but not limited to, Beacon’s initiation, then at the Land of Darkness, and finishing off with them making a time travel portal. Ozpin’s reaction to each clip kept getting more drastic in surprise the more he kept watching. He was not ready to believe any of this again, but there was no denying the proof in front of him.

“So you guys are here to get—”

“Content? Yeah, won’t be the first time we heard that.” Basically answered, rolling his eyes.

“And you guys—”

“Defeated Salem as well. Yeah we can do it again if you want us to if it will save you the trouble.” Moo said.

“In fact, I’m going to do that right now just to prove a point.” Vanoss said.

“You don’t—” 

Before Ozpin could ask, Vanoss opened up his GMod HUD and downloaded the future map to the Land of Darkness. He loaded up the map for himself and simply poofed out of the room. Ozpin didn’t even know what to say at that point. All he can really do is pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh at how confusing it was for him. Meanwhile, Delirious and the others were just laughing at how blunt Vanoss was about the whole thing. 

“Okay Oz, I think that should be enough from us. Do you have any questions?” Delirious asked.

“I was about to, but you guys kept interrupting me, making this whole meeting more counterintuitive than it should be.” Ozpin mumbled. “Like anyone facing time travel, I have several questions about all of this. However, telling from how annoyed you guys looked from this whole encounter, I can leave you with two options: You can either explain everything to me, or you can have your friend Summer explain it.” 

“Summer.”

“Summer.”

“Summer.”

“Summer.” 

Ozpin stared at the group before sighing to himself. He wasn’t really expecting anything more from them at this point. He sighed, “Okay. A promise is a promise. You guys have done your part and proved your points. You can wait outside for your friend and I’ll try to make things less complicated for her. I’ll make sure she tells you everything that has happened here.” 

All four of the remaining friends stood up from their chairs and stormed out of the room. They looked like they didn’t want to stay any longer as they left the room without saying a single word. Ozpin sat down on his chair, leaning forward to the desk as he waited for Summer. 

Just as soon as he thought he was alone, Vanoss appeared once again in the room. He was covered in a bit of blood, but that didn’t really mind him as he just slid his phone back to Ozpin one more time. 

“And I’m back. Here is footage for more proof.” Vanoss said as he walked out of the room. “Just make sure you return it to me once you’re done.”

* * *

Now Ozpin was by himself in the room. With Vanoss’ phone, he quickly reviewed the footage that was present. Like Vanoss promised, it was just footage of him mowing through the Land of Darkness with his Mega AK, killing every single Grimm that was in his way until he noclipped all the way to Salem’s Castle and ran to the main room. Before Salem could even get out of her chair, Vanoss was seen using his Tool Gun to just delete her out of existence. It felt so anticlimactic, that it looked fake. The video ended with Vanoss turning towards the camera and pointing the middle finger before he made a portal back to the room. Ozpin was done looking at the video. He just slid the phone away from his sight and leaned further back on the chair he was sitting on, just appalled at the whole thing. 

Only a few more seconds passed until Summer decided to enter the room, curious now that she was seeing Ozpin, although not the one she was familiar with. She still had her slushie, sipping on it as if there was still some left, despite the long wait time. Once Summer entered, Ozpin quickly straightened his back on the chair and leaned on the table. 

“Professor Ozpin. I have a lot of explaining to do, don’t I?” Summer asked.

“I think you and I both know the answer to that.” Ozpin answered.

Summer grabbed a seat and sat in front of Ozpin. She placed her slushie cup down on the table before sitting straight and glancing back at him. She asked, “So what exactly do you know so far?” 

“Well, you are supposedly from the past and pretty much every single weird fact about your friends. That’s all I know so far.” Ozpin answered. 

“You still have a lot to ask?” 

“Considering your friends decided to act like, please forgive my language, smartasses, I didn’t get as much first hand information from them with the exception of one video. You can say that I think I need a bit of a refresher.”

“It would be expected from them, but they’re good people at heart. So what do you need to know?” 

Ozpin leaned towards the table and asked, “How’s the future for you so far?”

Summer jolted up a bit, blinked a few times, before asking, “Oh? That’s it? I was expecting a question more…’lore’ oriented? I don’t know the word for it.”

“Let’s not try to blow our minds too early now. Maybe a quick icebreaker to take things more smoothly.” 

“Right. Right. Good point. Shoot, where do I start? Well, let’s see. So far everything is fine. If it wasn’t evidence enough, I am spending time with Ruby, who is supposed to be my daughter. Vale looks the same so far, with the only exception being that prices are now inflated. Wait, what else was there— Oh right! The fact that I am dead by Salem in the future! Yeah totally overlooked that ‘little’ detail about my experience!” 

“So you did find out.”

“Well of course! The first thing my friends showed me was my grave!” Summer answered with vigor. However, she quickly calmed down as she sat back down. “But honestly, besides that, I couldn’t care less.”

“You know, I was expecting you to be more...offended by this revelation.” 

“I am. Well, I was. Had to punch my friends a few times. But hey, this future isn’t confirmed for me and Salem is dead now, so I don’t have to worry about an early death.”

“At least you’re taking this whole thing seriously, compared to your friends that is.” 

“Any other questions?” Summer asked as she reached for her slushie and sipped a bit.

“Let’s see: I’m already aware that the rest of STRQ is here, you’re already aware of Salem, so we don’t have to talk about that. Really, what else is there to talk about? You answered all of my further questions just from that one answer. So there really isn’t anything else to point out here.” Ozpin answered. “Unless you had something in mind that is.”

“Well, considering I’ll be here for a good two weeks I believe, then I just have a few requests if you don’t mind.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“It’s about Ruby. She told me a few times how she always wanted to go to your school. I know she’s only like 15 and she is still too young to go to the school, but I’ve seen her fight. Hell, she’s already a better looking fighter than me. So, do you think you can maybe have some leeway? I think 2 years is a bit too long for her to wait.”

Ozpin pondered a bit for a brief moment before smirking back at Summer, “I’ll think about it. She is still outside this room after all, so there is still enough time to think over this thing.”

“Thank goodness, you have no idea how happy she would be hearing this.” 

“Don’t worry about it, Summer. Though what is the other thing you wanted to ask? You did say ‘few’ requests after all.”

“Right. That. Just to let you know that I **really** don’t want anyone besides Ruby to know I am alive.” Summer requested. “Last thing I want is someone to spoil me as to who the hell the father is. I swear Taiyang, Qrow, and Vanoss’ group would not stop joking about that.”

“Good choice.” 

Summer stood up from the table and grabbed her slushie cup. She took a quick sip before saying, “Anyways Oz, I think that should be all, right? Nothing else to talk about?”

“That sounds alright by me. Go on with your friends, I have to talk to Ruby after all.” Ozpin said as he grabbed Vanoss’ phone. “You should also give this back to your friend.”

Summer grabbed the phone and nodded, “Thank you again, sir.” 

Summer walked out of the door, leaving Ozpin all by himself once again. A few moments later, Ruby entered the room and sat on the table in front of Ozpin. Once the two of them settled in, Summer closed the door behind her and grouped up with Vanoss and the others, who were right outside the room. 

Summer tossed the phone back to Vanoss before drinking her slushie. She asked, “Okay, now all we have to do is wait for Ruby to come and we do whatever we have to do next, right?”

Vanoss caught his phone and answered, “Sure. Just make sure it’s quick. We gotta log off soon.” 

“Well if you’re going to do just that, then we can just log off then.” Nogla said.

Like he said, Nogla proceeded to log off of GMod, leaving the room behind. Basically, Delirious, and Moo did the same thing shortly after, leaving Vanoss and Summer all by themselves. 

“So there goes day one of this adventure.” Summer crossed her arms. “What are we doing next tomorrow?”

“We’re still deciding on that. We’ll probably either head to Beacon and crash its orientation with a gamemode, or just do a gamemode in some random part of the world.” Vanoss answered.

“Nothing related to Salem?” 

“You don’t need to worry about her anymore.” 

“What do you mean? Isn’t this a—” Summer said as she glanced at Vanoss, who just smirked a bit. “—Oh already? Wow that was quick.” 

“Yeah, I was having none of that crap with her today, so I thought I would make it as quick as possible.” He shrugged.

“Good call. Although that was a bit anticlimactic, don’t you think?” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you did defeat the biggest threat to humanity not once, but twice. No big buildup. No drama. Nothing of that sort.”

“Summer, Salem is literally an old albino ex-girlfriend that is covered in dripping mascara. Something like that is not worth the buildup.”

Summer glanced back with slight disgust. “Ew…” 

Vanoss and Summer sat down on the ground beside of the door, waiting for Ruby. Despite the talk only lasting about 6 minutes, the sound of Ruby’s footsteps were heard as she was about to head to the door. Hearing these footsteps, Vanoss stood up from the ground and pulled out his GMod HUD. 

“Well looks like Ruby is done. Now you have some company.” Vanoss said as he logged off.

“Wait—” Summer said. “—Who’s gonna guide me back?!”

Ruby exited the room with a look of glee on her face. She looked so happy, she was about to cry tears of joy. She closed the door behind her, only to quickly jump into Summer’s arms and hug her tightly.

“OH! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ruby squealed. 

“What? What happened?” Summer asked.

“Despite still having two years left at Signal, Ozpin told me that I was ready to apply for Beacon and I should start packing up for the next orientation in two days! All because he said you gave me a good note to him. So now I’m heading to Beacon tomorrow!” 

“Wait! Tomorrow?! Isn’t that a bit too late?! Shouldn’t there be at least a breather period?” 

“Who cares?! I’m in Beacon! I can be a Huntress like you!” 

Ruby kept hugging Summer tightly, even having her cheek cuddle onto the lower portion of her chest. Summer tried her best to get out of the tight hug, but all of that struggling was pointless, so she decided to give up and let Ruby hug her longer. Eventually, it took about a minute until Ruby decided to stop hugging her. She dusted her dress for a moment before she looked up with confidence. 

“Alright. Since tomorrow will be the day I head to Beacon, I have to head back to Patch.” Ruby said.

“And it was totally not because you were almost an hour behind your dad’s curfew.” Summer rolled her eyes. 

“Oh right. That.” 

“Now come on, let’s bring you to the Docking Bay.” Summer smiled as she walked out of the room, having Ruby following from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven and Terroriser were still relaxing in the 24/7 pizza place. Raven was calmer than before, finally stopping herself from crying. However, telling from the mountain of used tissues present beside the window, it definitely took some time for her to readjust to the moment. Terroriser, on the other hand, was too busy eating the pepperoni pizza that Raven wasn’t going to eat. 

“So you done? We’ve been here for more than 2 hours.” Terroriser asked.

“I think I’m ready.” Raven muttered.

Terroriser nodded as he stood up from his seat and stretched a bit. 

“Look, just use your Semblance or whatever.”

“What? Why?”

“Taiyang and Qrow said that they’ll be relaxing at an inn during the night. So just make a fucking link portal to Qrow or something.” 

“Wait. How—”

Terroriser quickly logged off, leaving Raven all by herself at the pizza place, and leaving her question unanswered. She took the empty dish to the front counter, threw out all of her used tissues, and finally got Omen ready to make a portal. A quick swing of her weapon prompted a red portal to open up that she entered shortly after.

Raven walked to the other side of the portal and ended up at an inn room that Qrow and Taiyang were currently residing at. While Taiyang was fast asleep, Qrow was awake watching some TV. 

“Well about time you’re back. What happened?” Qrow asked.

Raven walked up to the recliner chair and rested up a bit, sitting back and leaning back. She quickly sighed, “If I were to be straight to the point, likely the most fucked up family reunion ever.” 

“What? Did you see your daughter like Summer?”

Raven stuttered a bit, “Y-yeah. Like Summer. Good to know that she too has a daughter. Odd.” 

“Wait, you actually have one too?! I was just joking, but damn, that actually is weirder than I thought. Looks like we have two mysteries to find on who ta—”

Raven glared as she pointed Omen at Qrow, “Don’t you fucking dare make that kind of joke on me.” 

“Okay. Okay. Geez. Calm down.” Qrow said having both hands slowly up. 

Raven slowly sheathed Omen, glaring back at Qrow. Qrow had no idea why he decided to make that joke with Raven. It was funny with Summer, but for Raven, it just felt weird to joke about that. Likely because he has a higher chance of getting killed by making that joke with Raven around.

“Jokes aside, how was the reunion?” Qrow asked. 

Raven quickly shifted from anger to dejection once Qrow asked that question. She went back to the chair and just slumped over her chair. She tossed Omen towards the side of the room before pinching the bridge of her nose, stressed out by the revelation. 

She sighed, “I hated it. It was awful. I don’t know how Summer’s reunion went, but it sure as hell was better than my reunion. Everything I did throughout the scenario Terroriser put me through was just fucking hell for me. The discovery that I left my family for the tribe, my daughter hating me instantly, everything was just...fuck I can’t.” 

“Hold on. The tribe?! You pulled that shit off again?!”

“I know! I know! I don’t know why I did and I know why Terroriser insisted I head back to the group! But well, now look what it has done to me?! It made me a wreck!” 

Qrow glanced at Raven with surprise as both his brows raised up. He got off the bed for a moment as he quickly walked to the washroom. The sink tap ran for a brief moment, until Qrow came out of the room with a glass of water. 

Qrow gave Raven the glass and said, “Raven. Try to calm yourself down a bit. I know it must’ve been rough on you, but you can’t just let that burden you. We’re literally on the first day and we have a whole two or whatever weeks ahead of us.”

“What do you want me to do then?” Raven asked, drinking from the glass. 

“Simple. You know now that your future self has made that mistake, so just don’t do it. Don’t think of going back to the tribe and staying there. It’s not that hard.” 

Raven glared to the side as she slumped over further onto the chair. She gripped onto the glass, mumbling, “I just hope it’s that easy.” 

“It will be. It’s not rocket science. Just don’t be an idiot.” Qrow shrugged. 

Raven straightened herself on the recliner chair as she continued to drink from the glass. She chugged all of the water, placing the glass back on the table before sighing deeply. 

“I don’t want to be here any longer.” Raven mumbled.

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it. Just do what they want us to do and we should be fine.” Qrow shrugged as he tucked himself inside his bed. “Now go on. Get some rest.”

Raven got off her chair and walked to the bedside Taiyang was currently sleeping in. She simply stared at him sleeping before walking to the second double bed in the room. Ruffling her hair a bit, she quietly rolled into her bed and tried her best to get some sleep. It was a bit hard for her, as she was still mind boggled from everything today. Raven simply shook her head before closing her eyes. Whether she was able to sleep or not was the main question for the night.

* * *

Ruby and Summer arrived at the docking bay, with the former standing inside a Bullhead. Summer stood at the entrance of the Bullhead and leaned towards it, waiting for the aircraft to leave. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before smiling back at each other. 

“So you’re heading to Beacon tomorrow?” Summer asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll try to pack my things overnight and leave by morning.” Ruby asked. 

“Just remember to get some sleep, okay? Sleep is essential for you, especially during post secondary places like Beacon.” 

“I know. I know. Don’t worry about it.” 

Ruby sat down on the edge of the Bullhead before pondering for a brief moment. As she looked up in thought, she glanced back at Summer and asked, “You know, I have yet to ask you about those guys you were with. Were those the friends that brought you here?”

“What makes you think that?”

“I mean you know, cool looking guns, weird clothes, weird animal masks. And very loud compared to people I know.” 

Summer nodded, “Yeah. That seems accurate and right on the mark.”

“Whoa really?! How about—”

Summer jolted up a bit and quickly pushed Ruby inside the Bullhead. Summer jumped away from Ruby’s side and dove to the ground. Her instincts helped her in the situation as she, along with Ruby were able to move out of the way before a yellow motorcycle quickly drifted towards the Bullhead. Once Summer dodged the motorcycle, she looked up to see who was crazy enough to drive their motorcycle to the Docking Bay, only to see a long blonde haired girl sitting on it. 

It was none other than Yang.

“What the hell was that?!” Summer exclaimed. 

Looking closer at Yang, she was seen on the brink of tears. She looked as if she didn’t care that she almost hit Summer. All Yang did was carry the motorcycle inside the Bullhead and walked in. 

“Yang?!” Ruby exclaimed. 

Without glancing back at Summer and wiping her tears, all Yang said, “Sorry about that by the way.”

Before Summer could say anything, the Bullhead flew off the ground. All that Summer saw was Ruby peeking out of the edge of the Bullhead and looking down. She simply waved before the Bullhead flew away from the Docking Bay. 

Summer stood off from the ground, dusting her dress. She sighed, “I have several questions…”

* * *

Ruby stood inside the Bullhead, glaring at Yang who was just leaning by her motorcycle. She had both arms crossed, cheeks puffed out, and a frown on her face as she just looked at Yang straight in the eye. Obviously having a conversation with your long dead mother get interrupted like that would make you quite mad. Yang, on the other hand, was not really feeling it at the moment and was just silent, not even glancing at Ruby. 

“Yang! What the heck was that about?!” Ruby shouted.

“Ruby, I don’t want to talk about it.” Yang mumbled.

Ruby glanced at Yang for a moment and saw that she was crying a bit. Her annoyance quickly dwindled and slowly transitioned to remorse. If Summer’s young presence was because of time travel, then it would only mean that the same could apply to Raven herself. Knowing that Raven was just as absent as Summer, Ruby knew what Yang was going through. 

“You saw her, didn’t you?” Ruby calmly asked. 

No response came from Yang, as she just walked up to Ruby and just hugged her tightly. Yang started to cry quietly. Ruby was a bit surprised at the sudden hug, but she slowly comforted Yang, patting her back trying to calm her down. 


	23. GMod Time Travel Arc: Emerald Forest Battle Royale

The next day has arrived. 

Vanoss and his friends, alongside STRQ were sitting inside a Beacon lecture hall in front of a gigantic blackboard with numerous game modes written on them. There were familiar game modes like Prop Hunt, Hide and Seek, and Death Run, but there were new ones like UNO, skits, and Battle Royale.

Taiyang and Qrow were listening eagerly while Summer and Raven were just half asleep, leaning their heads on the table. 

“Battle Royale? The fuck is that?” Qrow asked.

“Some cringey ass game mode.” Terroriser mumbled.

“Brian, shut the fuck up!” Basically exclaimed.

“Says the Fortnite Youtubers.” Nogla smirked as his friends laughed.

Moo moved to the table STRQ were and answered, “Battle Royale is just a giant free for all.”

“Oh! That sounds kind of fun.” Taiyang said. “Like a giant academy match.” 

“See! That’s because it is.” Basically said. 

“God, don’t tell me we’ll be doing fucking Fortnite on GMod.” Terroriser said.

“Then why did you make it an option?” Qrow asked.

Terroriser pointed to Wildcat and Basically and answered, “Because these fuckers will always log off of GMod and play Fortnite or Modern Warfare: Warzone instead. So we have to bring it to them.” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of obligatory for a gamer to play this kind of stuff at least once.” Vanoss said. “BUT! If you guys like this custom mode, then we’ll probably try it again.” 

“Okay, but where are we going to get a shit ton of people to participate in this game mode?” Taiyang asked.

Delirious answered, “Simple. There will be an initiation starting tomorrow, so we can use—”

“You’re actually going to use Beacon students for this mode?” Qrow asked. 

“I mean, it’s good training for them.” Vanoss shrugged.

“And you sure Ozpin will be fine with this?” Taiyang asked.

“Oh trust us. We got that covered.” Wildcat smirked.

Taiyang glanced at Wildcat’s smirk and gulped a bit. “I don’t like the look of that.” 

“So, Summer. Raven. What do you guys think?” Delirious said, turning to the two of them.

The group turned to the two girls, who were just sound asleep on the table. Not only were they snoring, but they also looked pretty comfy where they were sitting. It was as if they were never paying attention to this whole lecture. 

“Summer? Raven?” Vanoss asked.

Summer snapped back into her senses and woke up. She shook her head a bit before squinting at Vanoss. She rubbed her eyes and asked, “What? What’d I miss?”

“Did you hear anything that happened in this lecture?” Wildcat asked. 

“Not really?”

“God fucking dammit! I don’t want to repeat this!” Basically said. 

“No. It’s fine. You don’t have to.” Summer yawned. “Just tell me basic instructions later.”

Summer abruptly passed out and went back to sleep. The two girls were snoring soundly as they just drooled on the table. Wildcat was ready to wake the two up, but Vanoss placed his hand on his shoulder, insisting that he didn't interrupt them. 

“We’ll give them more time to rest.” Vanoss said. “For now, we need to ask Ozpin and Glynda if we can have the students for this mode.” 

“You need our help?” Qrow asked.

“No. No. We got this.” Moo said. 

“Alright! Here’s the game plan, STRQ stays here with Terroriser and Nogla so you can get some rest. The rest of us will go to Beacon Tower and convince Ozpin.” Delirious said. 

“Again, with the fucking Irishmen! Why the fucking racism?!” Terroriser asked as his friends laughed. 

“Well, good luck with that.” Qrow waved as he lowered his head on the table and tried to nap as well. 

“We’ll be here if you need us.” Taiyang waved. 

Vanoss and the others nodded as they exited the lecture rooms and made their way to Beacon Tower.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were sitting at the top of Beacon Tower, looking through more footage from their Scrolls. They were looking through numerous types of footage, ranging from actual Beacon students, to the same footage Vanoss and the others gave him. They kept comparing footage with each other, still appalled at how different the power gap was.

“You know, I am still in shock from all of this.” Glynda said. 

“So am I. It seems a bit cliché really. These individuals, despite their bad first impression, have a potential bright spot to them. They literally defeated Salem in a matter of minutes and helped reunite families. They truly are the definition of not judging a book by its cover.” Ozpin smiled.

“I don’t know Ozpin. It seems a bit too early to judge them.”

“Glynda. If they truly are from the past, then we already trust them. That is more than enough for me to believe in them.” 

The elevator rang, as if someone was heading up. Ozpin and Glynda were not expecting any visitors at this time, but it seemed like a coincidence that it rang as soon as they started talking about Vanoss’ group. Perhaps it was them? The door opened slowly, not revealing anyone specifically yet. 

Glynda sighed, “I’m not ready for—”

The sound of metal bouncing on the glass floor echoed throughout the room. Glynda and Ozpin didn’t know what the source was until they looked down. It was a small gas canister, but not any ordinary one. Glynda, looking at the design of it, quickly used her Semblance to throw it out the window.

“Glynda!” Ozpin exclaimed.

“Ozpin! That was tear gas!” Glynda said, standing guard. “We’re under attack.” 

Ozpin stood up from his chair before grabbing his cane. “But who though?”

The elevator door opened up as Vanoss and the others breached in with flashbangs. While Glynda was able to kick out all the flashbangs in time, there were too many of them to the point where there was not enough time to take out all of them. A few flashbangs went off, blinding Glynda a bit. Ozpin, on the other hand, was barely fazed by the flash and just glanced at Vanoss and the others.

Ozpin gripped onto his cane and dashed to Vanoss. Vanoss and Basically fired numerous darts at Ozpin. He was about to use magic to block all of the darts, but a mixture of the slow motion mod, alongside Tool Gun abuse prevented Ozpin to do anything significant to them. It took a while, but he was eventually struck down by the darts. 

“Ozpin!” Glynda shouted.

Just like Ozpin, Glynda was stuck by numerous darts that slowed her down. Despite having their Auras fully up, they started to feel the effects of the tranquilizer darts. The two of them felt drowsy, having their vision blur out the longer they stayed conscious. It was only a matter of time until they just dropped unconscious on the ground. Vanoss and the others stored their guns away before dragging the two bodies under the table. 

“Alright! Breach is clear!” Vanoss shouted. 

“You know, tranquilizers aren’t supposed to affect them this fast.” Moo pointed out.

Delirious shushed a bit as he glanced at Moo, “Don’t worry, these are just special darts. Enough to last until the end of the day.”

Vanoss and the others walked closer to the two bodies, crowding around them as they looked down.

“Okay. What do we do now?” Basically asked. 

“Now with those two gone, we can finally start the Fortnite mode.” Wildcat answered.

“Okay, but how exactly?” Moo asked. 

Vanoss pulled out his Tool Gun and shot it at himself. However, what this did was change his player model. Now instead of his usual BatOwl skin, he was now Ozpin, looking like a complete duplicate of him. 

“Now we just change our player models, maybe try some voice modifications, and boom! Easy money!” Vanoss answered.

“So how will the announcement go?” Delirious asked. 

“Well, we head to the amphitheatre, pretend we’re doing the orientation, guide them to the bootleg battle bus, and there! Quick setup.” Basically answered.

“So who will be Glynda?” Delirious asked.

Moo turned his head to Delirious before chuckling, “Why? Do you want to be?” 

Delirious shrugged, “Probably.” 

“Fuck it. Delirious will be Glynda and Vanoss will be Ozpin. I’m just waiting for this to fail.” Basically snickered. 

“Literally Delirious will just use any excuse to be a girl.” Wildcat said as Moo laughed.

Delirious exclaimed as he swung his crowbar towards Wildcat, “Shut up!”

* * *

Hours have passed throughout the lecture hall STRQ, Terroriser, and Nogla were staying at. Summer and Raven were still fast asleep, but the rest of the guys were on their mobile devices scrolling through whatever they found interesting. Their little browsing spree was interrupted once they heard the intercom go off. The sound of a mic tapping was heard with someone clearing their throats. 

It was Ozpin’s voice. 

“Alright. Students of Beacon, for the ones that are already here specifically, we are about to start something new for this semester only. Please make your way to the amphitheatre for further information.” He said. 

“Everyone else that is present on the campus, please make your way to the airship landing zone.” Glynda added.

Basically whispered in the back, “It’s called a Bullhead Docking Bay, you fucking dumbass.”

“Oh shit! Right! Right! The Bullhead Docking Bay I mean!” Glynda stuttered.

The intercom abruptly ended, leaving nothing but static on the other end. Qrow and Taiyang glanced at each other before looking back at Terroriser and Nogla.

“Does that last one apply to us?” Taiyang asked.

“Well if Marcel whispering in the back wasn’t evidence enough, yes it was.” Nogla answered.

“Guess we just head to the Docking Bay then.” Qrow said as he stood up.

“What about Summer and Raven?” Taiyang asked.

Terroriser and Nogla glanced at the two of them before shrugging back at them. 

“Carry them?” Terroriser suggested. 

The two of them walked out of the lecture halls, leaving STRQ in the room by themselves. There was nothing else Taiyang and Qrow could do, so they shrugged and started carrying Summer and Raven behind their backs. They slowly walked towards the exit, struggling to keep their balance for some time, but they managed to catch up to Terroriser and Nogla.

After a long walk, the group finally reached the Docking Bay, reuniting with Basically and Moo. STRQ was expecting a typical gigantic aircraft to carry all of the students to wherever, but they were not expecting a gigantic blue bus with an air balloon attached to it. The more they looked at the vehicle, the more questions popped into their head. They were genuinely confused at the general presence of the bus. 

“Guys, what the fuck is this?” Qrow asked.

“This is a Battle Bus. Most ideal transportation vehicle for Battle Royale games.” Basically answered.

“And a simple military carrier wasn’t good enough?” Taiyang asked.

“That’s fucking boring. We need to do something fun and this is it the vehicle that embodies fun.” Basically answered.

“Fortnite is not fun.” Moo mumbled.

Basically shouted as he turned to Moo, “You shut the fuck up, Brock!”

Terroriser and Nogla chuckled as they got on the Battle Bus. Qrow and Taiyang, rolling their eyes, also walked inside the bus while carrying Raven and Summer.

Taiyang placed Raven down on a seat, asking, “So what now? Do we just wait for the students to board on the bus then we’re off?” 

“Pretty much. Let’s just wait for Ozpin to finish with his lecture, then they should be storming here in no time.” Moo answered. 

“I’m still surprised Ozpin is willing to do something so stupid, let alone have Glynda involved.” Qrow mumbled.

“Right…” Terroriser chuckled.

* * *

Vanoss as Ozpin and Delirious as Glynda stood on the stage in the amphitheatre, standing now in front of hundreds of first year Beacon Students. Every student was talking amongst each other, wondering why they were brought here so early. From the stage, they saw familiar faces like Ruby in the crowd, but new faces that they have yet to see with the others. 

“Alright! Welcome to Beacon.” Ozpin said, tapping on the microphone.

A student in the crowd asked, “What are we doing here? Isn’t it a bit too early for the ceremony?” 

“You see, that is where you’re wrong, fellow student. This is not the ceremony, but rather a meeting before an upcoming event our staff has come up with during the past hour.” Ozpin clarified.

“We, alongside a couple of veteran students and a fellow associate have decided to make a small 1 hour long training program for the first years.” Glynda added. 

The crowd went into a frenzy, hearing they already have to do something school related on the first day. 

“What!?”

“Why now?!” 

“We just got here!” 

Ozpin said, “Calm down. There’s no need to be in a frenzy. Let us just explain this program for you guys. Now this won’t be like any specific program where you’ll be doing a bunch of tiring things, but rather think of it as a mini tournament.”

“Mini tournament?” 

“Yes, You will be put up against your own teammates in a mini battle royale setting.” Glynda answered. 

Now the crowd of students were wondering what was this battle royale program Ozpin was going on about. They talked amongst one another as the whole amphitheatre echoed with voices coming from everywhere. 

“However, there will be specific rules to follow to enhance the learning process.” Ozpin said. 

“In fact, we have an associate to go through these rules.” Glynda answered. “Now please quiet down and he will explain everything.” 

Glynda turned to her side, looking at Wildcat as he walked up to the microphone with a crowbar at hand.

“Alright you pieces of shit! You are all here in this theatre to learn how to battle royale. Now doing something like that is really simple.” Wildcat shouted. “Rule One! You will store all of your weapons in your personal lockers!” 

“What?!”

“How are we going to fight without them?!”

“Let me finish!” Wildcat exclaimed. “Now the reason why your weapons will not be with you is because you will find weapons around the area you’ll be doing the battle royale in. That way, you will learn how to adapt to your surroundings and not rely on your weapons.” 

“Oh! Now we get it.”

“That makes sense.” 

“You will then use the guns provided for the time being. Make sure every moment with these things count.” Wildcat said. “Rule Two! No camping on the edges. Otherwise, a giant storm will kill your ass for being a pussy. Rule Three! Teams are allowed, but be prepared to fight each other at the end should you team up!” 

“Sweet!” Ruby shouted.

Wildcat continued, “Final Rule! If you run out of Aura, you will automatically be brought back to the amphitheatre through this...flying blue teleport thingy. That is literally all you need to know. Are there any questions?” 

A lone blonde student in the crowd hesitantly raised his hand up in the air, waving to get Wildcat’s attention. He was a bit closer to the stage, so he was able to at least be heard by Wildcat. But he looked so awkward, he stood out in front of the crowd of competent students. 

“What if we don’t want to use other weapons? You know, we had these weapons for our whole lives, so why bother?” The blonde student asked.

Wildcat squinted at the student with a look of disappointment on his face. It didn’t matter to him though since he just waved off the question. 

“Alright! Are there any questions!?” Wildcat exclaimed. “Okay good! Now that everything is explained, we all head to the Docking Bay. Let’s go!” 

The student looked down dejectedly as the other students around him chuckled. Once Wildcat, Ozpin, and Glynda left the stage, all the students scrambled out of the amphitheatre and started making their way to the Docking Bay. 

* * *

A quick walk to the Docking Bay eventually ended with everyone standing in front of the Battle Bus. There were mixed reactions in the crowd, some people were confused at the design of the bus, whereas others were actually laughing at how stupid it looked like. Despite the size of the bus, the hundreds of students present were able to squeeze inside. As students entered the bus, they sat on the crowded seats and talked amongst themselves once again. STRQ on the other hand, were at the very front of the bus, away from the other students.

“This is what we’ll be riding on?!” 

“Looks like a heaping pile of trash.”

“Even on the inside!” 

“Looks so goofy!” 

“It looks vintage.” Ruby said. 

Basically stepped away from the driver seat and walked down the aisle. 

“Alright!” He exclaimed. “Welcome to the Battle Bus! For this ride, we’ll be riding you guys to a secluded area where the battle royale will take place! So settle in and we’ll be there in no time!” 

A black haired girl wearing a bowtie mumbled, “You know, I doubt this bus will fly in the first place. It doesn’t have the proper mechanisms to make it fly compared to Bullheads.”

“Oh that is where you’re wrong.” Basically responded as he pushed a button. 

In the matter of seconds, all of the students saw the bus get surrounded with blue energy, as if they were flying through a vortex of some sort. Before they could process what was happening with the bus, they saw that they were on top of the Emerald Forest. The door at the back of the bus opened up. 

“Now, as we fly above the forest, you have to jump out of the bus and land down onto the ground. Any final questions?!” Basically shouted. 

A white haired girl with a ponytail raised her hand, “What do we get from all of this?” 

“The prizes are assorted depending on what place you get, especially top 5! The last one standing gets 1,000,000 Lien!” Basically answered as everyone gasped in awe. “But if you are a first year student, then you will also get proper help for the initiation!”

“What?!”

“Really?!”

“Yay!” 

“Wait, did you say if you’re a student? What happens if you’re not one? What does that mean?” Yang asked. 

“That is because we’ll be competing as well.” Ozpin stood up from his seat.

“We all need to have some fun in our lives.” Glynda added as she stood up as well. 

Every student on the bus gasped in shock, looking at Ozpin and Glynda. It’s still pretty weird for the two most mature Beacon staff members to be a part of something that was so goofy. 

“What?! That’s totally unfair!” 

“Now, now. You won’t have to worry about us. We’ll be just as limited as you guys.” Ozpin said.

“You won’t see me using my Semblance or Dust and doing stuff. I’ll be using guns like the rest of you guys.” Glynda added. 

“Glynda using a gun. That is something I don’t see everyday.” Nogla mumbled.

“Okay! Time to head out! Everyone get ready!” Basically shouted from the driver seat. 

“3!” 

“2!” 

“1!” 

“Jump out now!” 

The match began as everyone on the bus jumped out. As every student skydived out and headed straight to the ground, STRQ, alongside Ozpin and the others hopped off and got ready to land. Once everyone on the bus was gone, the Battle Bus just poofed out of existence, as if it was never there to begin with. The skies were filled with students getting ready to land onto the ground. It was a short distance, so it only took about a minute until everyone was finally in the Emerald Forest. 

Taiyang and Qrow, who were still carrying Summer and Raven, landed in the forest. They placed the two of them down and looked for any nearby weapons. It was a quick search until they finally found an assault rifle. 

"You'll need it more than me. I got my fists anyways." Taiyang said as he clashed both his fists together.

Qrow simply nodded and held the gun firmly. He asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Well if Moo told us beforehand, we can't stay in one place due to the storm." Taiyang said. 

"Shit, forgot about that." 

Taiyang knelt towards Raven and Summer, trying his best to wake them up. Qrow stood watch for a moment as he held the rifle ready. He stood vigilant around the area, checking if there would be any students coming their way. His attention peaked once he heard gunfire coming closer to their location. Qrow was aiming his rifle upward, having his finger on the trigger and ready to fire.

That was until it was just Ozpin and Glynda. 

Qrow lowered his gun, "Oh, it's just you Mr. Ozpin. Damn, I was not expecting to see you so soon. Look I can explain about why Tai and ourselves are here."

"Wait Qrow, do you not know?" Glynda asked, lowering her gun.

"Know what?"

"Qrow, this is just Delirious and I." Ozpin answered.

Qrow raised one brow as he stared at Ozpin and Glynda, asking, "Delirious and you? Wha— Oh for fuck sakes Vanoss. No wonder Ozpin agreed to do this shit! Because he never said yes!"

"Hey, it was the only way to get a school wide game mode without pissing people off." Delirious answered. 

"How the fuck did you even pull it off?" Qrow asked.

"GMod stuff you don't need to worry about." Vanoss answered.

"Was it just an excuse so you can be a girl?" Taiyang asked.

"Shut up!" Delirious shouted, prompting Vanoss and the others to laugh. 

"Okay come on," Vanoss said, tossing two pistols and magazines to Taiyang. "You can come with us if you want to, but just make sure you're ready to shoot any students you come across."

"What about Summer and Raven?" Qrow asked.

"Look you have to wake them up somehow, but just make sure they're safe." Delirious said as she pumped her shotgun and turned away. "Evan, Marcel and Wildcat should be somewhere near here. They dropped near us after all."

"Shit, you're right." Vanoss nodded. "Come on, let's go." 

Vanoss and Delirious ran away from the spot STRQ were resting at, leaving the four of them by themselves. Luckily, just as they were left on their own, Raven and Summer were slowly opening their eyes. Despite looking tired as all hell, they were able to wake themselves up, looking around and wondering where they were. 

"What happened? Where are we?" Summer asked.

"We're in the Emerald Forest." Qrow answered. "Come on, let's go before—"

Qrow's sentence was cut short once he heard gunfire coming from behind. He turned around and started spraying bullets at the three students approaching him. While Summer and Raven were still trying to wake themselves up, Taiyang grabbed both of the pistols on the ground and started firing them towards the students. 

With a bit of luck, the two of them were able to eliminate the students. 

"Well before we get ambushed." Qrow finished, lowering his gun. 

"What are we doing in the Emerald Forest?" Raven asked, getting up. "And where's my weapon?"

"Raven, we'll explain while we walk. Right now, we have to get out of this area." Taiyang said, tossing both pistols to Summer and Raven.

"Goddammit you guys. A simple synopsis would help instead of leaving me in the dark." Summer mumbled as she got up as well.

"Gamemode! There! We can't explain anything further because—" Qrow said as he ducked from gunfire. He glanced to his side and started firing. "—Because we have to focus on beating these students!" 

"Weird out of context, but I'll trust you on that." Summer said as he loaded up the pistol. "How about you Raven? What do you think about this?" 

Summer turned her head to the side. What shocked her was that Raven was nowhere to be seen. There was no sign of where Raven was nor where she could've gone. 

"For fuck sake, where's Raven!?" Qrow demanded as he hid behind a tree, firing back at the students approaching him. 

"I dunno!" Summer shouted back. "Look, I'll go around and look for her! Maybe then we can group up as a four man group and get this done."

Taiyang shouted, "Summer wait—"

Without a second thought, Summer fired back at the students before running to the side. She ran further into the Emerald Forest until Taiyang and Qrow were unable to see her. Now they were all left by themselves as they gunned down the incoming students. They were pretty successful, seeing as these first years were quite incompetent compared to the things they have fought in the past. Once they simply gunned down the incoming students, they walked over to all the fallen supplies and gathered them, ranging from ammo or better weapons. 

“I swear they’re always separated from us just to be with their daughters.” Qrow mumbled to himself. 

“What’d you say, Qrow?” Taiyang asked.

Qrow shook his head, “It’s nothing Tai. Just get a gun from the pile. Make sure we don’t leave any ammo behind.”

* * *

Vanoss and Delirious, still disguised as Ozpin and Glynda, were gunning down all the students in front of them. Without any hesitation, Vanoss emptied his whole assault rifle clip towards a small crowd of students, while Delirious used up at least 20 shells as he eliminated at least 5 students. Despite STRQ and the others knowing who they are already, they still had to keep the disguise up for the students while also keeping their voices as they are. So it was a bit hard to get used to Vanoss sounding like Ozpin and Delirious sounding like Glynda. 

“Holy fuck, these fuckers won’t stop popping out and ambushing us.” Delirious mumbled 

“I mean, we are disguised as two of the most powerful people in the academy, so I guess they thought they should get us out of the way?” Vanoss shrugged.

“That’s fucking stupid.” 

The bushes behind the two of them rustled as they quickly turned their backs and pointed their guns. Luckily, it wasn’t anyone harmful, but rather just Basically and the others. They were pretty well armed with numerous guns behind their back and they didn’t look that tired. This whole thing felt like a walk in the park for these guys.

“About time we found you guys.” Moo said. 

“Yeah, and there’s only like 50 people left in the match.” Basically said. 

“I mean, battle royales don’t tend to take that long, especially with a bunch of newbies involved.” Delirious answered. 

Terroriser slowly walked up to Delirious and chuckled at how he looked at the moment. 

“So, how is the female getup going, ‘Glynda’?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. It feels weird to be in a girl’s body.” Delirious answered.

“So you never had sex or been in your mom’s womb before?” Wildcat asked as everyone laughed.

“No, but I have been in your mama.” Delirious retorted. 

With his soundboard, Terroriser made a quick record scratch sound effect as everyone awkwardly stared at Delirious in silence. Most of them were trying to process what Delirious said, while Moo and Terroriser shook their heads in disappointment after such an immature joke. 

“Jesus fuck Delirious.” Vanoss muttered.

“Don’t worry Tyler. It’s just a joke.” Delirious chuckled.

Despite his remark, Wildcat pulled out his shotgun and pointed the barrel at Delirious, ready to fire at any time. Delirious jumped in fear as he tried to hide behind Basically. Everyone laughed at his dismay as he jumped frantically.

“Was it a joke, huh Delirious?!” Wildcat shouted.

“Wildcat, chill! Chill!” Delirious shouted. 

“Okay but seriously, how long do you guys have to keep that player model on?” Nogla asked. 

“Until this match is over, I guess?” Vanoss guessed.

Nogla mumbled, “Well shit, this will be—”

Their conversation was cut short once Terroriser was headshotted by a sniper nearby, eliminating him from the match. Everyone was on high alert and found the sniper through their scopes. Without a second thought, Wildcat and Basically gunned down the student that sniped Terroriser, shooting them down a tree. With the threat now gone, everyone just laughed at how Terroriser was the one to get eliminated.

“Wow, even in Remnant, there will still be ways where Brian is denied any sort of content.” Vanoss remarked as everyone laughed.

“Come on, let’s just find the other students and eliminate them.” Basically said as he ran further down into the forest. 

The whole group followed suit, grabbed their guns, alongside Terroriser’s dropped items, and continued wandering the forest.

* * *

Raven wandered through the Emerald Forest, using her only pistol Taiyang gave her to eliminate any nearby students she came across. She stood on top of an orange haired male student and just started firing her pistol sideways as she emptied a clip onto his body. This was more than enough for him to get eliminated from the competition, despite towering over her by a few feet. All Raven did was grab an assault rifle, a couple of bullets, and she made her way towards the center. 

She went further into the forest until she heard explosions in the distance. Raven ran closer to the source and hid behind the closest tree. She peeked over the cover and saw Yang in a little gun struggle with two other students. One black haired male student was wearing a green and white uniform while using a submachine gun to pin down Yang. The other student was an orange haired girl wearing a pink and white uniform while also firing numerous rounds from her grenade launcher. 

Raven rolled her eyes and slowly tried to sneak out of there. However, a part of her was a bit hesitant to just leave Yang behind, and she was aware, yet infuriated at this feeling.

“Fuck sake, is this supposed to be a joke?” Raven thought. “This is why I don’t want to get dragged into these kinds of things anymore.” 

She pulled out her assault rifle and started firing at the male student. A full magazine spray was more than enough to eliminate him out of the competition. The girl turned to where the gunfire was coming from, only to get eliminated by Yang after a couple of shells from her shotgun. With only the two of them left, Raven slowly revealed herself, holding her rifle ready in case there was anyone dangerous around. 

Yang’s face went from confused to annoyed once she realized it was Raven who helped her back there. 

“You okay?” Raven asked, offering Yang a hand.

However, all Yang did was get up by herself, not caring about the help Raven offered. She simply dusted her clothes, grabbed the shotgun off the ground, and turned away from her. The angry look that Yang had on her face was evidence enough that she was still ticked off about the whole abandonment issue. 

“Thanks, but I didn’t ask for your help.” Yang mumbled, rolling her eyes as she walked away from Raven.

“Yang, I get it. You’re still mad. You have every right to be, but you can’t be mad forever.” Raven said, trying to catch up to her. “Yang please, if you want to talk, I’m here to talk.” 

No response came from Yang. All she did was walk away faster from Raven until she started running further into the forest.

Raven shouted, “Yang. Yang!” 

Yang was gone, away from Raven’s view, now all by herself in that small section of the Emerald Forest. 

“Dammit.” She mumbled as she clenched her fist.

* * *

Vanoss and the others eventually reached the center of the Emerald Forest, stumbling across an abandoned temple. Their guns were all up and ready, securing the area in case anyone was around camping. 

“Area clear?” Vanoss asked. 

“Not yet.” Wildcat answered. 

“How many people are even left?” Basically asked. 

“From the looks of it, only about 16 people left.” Moo answered, looking at his GMod HUD. “Which means only ten, including us.” 

“Shit, how the fuck are we going to find that much people in a place so big?” Nogla asked.

“We can always just camp here until the storm closes in and kill everyone.” Delirious suggested.

“That sounds like something Brian would do.” Vanoss said as everyone chuckled.

“Okay, I guess we just—” Basically said turning his head. He jolted up and started firing his assault rifle at a nearby student. “—Shit! Person! Person! Person! Get them!”

“What?” Vanoss said before focusing on the student Basically was aiming at. 

Seeing the blonde student run away, Basically and Vanoss aimed their rifles and started gunning down the student. He was a lot slower compared to any Hunter they have faced and eliminated him out of the competition. 

“Okay, now there’s 15 people left.” Moo said.

“Yeah. Little nerd ass thought he could sneak away from us.” Basically said lowering his gun. 

The group approached the spot where the blonde student was gunned down, only to see that he had almost no loot on him. No guns. No bullets. Nothing. Their faces were filled with disappointment once they realized this person was camping this whole match.

“Wow, fucking coward.” Wildcat said. “Camping the whole match for that easy one million.”

“He’s probably the same type of gamer that hides in a bush until there are two people left.” Basically said. 

“You gotta admit though, it can be effective.” Vanoss said. 

“This kid didn’t even have loot on him. Effective, my ass!” Basically said.

Their little huddle was interrupted once they heard gunfire closing in on them. They jolted up and quickly ran back to the abandoned temple for cover. Unfortunately for them, Nogla was shot down by a sniper bullet, eliminating him from the competition. The others were able to make it in time and hide behind the numerous stone pillars as bullets started getting fired towards them. 

“Got a visual?” Basically asked.

Delirious peeked out, “Two individuals. All girls. One assault rifle, and one semi automatic sniper rifle. Looks like Weiss and Pyrrha. Watch our three and nine. Slowly closing in at approximately—”

“This isn’t Call of Duty, Delirious. You just need to say if there were people there, not act like Navy Seals.” Vanoss interrupted as Delirious chuckled.

“Sorry. Just got in the moment.” Delirious said, causing everyone in the group to laugh. 

Vanoss peeked beside the stone pillar and watched as Weiss slowly approached their positions while firing her assault rifle. Pyrrha on the other hand, was hiding behind some bushes and providing sniper support, as evident from the small shine coming from her scope.

“Ozpin! Miss Glynda! I know you’re in there!” Weiss shouted. “I just want that initiation benefit!”

Vanoss slowly moved back to cover and glanced at the group, who were loading up all their rifles.

“Okay, what’s the game plan?” Delirious asked.

“There’s three of them, and five of us. We can simply outgun them.” Vanoss said.

“But there’s Pyrrha and we don’t have any sniper rifles.” Basically said. 

“You know what? Fuck this, I’ve played enough Fortnite for know where this goes.” Wildcat shouted as he walked out of cover. 

Wildcat, holding his rifle firmly, started aiming and firing at Weiss. While she was able to move out of the way and dodge some of the bullets, she was still caught by surprise at the sudden appearance of Wildcat. The two of them started firing their weapons at Wildcat, who was just outrunning the bullet streams with his stupid GMod style run. However, as soon as he started getting hit by one bullet, his Fortnite instincts kicked in as he started building wooden walls and staircases at a blinding speed. 

“What?!” Weiss exclaimed. 

“Oh God, Wildcat is becoming sweaty.” Basically said as Moo laughed.

In his little wooden fortress, Wildcat opened up a small window and started firing down at Weiss. 

“Can you fucks stop rubbing each other's dicks and help me out?!” Wildcat shouted as he ducked back into cover.

“Oh right.” Vanoss realized as he got out of cover. 

While Weiss was too busy dodging bullets from Wildcat, Vanoss and the others peeked out of cover and started spraying bullets. She tried their best to dodge every single bullet, but to no avail, the damage kept stacking up. With numerous bullets coming from all directions, Weiss tanked the bullets until she was finally eliminated from the competition. 

Just before she did get eliminated, Weiss rolled a grenade to Wildcat’s small wood fortress.

“Yeah! Suck on that, bitch!” Wildcat shouted.

“Wildcat.” Vanoss said.

“That’s what you get when you—” 

The grenade exploded under his fortress, not only destroying it, but also damaging Wildcat from the blast damage. Wildcat was screaming at the top of his lungs until he was abruptly eliminated due to dying from fall damage. The scream and the comedic timing of the explosion had Vanoss and the others burst into laughter. 

“The fucking timing! I can’t!” Basically laughed. 

“Martyrdom bitch!” Delirious chortled.

Their little laughing session was cut short once Pyrrha started firing more sniper bullets at them. The group slowly hid back into cover as they reloaded their guns again. 

“Shit, now how are we going to handle Pyrrha?” Delirious asked.

“I guess we just—” Vanoss said as he moved out of cover and fired at the bush. “—Open fire!” 

All of the bullets Vanoss sprayed were abruptly stopped in mid-air as a black aura surrounded them. Unfortunately for him, the bullets were redirected back to Vanoss, forcing him to move back to cover. On the bright side, he was not hit by any of the bullets as they just got pelted to the stone pillar he was hiding behind.

“Right, forgot she uses magnets.” Vanoss mumbled.

“Marcel, you have to do what Wildcat did.” Moo said. 

“What?! Why do I have to build?!” Basically exclaimed.

“Come on, you played with Ninja. You can do it.” Delirious said. 

Basically exclaimed once more, “Fuck sake, no! I’m not going to get eliminated so we can just beat up one student.” 

“Basically!” Vanoss shouted.

“What?!” 

“If you go out there, you’ll be at the top of the description for my next video.” 

There was a moment of silence as Basically stared at Vanoss. His face was filled with determination as he held his rifle. In a fit of adrenaline, Basically screamed with hype and charged head first out of the temple, firing bullets at where Pyrrha was hiding. 

His moment to shine lasted a good second until Pyrrha simply headshotted him with a single bullet, eliminating him from the competition. 

“Goddammit! Now Marcel is gone!” Delirious said as Moo laughed.

While the three of them were distracted, Pyrrha threw a grenade, far enough to reach all the way to the temple. They didn’t notice the grenade rolling towards them, and they didn’t have enough time to react. The grenade went off and severely injured all three of them. They all curled up behind the temple one last time as they looked at all the weapons they had. 

“Are we ever going to defeat her?” Moo mumbled.

“I mean, we’re all just here for fun, so getting eliminated doesn’t matter.” Vanoss shrugged. 

“But I need the money!” Delirious shouted.

“Delirious! We’re in GMod! We don’t need the money!” Vanoss shouted. 

Delirious stayed silent as he stared back at Vanoss. “Oh shit. Right.”

“Delirious, were you actually tryharding because you wanted that money prize, that we were giving out no less?!” Moo bickered.

“Were you that into Glynda’s character that you thought you were her for a moment?” Vanoss chuckled. 

“I’m sorry! I just got into the character!” Delirious shouted. “Okay fine! I’ll surrender and things should be easier for us.” 

Delirious threw down his gun and walked around the corner of the stone temple. He was ready to surrender, even had his arms up. Just as he turned the corner however, Pyrrha walked right in front of him and quickly fired a point blank bullet at his head, eliminating Delirious. Vanoss and Moo saw this and tried their best to raise both their guns up, but Pyrrha was too quick and eliminated both of them out of the competition as well. 

Once the three of them got eliminated, they were sent back to the amphitheatre, alongside all the others who got eliminated. The students of Beacon looked at Ozpin and Glynda who appeared, shocked that they were eliminated and not the obvious winners.

“What?!”

“The Headmaster and a teacher were eliminated?!” 

“Pyrrha is stronger than the Headmaster themselves?!”

“Impossible!” 

Vanoss shrugged, “Calm down students. We didn’t want the winners to be us, so we didn’t try—”

“Yeah right Ozpin!”

“You guys were eliminated fair and square!” 

“Bunch of weaklings!”

Delirious, still disguised as Glynda, used his Tool Gun and spawned a Doom styled BFG 9000 and pointed it at the audience, “You wanna repeat that again, motherfuckers?!” 

The crowd of students immediately silenced themselves as they saw the gun charge up green plasma. The sight of a powerful looking gun was more than enough to take everything they said back, especially with how much energy it was emitting. However, just to be sure, Delirious held the gun out, still pointing at the crowd.

“Yeah, thought so, bitches.” Delirious mumbled. 

* * *

Pyrrha, after eliminating Vanoss and the others, sighed in relief as she loaded up her pistol. With all the loot the previous group had gathered up, she had a lot of bullets and guns to spare for the final stretch of the competition. Hiding behind a stone pillar, she pulled out her sniper rifle and scanned through the area as she looked through the scope. From the looks of it, there was no one present around the temple. Pyrrha lowered her gun and slowly ducked back to cover. She heard gunfire from the south and focused her attention there, getting her rifle ready and scanning the area. 

Just as she focused towards that direction, Yang ran up from behind and fired a couple of shells at Pyrrha. As Pyrrha turned around, she tried to fire back with one of her pistols, but Yang kicked her hand and disarmed her. Yang was ready to fire her shotgun, but Pyrrha quickly disarmed her by using her polarity to toss the gun out of her hands. The two of them, now unarmed, started fighting up close and trading blows. They continued swinging punches at each other, but Yang was shown to have the advantage when it came to hand to hand combat. Pyrrha tried to grab her pistol with her polarity, but Yang kept delivering punch after punch. 

The advantage gap was about to get larger once Ruby dashed in and started firing bullets at Pyrrha with her bolt action rifle.

“Wait Ruby! Don’t!” Yang shouted. 

Pyrrha quickly used her polarity to redirect the bullets towards Yang, forcing her to separate the two of them and dodge the bullets. This gave Pyrrha more than enough time to grab a pistol and fire a few rounds at Yang, dazing her. Ruby dashed in with her Semblance, trying to catch Pyrrha by surprise with a flying kick, but her lack of close combat experience, and her battlecry, led to an easy counterattack that landed her back on the ground. As the bolt action rifle flew in the air, Pyrrha simply grabbed it and fired one bullet at the fallen Ruby. 

Seeing Ruby get shot, Yang got furious. Her hair quickly engulfed in flames as her eyes glowed red. Pyrrha was about to fire her rifle again at Ruby, but was caught off guard by a quick tackle that knocked both of them towards a stone column. While Pyrrha was dazed from the impact, Yang used this opportunity to beat her senselessly with swift punches. All of these punches, along with the damage boost she got from her Semblance from the earlier bullets, quickly depleted Pyrrha’s Aura until she was finally eliminated. 

The deed was done. Yang sweeped the guns away from her and just rested on a stone column beside Ruby, trying to catch her breath from that.

“You okay Ruby?” Yang asked. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Ruby answered, breathing heavily. 

“Come on, how many people are even left?!” 

**7 people remaining. Arena deathmatch will start in 10 seconds.**

“Wow. Neat.” Ruby said. 

The ten seconds passed quickly as Yang and Ruby got teleported to a small arena far away from the Emerald Forest. It was an all black metal arena, with a light blue holographic border surrounding the edges. There was also cover provided in the arena, so there were some ways to camp. Looking further, she also noticed that they were floating in the sky, reminiscent of the Amity Colosseum, albeit a bootleg version.

Yang looked around, checking to see who were the remaining combatants. To her surprise and slight annoyance, four of the five combatants were none other than STRQ. Despite already being aware that past Raven and Summer were present, she was not expecting Qrow and Taiyang to be here as well. The other combatant was nowhere to be seen.

To contrast Yang’s reaction, Ruby saw Summer and just jolted up in joy as she waved at her. The latter responded and waved back while having the brightest smile on her face.

Once everyone was settled in, the deathmatch started as everyone went into cover and the huge holographic screen disappeared. While Yang and Ruby rolled into cover, she just saw the rest of STRQ group up into cover. 

“Dad? Uncle Qrow?” Yang mumbled. “Damn, was not expecting them to be here too.”

“Wait what?” Ruby said, squinting a bit at STRQ. “Oh! It’s Uncle Qrow and—”

However, before Ruby can shout that out, she quickly silenced herself. 

“What’s up?” Yang asked.

“Forgot. Can’t say who Dad is, since Mom doesn’t want to know. You know, she wanted to get grossed out yet.” Ruby chuckled. 

Yang chuckled, “Good call.” 

With the group reunited, Taiyang started throwing a hissy fit.

“Raven!? Where the hell have you been?!” Taiyang demanded.

“I was looking for Vanoss and the others. Nothing that big really.” Raven shrugged.

“Sure you were.” Qrow rolled his eyes as Raven glared back. 

“Did you even find them?” Summer asked.

“N-no?” 

“Then what was the point then?!” Taiyang bursted.

Raven simply smirked and shrugged at Taiyang’s question, only making him more furious. His anger was cut short once Summer just flailed her arms to separate the two. 

“We can bicker about this later. We’re in a deathmatch for crying out loud.” Summer pointed out.

“Oh right. Forgot about that.” Taiyang mumbled. 

The gunfight commenced once Yang started to fire an assault rifle from where she was. 

“Okay, here’s the game plan. Those girls who're firing at us, we go for them.” Qrow said. 

“I’ll provide cover fire from here.” Raven said.

“You sure you’re not going to go rush in?” Summer asked.

Raven shook her head, “No. It’s fine.”

“Well if you say so.” Taiyang said, vaulting over the cover.

Qrow and Taiyang got their burst rifles ready and started firing at the cover wall Ruby and Yang were hiding behind. They kept running and firing until they had to reload. Ruby and Yang thought they could use this chance to catch them off guard with an all out barrage, but Summer and Raven quickly shot back with their pistols, forcing them to duck back into cover. STRQ’s strategy eventually worked once they pushed ahead to the girl’s cover wall. 

The two guys approached the cover and got ready to spray bullets on the girls. However, they were quickly caught off guard once Yang swung the butt of a shotgun like a baseball bat towards Taiyang and Qrow. The swing was much stronger than expected as it caused both of them to fall to their knees and hold their jaws in pain. Ruby got out of cover and started firing her bolt action rifle straight at Qrow’s head. These bullets, paired with the shotgun shells Yang fired were enough to eliminate him out of the competition.

Taiyang recovered from the sudden swing and dove straight towards Yang. The two went into a small scuffle and rolled away from the cover wall. Ruby was about to get her assault rifle and fire at Taiyang, but was quickly interrupted once Summer and Raven started firing at her. She glanced back at Yang fighting and glanced at Summer firing at her. 

Ruby kept glancing at both pairs. She simply shook her head to herself before using her Semblance to dash above Raven and Summer. Before the two of them could react, Ruby started spraying bullets downward. The two girls were pelted by a few bullets before rolling to the side and shooting Ruby down from the sky. She plopped on the ground as both Summer and Raven pointed both their guns at her. 

“What now, Summer? We eliminate her?” Raven asked.

“Raven, you know I can’t just eliminate Ruby.” Summer answered. 

“Then what do you want us to do?” 

Summer hesitated for a moment, “I don’t know. Look let’s just provide support for Taiyang over there.”

“And what do we do with her?” 

Summer glanced back at Ruby before looking back at Raven. “Maybe we just leave her be for now. Just make sure she’s unarmed.” 

Raven rolled her eyes before kicking all of Ruby’s guns away. The two of them went straight for cover and started firing bullets at Yang as she fought Taiyang. 

Yang and Taiyang were trading blows as they were pretty even in close combat. Taiyang was able to compensate Yang’s strength with his speed and skill, countering every blow she threw at him. Both their faces beamed with determination as they continued fighting while also dodging the bullets. 

“Gotta admit kid, you got spirit.” Taiyang smirked.

“I only learn from the best.” Yang smiled. 

“Must be a good teacher if they were willing to teach you all this.” 

Yang smirked, “Oh trust me. He is.” 

Yang was about to duck under Taiyang’s punch, but was instead surprised by a grapple that followed up with a headbutt that launched Yang back a few inches. What Taiyang was not expecting was to accidentally pull out some of her hair. Once she railed back from the impact, she looked at Taiyang’s hand and saw the hair, immediately getting furious as flames engulfed her one last time. Her eyes glowed red as she finally clashed her fists together. 

“Well shit—”

She dove in and punched Taiyang so hard, he was sent flying to the border. The impact was more than enough to break all of his Aura and eliminate him from the competition. 

“Sorry about that, Dad.” Yang mumbled, cracking her knuckles.

Summer quickly fired her assault rifle at Yang. She was about to dodge it, but she was still tired from the fight that she just got pelted by the bullets. She was so close to finishing Yang off, but Raven forcefully lowered Summer’s barrel.

“Raven, what are you doing?” Summer asked. 

“No. We can’t eliminate her.” Raven said. 

“Then what are— Oh boy this sounds familiar.” 

As the two kept talking, Ruby slowly crawled towards a revolver before pointing it at Raven and Summer. Summer immediately noticed this and tried to kick the gun away from her. What caught both girls by surprise was Yang diving in and kicking both Raven and Summer. 

“Sorry Mom.” Ruby said before firing her revolver at Summer’s head, eliminating her from the competition. 

Raven was about to point her rifle at Yang, but her reaction time was too slow as she was quickly beaten down with swift punches. Unlike the small brawl with Taiyang, each punch was filled with anger, rather than hype. One of her punches synced with one of Ruby’s bullets, finally breaking Raven’s Aura and eliminating her from the competition. 

Ruby dropped her revolver, exhausted as she looked up to the sky. Yang finally calmed herself down as she tried to help Ruby off the ground. 

“Actually Yang. I kind of want to just lie down here.” Ruby said.

“Well, come on. The match is almost over.” Yang sighed. “We gotta end it somehow.” 

As the two of them were catching their breaths, a grenade rolled right under their feet. Ruby and Yang jolted up and tried to jump away from the grenade. Their attempt ended pretty poorly as Yang was just launched into the air from a sudden rocket, eliminating her from the competition as she was teleported back to Beacon in mid air. Ruby on the other hand, took blast damage from both the rocket and grenade, also eliminating her from the competition. 

The only person left standing was a familiar looking girl with long black hair and a black bowtie. She didn’t even have anything cheesy to say. She just walked towards the spot Ruby and Yang were before collecting any bullets. She was shortly teleported back to the amphitheatre.

* * *

Once everyone got back at the amphitheatre, the girl stood on stage as Wildcat and Vanoss stood beside her. 

“Alright! We finally got a winner!” Wildcat said through the microphone. “The winner is Blake Belladonna, with a whopping total of...2 kills.”

“Wow!”

“What a rip!”

Basically squinted at Blake, muttering “You campy motherfucker.” 

Blake simply shrugged without batting an eye, “Whatever works.”

“Well! We can’t argue with results.” Vanoss said. “Anyways, like promised you will not only get 1,000,000 Lien, but you will also get—”

Blake simply walked past Vanoss, not caring about anything he was about to say. “Just give me a handful of Dust and a map for the initiation tomorrow. I’m out of here for today.”

“Wait, but what about the Lien?” Vanoss asked.

“Ozpin, you can just give to those two girls.” Blake answered, pointing at Ruby and Yang, who were unconscious on the ground. 

“But what about all the fish you can buy with that Lien?” Delirious suggested.

Blake quickly glared at Delirious before shaking her head. She snarled, “It’s fine. I don’t need it, Miss Glynda.” 

Wildcat and Vanoss looked back at each other before looking at Blake, who just left the amphitheatre. It was quite a buzzkill for everyone present in the amphitheatre, especially seeing as how she just turned away such a gigantic prize pool. Every student talked amongst themselves, wondering what could be the reason. 

“A-anyways! The prizes will go to Ruby and Yang. No last name will be given due to their discretion.” Vanoss stuttered. He turned his head to Raven and winked a bit, who responded with an awkward smile and a thumbs up.

“And with a total kill count of at least 10. Much better than 2, so they’re true gamers.” Wildcat added.

“So, what will be your benefits for the initiation?” Vanoss asked, holding the microphone above their unconscious heads. 

Seeing as they were unconscious, no response came from the two of them.

“Okay! Good to know!” Wildcat said as everyone chuckled a bit. “Now that concludes our test match. If you guys like this new addition, let—”

“No!”

“It was awful!”

“Never do it again!”

“Fortnite sucks!” Terroriser shouted.

The crowd of students were filled with negativity and distaste from the battle royale. Likely because it was so abrupt and right before their initiation. 

“Perfect input!” Vanoss interrupted. “Anyways, that concludes this meeting for today.”

“Now please exit the amphitheatre. The staff still has to prepare for the initiation tomorrow, so it’ll be appreciated if you head to the ballroom to get some shut eye.” Delirious said. 

“That means scram! Get out, you fucks!” Wildcat shouted. 

The students of Beacon rolled their eyes before exiting the amphitheatre like they were told. A few of them bickered to themselves, wondering why that pig guy was always so hostile as they exited the building. Basically and Moo grabbed both of Ruby and Yang’s arms and proceeded to drag them off the stage. STRQ, alongside the rest of Vanoss’ group just stayed at the amphitheatre and huddled up. 

“And there goes the battle royale game mode.” Vanoss said. “So what do you guys think?”

Vanoss glanced at the group, all four of them having mixed reactions on their faces.

“First off, I’m never going to see Ozpin or Glynda the same way after you guys basically disguised as a vulgar version of them.” Summer answered unamused. “Second, the game mode was pretty okay.”

“I hated it.” Raven bluntly answered.

“I thought it was fine.” Qrow shrugged.

“I liked it. Probably would want to do it again, especially if we had teams.” Taiyang said.

“We’ll likely do this mode again if you want to, but that will be up to us in the future.” Nogla said. 

“No fuck that. I want to play something like UNO, or Mario Kart.” Terroriser bickered. 

Vanoss shrugged, “Maybe someday Brian. For now, let’s not think of that and head back to Beacon Tower.”

Summer raised one brow, “Wait, why?”

“Because we have an unconscious, yet provoked Ozpin and Glynda about to wake up in 10 minutes. Now come on! Let’s hurry the fuck up!” Wildcat said as he ran out of the amphitheatre. 

As Wildcat ran out of the building, Vanoss and the group followed suit and also continued to sprint back to Beacon Tower. STRQ stared back at each other before shrugging to themselves and running to chase after the group. 


	24. GMod Time Travel Arc: Prepping For The Initiation

The sun was about to set. 

Everyone grouped up at Beacon Tower with Vanoss sitting behind Ozpin’s table. He was resting his legs on the table as STRQ and his friends gathered up around the table. With the battle royale done, Vanoss and Delirious reverted back to their original player models. 

“Alright! Tomorrow is Beacon’s initiation. Any ideas to make it spicy?” Vanoss asked. 

“We can try to make it like Death Run and drop Grimm and traps around.” Delirious said. 

“Change the layout of Emerald Forest perhaps?” Basically suggested.

Wildcat said, “How about—”

Summer pushed through until she was at the front of the group. She glanced at Vanoss, asking, “Guys, can we at least not be a detriment to the students for once? Can we do something...you know, positive?” 

“Boo,” Basically jeered. “That’s fucking—”

Summer and Raven glared back at Basically, holding up their weapons, ready to swing it whenever needed. Basically turned his head to Vanoss, who just shook his head. 

“Okay fine. No negative shit.” Basically groaned. “What do you guys want to do then?”

“Supply drops?” Summer suggested. 

“Oh shit! That actually gives me an idea.” Nogla said. 

“If it’s coming from Nogla, then it’s probably not a good idea.” Terroriser said. 

Nogla mumbled, “Fuck you, Brian.”

“Okay! Supply drops! Any other ideas?” Delirious asked. 

“I—” Summer said before looking down in thought. “—Actually, I don’t really know what else.” 

“I mean, if all else fails, we can make it like Death Run with numerous spawning death traps.” Moo insisted. 

“Then can we at least not make it death traps and more like just ‘normal’ traps?” Summer asked. 

“Yeah, we know. We don’t want to kill the students, you know?” Vanoss said. “So! Is that all we’re going to settle with? Care packages and ‘not alive’ traps?” 

Everyone glanced at one another, nodding at the choice. Everyone was in agreement as they all talked in clusters. 

“Okay! Good! Any questions?” Wildcat exclaimed. 

Taiyang gently waved his hand, asking, “So, is there any reason why Ozpin and Glynda are still unconscious?” 

Vanoss glanced at the corner of the room, focusing on an unconscious Ozpin and Glynda that were currently being held inside a transparent black box. Both of them were showing no signs of waking up, as evidence from all the sleeping gas being released in the prison they were in.

Vanoss shrugged, “Don’t worry. They’ll be awake once the initiation is over.” 

“I thought you said that they would be fine for tomorrow.” Qrow pointed out.

“We did, but there has been a sudden change of plan. So we have to delay their unfortunate unconscious state for another day.” 

Taiyang rolled his eyes. “Okay then, who’ll be Ozpin and who’ll be Glynda?”

Vanoss turned his head and blankly stared at Taiyang. “Why is that a question you had in mind?”

He answered, “I dunno?! It’s just I felt a bit weirded out with Delirious and you being Ozpin and Glynda. Well, mostly Delirious being Glynda, but basically, it helps me  **not** get weirded out by whichever one of you guys disguises as who.” 

“So should I be offended that you think we’re weird, or that the first thing that came up in your mind was Delirious with a vagina.” Wildcat asked as everyone bursted into laughter.

“Thanks Tai, now I have to live with that image in my head.” Qrow mumbled, slapping the back of Taiyang’s head. 

“Hey! I just want to know so I don’t get confused again.” Taiyang mumbled. “So who will it be?” 

“Well, we haven’t decided yet, if that’s the answer you want.” Vanoss said.

“Although we’re leaning on Nogla to be Glynda ever since the surgery on his balls.” Terroriser added. 

“I did not need to know that!” Taiyang said abruptly as he walked to the elevator. “Nope! Nevermind. You know what? Don’t tell me. I’ll just be at the lobby downstairs. I don’t want to hear anymore from this.”

Taiyang’s small rant continued further as he entered the elevator. Everyone in the group heard him continue on his grossed out rant until the doors finally closed. Ozpin’s office was finally silent as everyone simply looked back at one another before looking at Nogla. 

“You know, I kind of want to be Glynda.” Nogla muttered, before everyone simply started laughing it off. 

“See? What did I tell you?” Terroriser smiled. 

Vanoss sighed, “Fine, Nogla will be Glynda, and we’ll decide who’s Ozpin later. Unless anyone has more questions, that should be it for today. Now all we have to do is give Ruby, Blake, and Yang their prizes and get some shut eye.”

“Sweet. Let me come along too!” Summer said. 

“Yeah. You guys go do that. I’ll be up here for the time.” Raven mumbled. 

“You’re not going to go down?” Qrow asked.

“No, I don’t think it’s necessary.” 

“Fine, you do you. I’ll just head down to the dining hall to get something to eat.” Qrow shrugged. 

“Alright! Then let us all head to the ballroom.” Vanoss said. 

“You guys go do that. Tyler and I will be off for today to play some Modern Warfare.” Basically said as the two of them logged off, leaving GMod. 

“I’ll also head out and play some GTA 5. Got more than enough footage from playing as Glynda.” Delirious said as he also logged off. 

Nogla grabbed his Tool Gun before finally changing his player model to Glynda. Despite looking like Glynda, he still had his Irish accent to go along with her voice. “Alright, now with all of these departures, I guess I should just—” 

“Oh God, Irish Glynda.” Moo chuckled.

“That accent though.” Summer said. 

“Nogla! You have to use the voice modifier!” Vanoss said.

“I am! What are you talking about!?” Nogla said.

“You have your fucking accent still!” Terroriser pointed out.

“Well I can’t do anything about it! What do you want me to do? Not be Irish?!” 

Terroriser said, “Then you obviously can’t be Glynda then.” 

“But what if I want to be?” Nogla crossed his arms, causing everyone to chuckle. 

“Fuck sake. Fine, we’ll find some bullshit excuse for this somehow.” Vanoss said. “Look, let’s just go to the ballroom and get this over with. I’ve played more than enough GMod for today.”

“Okay. Let’s go then.” Nogla slurred as he strutted to the elevator.

“Nogla!” Moo snickered along with Summer.

“What? What?” 

“Can you not?!” Terroriser said. 

“Come on. Let me be immersive for once.” Nogla scoffed. 

Despite the mixed reaction from his peers, Nogla decided to do whatever he wanted and continued to strut down to the elevator. While Moo and Summer were just laughing it off, everyone else just groaned in annoyance. With the exception of Raven, everyone followed suit and walked to the elevator. Everyone entered, and began their descent down to the main floor. Raven on the other hand, walked to Ozpin’s table and sat down. 

The whole group exited the elevator, meeting up with Taiyang, who was still grossed out from the previous remarks from earlier. His focus was immediately at Glynda, wondering who was disguised as her. It only took a few seconds until he remembered what Terroriser said.

“Please don’t tell me it’s Nogla.” Taiyang sighed.

“Yeah. It’s totally not Nogla.” He said with his Irish Glynda voice.

“Dammit, you even have the accent. I— You know what? I’m just not going to ask. You guys do whatever you have to do. I’ll be just chilling here and try to get all of the cursed shit you guys said out of my head.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Vanoss asked.

“Last thing I want is to be in the same room as the thick accent Glynda.” Taiyang rolled his eyes. 

“Then at the very least, you can come with me to the dining hall.” Qrow suggested as he walked out of the tower.

“Fine. Anything that isn’t the ballroom.” Taiyang responded, catching up with Qrow. 

“So, why am I the only one in my team that is willing to interact with any of the future kids?” Summer asked Vanoss. “I mean, Raven is not even trying to interact with her daughter, and both Tai and Qrow barely know anyone here.” 

“I would answer that, but saying that would definitely make you not happy.” Terroriser answered.

“Wait, what does that—”

“You don’t want to know. Trust me on this.” 

Summer crossed her arms, “You know, saying that makes me more curious.” 

“If you don’t want to regret your actions, best just listen to Brian.” Moo responded. 

Summer puffed her cheeks as she blankly stared at the group. A part of her really wanted to know why they were keeping this a secret to her, but if the forest back at Patch taught her anything to be ambitious with the future, it’s best to not ask any questions unless she wanted her mind blown again. Despite that, she decided for the time being, maybe not to delve into such a topic, although there was no guarantee that she would stick to that. 

“Fine, then let’s go.” Summer sighed, walking ahead.

The rest of Vanoss’ group followed suit while also following behind Nogla, who was still strutting. It’s like he was trying to show off Glynda’s body. There was no stopping him, so they just made him do whatever he wanted to do. Regardless, they decided not to bicker about it for now and continued making their way to the ballroom. 

It was a quick walk, but the group finally arrived at the Ballroom. 

They opened the doors and just saw the ground filled with sleeping bags. Every student that was present in the room were either relaxing on top of their sleeping bags, or were wandering around in their pajamas talking amongst one another. It was pretty empty, so it only took them a few seconds to spot Ruby and Yang sitting on their sleeping bags.

“There they are.” Vanoss said. “Now all you guys do is just give the shit, and that’s it.”

“Why are you telling us this? Aren’t you giving it?” Summer asked.

“No fuck that. I’m done playing GMod for today. You guys already got Nogla/Glynda with you, so you should be fine.” 

Vanoss promptly logged out and disappeared without a trace. The remaining four of Nogla, Terroriser, Moo, and Summer stared at one another before shrugging. 

“So, who’s going with Nogla?” Summer asked. Both Moo and Terroriser stared at Summer. It was pretty obvious who they wanted to accompany Nogla. “Oh come on, why is it when Ruby is involved, why do I have to get involved?” 

“Why are you even asking that? You’re the one that wanted more quality time with Ruby.” Terroriser said. 

“I know! It’s just— I’m sorry, I’m still trying to get used to this, especially now we’re surrounded by like a bunch of students, so it’ll be even more awkward!”

“Oh suck it up already. It’s a family reunion.” Nogla said before grabbing Summer’s wrist, dragging her to Ruby.

“Wait no!” She pleaded. 

Terroriser and Moo just watched as Nogla dragged Summer back. She was using her heels to resist, but to no avail as it only slowed her down by a barely noticeable amount. The two glanced back at each other before looking back at the two.

“Ditch?” Moo asked. 

“Ditch.” Terroriser answered as both of them logged off.

* * *

Ruby and Yang were sitting down, sharing a laugh as they relaxed on top of their sleeping bags in their pajamas. Their little conversation was interrupted once they saw Glynda dragging Summer towards them. 

“Miss Rose, I suggest you calm down. You’re going to cause quite a ruckus if you continue.” Nogla said before pulling Summer forward to Ruby and Yang. 

Summer just fell chest first on the ground before looking ahead to see both Ruby and Yang staring at her. Her face looked tired, sighing from being dragged closer to her daughter once more. While Ruby was just as delighted as how any kid would react to seeing their long lost mother one last time, Yang was curious, now seeing Summer up close for the first time, besides that small moment back at the battle royale.

“Oh! Hi Mom! And...Miss Goodwitch?” Ruby tilted her head.

Nogla answered, “Yes. I’m just here to give—”

“Whoa Goodwitch, what up with the accent?” Yang asked. 

“All the shouting at the kids back at the amphitheatre made my throat sore, and it left me with this accent.” Nogla answered. 

“That’s not how accents work.” Summer mumbled.

“Shut up! You know it hurts as much as it does!” Nogla shouted as Ruby and Yang chuckled. He quickly cleared his throat, “Anyways, to answer your question Ruby, I’m just here to drop the 1,000,000 Lien prize for you guys.”

“Wait, we won?” Ruby asked.

“No. The winner decided to give that portion of the prize to you.” Nogla said, pulling out his Tool Gun and spawning a giant burlap sack. “So here you go! Spend it on games, clothes, sex shit, or whatever the hell you kids do these days.”

“Ew…” Yang cringed. 

“And speaking of the winner, have you seen Blake?” Nogla asked.

“Blake? Who’s that?” Ruby asked.

“Black hair? Black bowtie? Yellow eyes? Monotone voice? Boring personality?” 

“Oh! She went to the dining hall to get some dinner.” Yang answered. 

“The dining hall? Well, just when I thought I wasn’t going to bother Tai any further.” Nogla shrugged.

“Tai? As in Taiyang?” Yang asked. 

“You know him?” Summer asked. 

“Yeah! He—” Yang answered, scratching her head. She was about to finish her sentence, but she cut herself off. She stayed silent, thinking for a moment before glancing back at Summer. “—I-He was actually my teacher back at Signal.”

“Well that explains how you’re a pretty decent melee fighter.” Summer said.

Nogla continued, turning away from the trio, “Oh well, you guys go do your little bonding moment. It’s not like I will be bothering you guys for the rest of the day.” 

“Okay! I guess we can do that.” Ruby said. 

Once Nogla was away from the trio and exited the ballroom, the three of them sat in a small circle on top of the sleeping bags. Even though Summer was not in pajamas like Ruby and Yang, it felt like they were in a little sleepover together. 

Summer turned to Ruby, “So Ruby. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Oh Mom, stop.” Ruby giggled, waving her hand in slight embarrassment. 

“Come on Ruby. You know I’m joking. After all, it’s been about an hour ever since you  **shot me in the head with your revolver!** ” Summer shouted as she pinched Ruby’s cheek. “Come on! I was sparing you for an epic 1v1 or something and you did that to me!?”

“I’m sorry! I wanted that Lien and benefits! You know how essential Beacon is when it comes to my future!” 

The two girls jokingly scuffled with one another, mostly revolving around them just pushing each other’s faces away as they pulled and pinched on each other’s faces. Ruby was pretty much having fun, laughing off as her face was getting pinched, whereas Summer was genuinely pissed off and gritted her teeth. It was a small scuffle, which just ended up with the two of them plopping face first on the sleeping bags. The whole thing was just a joke to the both of them, as it ended with them laughing it off. 

Ruby and Summer sat up on the ground, sharing a small laugh together. All the while, Yang was just sitting away chuckling at the sight.

“Sorry, I forgot that one of Ruby’s friends were here. Sorry you had to see all of that.” Summer said, turning to Yang. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m kind of used to seeing Ruby like that, considering we’re siblings and all.” Yang shrugged. 

Summer squinted, “Siblings? You didn’t tell me you had a sister. Or the fact that I had another daughter.”

“Not exactly. Yang’s more like a half sister to me.” Ruby clarified.

“We just have the same dad.” Yang answered. “Who is—”

“I don’t want to know! You don’t need to tell me!” 

Yang chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’m joking. Ruby already told me how much you don’t want to know about dad.”

“Wait, does that mean—”

“Of course I know that you’re Summer, you lil’ dunce. I recognize my half mother just as much as Ruby recognizes you. You pretty much raised me for the first few years before you...well you know.” Yang said.

“Oh. But do you know about the—”

“I already told her about the whole time travel situation, Mom.” Ruby interrupted.

“Damn, I’m slow at this stuff.” Summer mumbled. “So yeah. Time travel is kind of a doozy to go into.”

“I don’t care! The past and time travel alone is interesting as it is.” Ruby said. 

“I’m kind of interested in how the past is, not gonna lie.” Yang asked. “Like how did you guys do without the internet?”

“Or cable.” Ruby added.

“Or social media.” 

“Or Scrolls! Especially Scrolls.”

“What are you talking about? Those things existed in the past.” Summer bluntly answered.

Ruby glanced back in disappointment. “Really?! Dammit, Dad lied to us about that.” 

“Wow, first he lies to you about the future, then he allows you to roam around the streets of Vale at night?” Summer asked. “He’s really sounding like a pretty irresponsible dad.”

“More like carefree than irresponsible.” Yang clarified. 

Summer looked back at Yang, unimpressed before turning back to Ruby. She turned back to Yang and shrugged again. 

“Whatever. If I did end up marrying this mystery man in the future, then there must have been a reason why.” She said, puffing one cheek. 

“It will shock you.” Yang playfully rolled her eyes. “Now come on! Tell us about the past! I want to hear it from someone who is currently living in it.” 

“Right! Right! That! Where do I begin?” Summer said, thinking back.

* * *

Nogla opened the doors to the dining hall. 

Despite it being the same time as usual dinner time, there were actually not that many students present inside, about 10 students just sitting around eating practically nothing. While it felt pretty awkward, it made finding Blake much easier, who was just sitting all by herself eating some steak. Turning his head a bit to the right, Nogla also saw Taiyang and Qrow chilling on a table doing the same thing. 

Taiyang turned his head to Nogla before quickly turning back to Qrow. The shock that was shown on Taiyang’s face was pretty much a sign that he really didn’t want to be anywhere near the Irish Glynda. 

So Nogla did just that and focused his attention to Blake instead. Using his Tool Gun, Nogla spawned a large silver briefcase as he carried it closer to her table. As he was slowly strutting towards the table, Blake glanced up ahead and took notice of the blatantly sexualized professor walking her direction. She had a deadpan stare, as if she was thinking what got her into this situation. 

“Miss Belladonna,” Nogla said. “I have—”

“What’s with the accent?” Blake interrupted.

“Fuck sakes, you too?! Look, I just had a little accident with screaming too much and—”

“That’s not how—”

“I know that’s not how accents work, but it’s weird that way.”

“But—”

“I said I know that’s not how accents work! Now shut up and let me give you fucking briefcase!” Nogla incoherently shouted.

The 10 students that were present in the dining hall, including Qrow and Taiyang all turned their heads to Nogla. At the heat of the moment, Nogla looked annoyed as all hell, hunching his back a bit as he clenched one of his fists. He gritted his teeth and stared intensely at Blake. Nogla turned his head to the students staring at him, prompting them to quickly turn their heads away as if they saw and heard nothing. 

Blake slowly reeled her head back a bit, “A-alright.”

Nogla cleared his throat and recomposed himself, looking more professional once again in front of Blake. 

He continued, “Anyways, like you requested for winning the Battle Royale, you are treated with not only a map of the Emerald Forest, but you also have a supply of Dust for your journey.” 

He slammed the briefcase onto the table, causing Blake’s food to jump up for a brief moment from the impact. The briefcase opened up and revealed almost 20 cases of Dust laying inside a thin black layer of foam and fabric. Each case was a small cylinder container, about the size of a fat test tube. The amount of variety with the Dust was enough to look like a rainbow just threw up inside the case. Fire. Ice. Water. Lightning. All sorts of Dust. 

As expected from the vast quantity and variety, Blake was actually quite surprised.

“All that Dust is for me? Was expecting a smaller amount, but this will do.” She said, inspecting each case. “Although, what is with this dense white dust container?”

“Oh that’s a bonus. You sniff that for a...stat boost? I don’t know the word to describe it.” Nogla answered. 

“So it’s cocaine?” Blake asked.

“Shit, that stuff exists here?!” Nogla blurted as he snatched the container away. “Nevermind! Forget about that! Just ignore that. That was all just a joke for Ozpin and I.”

“Right, and you want me to believe that like that accent excuse? And the fact that a higher up just showed drugs to a minor?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Miss Belladonna. Just a happy little accident.”

“So, about that map—”

“Right! The map!” Nogla shouted, spawning a Minecraft style map in front of Blake.

“A paper map? Not like a PDF, PNG, or JPG for my Scroll?” Blake asked.

“Hey, the initiation still has to be a challenge, okay?” 

Blake, with an unimpressed look on her face, said, “Fine. I’ll accept that excuse.” 

“Okay. Are we done?” 

“I guess—”

“Good. I’m done with this. I’m heading to bed.” 

Nogla stormed out of the dining hall, away from all of the students before logging off. All the students just stared at the exit he ran out of, confused as to why Glynda was so different, yet vulgar in this one instance. Blake especially was the most shocked out of all the students considering she was on the receiving end. Taiyang and Qrow on the other hand, just acted like this was normal and continued eating their food. 

The moment Nogla left, the doors on the opposite end opened up. Yang, Ruby, and Summer walked inside just sharing a laugh. Both Yang and Ruby were also crowding around Summer, looking at her Scroll that she was showing them. Whatever she was showing, it was making both girls giggle like crazy. The three of them grabbed some food, like bread rolls and chicken from the small food bar near the entrance before walking further down the aisles of the hall. 

“That is the food available from prom?” Ruby asked. “That looks so good!”

“I’m kind of questioning that human sized lobster dish though.” Yang said.

“Oh that. Yeah, best you just ignore that.” Summer said, pocketing her Scroll.

The trio made their way to the table Taiyang and Qrow were sitting on. Both of them turned towards the trio, a bit shocked to see someone besides Summer come to their table.

“Friends I presume?” Qrow asked.

“Nope!” Summer answered. “To my delight, I’m here to show you guys both my daughters for the first time! That over there is Ruby and that is Yang.” 

“You had two daughters? I thought you only had one?” Taiyang asked. 

“Well, Yang is technically my half daughter, seeing as she has a different mother, but a mother is still a mother! So she counts as my daughter, I think.” 

“The same father then?” Taiyang asked.

“Wow, whoever did tap both Raven and you must be one hell of a chad.” Qrow chuckled.

“Goddammit Qrow!” Summer shouted as she dove in, grabbing his collar and shaking him. 

As the two of them scuffled a bit, Taiyang turned towards the two girls, asking, “So who’s the mysterious bachelor?” 

“We can’t say.” Ruby asked.

“Why is that?” 

“Because we promised Summer to not tell her.” Yang answered. 

“I mean, would you want to know who you got married to?” Ruby asked.

Qrow, still being shook by Summer, said, “I think it’s more like she doesn’t want to know who she fucks in the—”

“Shut up Qrow!” Summer exclaimed, flustered and covered Qrow’s mouth. 

Just seeing Qrow and Summer fighting like this felt so surreal. Despite being familiar with an alive Summer, just seeing her interact with others, such as Qrow was just not something Ruby and Yang would find in their present selves. However, those feelings were mixed with slight disgust on how vulgar Qrow was. It was not really something they were surprised about when it came to Qrow, but vulgarity and youth is not a good combination, regardless of the individual.

“Are they always like this?” Ruby asked.

“Nope. That’s just how Summer reacts to the future when it comes to her mystery husband.” Taiyang muffled.

“I mean, who wouldn’t?” Yang asked.

Both Ruby and Yang sat down on the table alongside Taiyang. The two of them decided to eat 

“So, if Raven is your mom, that makes Qrow your uncle right?” Taiyang asked. 

“Yup!” Ruby answered. 

“What does that make me?” 

Qrow, still scuffling with Summer said, “Okay, that’s not how it works Tai. Just cause 3 out of the 4 members are related to these girls, it doesn’t mean you are related to them too.”

“You don’t know that! Everything we have encountered here has a connection so far, so why should this be an exception?”

“Actually, he’s not wrong. He was actually our teacher back at Signal Academy.” Yang clarified.

Qrow and Summer quickly stopped their scuffle and stared back at Yang. Summer just smirked back at Qrow just from the fact he was proven wrong. Qrow on the other hand, squinted back at both Yang and Taiyang. 

“You serious? So every single one of us has at least one connection to these kids?” Qrow sighed. “That seems way too convenient for us, don’t you think?”

Summer got off of Qrow, dusting her clothes, responding, “I mean, we’re all teammates. I guess our bond is just that strong.” 

Qrow blankly stared at Summer. He didn’t know if he should cringe at how cheesy that sounded, or the fact that she doesn’t know what happened to Future Raven. Even Yang was staring at Summer the same way, also knowing what happened.

Getting help from Summer, Qrow stood up saying, “Yeah. Quite an accomplishment, I guess.”

Once he chewed up some of his food, Taiyang leaned towards Yang, asking, “So, how’s my future self like? Is he at least successful in life?” 

“I mean, he’s a teacher currently living it out in a house in Patch. So I guess he is successful.” Ruby said. “He even has a dog and—”

“I bought a dog too!? I always wanted one back when I was a kid!” Taiyang exclaimed. “Bro, I’m going places. Guys, we need to see myself at least once while we’re still here.” 

“And you’re sure that he won’t freak out or anything?” Qrow asked.

“I mean come on! It’s me after all! I would recognize you guys instantly!” 

“Of course he would recognize us obviously. But if Summer was dead in the future, how do you think he would react seeing her alive again?”

“I—” Taiyang slowly looked down in realization. “—Well shit, never thought about that.” 

Summer and Qrow sat back down on the table beside Ruby and Yang. The five of them continued eating their dinner, mostly enjoying their time together listening to whatever each person had to say. 

“So what about Qrow? We know that Raven is Yang’s mom, I’m chilling as a teacher, and Summer is just dead. But what about Qrow? Well, besides the fact that he’s your uncle.” Taiyang asked as Summer squinted at him.

“He’s not really around a lot.” Ruby answered. “He’s mostly just out on Hunter missions.”

“Either that, or he’s at a local bar getting drunk again.” Yang added.

“Goddammit Qrow. Even in the future, you still drink a lot. You need to stop man.” Taiyang said. 

“Dude, I keep telling you. I’m limiting myself now.” Qrow responded. 

“Not enough to stop you from becoming the local Remnant drunk, apparently.” Summer said.

“Okay guys, seriously. I’m actually trying to not drink as much now. Hell, now that I know that I’ve become a drunk in the future, I can use that knowledge to...not become a drunk.” Qrow acknowledged. 

“And are you sure that you will stick to that, Qrow?” Taiyang asked.

“Probably.” He shrugged. 

All four of them just stared blankly at Qrow. Even Ruby and Yang weren't going to buy his answer. Qrow felt a bit offended by the reaction, and just slowly reeled back from the group. The feeling of disappointment was looming over Qrow the longer he just stared at the others. 

Summer rolled her eyes, smirking, “I’ll give it a good few days for you to break that.” 

“200 Lien says I’ll keep it.” Qrow smirked back.

“Deal!” 

Summer and Qrow glared back at one another, finishing their food yet still keeping eye contact between one another. Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang were just looking at the two of them glaring at each other, resting their arms on their empty plates. The three glanced back at one another before turning their heads back to Qrow and Summer.

“So weird to see Qrow and Summer like this.” Yang said.

“Yeah, Qrow seems a bit happier than we last saw him.” Ruby said.

Yang got off her seat and helped Ruby up, saying, “I mean, Qrow was drunk the last time we saw him, so that probably can be a factor.” 

“Wait? You guys are going now?” Taiyang asked.

“I mean, it is getting late and we have the initiation tomorrow. So we best get some rest. Especially after that one free for all.” Ruby answered.

Summer turned and asked, “Wait! But we have so much to ask about you guys! You sure?” 

“Don’t worry Mom. We’ll probably talk to you guys more after the initiation.” Ruby answered. “You know, when we’re official students of Beacon!” 

“Gods, can that day already come?”

“Don’t rush it Summer.” Qrow mumbled. 

Yang grabbed both her and Ruby’s empty plate, saying, “Anyways, we’ll be heading back to the ballroom. I guess this is goodbye for now?” 

“I guess.” Summer shrugged.

Ruby and Yang both walked up to Summer and hugged her together. Summer reeled her head back in slight shock from this sudden action, but a few seconds of being cuddled ended with her just accepting the hug and joining in. Taiyang and Qrow just sat on the sidelines, watching as the three hugged one another. 

“Wish us luck, Mom.” Ruby said. 

“Don’t worry Ruby. I will.” Summer responded.

Taiyang leaned to Qrow, “This feels a bit too heartwarming than it should be.”

“Yeah. Especially when you realize we’ll be the ones fucking with them during the initiation.” Qrow responded.

Qrow and Taiyang shared a small giggle while Ruby, Yang, and Summer broke their hug. As the two girls waved at their mother and walked to the exit of the dining hall, Qrow got out of his seat and walked the same way Ruby and Yang left through.

“Where are you going?” Taiyang asked Qrow.

“Don’t worry. I’m just going back to Beacon Tower with Raven.” Qrow answered.

“You better not pull out that flask of yours and drink again.” Summer crossed her arms.

“I won’t. I swear.” 

Qrow walked away from his group and made his way towards the exit of the dining hall. 

As Qrow exited the dining hall, rather than turning to the pathway leading to Beacon Tower, he ran and tried catching up to Ruby and Yang, who were right up ahead. He kept running down the path until slowly jogging up to them and holding onto their shoulders.

“Wait!” Qrow exclaimed, catching his breath for a moment. 

“Oh? Qrow? What are you here for?” Ruby asked. 

“It’s...about Yang and Raven.” Qrow continued catching his breath.

Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes, “Gods, not you too.” 

“What? What’s wrong with Raven?” He asked.

“Everything!” Yang exclaimed. “You—”

“‘Don’t know what I’ve been through’ right? Of course I don’t know what you’ve been through, you’re from the freaking future after all.” Qrow interrupted. “But you know what I do know? What Raven is currently going through. I’m not talking about the Raven in this future, cause honestly at this point, fuck her. No, I’m talking about our Raven. I’m not saying that your feelings matter, but at the very least, you should be considerate of Raven’s feelings right now.”

Yang clenched her fist. Her eyes turned red, shouting, “It is not that easy for me Qrow. Every moment I had been looking for Raven my whole life. It almost cost me that life, and I am trying my best to have that search not control me. So when I heard Raven was here, guess how I would react when I learned that not only was it just her past self, but when I found out that my actual mom left for what? Power!? Of course I would be pissed as all hell!” 

“Yang…” Ruby muttered.

Yang took a deep breath as her eyes reverted to normal, saying, “But, I’m not mad at her. Not at your Raven that is. I’m aware that she can’t control her future self. I realized that yesterday.”

“So why don’t you see her now?” Qrow asked.

“It’s not that easy for me Qrow. Not physically obviously, but for me mentally, especially after what I did at the pizza place and left her. Even though this is not the same Raven, she’s still Raven. I dunno, a part of my mind immediately focuses on my Raven every time I see the past Raven. Abandonment issues I guess. I just can’t bring myself to see anything related to Raven, otherwise I will constantly keep associating her with the same person that abandoned me.” 

“So, you’re ignoring Raven because anything related to her would just trigger you a bit? And it’s not because of spite?” Qrow asked.

“I guess? I’m still trying to comprehend all of this. This is almost 17 years of searching I had to go through.” Yang answered. 

“Oh thank goodness. You didn’t get the hypocrite side of Raven.” 

“What?” 

“Hey, from how Raven described it to me, I swear I thought you’re not seeing her because of some undying hatred against her. I was about to go on a whole rant that would’ve tried to convince you, but thank goodness I didn’t have to. Benefits of being Taiyang’s daughter, I guess.”

“Wait, you know who our dad is?” Ruby asked.

“I found out when you said you were half sisters. Raven already found out that Taiyang tapped her, so it was pretty easy to make the connection.” Qrow answered.

“So why doesn’t Summer or our past dad know?” Yang asked. “Are you trying to keep it a secret for her because you kept a promise to make sure she doesn’t find out?”

“Of course not!” Qrow chuckled. “It’s funny to keep it suspenseful for these guys. I rather have a paranoid Summer trying to find out her future husband than have both my sister and her make a pseudo-harem for the next two weeks with Tai.” 

The immediate thought of both past Summer and Raven swooning over Taiyang quickly clouded both Ruby and Yang’s mind. It was quite disturbing to think about. 

“Ew.” Ruby mumbled.

“I know. Weird.” 

Yang chuckled before staring back at Qrow, “So, are you going to tell Mom?”

“Don’t sweat it kid. I’ll make sure she finds out.” Qrow waved his hand. “But Yang, promise me this: Before this two week period ends, at least try to spend some time with Raven. She would definitely like that.” 

“I’ll try to.” Yang mumbled. 

Qrow walked over to the two of them and patted their backs. “That’s good to hear. Now go on you two. You have an initiation tomorrow. Rest up and get ready.”

“We will!” Ruby waved before running off to the ballroom.

Yang followed behind Ruby, albeit a bit slower than her, leaving Qrow alone on the pathway. With his job done, he pulled out his flask and opened it up. He was about to chug on his drink as a way to celebrate, but he momentarily stared at the flask before slowly returning the cap and pocketing it back into his jacket. He simply smirked to himself before finally walking back to Beacon Tower. 


	25. GMod Time Travel Arc: Beacon Initiation

Today was the day.

Vanoss and the others sat down in Beacon Tower, sitting in front of a computer that was showing camera footage of the cliff leading to the Emerald Forest. STRQ were watching from the back, eager to see how the initiation will turn out.

“Alright! Today is the day for Beacon’s initiation!” Vanoss exclaimed. “You know the drill, we have the decoy Ozpin and Glynda hosting the current initiation as they stand on the cliff.”

“So what exactly are we doing?” Taiyang asked.

“Simple. We use our Tool Guns to spawn whatever we want and we drop them in a random portion of the Emerald Forest, especially near a student.” Basically answered.

“But because you pussies want to make it beneficial, we can only drop cool loot like weapons.” Wildcat added. 

“However! To balance it out, we have expanded the surface area of the forest by ten and gave each weapon drop a specific usage rate.” Delirious added. 

“Like Minecraft!” Vanoss said.

“I was going to say Breath of the Wild, but yeah! Minecraft!” Wildcat shouted. 

“So! Do you have any questions!?” Basically exclaimed.

All members of STRQ stared at each other before turning back to Vanoss, shrugging not knowing what to ask. Vanoss simply cracked his knuckles before moving towards the computer screen.

“Alright! Looks like we can finally start the initiation!” Vanoss shouted. “Now let’s just wait for Moo and Nogla to finish the instructions and get the drops ready.” 

“Wait!” Taiyang shouted.

“What? What up with the deadass scream?” Wildcat asked.

“If you don’t mind, I want to take a guess on who Ruby’s father might be.” 

“And that is?” Basically asked.

“What if...Qrow was the father!” Taiyang concluded.

Vanoss and the others turned their heads towards each other before staring at Qrow with the most deadpan stare they have ever made. While Qrow and Raven knew the answer already and were just as annoyed, Summer and Taiyang were looking quite eager to see if the answer was right or not. 

“Hey Taiyang, let me just walk up to you and give you your reward.” Wildcat said as he walked towards Taiyang. 

“Really?! I got—”

Taiyang’s sentence was immediately interrupted with a swift punch to the face from Wildcat, knocking him down to the ground.

“Hey! The fuck was that for?!” Taiyang asked, rubbing his cheek in comfort.

“That’s a stupid ass theory! What sense of logic did you have to think that?!” Wildcat asked. 

“Well, they both have scythes. They wear red capes. And...similar color palettes?” 

“Okay, Tai. We have one giant statement that pretty much shuts that down.” Basically said, turning towards the camera. “And this applies to all you viewers out there that believe Qrow is Ruby’s father.” 

“Fine. What is it?” Taiyang asked.

“Ruby and Yang are half sisters with the same father. That would mean that if Qrow is Ruby’s father, he would be Yang’s father.  **Do you want to live with the thought that Qrow and Raven decided to fuck and make Yang?!** ” Wildcat shouted. 

“And no, we here at VanossGaming do not condone incest. So shut the fuck up in the comments.” Vanoss added. 

“B-But—” 

“Shut up Tai! You’re going to make things worse for me!” Summer shouted.

The sudden realization immediately kicked towards Taiyang as he was grossed out by the thought alone. His theory was quickly wiped out of his mind, trying to make sure he stayed as far away from that guess as far as possible. On the other hand, the rest of his teammates just glared at him with disappointment on their faces, shaking their heads and lightly facepalming. 

Taiyang’s train of thought was quickly interrupted once “Sweet Home Alabama” by Lynyrd Skynyrd played for a moment. Vanoss and the gang turned back, only to see Terroriser holding his soundboard.

“Oh shit! Sorry! Wrong button!” Terroriser sarcastically snickered, muting his soundboard as everyone in his group just laughed.

* * *

It was no surprise that Glynda and Ozpin were still unconscious at Beacon Tower, so Nogla and Moo had to still disguise themselves as them respectively. While Moo looked pretty normal as Ozpin, Nogla was still doing his usual exaggerated antics as Glynda, and he still had his Irish accent mixing with her voice.

“Alright! Before we launch you folks into the sky, are there any questions!?” Nogla shouted.

Ruby raised her hand, “Miss Goodwitch, why do you still have the accent? I thought you said it was from a sore throat?”

“Shut up! This is my voice, not yours!” He responded. “Are there any important questions?!”

“So, you guys said that there will be supply drops in the forest if I heard correctly? Mind elaborating on that?” Pyrrha asked.

“Okay, a sensible question that isn’t about me!” 

Moo slowly moved away from Nogla, “A good question Miss Nikos. Throughout the initiation, the Emerald Forest will contain numerous supply drops that will fall out of the sky after a specific period of time. These drops will always contain a weapon, ranged or melee. Be warned though, each weapon has a limited use and will break after a certain time. To compensate for this change, the forest will increase in size to make things harder for you guys. Does that answer your question?”

“Y-yeah. I get it now.” She answered. 

“But why do we always have to  **not** use our actual weapons? What if I want to use my gauntlets?” Yang asked.

“You’ll use your original weapons once the actual school year starts. This is just a small...experiment if you want to call it that.” Nogla answered. “Any more questions?”

The rest of the students turned towards each other, shrugging as if they had no other questions to ask. They turned their heads back to Nogla and Moo, shaking in denial. 

“Good. Now you guys should be set. Good hunting for the relics.” Moo said before moving away from the launchpads.

In that short moment of time, every single launchpad under the students started activated. They were all launched into the air at high velocity. From Moo’s perspective, a handful of the students were struggling in the sky to keep their balance, whereas some students, especially Yang and Pyrrha were doing quite well to balance themselves well. 

“So, you think that we should drop the crates now?” Moo asked Nogla.

“Yup.”

* * *

Vanoss turned his chair towards STRQ, holding out a gigantic book and sliding it towards them. The group moved towards the book and just saw the words “Weapon Drops” on the cover. 

“Alright. The students have been released. Now you can choose a weapon from this giant book and choose where to drop it.” Vanoss said. 

Summer walked closer to the table and opened up the book. The first page alone was more than enough to catch her whole team’s attention. It was filled with hundreds of different iconic weapons from different video game franchises. Any video game franchise in existence and at least one weapon, whether melee or ranged, was present on the page. This sight alone just made Summer hyped up like crazy. 

And this was just the first page. 

“Hold up, so we can choose to drop  **any** of these weapons?” Qrow asked. 

“Yup. The only restrictions are that you can only drop one weapon crate at a time and we are the ones that choose where to drop it. But! You can have a specific area on where to drop it, like if you want to drop it near a specific student per se.” Vanoss answered.

“Now! Choose which weapons to drop for the first drop session!” Delirious shouted. 

Summer grabbed the book off the table, prompting her group to huddle up in a small circle on the floor and turn over the pages. Every single page caught each member’s interest, having at least two weapons they want to drop down. 

“So, who wants to say their ideas first?” Summer asked the group.

“I dunno. I’m still deciding on which one.” Taiyang answered.

“I’ll go for now.” Qrow said, walking to the table.

“What will it be, Qrow?” Vanoss asked.

“Let’s see,” Qrow mumbled, looking at the map of the Emerald Forest and showing a picture of the weapon. “See if you can drop this weapon near where Ruby is.” 

“Oh God, I’m going to expect a lot of you guys to drop weapons around Ruby.” Terroriser said before getting his Tool Gun and typing on it. “Okay now to wait for the other three.” 

Delirious typed on his Tool Gun for a moment as the rest of STRQ were still deciding on the weapons to drop. 

“Delirious, the fuck are you doing?” Wildcat asked.

“Well, no one is going to drop a weapon near that Jaune kid. So let’s give him some pity.” Delirious answered.

“It better not be some overpowered weapon. I swear to God if it is.” Basically said.

* * *

Ruby was running around, sprinting all over the forest.

“Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Come on she has to be around here somewhere.” Ruby thought. “Who else do I know? There’s Blake, Yang, Jaune, and—”

As Ruby kept running further down the forest, it was only a matter of time until she bumped into another student. She slowly stopped her momentum from running and slid a bit. Once her head was done reeling forward from the momentum and she finally looked ahead. Her anticipation was quickly diminished once she realized her partner was none other than Weiss Schnee. Even the latter was just as disappointed as she just walked away from Ruby.

“Wait! Where are you going!? We’re partners!” Ruby yelled.

Weiss turned around, walking backwards and responded, “Why in the world would I be partners with—”

Her sentence was interrupted once a supply crate fell from the sky and right on top of her. The crate was about the size of Weiss’ body as it just crushed her upper body. While her Aura was able to mitigate any of the damage done, it was just annoying to her, especially with how heavy the crate was on top of her. On the other hand, Ruby was just giddy as she ran up to the supply crate, opening it with curiosity. 

“Ooh! A supply crate!” Ruby gushed as she unlocked the crate.

A bright light beamed out of the interior of the crate, forcing Ruby to cover her eyes a bit. The light dwindled as Ruby looked back down inside the crate. Her eyes were looking at an odd square sword made of pure steel. It was huge, almost about five to six feet tall. There were even two holes on the blade, with almost no purpose to Ruby. To her, it was just a cool looking sword, but to Vanoss and the others, it was clearly a Buster Sword from Final Fantasy 7. Her eyes beamed with awe as she stared at the weapon.

“Whoa, that’s a huge sword.” Ruby said, holding onto the handle.

Ruby tried pulling onto the handle, trying her best to lift it out of the crate. As expected from a giant steel sword, it was pretty heavy to lift. It took a good 30 seconds of struggling, but she was finally able to lift it out of the crate. Her struggles immediately backfired once she immediately dropped it just from how heavy the damn thing was. 

“Wow, that’s heavier than expected.” Ruby said.

“Can you not focus on the butter knife and get the crate off of me, you dolt!?” Weiss shouted. 

“Oh. Right!”

Ruby pushed the crate off of Weiss as it quickly disappeared into thin air. Weiss was getting more annoyed for every single second she was around Ruby, dusting her clothes as she got off the ground. 

“Now you listen here,” Weiss vented. “We may be teammates for now! But that doesn’t make us friends! The last thing I want is to get—”

Weiss’ sentence was interrupted once again once a supply crate fell on top of her. This time, Ruby decided to move the crate off of Weiss immediately, seeing as she already had a temporary weapon for the time being. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can have the weapon inside that crate.” Ruby said, lending Weiss a hand.

Weiss simply glared at Ruby and just helped herself up, ignoring her help. Kicking the supply crate open, Weiss just saw a tiny Minecraft Diamond Sword, about two feet tall in length. It was a bit lighter to carry compared to the Buster Sword, so that was a plus for Weiss. However, she simply holstered the weapon onto her belt and continued walking. 

“This still doesn’t make us friends.” Weiss mumbled, walking away from Ruby.

“Wait!” Ruby shouted, trying to drag the Buster Sword with slight success. “At least...wait for me.”

* * *

Yang slowly slid down a tree before finally landing into the Emerald Forest. 

“What the hell was Beacon thinking, not giving us our original weapons for the entrance exam?” Yang thought, running downwards towards the forest. 

Her train of thought was quickly interrupted with the sound of metal crashing into something. That noise was shortly followed up with a loud scream of pain from the tree right above Yang. Her attention was quickly focused above, only to see Blake holding her head in pain as she fell off the tree. The sound of her falling was quickly followed with a supply crate falling right beside the dazed girl. 

“Geez, that seems a bit convenient.” Yang thought, helping Blake up. “Yo, you okay though?” 

“Here I thought I wasn’t going to get a partner…” Blake mumbled, rubbing the back of her head and getting up. 

“Ah, don’t sweat it. If you’re with me, this entrance exam will be a breeze! Especially with whatever is in this crate.”

Blake looked to her side and saw the supply crate slightly embedded into the ground. She was still a bit dazed from the slight blunt trauma from the crate, but she was able to open it up and see what was inside. From what she saw, it was a gigantic golden glove that was filled with numerous cybernetics. And no, it was not the Infinity Gauntlet, it was rather just Doomfist’s glove from Overwatch, albeit slightly tiny compared to the original and lower quality in materials. 

Blake was about to wear it, until she noticed a small note attached to the weapon. A quick read of the note prompted her to toss the glove to Yang.

“I think this is for you.” Blake said.

“What makes you say that?” Yang asked.

As Blake pointed at the note, Yang looked and started reading. The note was quite messy as the writing was rushed and written by someone nervous. It said:

_ “Hey Yang. Please don’t be mad at me. Thank you. <3. _ _   
_ _ -Raven  _ ~~_ Mom  _ ~~

With a deadpan stare on her face, Yang simply smirked before putting on the gauntlet. 

“Well, I’ll give her points for at least trying.” Yang mumbled, giving motion to the gauntlet. “You still have that map, right?” 

“Yeah.” Blake answered, pulling out the map. “The temple should be just straight ahead. We have a long way, so let’s—”

Blake was too busy talking that she didn’t notice Yang just ran ahead. In a silent moment of disappointment, Blake rolled her eyes before trying her best to catch up to Yang.

* * *

Vanoss and the others continued spectating the initiation. So far, every single member of RWBY has finally found their partners and continued their way towards the temple. Seeing Ruby and Yang, at the very least, survive the first few minutes of the initiation was enough for STRQ to be happy as they watched. 

“Well it looks like the supposed main cast has found their partners and should be on their way to the relics.” Vanoss said. “Now let’s just switch cameras and—”

“Oh my God!” Summer covered her eyes from the new camera change.

The camera changed to something that Vanoss and the others were not really expecting. The camera was now focused on a dead Jaune just lying in the Emerald Forest. His head and neck were awkwardly sprawled on the ground as blood was splattered under his body. While STRQ was disgusted at the sight of a first year being dead in the first few minutes of the initiation, Vanoss and the others were just laughing their asses off.

“Oh shit, Jaune’s fucking dead!” Terroriser said. 

“Yay! The boring one died!” Wildcat cheered.

Summer shouted, “Guys! What the fuck?! A student is dead!” 

“Calm down Summer. It’s just Wildcat being Wildcat.” Vanoss said. 

“Besides, that kid is the White Mage of the future, so he can’t die just now.” Delirious said as he began to noclip towards the Emerald Forest. 

“What?” Qrow raised one brow.

“Don’t question it. It’s something future related.” Basically waved it off. 

“No, I don’t give a shit about if he’s some sort of...white mage? I presume that must be a racist joke somewhere.” Qrow mumbled.

“It isn’t.” 

“Okay whatever. But, why does  **he** have to be revived?” 

“Mostly to keep continuity for the future’s sake.” Vanoss answered.

“I thought you said the future does not affect the past or whatever?” Taiyang asked.

“We don’t give a fuck about paradoxes, we give a fuck about viewer backlash!” Wildcat responded. “If Jaune fucking dies, all the Arkos shippers will murder us.” 

“What are— Oh right, forgot this whole thing was for clout. Viewers and stuff.” Qrow rolled his eyes. 

“Exactly! We need the views to eat!” Terroriser shouted.

Basically muttered, “Although to be fair, Jaune is not really that big of a fan favorite, so we should probably leave him dead—” 

“Alright! Alright! Let’s just focus on the initiation.” Vanoss shouted. 

The group silenced themselves, focusing onto the footage that Vanoss was focusing on. As Jaune laid dead on the ground, Delirious stood beside him. He had his Tool Gun out and started spawning numerous health packs. Quickly modifying the settings of his Tool Gun, he began to reset Jaune back to life. The health packs he spawned earlier simply stopped the bleeding and healed him back to full health. That being said, Jaune was still unconscious. 

The deed was done as Delirious began to noclip back to Beacon Tower, as evident from the camera footage. 

“And now we resume watching.” Vanoss said.

* * *

Jaune, after a few minutes from being revived, finally woke up. He shook his head, holding it in comfort as his vision was still blurry. He tried his best to stand up, but he felt as if he had almost no strength to get up. 

His struggles would finally be gone once Pyrrha finally reunited with him and ran close to the area he was currently in. 

“Jaune? Are you—” Pyrrha called out, before being stunned by all the blood. “Oh my God, Jaune!”

Pyrrha ran to Jaune’s side and helped him up. He was a bit heavy due to still not having enough strength to support himself, but she was still strong enough to deal with it regardless. 

“W-what?” Jaune stuttered. “I’m alive?”

“Yes, you’re alive. Albeit, badly wounded telling from all the blood around here.” Pyrrha answered.

Jaune quickly jumped up, shouting, “Wait what?!” 

Jaune took notice of all the blood, completely scared of just how much he lost during the time he was passed out. Pyrrha tried her best to keep Jaune calm as she slowly approached him.

“I’m surprised though. How did you even lose all that blood? Didn’t your Aura protect you?” Pyrrha asked. 

“What’s—”

Pyrrha looked up for a moment before kicking Jaune back. As she did this, she quickly jumped back as well. In the usual fashion, a supply crate dropped right where the two of them were standing, almost crushing them if Pyrrha didn’t react in time. Jaune, once again shaking his head in comfort before looking at the crate that fell.

“Sorry!” Pyrrha said with slight regret.

“It’s fine. Thanks though. Would’ve likely got another concussion if it wasn’t for you.” Jaune responded, getting off the ground. “So, there should be a weapon in here, right?”

“If I recall, yeah. Although I feel like you will need it more than me. No offense.” 

“No! I completely understand.” 

Jaune walked up to the crate and proceeded to open it up. Jaune was expecting to be this amazing weapon, one that will carry him through this initiation like his sword and shield. A sudden glance inside the crate immediately lowered his expectations once he saw the outline of the weapon. It wasn’t a sword, a gun, or any sort of thing you would attack a Grimm with. It was rather something weird to look at. It was a cluster of bananas with a small note attached to it. 

Jaune picked up the banana and picked up the note. In short scribbles, the note read:

_ “Throw the bananas for ideal results. Good luck simp bait.” _

“Simp bait? What is that?” He mumbled.

“Well, that would be when— Actually just ignore that.” Pyrrha stopped herself, leaving Jaune confused. “We can ignore that note for now and just go further down the forest? I think?”

“But you have no weapon. Are you sure you’ll be fine?” 

“Sure. I mean getting here without one wasn’t that big of a problem.” 

Jaune held the bananas, slowly walking up ahead. Pyrrha followed suit and tried her best to stay behind him, in case any Grimm decided to pop out and surprise them.

* * *

Weiss was walking down the forest, still having the Diamond Sword in hand. She was slightly irritated, walking at a slow pace towards the depths of the forest. She continued glancing left and right, only to groan and turn behind her.

“Can you be any more slower?!” Weiss shouted.

Ruby, who was still holding onto the Buster Sword with both hands, was slowly waddling behind Weiss.

“Hold on, I’m still trying to get used to carrying this thing.” Ruby responded.

“If it’s too heavy for you, just ditch the damn thing!” 

“No! If I do, I would have no weapon!” 

“Well, you keeping the damn thing is going to slow us, especially me, down. I swear, if we get a bad grade for this, I’m blaming you.”

“Hey! At the very least, we have to see how good this thing is in combat. Like maybe testing it on that Beowolf there.” 

Ruby pointed right in front of her, showing a Beowolf just idling around a small open portion of the forest. Eager to test out the weapon, Ruby began dragging the sword closer to the Grimm. She lifted the sword with all her might, struggling to keep it up in the air for more than five seconds. Before the Beowolf can notice, Ruby quickly lost her composure and dropped the sword right on top of it, falling flat on the ground. Her success was more surprising than expected, seeing as the Buster Sword cleaved the Grimm effortlessly in half, even making a loud metal sound as it made contact with the ground. 

“See? What’d I tell you? This is totally effective!” Ruby said. 

All of a sudden, the Buster Sword glowed with green energy. The energy quickly dispersed from the blade and released a thin shockwave that was sent straight ahead. This shockwave began to spread out, releasing three more tiny shockwaves. Ruby underestimated these little beams as soon as they began to cut the trees and bushes that were right in front of her. In fact, these beams quickly disappeared once they cleaved three nearby Beowolves. 

At that point, Ruby and Weiss were just dumbfounded at how strong that one sword swing was. 

“I totally meant to do that!” Ruby shouted, standing up from the ground.

Weiss just walked past Ruby, scoffing, “That still doesn’t make us friends, you know.”

“Aw…”

* * *

With a quick swing of her arm, Yang proceeded to punch the Ursa Major standing right in front of her. In one clean punch, the Doomfist gauntlet emitted so much energy, it blew the Grimm up into pieces. Inspecting the gauntlet further, Yang simply whistled at how much strength this glove had. 

“Thank you Mom for dropping this.” Yang muttered, turning towards Blake. “So Blake, how are you holding up?”

From where Yang was standing, she just saw Blake fighting against a nearby Ursa Minor with Scorpion’s Kunai Chain. Mixing the chain with a Fire Dust capsule, Blake embedded the kunai into the Grimm’s head before cleanly ripping it off. 

“Pretty fine.” Blake responded as she twirled the chain around. 

“Alright! With these weapons, we are totally going to pass this initiation!” Yang cheered.

The weapon had different plans however. As soon as Yang said this, the gauntlet proceeded to crack and fall into pieces. The sounds of all the parts falling onto the ground, alongside witnessing the breakdown, made Yang’s jaw drop from dismay. Blake just looked away, covering her mouth as she quietly chuckled. Yang was not really a huge fan of her new weapon breaking and immediately grew furious as her eyes glowed red. 

Tossing any remains of the gauntlet off of her hand, Yang stormed out of the forest opening and ran further down, saying, “We’re finding another weapon.” 

“What? Yang?!” Blake shouted, trying to catch up to her.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha continued walking down the forest. Pyrrha was lucky enough to grab hold of a weapon in the form of the Leviathan Axe from God of War. Meanwhile, Jaune was still stuck with the cluster of bananas he got from earlier. 

“Come on, why am I still stuck with these damn things?!” Jaune whined.

“Maybe if you used them instead of running away from fights, then you would have better chances of finding another weapon.” Pyrrha responded as she threw the axe ahead. “Like maybe try using it to help me out here.”

Jaune stared at the bananas with disgust before watching Pyrrha call the axe back. The more he stared down at the things, the more annoyed he was. In a small fit of rage, Jaune threw the bananas towards a Boarbatusk that was just minding its own business. As he expected, the bananas had no effect at damaging the Grimm. Instead, it just inspected the fruit before slowly eating it one by one. Just to be sure, Pyrrha slowly walked back behind cover. 

“And there goes my ‘weapon’, getting eaten by a damn Grimm.” Jaune said. “How else—”

Shortly after, the banana that was consumed by the Grimm blew up inside, killing it as gibs flew around everywhere. Jaune was about to say something witty in the end, but the remaining bananas exploded. Rather than having each banana explode like a grenade, all of the bananas stacked up and exploded all at once, with almost the same force as a small hydrogen bomb. Pyrrha and Jaune tried to run for cover, but the explosion simply launched them further back and destroyed the Leviathan axe. While all of Pyrrha’s Aura was depleted completely, Jaune was just obliterated, leaving nothing but a skeleton from how close he was to the explosion compared to Pyrrha.

* * *

From their view, Vanoss and the others just saw a gigantic mushroom cloud from the horizon of the Emerald Forest. STRQ, as expected from watching a banana explode, just had their jaws dropped from looking closer at the explosion. 

“Okay! That just happened.” Vanoss said, changing the camera. “Now let’s just—”

The camera footage was now focused on an unconscious Pyrrha and Jaune’s skeleton. As Team STRQ were still disturbed at the sight, Vanoss and the others just turned their heads towards Delirious with this deadpan look on their faces.

“What?” Delirious asked.

“Goddammit, I knew you spawned a fucking overpowered weapon!” Basically shouted.

“And because of that, Jaune fucking died again!” Wildcat added. 

“Now you have to revive him, again.” Vanoss glared.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll be right back.” Delirious said, noclipping back to the Emerald Forest. 

Taiyang stared at the footage, mumbling, “Why are you guys bullying that kid in particular?”

“To be fair, we’re not bullying him specifically, it’s just that he’s a lot weaker than the other students. We just laugh at everyone’s misery.” Vanoss clarified.

The crew focused back on the video footage, watching as Delirious revived Jaune back again with his Tool Gun. The skeleton was finally reverted back to normal, now just leaving an unconscious Jaune and Pyrrha lying down in the forest. The deed was once again done as Delirious began to noclip out of the forest and back to Beacon Tower. 

“I swear, if this happens for a third time, we’re leaving that kid dead.” Terroriser said.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were face first on ground, with both of their weapons destroyed and in pieces right in front of them. Ruby slowly stood up from the ground, holding her head in comfort. As her vision was getting less blurry, she took notice of the broken Buster Sword, much to her dismay. But what was in her mind at the moment was what was that explosion that launched them here in the first place?

“Weiss, you okay?” Ruby asked, standing up. 

All Ruby got as a response were muffled grunts as Weiss’ face was still facing the ground.

“I guess that’s a yes.”

Ruby helped Weiss off the ground, holding onto her arm and shoulder for support. Weiss however, lightly pushed Ruby away and got up herself, dusting off her clothes. 

“I don’t need your help, thank you very much.” Weiss scoffed as Ruby stared at her with disappointment. “And because of you, my weapon is broken!”

“Me?! I wasn’t the one who caused that explosion!” Ruby answered with offense. “If anything, I was going to ask if you knew where that mushroom cloud came from.” 

“Well good luck knowing. If it wasn’t from you, then I don’t know where the hell it came from.” 

“Maybe if we find out where—”

“We are not finding out the source of that thing! We need to find that temple and finish this initiation!”

“Aw...no fun.” 

Weiss walked ahead, saying, “Look, the first thing we need to do now is find ourselves new weapons, seeing as—”

In an annoying occurrence, two supply crates dropped right on top of Weiss. She was, once again, face first on the ground with one crate on top of her and the other right in front of Ruby. At this point, it felt like Weiss was going to be a magnet for these things for the rest of the initiation. 

“On the bright side, we don’t need to try hard to find new weapons.” Ruby chuckled looking at the crate. 

Kneeling down and opening the crate, Ruby just saw a giant cannon in the form of the Spartan Laser from Halo. Looking closer, it wasn’t actually a rocket launcher and looked more like an advanced anti-vehicle weapon. It was about half as tall as herself, but still light enough to be carried with ease. While it wasn’t as flashy as the Buster Sword, it was still a weapon that made Ruby stare in awe. 

Resting the cannon on her shoulder, Ruby pushed the supply crate off of Weiss. Without saying a word, she just opened the crate and grabbed the weapon inside. To her convenience, it wasn’t an overcomplicated or heavy weapon, but rather just the Kingdom Key from Kingdom Hearts. She simply stared at the weapon before turning her head back to Ruby’s weapon. 

“Whatever. This will do.” Weiss muttered, walking ahead.

* * *

As Blake wandered further down the forest, Yang was seen dragging both Jaune and Pyrrha with each one taking up one arm. 

“So, why do we have to bring them?” Blake asked.

“Come on Blake, if we didn’t, they’d be stuck in the forest in this state.” Yang answered, still dragging the two. 

“You do know we have an initiation to finish right? Not to sound inconsiderate, but they’d just slow us down.”

“At the pace we’re going, how much slower can we get?” 

Blake blankly stared at Yang, rolling her eyes as she continued walking forward. With the Kunai Chain still intact, Blake just continued decapitating every Grimm she came across simply by piercing their heads and pulling them out. It was definitely convenient for Yang especially seeing as she has yet to find a new weapon. 

Eventually, the two of them stumbled across a supply crate after walking a good five minutes down the forest. Blake knelt down and opened the crate. Again, like the crate beforehand, she tossed the weapon towards Yang. As she dropped both Jaune and Pyrrha, Yang caught the weapon. It was just a standard Half Life shotgun, but it was painted gold and red to look similar to Ember Celica. Just like the gauntlet before, it had a note attached to it, saying: 

_ “Hey Yang. Are you doing okay? I hope you’re okay.” _ _   
_ _ -Raven _

“Seriously, who is this ‘Raven’ person sending you these weapons specifically?” Blake asked.

“It’s just my mom being overprotective at this point.” Yang mumbled, holstering the shotgun behind her back.

“Your mom has something to do with these supply drops?”

“It’s a long story that I really don’t want to go into for personal reasons. Trust me, even I have some questions about this once the initiation is over.”

Without saying another word, Yang grabbed onto Jaune and Pyrrha’s leg and started dragging them. Blake just glanced at Yang as she just walked by her. There was a feeling of annoyance on Yang’s face that Blake saw, as if just talking about all of these supply drops were getting to her. Blake was about to question it further, but a part of her decided to just brush it off and forget about it. 

The two of them walked further down the forest, killing any Grimm they came across with ease. Despite her Kunai Chain breaking, Blake was still able to defend herself thanks to some clever use of the Dust she won, whether it would be using Fire Dust to burn Grimm alive, or just freezing them with Ice Dust. 

“You doing fine, Blake?” Yang asked.

“Don’t worry about me now.” She responded. 

Blake’s head jolted up for a moment as she started glancing around. Her sight was then focused on one direction in particular, standing firm at whatever was coming. Yang took note of this and glanced the same direction, holding her shotgun ready and dropping Pyrrha and Jaune once again. Instead of a giant Grimm popping out of the bushes, it was rather just Ren running for dear life from...something. The two girls lowered their guards and holstered their tools away.

“Guys, you need to get out of here!” Ren shouted, running past them. 

Yang glanced at the fleeing Ren, saying, “Wait, why?!” 

Blake turned her head back at the source of the noise. The sound of metal hammering down on the ground got closer to where the two girls were. They were cautious and started backing away. Yang even started picking up Jaune and Pyrrha again by the legs, ready to run at a moment’s notice. Again, it was not a Grimm that was heading their direction. It was once again, another student of Beacon, this time being Nora. However, she was seen holding a golden hammer with red tints. Not only was she wielding the hammer, but she was swinging it nonstop, looking as if she was not able to stop. For some odd reason, there was even music being blasted around Nora, emitting a chiptune song that was unfamiliar to Yang and Blake. 

“Ren?! Help!” Nora shouted, slowly trotting towards Blake and Yang as she swung the hammer.

“Yang! Run!” Blake sprinted.

“Wait! Don’t just ditch me!” Yang shouted, sprinting behind Blake as she dragged Jaune and Pyrrha.

* * *

The crew back at Beacon Tower continued spectating the initiation, having the camera footage focused on both Ruby and Weiss, and Yang and Blake. 

“And now everyone should be on their way to the temple.” Vanoss said. 

“So, which Grimm are we dropping?” Wildcat asked everyone.

Hearing this at first, Summer double took for a moment before glaring at Wildcatt with both concern and shock. 

“Wait, what?!” Summer exclaimed.

Wildcat clarified, “Yeah I said it. Which overpowered Grimm are we dropping on these fuckers?!”

Delirious added, “Yeah, are we going to drop the Wyvern, Geist, Nuckelavee, or—”

The rest of Team STRQ stormed closer towards the table before staring intently at Vanoss and the others. Taiyang just had both his hands on the table as Qrow and the others crowded right behind him. 

“Hold up. Are you guys fucking serious?” Taiyang asked. 

“Why the hell would you guys want to do that? Are you actively trying to kill the students?” Qrow added.

Vanoss raised one finger, clarifying, “Okay first of all, we are totally not trying to kill these people. Second! We are only trying to make this climatic video game weapon all star initiation as entertaining as possible. So! We need to finish this off with a bang.”

“Well, can you do it that doesn’t rely on having to throw a fucking Grimm at these students?!” Summer asked. 

Delirious stared at Vanoss before turning back to Summer, “So...we throw a smaller Grimm?” 

“Just let the initiation end normally. Once they get the relics, just let it be done just like that.” Summer answered.

Vanoss turned his head to his friends. There were mixed reactions between the five of them, with Basically and Wildcat shaking their heads in disagreement, while Terroriser was shrugging at what to do. Delirious was a bit oblivious to this and had no answer. Just looking at their reactions, Vanoss rolled his eyes before turning back to STRQ.

“Alright fine. Once they get their stupid relics, the shit will be over with.” Vanoss mumbled.

Wildcat turned to the camera, “So! For any of you fuckers expecting some climatic face off with video game cameos, you’re not getting it! Because these overprotective fucks don’t want their precious little shits to get hurt!” 

Raven raised one finger, “But I didn’t say anything.”

“Says the one who kept dropping weapons for Yang.” Terroriser said.

“Shut up!” She responded.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss continued running down the forest with both weapons at hand. It took a good five minutes, but the two of them finally reached a small opening of the forest. As they ran faster to the opening, they finally made it. It wasn’t as hard as expected, but they finally made it to the temple.

“See Weiss? Told you we would make it.” Ruby smirked.

Weiss stared at Ruby all grumpy before walking towards the temple. She had nothing to say after that. 

The two of them walked closer to the temple. Despite looking like there were no Grimm nearby, they were still cautious and had their weapons up and ready. It didn’t matter, since they were now standing in front of the temple, holding a handful of relics for the taking. They were a bit confused at why they were chess pieces, but they decided not to question it.

“Okay we got the damn thing. Now what?” Weiss asked.

Ruby held the chess piece, saying, “I guess we just wait? I dunno, they didn’t really say what to do after.” 

A supply crate once again dropped from the sky and landed on Weiss. It was smaller than the other crates from before, but it was still bothersome for her to get constantly bombarded by these things. Opening up the crate, Ruby just saw a small box of cards. It wasn’t even enchanted cards, they were simple poker cards pulled out of a toy store. 

“I guess we do wait.” Ruby shrugged, pushing the crate off of Weiss with her foot.

* * *

Yang and Blake were still trying to run away from the golden hammer as it kept getting closer, hammering at every single object in front of it. Ren was currently ahead of them, but he was busy carrying Jaune and Pyrrha, so he wasn’t that ahead compared to the two. Yang tried to run backwards and fire her shotgun at Nora, but there was no noticeable effect that her shells had. Blake tried to use Ice Dust to try and slow Nora down, but the hammer just broke through and continued its onslaught. 

“How durable is that damn thing?!” Yang exclaimed, firing more shells at Nora. 

Yang fired a few more shells at Nora. Only a few shots in and her gun was finally out of bullets, disappearing out of thin air once there was nothing else to shoot with. There was no other option except to run as that’s what everyone did. 

“You got any other weapons, Ren?” Blake asked. 

“Nothing.” Ren answered.

Yang looked up in the sky, “If you’re going to drop a weapon now Mom, now is the perfect time!” 

In a small fit of irony, there was nothing dropping from the sky near the group for the next couple minutes as they kept on running. Yang was a bit pissed at the terrible timing of the lack of drops and just turned around running backwards as she faced Nora. 

“Okay, screw this.” Yang mumbled as her eyes glowed red.

Clashing her fists together, Yang dashed in and decided to punch the golden hammer straight on the face. Making physical contact with the golden hammer alone was more than enough to deplete all of Yang’s Aura. The more she focused all her strength into the punch, the more strain she felt. Ten seconds in from pushing all her might in the punch, she was able to finally separate the head of the golden hammer off the handle. The head promptly bounced in the air before landing straight on top of Nora’s head. Despite looking like a soft landing, the head of the hammer landing on top of Nora’s head was strong enough to not only deplete all her Aura, but it made her lose consciousness. The hammer was now broken as it finally disappeared into thin air. 

“That was easier than expected.” Yang mumbled. 

“Yang!” Blake ran back. “Are you—”

As soon as Blake saw Yang, she immediately covered her mouth in shock. Her eyes were widened as she just focused on Yang’s arm, which was disgustingly dislocated. 

“What?” Yang asked before looking at her arm. “Oh. So that’s why I didn’t feel anything with that punch.”

Shortly after saying this, Yang passed out from shock. Blake sighed to herself before picking Yang up by the leg and dragging her off. She stopped midway before remembering Nora. With both arms occupied from dragging Yang and Nora, Blake walked ahead to catch up to Ren.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss casually sat near the temple playing with the deck of cards that dropped a while back. Despite her reluctance at the beginning, Weiss was actually quite into the games they played for the time being, almost having fun. Keyword being almost. 

“And...president.” Weiss said, dropping an ace of spades on the stack.

“Dammit! Not again!” Ruby shouted, slamming her cards on the stack. “Why do you keep winning?!”

“Maybe if you don’t use your higher cards in the beginning, maybe you could stand a chance.” Weiss scoffed. 

As Ruby puffed her cheeks in annoyance, she just shuffled the stack of cards and got ready to deal them out once more. About halfway through dealing, the sound of a Bullhead was heard as it slowly descended right above the two of them. Ruby quickly grabbed the cards and placed them back in the box before looking up to the aircraft. The Bullhead landed beside the temple as Moo and Nogla were seen right inside, still having their little disguise up.

“And that concludes the initiation for this year.” Nogla said. 

“So now we leave for Beacon, Professor?” Weiss asked.

Moo nodded, “All of the initiates are almost done. Now all we have to do is wait a moment and we make our way back to the academy.”

“But where are they, sir?” Ruby asked.

Moo pointed straight ahead, right behind Ruby. As she turned, she saw Ren dragging Pyrrha and Jaune, and Blake dragging Yang and Nora. Both of them were visibly showing fatigue, panting as their eyes were slowly closing on them. While Ruby waved at them, they dragged the bodies closer to the temple until dropping them from exhaustion and trying their best to catch their breaths.

“We made it.” Blake sighed. 

“Look, let’s just grab the relics and get out of here.” Ren said to Blake, who simply nodded as a response. 

Ren and Blake grabbed two chess pieces each, one for their own pair and another for the unconscious pairs. With the help of Ruby and Nogla, they carried the unconscious students onto the Bullhead. Sooner or later, it was expected for the others to react with disgust at the current state of Yang’s dislocated arm. Weiss was covering her mouth at the sight, almost puking just from it dangling from the joint. Ruby was just as disgusted, trying not to look at her sister for the rest of the Bullhead ride. 

“That’s just disgusting.” Moo mumbled.

“At least her arm isn’t cut off.” Nogla smirked, prompting Moo to subtly elbow his arm in disgust.

Once all of them were on, the Bullhead finally left.

“Wait, what about the others, Miss Goodwitch?” Blake asked.

“What do you mean?” Nogla asked.

“You know, Cardin, Russell, Dove, Sky?” Ren pointed out.

“Oh,” Moo looked around awkwardly. “Don’t worry about them.”

* * *

Cardin, Sky, Russell, and Dove were still roaming the forests, still trying to find the temple. They had no weapons at the moment, but they seemed to do fine so far. 

“Fuck, where is that damn temple?” Cardin mumbled.

“Maybe it’s—”

Dove’s sentence was quickly interrupted as a bullet pierced his head, ignoring his Aura and killing him instantly. Sky and Russell were quickly gunned down shortly after. As Cardin turned around to see the source of the bullet, he was quickly gunned down by a huge spray of bullets, dropping dead on the floor. Out of the bushes, Vanoss and Terroriser walked out and holstered their guns. They grabbed Cardin and Dove by the legs before dragging them everywhere, creating blood smears around the area. They continued doing this until the area looked reminiscent of a murder scene.

“And there we go.” Terroriser said, dusting his hands. 

“So was there any reason why we killed these people?” Vanoss asked.

“It’s because they were a bunch of bullies and were completely irrelevant after Volume 3. At least that’s what the wiki said. So! It will make the initiation ceremony shorter and more time for us to party!” 

“Good enough for me. Let’s just hope nobody asks about their whereabouts.” 


	26. GMod Time Travel Arc: Sandbox Part 1: Initiation After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now sorry for the delay. Unfortunately there were some delays regarding the chapter, as the original chapter was loss due to software issues. Because of that, I had to make a new chapter from the ground up. For that, I'll be releasing the chapter in two parts and completing the other some time later just to show that this fanfic is not dead.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading this.

The initiation ceremony was finally over as Vanoss’ crew and STRQ stood outside of the amphitheatre. STRQ was blanking out, standing there almost motionless for a time. Raven however, quickly snapped out of it once she heard the echoes of people cheering inside the amphitheatre. She glanced around for a moment, wondering what just happened. On the other hand, the rest of the crew were ready to get an intro up. 

“Alright!” Vanoss shouted. “We are back—”

Raven interrupted, “Hold the fuck up! What the hell was that?!”

“The sound?” Delirious asked. “Oh, just—”

“Not the sound. What the fuck are we doing out here?! Don’t we have to watch the initiation ceremony?” 

“Not really. Considering it’s almost done and stuff.” Wildcat shrugged. 

Summer shortly snapped out as well, shaking her head once she heard the initiation was done. She asked, “What?! Since when?!” 

“I mean, yeah. It ended like four minutes ago. Moo and Nogla are just in there hyping the crowd up a bit more until we get things sorted out.” Vanoss answered.

“Then why aren’t we in there, cheering along with them?!” Raven asked.

“Because you already did.” Delirious shrugged.

Raven and Summer glared, responding, “...What?”

Wildcat pulled out his phone and pulled out his photo gallery, saying, “Yeah. See here? You guys already attended it.” 

The two girls leaned towards the phone and looked at the first photo. Like Wildcat mentioned, the photo was just them cheering in the amphitheatre alongside Qrow and Taiyang. They were even in front of a group of students who were also cheering. Raven used one finger to swipe through the gallery and just saw even more photos of them cheering. They were quite confused to say the least.

“So, why the fuck don’t we remember any of that?!” Raven asked. 

“Look, we’re not going to sugarcoat it, but we decided to skip the whole fucking thing with the fast forward mod. The initiation ceremony got so cliché, it got boring for us to watch. So we decided to say ‘fuck it’ and skipped the whole thing.” Basically answered. 

“We’re probably blue balling the RWBY fans watching this for denying a reunion like that, but whatever.” Terroriser shrugged.

Summer and Raven glanced back at each other before looking back at the group. Their feelings of anger were slowly getting mixed with confusion. 

“Why in the fuck would do something so...stupid?” Raven asked, raising one brow.

“If you guys are familiar with the initiation ceremony, it’s boring as all fuck! No one wants to see a copy paste of that same ceremony for the second time, except with RWBY and JNPR swapped in.” Wildcat exclaimed, crossing his arms. 

“But we want to see it! We want to celebrate with Ruby and the others!” Summer responded. 

“Don’t be such a drama queen, you can literally do that after the initiation.” Delirious answered.

The two girls were quick to object until they realized what Delirious said. Their anger and confusion quickly dwindled in a matter of seconds as they looked back at one another. They stayed silent for a good minute, thinking back to the short moments they lashed out at Vanoss and the others. Once again, their confusion was brought back up, albeit in a more ignorant manner. 

“Well, why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Summer asked. 

With the exception of Vanoss, the rest of the crew stared at Summer and Raven with annoyed looks on their faces. Basically was so annoyed at this, he pulled out his revolver and shot himself in the head, killing him before respawning back with the group. The two girls were confused as to why the group was staring back at them with slight hostility. 

“W-what did we say?” Summer asked. 

“Oh I dunno, ‘Why didn’t you tell us sooner?’.  **We would’ve told you sooner if you fucks decided not to interrupt our intro!** ” Basically exclaimed. 

“Oh…” Raven mumbled. 

“Now because of that, we padded out the video long enough. The intro is already two fucking minutes.” Wildcat said.

“I mean, more ad revenue for us, but whatever.” Terroriser shrugged.

Summer and Raven slowly reeled their heads back at the animosity, now just feeling embarrassed at their backlash. At the same time, they were a bit tempted to just pull out their weapons and swing at Basically, as evidence from the two of them slowly reaching for them. Their hopes were slightly crushed once Vanoss slid in and continued the intro.

“Alright! We already fulfilled our COPPA quota of violence for today, so let’s not get hasty with the kills.” Vanoss said. “Anyways! Like Basically said, you guys will be having a small party in Patch, because no other place is vacant. You guys will be able to do your usual shenanigans and we’ll just film it, like any typical GMod skit. So! Are there any questions!?” 

“Specifically, smart questions that don’t make me want to kill myself.” Wildcat asked.

Summer pointed to her right, asking, “So, any reason why Qrow and Taiyang are like this?”

Qrow and Taiyang were just staring blankly at the group, not saying a single word or moving a muscle. They were motionless for who knows how long, standing there all stoned face. However, Vanoss and the others just shrugged.

“I dunno. Side effects to fast forward as well?” Vanoss answered.

“Either that, or they’re actually tripping balls right now.” Wildcat added.

“Well! Can’t do anything about that if that’s the case.” Terroriser chuckled.

Delirious stuttered, “Okay and while you guys try to...un-weedify the two of them, I dunno what the word for that is, we’ll be heading to Patch and setting things up!” 

“Like right now!” Vanoss said, pulling out his Tool Gun.

Summer stuttered, “Wait wha—”

In a blink of an eye, Vanoss’ crew just disappeared out of thin air, presumably to Patch, and just left Team STRQ by themselves in front of the amphitheatre entrance. 

“And there they go.” Raven mumbled. 

It was perfect timing too, seeing as right as the group left, the cheering stopped as all the students started exiting the building. STRQ moved away from the door as the students stormed out. Both Raven and Summer looked towards the crowd and tried to find where Ruby and the others were, finding them immediately thanks to their bright colors. 

“Ruby! Over here!” Summer called out, waving at the group.

Ruby turned her head towards the voice and immediately waved back once she recognized her.

“Mom!” She responded back as she ran towards her.

Ruby briefly used her semblance and dashed straight towards Summer. The latter was caught off guard and was tackled by her own daughter, dazing her from both the impact and the hug. Raven and the rest of Ruby’s friends stared at the two just awkwardly as Ruby got off the ground, realizing what she just did. 

“Oh! Shoot. My bad.” Ruby mumbled.

“Relax. I’m fine.” Summer responded. “Just caught off guard is all. Great what was I going to say…?”

“‘How you are proud of them for making it to Beacon’ I presume?” Raven rolled her eyes, not batting an eye to Summer.

“Right. That.” Summer said. She cleared her throat before continuing, “Anyways, like I was going to say—”

“Come on Mom, you can save the sappy stuff for later. Right now, we need to celebrate!” Ruby said as she grabbed onto Summer’s arm and pulled away.

The two of them continued walking away from the amphitheatre, ready to celebrate. This quick walk was briefly paused once Ruby realized that no one else was following her. She turned back to the group and just saw them standing there with puzzled looks. 

“Ruby, where are we even going to go?” Blake asked.

“Well you see...we can...we could...maybe we can,” Ruby stuttered before going into deep thought. “Actually now that I think about it, I don’t know.”

“Where were you even going to bring me?!” Summer asked.

“...I dunno.” 

Everyone just stared at Ruby in disappointment, glancing at one another as they sighed. 

“Be thankful that we are here, otherwise you guys would’ve never found a place to party.” Raven said. 

“So you found a place already?” Nora asked.

“We came prepared to say the least.”

“Yeah! It’s our very own house back at Patch.” Summer answered.

“Wait, our house?” Ruby asked. 

“Yes. Where else would you go?” Raven answered. “Look, can we not delay this any longer? It’s almost midnight and I don’t want to end up passing out until tomorrow afternoon, especially since classes start tomorrow for some stupid reason.”

“Not really. We start classes next week.” Blake pointed out. 

Raven glanced back and quietly mouthed, “You lucky bastards.” 

“That’s great then! More time for us to party!” Summer added.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Ruby cheered as she continued dragging Summer by the arm. 

“Wait hold on! We—” Summer stuttered. “Oh screw it. Raven, see if you can help Qrow and Tai out.”

The rest of her friends, with the exception of Yang, followed Ruby and Summer to the Bullhead Docking Bay, ready to head to Patch. All of her friends walked gleefully behind as they just left Raven and the others by themselves. Raven had an expression of distaste on her face, but dwindled immediately once Yang approached her with a similar reaction. Raven tried to recompose herself, trying to look as professional as she can in front of Yang. She acted cold and collected, trying to glare back at her. 

“So Yang. I see that you finally became a Huntress at Beacon.” Raven scoffed. “As expected from—”

“Mom, you don’t have to act all formal. I already saw all those notes you sent me from those supply drops.” Yang rolled her eyes. “It’s fine. I swear.” 

Any sort of confidence that Raven was building up quickly vanished as she stared back at Yang with happiness that slowly transitioned to sorrow. Her face was ready to lose it any moment, but she was trying to hold it together. 

Raven stuttered, “But you said that—”

“I know what I said back then. Thinking about it now however, I guess it doesn’t matter.” Yang shrugged.

“H-How about the other Raven though?” 

“Eh, screw her. You may not be my mother, but you’re still Raven. You sure as hell are doing a better job than the one that I supposedly am related to, so that’s good enough for me.” Yang answered, patting Raven’s back. “Now come on Mom, let’s catch up to Ruby and the others before they leave without us.” 

Raven just started crying tears of joy, sobbing,“Y-you called me Mom?” 

Yang stared back, answering bluntly, “T-this is not the first—”

Yang’s blunt response was quickly interrupted as Raven just dove and started hugging her while sobbing as ugly as possible. She was too emotionally broken to realize that Yang was trying her best to separate herself from her. Tears were just rolling down Raven’s face, getting all over Yang’s clothes despite the attempt to separate from her. 

“M-Mom come on...we have to...we’re going to get left behind goddammit!” Yang muffled, struggling to push Raven away. 

Blake ran back to the amphitheatre, calling out to Yang and shouting, “Yang are you coming?” 

“Yeah, I am. Let me just—”

“ **I have a daughter that doesn’t hate me!** ” Raven wailed. 

Blake raised one brow and stared at Yang. Yang responded with a confused shrug, silently mouthing her slight discontent at the sudden despair in front of her. Raven continued hugging her daughter, even having both of them almost lose balance as Yang waddled back. Yang looked back at Blake before quietly mouthing the words “help”. Having no option to have Yang catch up, Blake just grabbed Taiyang and Qrow by the arms and started dragging them back to where the group was. Meanwhile, Yang just slowly dragged herself as Raven was still clinging onto her. 

The walk was pretty slow and noisy for Blake and Yang, but they were able to catch up with the rest of the group in no time. The whole group stood in front of the Bullhead, just watching as Raven continued crying and clinging onto Yang. Just like Blake, everyone was just confused and raised a brow as to why Raven was like this. 

“Yang,” Ruby said. “Is your mom—”

“She’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Yang answered. 

“ **I’m going to be a successful parent!** ” Raven continued wailing. 

Ruby was ready to question one more time for good measure, but Yang simply glared back, prompting the former to just reel her head back in silence.

* * *

Back in Patch, a lone two story cabin located in the forests was home to future Taiyang, who just looked taller and buffer than present Taiyang. He was busy watering his flowers in his little garden right outside the house as his pet dog Zwei watched beside him. Nothing really significant was happening, seeing as Taiyang was just minding his own business. 

Then again, when things are calm, that is usually where Vanoss and the others would fuck it it. 

As you would expect at this point, Delirious sprinted in and swung a baseball bat straight at the back of Taiyang’s head. His head reeled forward towards the house exterior before Terroriser and Wildcat started spraying sleeper darts towards his back. Like the darts they used before, they immediately knocked Taiyang unconscious as his body dropped onto the ground. 

“Okay, we got him! What now?!” Wildcat asked. 

“Now we take care of the dog.” Delirious answered, pulling out his tranquilizer rifle. He looked around the area to see where Zwei was, but lost him immediately. “Shit where did—”

Zwei quickly lunged at Delirious and grabbed his tranquilizer rifle. 

“Oh shit, this dog got hops!” Wildcat said. “Now let’s shoot him!”

“Hold on! Pause! Pause! Pause!” Basically shouted. “We can’t just kill a dog! We’re on Youtube!” 

“Not to mention, Zwei’s a good boy. We can’t just off him now.” Terroriser said. 

“Then what the fuck do we do?!” Wildcat asked.

Vanoss and the gang stared at each other before turning their heads back to Zwei. 

“Dude. Just use the Tool Gun.” Vanoss said before freezing Zwei in place. 

Zwei quickly froze in place with his usual smile on his face, dropping Delirious’ tranquilizer gun on the ground as his body just plopped over to the side. With everything done, Vanoss gently picked up Zwei while Moo and Nogla started dragging Taiyang’s body towards the shed. 

“So what happens when they wake up?” Moo asked. 

“Well, improvise I guess and get more tranquilizer darts.” Delirious answered.

“Couldn’t we have just froze Taiyang instead of beat him up like that?” Nogla asked.

“We could. We just choose not to.” Wildcat responded. “Remember Nogla, we have to do this for the clicks! This is our revenue!” 

“Tyler, we can get revenue without being violent as fuck.” 

“Nogla, our audience consists of sweaty edgy teenagers that play GTA and GMod as hobbies. If we don’t get violent with our clicks, we won’t be rich and we have to get real jobs.” 

Nogla simply sighed before he continued dragging Taiyang’s body. Despite being reluctant at first, he shrugged it off and just continued with the setup. The gang just tossed both Taiyang and Zwei into the shed before locking it up with their Tool Guns. 

“Okay. Now what?” Delirious asked.

“Now we just get the cameras ready and get the house as clean as possible.” Moo answered. 

“Alright! Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Vanoss exclaimed as he entered the house.

The group followed suit and headed straight inside the house, holding their Tool Guns and preparing the setup.

* * *

A few hours passed until RWBY and the others finally arrived at the house. Despite the long travel time, Raven was still clinging onto Yang and quietly sobbing. At this point, everyone, even Summer, were getting annoyed at the crying. 

“For God’s sake, can she just shut up?!” Weiss whined.

Without a second thought, Yang quickly slapped Raven on the back of the head. The latter quickly fell onto the floor, immediately silenced her sobbing before looking back up at Yang.

“You done now?” Yang asked Raven.

“Yeah. I think I am.” Raven answered as she wiped her tears away. “Thanks. I needed that.” 

“Finally...” Weiss mumbled. 

Summer was enthralled at the house. Whether it would be the porch or even the scale of the house, she was just in awe at the sight of it. She took a full 10 seconds to take in all of the details, and the fact that this was likely going to be the house she was going to live in during the distant future. 

“So, this is the house?” Summer asked. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I mean, there’s a reason why you chose it after all.” Ruby said. 

Yang walked over to the porch, calling out, “Dad! We’re home!” 

There was no response. 

“Dad! Are you here?!” Ruby shouted. 

Again, there was no response. 

“Maybe he went outside?” Pyrrha assumed.

“There’s no way our dad can be outside. He usually comes back from work at 4 PM, which was hours ago.” Yang clarified. 

“Who knows? Maybe he changed his mind?” Jaune asked. 

“Or, you can maybe read the note that’s attached to the door over there.” Weiss pointed ahead. 

Yang and Ruby immediately turned their heads towards the door and saw there was indeed a note left for them, attached like Weiss mentioned. 

"Huh, didn't notice this." Yang said as she grabbed the note. 

The note read:

_ Dear girls, _

_ Unfortunately I'll be out of the house for the week due to an emergency meeting back at Signal. If you guys were to stumble back home and read this note, just know that the house is free for you guys.  _

_ Dad _

_ P.S. I'm taking Zwei with me. Didn't want to leave the poor guy alone for the rest of the week. _

Despite the convenience of the note, Yang and Ruby glanced at each other and shrugged. 

"Looks like we got the whole house to ourselves for tonight." Ruby said. 

"Sweet!" Yang responded. 

Ruby opened the door, cheering, "Okay guys! Let's head on in and party!" 

The rest of Ruby's friends immediately cheered as a response and made their way inside the house in a disorderly fashion. Blake and Pyrrha were the last to head in, since they were trying to drag the still spaced out Qrow and Taiyang back into the house. This left only Raven and Summer outside the house.

Summer and Raven glanced back at one another, slightly unconvinced at the note and disappointed at some lacking expectations. 

"That note literally screams Vanoss all over it." Raven said.

"It really does." Summer responded. "But dammit, I actually wanted to see that dog of theirs."

"Don't worry Summer. At least you don't have to see who your future husband is." 

"Or yours."

"Yeah, that too, but whatever." 

Ruby peeked her head out of the entrance door, calling out, "Mom! Are you coming inside?" 

"Y-yeah! We will, dear!" Summer responded, prompting Ruby to reel her head back inside the house. "We can find out what actually happened to the dad later. Let's head on in before they get cranky." 

Raven was hesitant to oblige, but knowing the kids, she just nodded and walked inside the house.

As the last two members of STRQ entered the house, they were just left amazed at what they saw inside. Yes, it was just a house, but it was the fact that this was the house they were going to live inside in the distant future. It was a sight to behold for them as they just looked at every little detail. 

“So, this is where we live?” Summer asked.

“Well duh. This is your house after all.” Weiss responded. 

Summer awkwardly chuckled, saying, “R-right! How can I forget that?!” 

“Mom, we’ll explain to them later, okay?” Ruby whispered as she leaned towards her ear. 

“Whichever works for you.” 

Once everyone was in the house and sitting on the couch together, Ruby stood in front of them, ready to speak out. 

“Alright! You guys all know why we’re here.” Ruby said. “We are all here to celebrate that we are now certified Hunters!”

“Not really. You’re still Hunters in training.” Raven corrected.

“ **I’m trying to have a moment!”** Ruby shouted back as everyone laughed. Ruby cleared her throat, continuing, “Anyways, like I said, we are now Hunters. We are now next in line to become the world’s protectors. We have a long road ahead of us, but if we stick together, we will complete this path and become the greatest Hunters in the world! But today is not the day to get all worked up. Today is a day to celebrate that we finally made it! Who’s with me!”

The rest of RWBY and JNPR cheered along as Ruby raised her fist upward. 

“Alright! Now let’s make this a night that we won’t forget!” Ruby cheered.

“I’ll order the pizza!” Yang cheered along.

RWBY and JNPR got up from the couches and made their way to the kitchen where they were going to get things ready. On the other hand, Team STRQ stayed behind as they sat on the couches, leaving the kids all on their own to enjoy their little setup.

“So, should we follow?” Raven asked.

“Maybe in a minute, let’s just leave them to enjoy with their friends.” Summer responded. 

Raven crossed her arms before glancing at Summer, saying, “You know, that felt a bit too dramatic for a sleepover, don’t you think?”

“Come on Raven. They’re still kids. Let them have their fun. They don’t have to worry about the whole Salem situation anyways, so let them be carefree.” Summer answered.

“Are you even going to tell them about that?” 

Summer shrugged, “Best not to, considering it won’t matter to them that much.” 

Raven simply looked to the side, staring solemnly as she kept overthinking the possibilities with the future. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted once Qrow and Taiyang finally broke through their trance after who knows how long. 

“Whoa. That felt trippy.” Qrow mumbled, holding his head in pain.

“Yeah! You guys di—” Taiyang cheered before realizing where they were. “Wait, this isn’t the amphitheatre.”

“W-where the hell are we?” 

Summer waved her hand in front of Qrow, answering, “You’re in Patch, more specifically Ruby’s house. Right now, we’re just waiting on the kids to get things organized.” 

“What? When? Huh?!” Qrow asked.

Raven rested her hand on Qrow’s shoulder, saying, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll explain to you later.” 


	27. GMod Time Travel Arc: Sandbox Part 2: Sleepover

About half an hour had passed and RWBY and JNPR were ready with the pizza boxes. There were even bottles of soda and juice resting on the small food table the kids have set up for their little party. It took quite a while, but it was fast enough for STRQ to just look in slight shock at how this was all set up. 

“Ta-da! We’re done!” Ruby said. 

“About damn time.” Raven scoffed. Summer quietly elbowed Raven’s hip as a response to that remark, prompting her to flinch a bit. The two just glared at one another as Raven rubbed her hip in comfort. “Come on, I’m just saying...”

Ruby cleared her throat as she held up a red cup of soda. She said, “Anyways, we are all here—” 

“Ruby, I think that’s enough speeches for today.” Yang jokingly interrupted as she playfully shoved her sister out of the way. 

“What?! What do you mean?!” She exclaimed. 

“You already said one speech. We don’t need another one.” 

“Come on Yang! Let me have my moment!” 

The two sisters began to scuffle with one another, with Yang having the advantage out of the two of them. Everyone present in the room just watched as the two siblings playfully fought with one another, either sighing in annoyance or glancing with a deadpan stare. It was only until Qrow stood up from the couch and separated the two of them by grabbing the collars of their shirts. 

“You guys can do your little scuffle later. We have a party to celebrate.” Qrow said, glaring at the two girls. 

“Fine,” Ruby mumbled as she puffed her cheeks and looked away from Qrow.

With their scuffle finished, Ruby and Yang just sat on one of the couches alongside the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR. Qrow, now the one standing in front of the whole squad, grabbed his one cup of soda before trotting back and forth. 

“However, before we can start our little celebration, there are just some rules we all have to follow,” Qrow said. “The basic shit like no breaking things, nothing to attract the cops to this place, and nothing that will get you expelled or kicked out of Beacon.” 

“Anything else though?” Blake asked.

“I mean, nothing else for now. Though, I believe that there will be some games later in the hour. We still need to think about that.”

“Games? Like board games?” Pyrrha asked Qrow.

“I would describe it more like ‘physical education’ kind. You know, one that revolves more with running and shit.” He answered.

“So like Hide and Seek?” Nora guessed.

“Yeah, something like that,” Qrow answered. “Don’t worry, this stuff isn’t finalized, so you guys can go do whatever I guess for the time being.”

“ALRIGHT! Video games it is!” Ruby said as she pushed Qrow out of the way to set up the video game console behind him. 

Qrow stumbled a bit as the rest of the kids crowded in front of the TV, except for Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake. Summer and Taiyang, on the other hand, also joined in with the kids and wanted to see what they were going to play. That just left Qrow and Raven all by themselves on the couch, wondering what else to do while everyone else was busy.

“Any ideas?” Qrow asked Raven.

“I mean, we can always just sit and watch them.” Raven shrugged. 

Qrow just stared at Raven with an unconvinced look on his face, as if he knew that was not what Raven had in mind. Just a few seconds of them staring at each other was enough for Raven to pout a bit as she looked away from her brother.

“Okay fine,” Raven mumbled as she stood up from the couch. 

As she got up from the couch, Qrow got up as well and followed Raven out of the house. Summer took note of this as she just saw the front door close behind them. 

She got up from the floor, saying, “Wait! Qrow! Raven! Where are you—”

Despite trying to get up, Ruby quickly dragged her down, forcing Summer to stay on the ground.

“Come on Mom! It’s your turn to fight Yang in ‘Total Annihilation’,” Ruby exclaimed. 

Summer sighed, “Fine, after one match.” 

While the kids were too busy playing their little video game, Jaune was just sitting in the back alongside Blake, Weiss, and Pyrrha, who were pretty uninterested at the video games everyone else was playing. Despite being beside Pyrrha, who was pretty eager to start a conversation, Jaune was way too busy talking to Blake.

“So uh...Blake?” Jaune said.

“Why are you bothering me of all people?” Blake asked. 

“Well you know, Weiss of all people won’t talk to me, of course. So uh...maybe you can listen to what I have to say?” 

Blake simply glared at Jaune before just rolling her eyes. It was a bit annoying at first, but at the same time, she was curious about what he had to say.

“Fine, what do you want?” Blake asked. 

Jaune asked, “Well uh, you see. It’s about the ‘adults’ that are present at this party. Is it just me, or do they seem a bit...younger than expected?” 

“And that is your business, why?” Blake asked. 

Jaune stuttered for a bit, immediately regretting what he just said. His composure, or rather lack thereof, quickly diminished as his posture hunched over and his voice started becoming weaker.

“Um, well you know. Doesn’t it seem kind of weird for the ‘parents’ to be the same age as all of us?” 

“Jaune. Don’t know. Don’t care. It’s none of our business anyway, so why bother?” 

“Oh...”

A bit dejected, Jaune moved away from Blake as she focused her attention on the TV. Weiss, who was clearly listening to the whole thing, just shrugged and also focused on the TV as well. On the other hand, Pyrrha moved closer to Jaune and tried to comfort him a bit.

“I guess nobody wants to listen...” Jaune mumbled.

“I could listen to you Jaune,” Pyrrha said with utmost curiosity.

Jaune ignored Pyrrha’s remark, mumbling, “Nobody important  wants to listen to me.”

“Oh...” 

Qrow and Raven stood outside, looking at the front lawn as they stood on the front porch. 

“Are you sure Future Taiyang is still around here?” Qrow asked Raven.

“Think about it Qrow,” Raven responded. “If they decided to kidnap the dog too, then there is no way they would just keep him locked up in some random spot in Remnant. It has to at least be somewhere near this house.” 

“And if they’re not here?”

“Then he’s not here. Simple as that. We can just return to the others as if nothing happened.” 

Raven walked around the outside of the house, turning the corner and walking along the fences. Qrow simply shrugged and reluctantly followed his sister around. As the two siblings walked around the house, they noticed nothing out of the ordinary. No signs that would hint at anything relating to GMod. 

However, a quick walk around the house eventually led to the shed. Just a glance at the shed doors made Qrow and Raven glance back and forth between each other and the shed itself. The shed was covered head to toe in chains and padlocks, securing the building like a small safe. 

“Why does this feel too easy?” Qrow asked.

“It kind of does, now that I think about it,” Raven said as she used Omen to slice the chains off. 

With the doors now free, Raven and Qrow opened up the shed. Like any normal shed, it had its usual garden tools, fertilizer, sports equipment, and some old toys. But the biggest focus was both the unconscious Zwei and Taiyang, chained up and in stasis, presumably because of the Tool Gun. Despite their instincts being right, the two siblings were still quite shocked at the discovery. 

“So, this is Future Taiyang huh?” Qrow said. “Not gonna lie, he looks...kind of the same, minus the facial hair he’s growing over there.”

Raven knelt towards Taiyang, staring straight at his face as he was frozen in place.

“How can we free him?” Raven asked. 

“If I presume if it’s from Vanoss’ Tool Gun, we likely need to get it if we want to unfreeze him,” Qrow responded. 

“Fuck, I wanted to talk to him,” Raven mumbled.

Qrow sighed as he patted Raven’s back, “You can talk to Tai later. It’s still too early to confront him about this anyway. Give or take a couple of days, and then you could talk, but as it is, it is best if you forget about it.” 

Raven stood up, staring down at Taiyang. She quickly glanced at Zwei, who was also frozen in place but didn’t show any concern regarding the poor dog. Sheathing Omen, the two of them walked out of the shed before promptly closing the doors behind them. 

“What do we tell Summer and Tai though?” Qrow asked.

“Nothing. Simple as that,” Raven responded. “We don’t want her to know her future husband right?” 

He said, “Come on, I want to see her reaction for crying out loud.” Raven glared back at Qrow, prompting the latter to just raise his hands, immediately retracting his previous idea. “Okay fine, no fun then.”

The two siblings walked away from the shed before making their way around the house.

Entering the house once again, Qrow and Raven were ready to just sit back and relax on the couch. That was until the two siblings just saw the living room in a complete wreck with furniture everywhere. Everybody was hiding behind the couch, watching as utter chaos was happening in front of them. Afraid to turn towards the TV, Qrow and Raven just slowly moved their view to the left. What they saw was both Yang, Ruby, and Summer sitting in front of the TV, eyes glaring at the screen as their “little” match escalated. Buttons were being mashed, sweat was everywhere, and lots of screaming was happening between the three of them. 

“Come on Yang! Beat Mom’s butt already!” Ruby shouted.

“I’m trying dammit!” Yang screamed as her eyes glowed red.

“You fools! Do you really think you can beat me?!” Summer screamed. 

Qrow and Raven slouched over as if they were not surprised by what Summer is doing. 

“Why did I expect this to happen?” Qrow mumbled.

“Summer was quite a gamer, wasn’t she?” Raven added. 

“Only for fighting games.” 

The sound of a controller being thrown down at the floor was heard as Yang did just that after losing to Summer. Not only did Yang lose, but she didn’t even stand a chance against Summer as she never won a set against her. Even one instance had Yang being perfected one round, barely even hitting Summer at all. 

“Dammit!” Yang screamed. 

“Dammit, mom! How do you do it?! You’re cheating!” Ruby shouted.

“Lots. And lots of practice.” Summer smirked as casually dropped her controller. “Yet another win for me. Now you guys better clean up all this mess or so help me.”

“What mess?” Yang asked as her eyes returned to normal. 

Summer pointed at all the furniture that was scattered all throughout the back portion of the living room. Immediately seeing all the tables and chairs scattered about, Ruby and Yang chuckled to themselves before looking back at Summer. 

“Right. That.” Ruby chuckled. 

As the two sisters walked towards the couch to flip it over, Summer walked over to Qrow before simply high fiving him. 

“Nice,” Qrow said.

“I definitely need a cup of soda after that.” Summer responded before walking to the unharmed food table.

* * *

Inside Beacon Tower at the top floor, Nogla, Vanoss, Wildcat, and Delirious were watching what was unfolding at the house in Patch. All the events that have been happening so far have left some mixed reactions between the four spectators.

“Well, that was fucking boring,” Wildcat mumbled.

“What do you mean? That looked pretty cool.” Delirious said.

“All they fucking did was beat each other up in bootleg Mortal Kombat. What fun can you even get from that?”

Nogla crossed his arms, mumbling, “Maybe if you started winning in the game, maybe you would understand that feeling.”

“Nogla, fuck off,” Wildcat exclaimed as the other three Youtubers laughed it off. 

Vanoss, who was sitting at Ozpin's table watching everything, just slammed his hands on the table before standing up from his chair.

“Alright! Alright! Let’s not get too carried away!” Vanoss said. “We still need to film the little discussion these lil’ shits are going to have when it comes to time travel and shit. So! Let us focus back on the gang and see if anything juicy pops up.” 

The four Youtubers just looked back at the screen and just saw all of the Remnant folk cleaning up the mess that Ruby and Yang made. It was fairly quick, and their little party quickly resumed as everyone started talking amongst one another once again. From the looks of it, it just looked like basic interactions you would usually hear from a typical teenager party. Pretty boring things here and there, just stuff like school, classes, hobbies, nothing really out of the ordinary. The past was fine for Summer and the others, but it was seen as boring as hell for everyone else.

“Fock sake, this is so boring. When will they spill the beans already?!” Nogla exclaimed.

“Just give it some time. Don’t worry about it.” Vanoss responded.

“Evan, it’s been over 3 hours. I want to go to fucking sleep already!” Wildcat shouted.

“Besides, we’re already past the 8-minute mark for ad revenue, so we can just skip over some parts,” Delirious added.

Rolling his eyes, Vanoss just chuckled and said, “Alright. Fine. I guess we can just skip over some bonding shit and just get to the main revelation already.”

“No shit! We can do bonding shit later this week anyway. It’s only been day fucking three.” Wildcat said.

* * *

The rest of the RWBY crew was sitting in the living room together, continuing to talk amongst each other. Again, nothing out of the ordinary there. 

As everyone kept talking, Jaune was just by himself drinking cups of soda and munching on a small slice of pizza. Pyrrha would join to talk to him, but Weiss was too busy talking her ear off, she didn’t even have a chance to approach Jaune. Still minding his own business, Jaune just continued eating his food. 

That was until a faint blue flash of light appeared in the corner of his eye. 

Jaune took notice of the flash and turned his attention towards the side of the table. All he saw was a small photograph. Grabbing the photo, all Jaune saw was Team STRQ, specifically the photo that the group is only known for where they are standing side by side with each other. Looking at the back of the photo, he noticed a date. The weird part about this date was that it was about 20 years ago. 

“Wait a minute,” Jaune mumbled as he looked at the photograph once again.

Curious at what he discovered, Jaune was ready to talk to the others about what he saw. 

“Jaune? What is it?” Pyrrha asked as she approached him.

“Pyrrha, I think I found something pretty interesting,” Jaune said.

“Oh? What would—”

“ **Okay, we need to get the elephant out of the room!** ” Weiss shouted as she pointed at STRQ.

Everyone immediately turned their heads to Weiss as she just screamed at the top of her lungs, ready to say something that should be worth any sort of attention. 

“Did you really have to scream?” Qrow asked as he stopped drinking.

“I most certainly have to!” She responded. “For you see, I have an odd theory.”

“Here we go,” Yang mumbled as she rolled her eyes. 

“Look Summer, Ice Queen is about to dethrone you for the stupidest conspiracy theorist,” Raven smirked as she gently nudged Summer.

Summer just responded, “Shut up Raven...” 

Weiss simply glared at the two young adults before pointing back at them once again. Her little rant continued, “As I was about to say, don’t you guys find anything odd about the so-called ‘adults’ in this room?” 

“Not really?” Blake responded.

“Not now Blake.” Weiss retorted back. “First of all, don’t you guys think they look a bit too...young to be parents. They look the same age as us. Hell, Ruby’s mom is literally a carbon copy of Ruby herself.”

“That’s kind of rude, but okay,” Nora mumbled.

“Maybe, they just have really good health,” Ren added.

Weiss walked towards the direction of Ren, responding, “First of all, I don’t buy that one bit. Second, that doesn’t explain their participation with many of Beacon’s initiations, whether it would be the battle royale or the initiation itself. And finally, you guys definitely have a connection with those weird figures wearing wacky clothes, like an owl mask, and yet despite their wacky nature, they are still well connected with Ozpin, Ironwood, and apparently my sister, seeing as she decided not to arrest them after they apparently caused damage in Atlas!” 

“Fuck, she actually has lost it,” Qrow mumbled to Ruby.

“You tell me. And I have to be her teammate for 4 years.” She mumbled back to Qrow as he chuckled.

Now making her way to Team STRQ, Weiss simply just pointed at them before demanding, “So just tell me, what is your deal with Beacon, let alone our group specifically?”

STRQ just stared at each other before shrugging. It didn’t really feel like they were backed into a corner since there was only one person confronting them about it, but Weiss was getting really annoying anyway so they were wondering if they should get it over with and tell everyone about the whole GMod road trip they’re having. Then again, they were going to tell them anyway, seeing as Ruby and Yang already knew about it, to begin with. 

“So uh- About that.” Summer chuckled as she raised one finger. 

Ruby just shuffled towards Weiss before whispering to her, “You might want to grab a seat for this one Ice Queen.” 

Meanwhile, Jaune just crumpled up the photograph he discovered and tossed it aside, knowing that his “astonishing” discovery was short-lived.

* * *

Back at Beacon Tower, Vanoss and the others just watched for the past few minutes as Summer and the others started explaining everything related to GMod. 

“Well, that just happened,” Vanoss said as he looked at Wildcat. 

“Hey, what are you looking at me for? I wasn’t the one that made Ice Bitch over there a fucking conspiracy theorist.” Wildcat asked.

“Oh, we weren’t supposed to do that?” Nogla said.

Vanoss, Wildcat, and Delirious slowly turned their heads to Nogla as he just shrugged as a simple response. Their faces just screamed “What the fuck?” at this point with all their eyes glancing at Nogla.

“WHY?! That wasn’t the plan! We were supposed to have Jaune find out and try to tell everyone!” Vanoss said.

“Yeah, we already bullied the kid enough. Now the audience will think that we have a bias on him.” Delirious said.

Wildcat mumbled, “To be fair, I don’t really like him anyway seeing as he looks plain as sh-”

“ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! There’s no point in resetting anyway, so let’s get this stuff over with. It’s getting late on my end so let’s just leave it on that and have the Remnant characters take care of things from here.”

“About time. We’ve delayed this long enough anyway.” Wildcat said before logging off.

Once Wildcat logged off, Vanoss and the others shortly followed suit and logged off as well.

* * *

Minutes have passed ever since STRQ has announced their little GMod secret to RWBY and JNPR. The reactions of each student were typical of any sort of reaction to this kind of situation. Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Weiss were just mind-boggling at this and were too busy comprehending what they just heard. On the other hand, Nora and Blake were curious about this situation and spent most of their time asking questions as they surrounded the four STRQ members with utmost curiosity. 

“So let me get this straight: You are Yang’s mom. You are Ruby’s mom. You are their uncle. And you are just their elementary school teacher?” Blake asked, pointing at each STRQ member respectively.

“Yeah. Pretty much sums it up.” Summer shrugged nonchalantly. 

Nora asked, “Wait, so if you’re from the past, then—”

“No, we don’t know how you guys look like when you were babies, we don’t know your past, nor do we want to. How many times do we have to repeat that?” Qrow quickly answered. 

“Oh. Okay...” 

“Now that we’re done with this, I need some air after that shit,” Qrow said as he walked out of the house.

“Tell me about it.” Summer responded, standing up from the couch and following Qrow out. 

Taiyang and Raven, now just left with the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR, just glanced at Ruby and Yang, who were just sitting right behind them on the couch. 

“So now what?” Ruby asked. 

“Isn’t everyone supposed to head home or something?” Taiyang asked. 

“Actually, we were planning out a sleepover for the next couple of days until school starts,” Yang said. 

“What’s a sleepover?” Raven asked.

Everyone in the room just stared at Raven with confusion after what she said. While it was just simple glares, Yang, Ruby, and even Taiyang just slowly had their jaws drop for a moment. 

“Mom, you never heard of a sleepover?” Yang asked. 

“No. Should I?” 

Ruby and Yang glanced at one another before looking back at Raven. Their faces of uncertainty quickly turned into an evil grin as they slowly approached Raven with a sleeping bag at hand.

“Wait, what are you guys doing?” Raven muttered as she slowly backed away. 

WIthout delay, Ruby and Yang wrapped Raven up with the sleeping bag, as if she was a human-sized burrito. Raven was in shock and tried to process what had happened in the short timeframe as her dumbfounded face glanced back at Taiyang and the others. Her expression quickly transitioned to annoyance as she started turning her head back to Ruby and Yang. 

“Yang!? What is the meaning of this?!” Raven demanded. 

“We are about to show you what a sleepover is. Duh.” Yang responded.

“Alright! To our quarters we go!” Ruby shouted.

Ruby and Yang carried the wrapped up Raven over their heads with both their arms as they dashed upstairs to their bedrooms, leaving the rest of the students in the dust. With those two gone, the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR just turned their heads towards Taiyang, the only “adult” in the room. 

“What? What are you guys looking at me for?” Taiyang asked.

Just outside the house, Summer and Qrow sat on the porch, drinking some soda as they tried to get some fresh air. 

“Quite the mouthful, don’t you think?” Summer asked Qrow. 

Qrow stopped sipping from his cup, responding, “You tell me.” 

“Man, it has only been what? Day three of this trip and more than 10 people already know about this secret. Glynda’s right, cause at this rate, everyone will find out about these GMod shenanigans sooner or later.”

“Well, it’s only the GMod stuff. It’s not like it’s anything important.” 

“Oh? But what if someone evil takes advantage of it?” 

Qrow turned his head towards Summer with a deadpan look on his face. He didn’t even need to say anything before Summer realized what the problem was.

“Oh right. If Salem can’t even do anything, what other threats are there?” She mumbled.

“Exactly,” Qrow responded before sipping out of his soda cup. “You know, speaking of Salem, why didn’t we tell them about her?” 

Summer sighed, “I don’t think it would be necessary either way. If Vanoss already took care of Salem, then there really is no point informing them about someone that doesn’t even exist anymore.” 

“You sure though? Don’t need to worry about other threats or something?” 

“They will be fine Qrow. You saw back at the initiation on how well they fought. They should be capable enough to handle other things. I hope.” 

“Maybe.” 

As Qrow finished his cup of soda, he turned his head back towards the house windows, catching a glimpse of Taiyang and Nora as they were seen pushing the couch towards the wall. The other students were already in their pajamas and holding onto their sleeping bags. With the sleepover almost ready, Qrow just nudged Summer with his elbow before standing up. 

“You’re going back inside?” Summer asked as Qrow helped her up.

“Obviously. Looks like Tai and the others already got everything ready, so the only thing left to do is just go inside and rest for today. We’ll worry about what Vanoss has in store for us tomorrow, alright?”

Summer nodded as a response before following Qrow inside the house. With everything done, she closed the door behind her and locked it. 


End file.
